Harry Potter y el inicio de los tiempos oscuros
by angel-yanu
Summary: Harry busca consuelo por la muerte de Sirius, pero cuando parece que todo está perdido una misteriosa mujer le entrega la llave de una casa, allí descubre el diario de su madre y comienza ha encontrar respuestas y preguntas sobre la vida de sus padres.NUE
1. El diario de Lily

la verdad sobre mis padres

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

_**Capitulo I: el comienzo de los sueños**_

**_Harry recorría los pasillos de una casa abandonada en las afueras de Hogwarts, trataba de encontrar un consuelo para la terrible pena que en esos momentos su corazón atravesaba, por un momento había sentido que era posible solucionar las cosas, y que todo se aclarara pero ahora se encontraba casi peor que en el principio, su padrino estaba muerto, Remus Lupin buscaba sin cesar una solución, junto a una extraña mujer que se había presentado en el ministerio poco después de la muerte de su padrino… su nombre no era complicado de recordar pero por una extraña razón, le había reconocido y le había nombrado con el nombre de su padre._**

_**Harry se encontró tratando de recordar algo de los que le había contado, Remus después de que se ausentara la mujer.**_

_**Flash Back…**_

_**Harry se encontraba más que confundido la muerte de su padrino le había traído mucho pesar y sin quererlo buscaba continuamente explicaciones hasta en los cuadros del ministerio, donde estaba con Remus.**_

**_-Harry… Harry… - Remus llamaba con insistencia al joven que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos._**

**_-si? - preguntó con vos apagada_**

**_-quiero que conozcas a alguien - Harry levantó la vista con pesadumbre y rogando no tener que moverse._**

**_-realmente es necesario - Harry se mostraba temiblemente abatido. _**

**_-si creo que es importante - Harry se iba a levantar cuando una mujer se acercó por las espaldas del licántropo, y le dijo:_**

**_-siempre igual, deja que el pobre chico se quede donde esta- Harry levantó lentamente la vista y a través de sus anteojos vio una hermosa mujer, que debería tener no más que la edad de su tío y de Remus, le miraba interesada. -eres igual que James, si el estúpido de Sirius estuviera aquí me debería varios galeons. - Remus instintivamente para evitar el comportamiento común de Harry cuando insultaba a su padrino, puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. Pero por el contrario Harry no se movió de su asiento._**

**_-veo que conocía bien a mi padrino - dijo Harry con una nota de nostalgia en la voz. La mujer con los ojos cristalinos se acercó_**

**_-ese testarudo machista y mujeriego lo conocía más que nadie- la mujer de ojos color azul marino y cabello negro muy oscuro, pero brilloso, sonrió. -lo conocía mucho, eran inseparables con Cornamenta._**

**_Harry levantó la vista con sorpresa - ¿Cómo conoce a mi padre? - Harry se sorprendió, pocos eran los que conocían el sobrenombre de su padre. _**

**_-creo, que es mi turno - dijo Remus avanzando un poco desde su lugar. - Emily es una compañera nuestra de Hogwarts una de las mejores amigas de tu madre, y por supuesto de nosotros, los merodeadores._**

**_-Cuanto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba nada merodeadores, ni mi nombre, creo que desde que salí de Hogwarts, hermosos día esos. - Emily pareció para de soñar miro a Harry se despidió prometiendo que volvería a verlo y llevó a Remus del brazo a un rincón más apartado._**

_**Para cuando la mujer volvió se notaba claramente que quería evitar las lágrimas pero parecía no lograrlo antes de romper en algunas lágrimas, extendió la mano hacía Harry y dijo:**_

**_-ha sido todo un placer conocer, bueno más bien verte de nuevo Harry, toma - dijo mientras le extendía unas llaves algo oxidadas. - Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts, toma el camino por el que llegan lo carruajes al colegió y mira hacía la montaña de 3 picos camina unos 10 minutos y a tu derechas encontrarás un pequeño sendero, síguelo hasta que te encuentres con una casas, debe estar bastante abandonada por fuera pero por dentro debe estar bien, ve y revisa lo que quieras. Seguramente encontrarás algunas cosas muy interesantes. - La mujer le sonrió y simplemente se marcho del brazo de Remus._**

_**Fin de flash back.**_

_**Ahora se encontraba allí más precisamente en el altillo de esa casa, había pasado por alto todos lo demás cuartos y se había concentrado en el altillo, era mucho más probable encontrar algo interesante en ese lugar que en el resto de la casa.**_

**_Camino por los pasillos y arrumbado en un rincón empolvado de la habitación se encontraba un baúl azul. Harry camino un poco más emocionado era uno muy parecido al propio. Leyó las primeras letras claramente decía Hogwarts, a apresuró a sacar el polvo que estaba sobre la tapa y aparecieron las letras SB. Rápidamente se encontró frente al baúl de su tío._**

_**Tardó apenas unos segundos en desarmar el hechizo de seguridad mientras reía con nostalgia, su padrino era un excelente mago pero, en cuanto a hechizos de seguridad realmente era muy malo.**_

_**Revolvió entre las cosas, había cosas de su padrino, algunas de su padre, pero algo en el final del baúl le llamó más la atención. Había algo envuelto en un paño de gasa, con lirios bordados, Harry tomó el paño y al abrirlo una carta resbaló del interior.**_

_**La tomó en las manos pero solo la miró, abrió el libro que se encontraba en el interior del paño y pudo ver algunas páginas escritas muchísimas páginas escritas, pero hubo una que parecía mucho más resiente que las demás que decía.**_

"_**Mis mejores años…. Lil Evans" **_

**_Pero para su sorpresa las páginas estaban vacías, totalmente en blanco. Por las experiencias con ciertos diarios en sus años anteriores, tomó rápidamente una pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo y comenzó a escribir en las páginas en blanco._**

"_**hola"**_

_**Esperó unos segundos y el libro le respondió.**_

"_**hola, estas por leer las memorias de mis dos mejores años, pero antes ¿Quién eres?"**_

_**Más apresurado que antes escribió su nombre.**_

"_**Harry Potter" pero esta vez el libro no contesto, pasaron varios minutos y el libro comenzó a mostrar tonos azulados de la tinta que estaban en sus hojas.**_

"_**Bienvenido hijo, estas son las memorias de tu madre de los dos mejores años de su vida, si has encontrado estas memorias es probable que ya seas lo suficientemente grande como para conocerlas, o Sirius no ha cumplido con su promesa de entregártelo antes de que comiences el sexto año, es probable que si se entera tu padre de que te he dejado leer mis recuerdo, que ni él a podido alguna vez ver, pondrá el grito en el cielo, así que mi vida no se te valla a escapar en frente de tu padre." Apareció un pequeño espació donde aparecido un dibujo caricaturizado de la misma Lily.**_

"**_me siento algo tonta escribiéndole a mi hijo, siendo que aún no ha nacido, pero me emociona mucho que estés en camino, no te imaginas lo que es tu padre, de insistente quiere verte cuanto antes, lo mismo, Remus, Emily, Suss, Peter y por supuesto tu padrino Sirius quien con tu padre me están volviendo loca con las cantidad de cosas que quieren comprarte y que van hacer, ellos planean tanto que me han contagiado a dejarte algo para cuando seas un poco mayor. Ahora TE AMO muchísimo amor, y espero que seas en este momento tan guapo como tu padre, pero primero lo primero, no todos lo sueños o cosas buenas en este mundo empiezan con el pie derecho, seguramente para estas alturas /o esas alturas, ya sabrás que lo nuestro con tu padre no fue siempre de color de rosas. Ahora veamos como comenzó…."_**

_**El libro y sus letras se trasformaron en un recuadro que luego se volvió un poco más grande hasta ocupar el 80 de la hoja, algunas imágenes aparecieron una de ellas se hizo más grande y comenzó a moverse….**_

Era el primero de septiembre del año 1974, el verano era extremadamente caluroso más aún en Londres, la gente se agolpaba en las sombras y caminaba malhumorada por las calles. El calor cambiaba el ánimo de la cuidad, que por lo general era tranquila y pacifica.

En el anden 9 ¾, no era la excepción era un hervidero de jóvenes, que comenzaban otro año escolar en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, como todos lo años la maquina escarlata esperaba en su lugar ansiosa por comenzar un nuevo viaje.

Entre los pasillos a los largo de las plataforma, un grupo de chico se reunía en círculo, quienes estaban alborotados por demás, parecía un piso en la bolsa de valores, mucho levantaban la mano con algunas monedas otros, gritaban colores o números pero la atención estaba centrada en el interior del circulo, dos personas se debatían a duelo.

Esto ya era más que una tradición desde que Lily Evans y James Potter había ingresado en Hogwarts, ambos tenían su varitas en el aire y se desafiaban con la mirada, muy por el contrario a pesar de ser una tradición, el combate se veía al llegar a Hogwarts, pero este año con los permisos otorgados para realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts el campo de batalla estaba en la plataforma.

Evans era una chica, tranquila y que pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría, pero no para James Potter que la veía como su peor amenaza, esos dos eran como agua y aceite. Lily como todos la conocía, era tranquila de un carácter extremadamente fuerte, no soportaba las injusticias, su cabello era rojizo y siempre lo llevaba atado en una trenza o bien suelto, era de contextura pequeña pero proporcionada, no era muy alta pero cuando se trataba de defender su voz y su altura se hacían muy altas. Todos lo varones de Hogwarts habían puesto sus ojos por una vez ni más no sea en Lily, pero ella con sutileza había rechazado a la mayoría, solo pocas excepciones se conocían.

Por otro lado estaba James Potter un chico, arrogante y confiado, demasiado en algunos casos, este carácter le había traído problemas con Evans, era además el hombre más buscado por todo Hogwarts incluso se hablaba de algunos casos en profesoras, era un joven por demás interesante para el sector estudiantil femenino, además era un prodigio en el Quidditch, deporte que se practicaba en Hogwarts desde tiempo inmemoriales, era el buscador y capitán del equipo de su casa, Gryffindor. Eran en pocas palabras el don Juan número 2 de Hogwarts.

Pero detrás de todo esto estaba un joven con una vida, algo complicada en este momento se encontraba solo, ya que sus padres y la mayoría de su familia había sido asesinada por El mago más oscuro que la sociedad mágica había conocido hasta el momento, Lord Voldemort, el había jurado venganza, pero lejos de ser un chico apartado, y solitario era un chico, dulce y social, hasta arrogante por su propia confianza en él.

La batalla parecía no menguar y en cualquier segundo se saldría de control, se escuchaba la conversación entre esto dos jóvenes magos.

como siempre has llegado temprano para molestar a otros Potter -comenzó Evans sin ninguna contemplación.

y tú siempre defendiendo la escoria de Hogwarts, Severus y claro Malfoy, eres una traición para lo ideales de un Gryffindor. - James esperaba con ansias la contestación de la mujer.

tu no eres mejor que ellos Potter, tu y tu arrogancia te hacen incluso peor que ellos - todos los presentes movieron sus cabezas en señal de negación Evans sin duda era buena para los enfrentamientos verbales - ¿Qué te ha dado el derecho de molestar a los otros, con tu estúpidas bromas?... - Evans miraba desafiante a Potter - nada te ha dado ese derecho tu estúpida arrogancias y tu afán por ser el Rey de los estúpidos - Evans sabía mejor que nadie que le había pegado en el orgullo.

y tu que defiendes a quien no le importas, que crees que eso te salvará de lo que eres, una rata de biblioteca que no tiene vida propia y que se mete en la vida de los demás solo para no sufrir la propia - todo el mundo sentía que la tensión entre esos dos subía cada vez más.

por qué no solamente haces como tu amigos, y simplemente me ignoras y dejas de molestar a los otros - Lily miro con una ceja levantada había dado en el blanco James abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. - no, puedes responder, quieres que lo haga yo por ti… - Potter no podía articular palabra. El público se movía nervioso, las cosas comenzaban a hervir. - Es simple Potter, necesitas que las mujeres caigan a tus pies, que se babeen por ti en los corredores que te idolatricen, pero sabes cuando una mujer se te enfrenta no sabes que hacer, no puedes con ella, y quieres arruinarla, te asusta que alguien pueda contigo… yo no me callaré con ninguno de tu estúpidos encantos masculinos, esos te pone nervioso ¿no Potter, te quedas sin armas sino puedes seducir, ¿Qué me dices quiero escucharte? - Lily sonreía con triunfo había dado en blanco, Potter nuevamente estaba mudo, abría y cerraba su boca como un pez pero nada salía. Pronto entre las filas se escucho la voz de Malfoy

¿Vamos Potter que sucede, una mujer puede contigo? - Lily levantó la ceja con enfado y apunto la varita a Malfoy mientras todos se corrían del lugar, y solo quedaba Malfoy y los dos gorilas que siempre estaban con él.

no es contigo el asunto Malfoy o quieres perder la cabeza. - Lily le miraba desafiante- sabes porque te respeto, pero no me hagas perderte el respeto porque quedaras sin cabeza. - Evans estaba furiosa -vamos o te marchas o peleas - Malfoy solo miró a Evans de manera despectante y se marchó sin más pronunciando por los bajo.

maldita sangre sucia - el comentario que mucho voltearon verlo con reproche pero, al cual Evans simplemente ignoró, y volvió su atención a Potter.

y donde esta tu respuesta Potter - Evans echaba fuego por lo ojos ya, pero se contenía. Después de todo debía dar el ejemplo, siendo prefecta. Potter movía sus pensamientos a gran velocidad pero nada salía, Lily iba a bajar la varita dando como siempre el combate terminado, pero esa ocasión Potter contestó…

ves a quien defiendes, yo no me rindo ante una mujer, tu no lo eres, solo eres una niña solitaria y problemática que vive tan infeliz con su vida que no puede hacer otra cosa, que estar celosa de los que si tenemos una vida… - Evans se volvió más enfurecida aún, Potter simplemente siguió con su monólogo - eres una pobre nadie, que quiere llamar la atención armando escándalo, porque no puedes con otra cosa, eres tan niña que si no tendrías notas excelentes, pero dudables, nadie te conocería, te conocen por los libros pero no por quien eres, ahora dime, ¿Quién es el arrogante, tu solo le escarchas en cara al mundo lo buena y perfecta que eres, dime eso no es arrogancia ¿eh, qué me dices?

Evans levantó sus ojos, estaba más que furiosa nadie se metía con su vida, pronto la estación comenzó a vacilar de un lado al otro, lo alumnos miraban extrañados para todos lados, el piso se movía intranquilo, no era zona de sismos. Potter parecía no notarlo, pues continuaba con los insultos hacía Evans.

y sabes que es lo peor Evans, que solo eres una niña muggle que juega a ser una hechicera, es patético porque no vuelves con tu padres muggle y les enseñas a aparecerse de nuevo. - Todos miraron con desesperación a James quien se mostraba más que furiosos, Tenía las manos tensas y al costado de su cuerpo. Black y Lupin comenzaron a acercarse a duras penas para frenas a Potter.

Black tomó a su amigo del hombro y le dijo mirando a Lily - ya basta Cornamenta nadie debe salir lastimado de este enfrentamiento, y los sabes muy bien, vamos ya es suficiente. - Sirius le tomó del brazo e intentó inútilmente calmar los ánimos de su amigo. Mientras esto sucedía la estación comenzaba a temblar cada vez más fuerte, parecía que el sismo comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande. Lily mantenía los ojos cerrados pero se notaba claramente su furia. James la vio por un segundo mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse de su amigo y le pareció ver una pequeña aura azul alrededor de ella.

suéltame Canuto, esto no puede quedar así, ella no puede burlarse de mi, porque si - james quería ver si era cierto lo que sus ojos le mostraban. - vamos canuto, ya suéltame.

no Cornamenta o vienes conmigo o no respondo - dijo Black con énfasis en sus voz, y con una perturbadora mirada, de que no estaba jugando.

Evans abrió los ojos para ver directamente a Potter, y lo miró con la peor de las vistas. - Nadie se mete con mis padres Potter, y tú no será la excepción- Evans iba a hacer un hechizo cuando, su furia llegaba al máximo, un gran movimiento en la tierra, tiró a todos lo alumnos de sus lugares, y el golpe calmó tanto a Potter como a Evans.

En ese mismo momento Mcgonagall, apareció corriendo en el lugar, mientras la mayoría desaparecía del lugar para evitar, las detenciones, Evans y Potter, al igual que los merodeadores, no podían levantarse.

¡¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí! Alguien puede explicármelo - dijo con enfado Mcgonagall todos permanecieron callados, y ante el silencio, y a ver a Potter y a Evans con sus varitas fuera de sus ropas, supuso que es lo que sucedía. -señorita Evans, Sr. Potter hablaremos de esto al llegar a Hogwarts ahora por favor, compórtense como los alumnos avanzados que son.

Evans y Potter se levantaron a duras penas, cuando Mcgonagall, miró con enfado a Evans. - esperaba mucho más de usted señorita Evans, ya hemos hablado de esto y creí que había quedado claro.

pero… profesora - dijo Evans con tartamudeo y sin ningún argumento para negar lo que la profesora estaba diciendo.

hablaremos al llegar a Hogwarts - dijo cerrando la conversación y luego miró a Potter y dijo - para usted también es señor Potter, los quiero en mi oficina al llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Claro? - dijo con severidad Mcgonagall.

claro profesora - respondieron los dos a coro.

Remus el de cabello más claro y con mirada más tranquila, se acercó a Lily quien todavía se frotaba el brazo por el dolor de la caída - debes tener más cuidado con tus energías Evans, o podrás en riesgo tu vida - dijo mientras se volteaba para alcanzar a su amigos.

Pronto el pensamiento de "¿de que demonio esta hablando?", pasó por la mente de Evans. Pronto mientras miraba al grupo más guapo de Hogwarts sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

¿otra vez Potter? - La vos era inconfundible, siempre tan alegre y sarcástica a la vez.

quien más sino - dijo Lily mientras se volteaba para abrazar a su amiga - ¿Cómo has estado Em? - Lily le sonrió con una sonrisa hermosa.

muy bien, ahora que me he librado de los estúpidos de Black y de Potter, la verdad que este verano han estado peor que en cualquier otro, pero ahora estoy muy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo la pasaste tu en tu vacaciones?

pues lo de siempre, Petunia no me ha permitido bajar al comedor hasta que se iban todas sus amigas y su estúpido y gordo novio no me ha dicho otra cosa que insultos, fuera de eso, muy bien - Lily sonrió - realmente quiero terminar Hogwarts para irme de esa casa ser yo misma por un tiempo.

si, sería bueno - dijo Emily con una sonrisa cómica

Pero has sabido de ¿Narcisa?- preguntó Lily buscando con la vista a su otra amiga.

no, perdí contacto con ella cuando fue a lo de su novio, creo que mi lechuza le tenía alergia a la casas Malfoy, ¿tu que piensas? - Lily sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

que eres muy extremista Em, pero vamos antes de que el expreso se marche así buscamos un camarote - Lily sonrió mientras emprendía el viaje hacía la puerta del expreso donde dejarían sus baúles para poder montar más tarde el expreso.

Mientras ya en el expreso

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, estaban sentados en el compartimiento, mientras aguardaban la llegada de Peter, Remus estaba concentrado en unos papeles, mientras Sirius y James miraban por la ventana. James murmuraba todas las malas cualidades de Lily, mientras Sirius parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ojos miraban a Emily, que estaba junto a Lily.

La mujer sin duda era una belleza, a la que Sirius se había vuelto adicto, cada oportunidad que tenía le miraba, era una mujer más baja que el de 1,72, alta para ser mujer, de cuerpo armonioso, hermoso cabello negro azabache y esos ojos azul mar, que se veían más allá que cualquier otra cosa. Sirius le había visto por primera vez en los entrenamientos en su 4 año, cuando ella ingreso como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch, recordaba con gracia como había sido su encuentro…

_Él como siempre había visto un objetivo nuevo, cuando vio a la mujer, pero por el contrarió del resto, esta parecía no registrarlo, lejos de babear como la mayoría de las mujeres de Hogwarts, ella simplemente le ignoraba._

_Luego mientras el entrenamiento transcurría, él había tratado de insinuarle algo, pero ella simplemente parecía no verlo, cuando terminaron el entrenamiento y se fueron a duchar, la mujer entró si vergüenza alguna, a los vestidores de hombre, y luego de sacar a todos los presentes fuera de ahí, se dirigió a donde estaba Sirius. Y le dijo sin más_

_-si quieres algo conmigo, Black deja de comportante como un cínico por las mujeres, o no conseguirás nada, yo no soy una más de su admiradoras, y si intentas algo de nuevo te las verás negras. - Emily se marcha cuando él le tomó el brazo, ella se volteó para mirarlo altaneramente. Pero Sirius le beso rápidamente. _

_-me gustan los desafíos - murmuro como una más de sus técnicas, pero por el contrario de las anteriores, que se intimidaban ante esas palabras, esta mujer sonrió con complicidad. Y con voz seductora dijo._

_-si te gustan los desafió te tendrás que acostumbrar a los golpes - dijo mientras súbitamente y sin dejarle posibilidad ella le había proporcionado un derechazo en la mejilla comparable con el golpe, de alguno de los chicos, luego le miró y le volvió a besar. - si sabes lo que es bueno te conformarás con eso. - luego se había marchado con un movimiento de vaivén en sus caderas…_

Desde es momento lo había dejado fantaseando con ella, nadie hasta ese momento se le había enfrentado como ella, sin duda era especial, pero nunca podría tener algo como ella con él, por el momento se satisfacía con fastidiarla.

Pronto Emily pasó por enfrente de la ventana donde estaba Sirius y le miró penetrantemente a los ojos, provocando que el joven sacara la vista de su rango, Emily sonrió con satisfacción, lo había logrado una vez más.

de que te ríes Em? - dijo Lily buscando enfrente algo gracioso que explicara la sonrisa de su amiga.

de nada importante Lily. Vamos o se nos hará tarde para subir. -Emily ya estaba con un pie dentro del expreso.

pero,… ¿y Narcisa? - Lily miraba para todos lados tratando de ver la hermosa cabellera rubia de su amiga.

si Malfoy ya está aquí Narcisa debe estar con él, ¿no lo crees?- Lily comenzó a subir luego de afirmar con la cabeza de que Emily tenía razón, pronto encontraron un compartimiento al final del expreso, donde tomaron asiento.

Pronto se sentaron cómodamente luego de acomodar sus baúles, Lily cayó rendida en el asiento, suspirando sonoramente.

estas han sido las peores vacaciones de mi vida - mientras revolvía en sus bolsillos buscando algo con insistencia.

¿por? - mencionó una vos que estaba entrando en el compartimiento. Las dos chicas que se encontraban en el lugar voltearon a ver quien ingresaba y le saludaron con tranquilidad

Narcisa ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su amiga.

bien, pero dime Evans porque fueron tus peores vacaciones. -Narcisa con mirada seria tomaba asiento en un lugar cerca de Lily, ya que Em estaba recostada en uno de los asientos.

pues Petunia estuvo más insoportable que nunca. Casi no vi el sol en todo el verano, casi no pude pisar el primer piso de mi casa…. - Lily bajo la mirada - extraño mucho a mi madre, mi casa ya no parece una casa, si tan solo…. No hubieran muerto… - dijo Lily sintiendo nuevamente que en su garganta las lágrimas agolparse.

vamos Lil, no te sientas mal - dijo mientras sonreía Emily - este verano puedes ir a pasar las vacaciones a casa, ya verás que todo estará mejor.

gracias Em, pero creo que se los debo a mi padres, volveré todos lo veranos a casa, como si ellos estuvieran vivos, pero creo que ya no es lo mismo… pero lo prometí y quiero cumplirlo - Lily sonrió el compartimiento quedó en silencio por la confesión de Lily. Quien prácticamente al segundo lo rompió sonriendo y preguntando. -y ¿Qué hay de sus vacaciones?

Emily fue la primera en responder a la pregunta de Lily y con cara de cansancio respondió:

pues como siempre en pocas palabras, tuve que aguantar a Potter y a Black todas las vacaciones, y este año superaron el límite, prácticamente vivían en el patio de Black y no podía darme ni una ducha en mi baño sin encontrar, al estúpido de Black mirando por la ventana - Emily sonrió con algo de sonrojo en la mejillas, el cual rápidamente se esfumó - realmente algo desastroso, estoy pensando en convencer a mi padres que se cambien a los terrenos de el valle de Godric, antes de vivir cerca de Black otro verano. - Emily esperaba con ansias que Lily le hubiera creído, pero por el contrario

como sino quisieras ver a Sirius Emily, se honesta contigo misma, sabes lo que te sucede con Black desde el segundo año, pero parece que no quieres reconocerlo. - Lily le miró con seriedad.

mira Evans, yo reconoceré lo que siento por Black el día en que tu reconozcas que estas loca por Potter- Lily le miró levantando una ceja - o crees que puedes engañarme como todos lo demás, yo sé que detrás de todas esas peleas absurdas lo que pasa es que estas loca por Potter y no quieres reconocerlo - Lily le miró con enfado por unos segundos pero… cuando parecía todo estar mal, las cara de las dos se adornaron con sonrisas y la risas comenzaron, en todas menos en Narcisa quien miraba con cara de pocos amigos- la verdad que el día que eso pase será el fin del mundo - dijo Lily entre risas

entonces cuando el mundo termine yo le diré a Black lo que sucede - dijo Emily mientras reía, de un momento a otro Narcisa se levantó con enfado.

Por favor, maduren no tienen 11 años, como pueden - dijo con enfado y con aborrecimiento mientras veía en especial a Emily - pensar en un Merodeador, esperaba más de ti Lily, pensé que era solo una estupidez de niña, pero veo que no- Lily levantó la ceja, mientras Narcisa miraba a Emily - en realidad de ti, lo esperaba, no eres más que la misma porquería que ese Black.

Emily se levantó como si el asiento le quemara, y tomó a Narcisa por el cuello - vuelve a decir algo y te rompo la cara a golpes, he aguantado suficiente tus desplantes, pero ya no Narcisa, esta es mi última advertencia. - Narcisa le tomó la mano y se liberó mientras salía por la puerta miró a Lily

te recomiendo que elijas mejor con quien juntarte Lil - Narcisa le miró con furia señalando con la mirada a Emily - no puede ser que realmente este detrás de mi estúpido primo, eso es caer bajo.

peor es lo tuyo Narcisa, no sé como tienes estomago para estar con una Slytherine, aún más con Malfoy… - la discusión iba para peores cuando Lily se levantó.

ya basta! - Grito Lily mientras el expreso se movía de un lado al otro. Tanto Narcisa como Emily se quedaron quietas, la primera salió del compartimiento con su baúl mirando a Lily - eres despreciable, creí que eras mejor Lil.

Narcisa espera- dijo Lily mientras intentaba salir detrás de ella, Emily le tomó por la cintura y le sonrió

déjala Lil, ya sabes como es, cuando se le pase volverá - dijo Emily mientras sonreía a su amiga.

tu crees, esto ha sido algo grabe. - dijo Lily preocupado viendo como su amiga salía hacía donde estaba su novio. Mientras el expreso salía del andén.

si estoy segura, ahora porque no vuelven a tu lectura Lil, todo estará bien. - Emily miró a su amiga y pensó para si "_Lily era una persona de un gran corazón, y no se sentía capaz de decirle cuan errada estaba con respecto a Narcisa, sabía que Lily le defendería como a cualquiera que lo necesitara, después de todo tenía un gran corazón"_, luego de ese pensamiento Emily suspiró mirando a su amiga, ese sería un año difícil.

_**En la casa Harry no podía creer lo que leía su madre amiga de Narcisa Black, la madre de Draco Malfoy, eso era imposible pero la letra de su madre claramente decía debajo de la imagen.**_

"_estoy triste porque Narcisa se halla enfadado, Emily prometió no molestar a Narcisa con Malfoy pero aún así ellas dos se llevan como perro y gato, solo espero me perdone, no quiero que mi amiga se enoje por una tontería, Emily insiste en que volverá como siempre cuando se le pase, pero no sé siento que algo no es igual que siempre… es una de mis mejores amigas espero no se enfade demasiado… y más porque ese estúpido de Potter no me gusta"_

_**Harry comenzó a creer lo que decía cuando vio, eso pero como era posible que su madre fuera amiga de Narcisa, como ella no aparecía en las fotos del casamiento de su madre, Emily aparecía junto a Sirius, todo era muy extraño pero tendría que continuar volteando la páginas para saber que sucedió. Harry se sentó más cómodo en una mecedora que estaba junto al cofre mientras continuaba con el relato de su madre.**_

_**Continuara **_

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Mi queridos e insustituibles lectores:_**

_Luego de casi tres años de amenazas por fin he comenzado a publicar mis fic de los merodeadores, quiero primero que nada agradecer a todos lo que escriben en esta páginas sin duda leer su historias me han llevado a querer ser mejor y tratar de presentar el mejor fic de los merodeadores jamás visto, una tarea difícil de realiza, puesto que todos son muy buenos, desde mi humilde intención pretendo por lo menos igualar algo de la grandeza de los fics que en esta página presentan, pero necesito de ustedes los que leen y lo que escriben, necesito de su inspiración su fuerza para darme aliento y poder realizar este proyecto que lleva uno más de mi sueños._

_Espero contar con ustedes a través de los mail o los rewiers, que no necesitan decir mucho un leí, me gusto, no me gusto, para mi es suficiente, espero tener noticias de todos lo que lean el fic, y que me digan su nombre y su correo para poder agradecerle, incluso sin son socios de se me hace más fácil si me dicen su dirección, para poder responderles enseguida sus dudas y no tengan que esperar al siguiente capitulo, bien para despedirme pongo mis esperanzas que este primer capitulo los incentive a continuar conmigo hasta el final._

_Desde este lado de la net, muchas gracias a todos angel-yanu_

Mis correos son dos : (los espacios no van)

Tao - yan -1603 - chan -14 


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts, comiezan las pel...

la verdad sobre mis padres

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo II: El Expreso de Hogwarts_**

_**Las peleas comienzan**_

**_En el cap. Anterior:_**

_-ya basta! - Grito Lily mientras el expreso se movía de un lado al otro. Tanto Narcisa como Emily se quedaron quietas, la primera salió del compartimiento con su baúl mirando a Lily - eres despreciable, creí que eras mejor Lil._

_-Narcisa espera- dijo Lily mientras intentaba salir detrás de ella, Emily le tomó por la cintura y le sonrió_

_-déjala Lil, ya sabes como es, cuando se le pase volverá - dijo Emily mientras sonreía a su amiga._

_-tu crees, esto ha sido algo grave. - dijo Lily preocupado viendo como su amiga salía hacía donde estaba su novio. Mientras el expreso salía del andén. _

_-si estoy segura, ahora porque no vuelven a tu lectura Lil, todo estará bien. - Emily miró a su amiga y pensó para si "Lily era una persona de un gran corazón, y no se sentía capaz de decirle cuan errada estaba con respecto a Narcisa, sabía que Lily le defendería como a cualquiera que lo necesitara, después de todo tenía un gran corazón_", luego de ese pensamiento Emily Suspiró mirando a su amiga, ese sería un año difícil.

_**En la casa Harry no podía creer lo que leía su madre amiga de Narcisa Black, la madre de Draco Malfoy, eso era imposible pero la letra de su madre claramente decía debajo de la imagen.**_

"_estoy triste porque Narcisa se halla enfadado, Emily prometió no molestar a Narcisa con Malfoy pero aún así ellas dos se llevan como perro y gato, solo espero me perdone, no quiero que mi amiga se enoje por una tontería, Emily insiste en que volverá como siempre cuando se le pase, pero no sé siento que algo no es igual que siempre… es una de mis mejores amigas espero no se enfade demasiado… y más porque ese estúpido de Potter no me gusta"_

**_Harry comenzó a creer lo que decía cuando vio, eso pero como era posible que su madre fuera amiga de Narcisa, como ella no aparecía en las fotos del casamiento de su madre, Emily aparecía junto a Sirius, todo era muy extraño pero tendría que continuar volteando la páginas para saber que sucedió. Harry se sentó más cómodo en una mecedora que estaba junto al cofre mientras continuaba con el relato de su madre._**

Mientras las chicas sufrían la primera crisis del año, los merodeadores se encontraban alegres comentando su verano en su cómodo camarote…

yo pasé el verano con mi abuela, ayudando en el restauran, lo mismo de todos lo años - dijo Peter con resignación.

que bueno, Colagusano - dijo Remus mientras le sonreía he intentaba levantarle el ánimo al pobre. - yo estuve con mi abuelo también en Rumania por unos meses ayudándoles con el negocio de pociones. - Remus le sonrió calidamente mientras la sonrisa de Peter comenzaba a adornar su rostro regordete y Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Remus volvió la vista a sus amigos que parecían muy ansiosos por contar Sus vacaciones - bueno Canuto y Cornamenta, Colagusano y yo ya hemos dicho que hicimos en las vacaciones, pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes?.

Prácticamente lo siguiente que se escucho fueron lo gritos de ambos por tratar de contar todo lo que había hecho en Sus vacaciones, pero que por hablar al mismo tiempo nada se lograba entender, de un momento a otro Remus dijo con vos severa.

¡¡¡YA BASTA! - los dos sorprendidos, por la interrupción de la tranquilidad en Remus, se calmaron casi de inmediato - de a uno por vez - dijo Remus retomando su tono amable y tranquilo.

si que has venido nervioso este año Lunático - dijo Sirius mientras le miraba con cara divertida, mientras Remus le devolvía con una mirada de enfado - bueno, como te veo tan emocionado por escuchar nuestras aventuras de verano, le cederé la palabra a Cornamenta para que comente lo sucedido.

Tanto Remus como James, negaron con un movimiento de cabeza - con todo el respeto del mundo mi querido Canuto, sinceramente no has pensado en hacerte un estudio sobre equilibrio mental. - Sirius le miró y sonrió con malicia.

no la verdad es que lo veo como una perdida de tiempo, dijeron que tu estabas cuerdo, con eso compruebo que no sirve, pero… vas a contar la historia o no… - Sirius le miró sonriendo y antes de que James contestara dijo - bien entonces comenzaré yo - dijo mientras aclaraba su voz - primero que nada estuvimos más de la mitad del verano en Nueva Zelanda con la liga juvenil de Quidditch, como seguramente sabrán nos fue muy bien, pero no todo termina ahí, durante los entrenamientos conseguimos buenas presas todos los días, aunque mi amigo Cornamenta desaprovecho a mi parecer demasiadas oportunidades. - James le miró con enfado.

Que esperabas Canuto no soy tu, pero bueno ahora es mi turno, como mi compañero Canuto mencionó, casi nos quedamos sin ojos por las mujeres que se presentaban durante el campeonato de verano, y todas con poca ropa por el calor intenso, que gracias a Merlín hizo todos los días. Superamos cualquier record de conquistas impuesto hasta el momento, pero no todo terminó allí, luego del "extenuante entrenamiento diario" -dijo James haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase- Canuto y yo decidimos que era tiempo de unas vacaciones y nos fuimos a Francia, donde la mujeres tampoco faltaron. Un verano sin duda sorprendente- dijo James aún fantaseando con algunas mujeres en su de su verano.

por lo visto; su verano tuvo mucho movimiento - dijo Remus mientras sonreía abiertamente.

sin duda Lunático - dijo Sirius mientras sonreía - pero este verano te vienes con nosotros no es cosa de que andes solito durante el verano habiendo tantas presas en el mundo. - los merodeadores comenzaron a reír mientras, la señora del carrito de los dulces pasaba vendiendo algunas golosinas.

El viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts pasaba con normalidad, por el momento, las horas que pasaban se escuchan a muchos de los estudiantes charlando sobre Sus verano y uno que otro leyendo o jugando algún juego para pasar el tiempo, tan rápido como el expreso abandonaba el último pueblo y se adentraba en las montañas, la noche comenzó a caer, mientras en el último camarote, dos mujeres disfrutaban de su golosinas y charlaban alegremente.

tu que piensas Lily, ¿crees que Narcisa durara mucho más con Malfoy o se pelearan en poco tiempo, según mi bola de cristal ambos se pelearan y se separarán - dijo Emily sonriendo con malicia mientras jugaba con una bola de cristal algo más pequeña que las normales.

Lily le miró levantando una ceja - realmente no puedo creer que creas en la adivinación, es un método muy impreciso de predicción, además no puedes pedir mucho con la profesora que tenemos.

que con ella - acotó Emily mientras volvía la vista a la bola de cristal - aquí también dice que tu y Potter se casarán algún día. - dijo Emily mirando como la cara de Lily pasaba de un rosa pálido a un rojo furia.

¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE TONTERIA Emily ANN STEWART! TU Y TU ESTÚPIDA ADIVINACIÓN, ESA ES LA PRUEBA FEHACIENTE DE LO IMPRESISO QUE ES! - la cara de Lily parecía que iba a estallar de la furia, pero Emily parecía no preocuparse demasiado.

y tu reacción es la prueba fehaciente de que Potter te gusta, y que mi bola no esta equivocada, el día en que te cases te vas a acordar, lo puedo apostar. - Emily le miró con seguridad y su sonrisa de triunfo.

odio cuando me desesperas así, sabes que no me gusta que hables de mi y de Potter mezclado en una oración de alguna manera. - Lily se volvía a sentar en su asiento con resignación.

pero tu di, lo que quieras pero eso dice en mi bola, y no se equivoca; - Emily rápidamente cambió de tema - pero hablando de apuestas.

¿que sucede? - Lily miraba a su amiga, con algo de desconfianza, Emily era conocida por Sus apuestas descabelladas, pero cual sería esta vez.

nada una apuesta para poner el año interesante - Emily sonreía mientras guarda su bola de cristal en el su baúl.

¿Qué has apostado Emily Stewart? - dijo Lily con desconfianza.

nada que te involucre, por lo menos no por ahora. - Emily se sentó frente a ella y dijo seria - recuerdas que Boones estaba detrás de Black el año pasado, al finalizar las clase aposté con ella que al final de este año, yo atraparía a Black entre mi redes. - Emily sonrió confiada - ¿Qué piensas, es algo fácil ¿no?

Lily le miró y bajo la vista al libro que tenía sobre las piernas y pareció ignorarla.

vamos Lil dime por lo menos que piensas - insistió Emily.

¿realmente quieres que te diga que pienso? - dijo Lily levantando la vista y mirándola con una fuerte mirada de desaprobación.

si vamos dime. - Emily estaba ansiosa.

bien pienso que has perdido el juicio, por completo y que además el jugo se te vendrá en contra, terminarás tu en las redes de Sirius - dijo Lily con una sonrisa - pero no tienes que creerme después de todo yo no tengo bola de cristal y todo eso, pero sé lo que te digo. - Emily sonrió

pensé que dirías eso, pero tranquila amiga, tu sabes que solo me gusta fastidiar a Black, no me pasa nada con él. - Emily tomó la última edición de corazón de bruja mientras se recostaba en el sofá de camarote. - verás que para cuando termine el año habré ganado 200 galeons.

eso lo dudo, la que va a ganar 200 galeons voy a ser yo, porque pienso apostar con Boones que tu terminaras en las redes de Sirius, mucho antes de que te des cuenta, si ya no estas en ellas - Lily sonrió con malicia.

tu sabes que no Lil, es solo un juego. - Emily sonrió - a parte creo poder ganar dinero contigo, porque tu si estas en las cuerdas de Potter - Emily volvía a su revista y antes de que Lily estallara en gritos Emily sacó su varita y dijo - ¡¡¡ insonorus! -y Lily quedo en ese momento abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Mientras miraba con furia a Emily. - tranquila Evans o te quedas todo el día así. - Lily afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en su asiento y Emily dijo - ya puedes hablar.

Colorente! - dijo Lily mientras el cabello negro de Emily tomaba un color violáceo. Emily tomó su cabello.

bueno por lo menos he quedado a la moda- dijo Emily mostrando la parte de peinado de brujas donde aparecía una con la cabeza del mismo color que Emily. - Y tal vez así Black se fije en mí.

eso tenlo por seguro, no pasaras desapercibida. - Lily comenzó a reír.

eres cruel, Lily Evans, pero realmente me gusta - dijo mientras las dos comenzaban a reír fuertemente.

Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta de cristal que se abría y un joven entraba en el camarote.

lindo color Stewart - dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la primer muchacha.

gracias Potter - dijo Emily con una sonrisa falsa. Pero antes de que pudiera acotar algo, la vos y el apellido había alertado a Lily quien se levantaba con la varita en mano y constantemente decía.

¿que quieres aquí Potter? - dijo Lily sin vuelta ni delicadez alguna.

hola, ¿Cómo estas, yo bien gracias… - dijo Potter de manera sobradora - eres muy descortés Evans. - James tenía en el rostro esa sonrisa estúpida de triunfo (según Lily)

vamos Potter habla. - James le miró con una ceja levantada - vamos no tengo todo el día.

bien bruja - dijo James divertido haciendo enfadar cada vez más a Lily -Donde se metió Malfoy?

como quieres que lo sepa Potter, no soy su novia. - dijo Lily con rudeza mientras lo empujaba fuera del camarote, en la puerta James se dio vuelta y le enfrentó.

sé que no lo eres pero como eres su guardaespaldas pensé que sabrías. - James lo miraba con su conocida sonrisa de triunfo. Pero fue Emily quien respondió primero.

vamos James ya basta, suficiente con aguantarte todo el verano con Black, podrías marcharte y privarnos de tu presencia, por lo menos por un…….. Millón de años. - dijo Emily hablando si apartar la vista de su revista.

lo haría con justo, Emily, tampoco quiero ver tu rostro pero tu amiga no coopera. - dijo James mirando a Lily.

bien, bien! - dijo Emily con emoción levantando la ceja. - esto es nuevo el galán de Hogwarts necesita de una mujer para encontrar a alguien, que bien, no necesitas también alguien para que te ayude a peinarte Potter, por lo visto nadie quiere ese trabajo. - Lily sonreía de gusto. James iba a responder cuando Emily no le permitió -esta dos camarotes más allá. Ahora puedes irte, interrumpes mi lectura. - Emily no apartaba la vista de la revista mientras Lily miraba a James con cara de pocos amigos.

gracias Stewart - dijo James mirando a Emily quien levantó lo hombros y sarcásticamente dijo

"todo por el amo y señor de Hogwarts" y por apartarte de mi vista - Lily miró con triunfo, pero James volvió la vista ignorando a Emily.

ahora necesitas de ayudantes, no puedes tu sola Evans - dijo James arrastrando las palabras, Lily iba a contra atacar pero Emily, para evitar otra pelea dijo.

Creí que no entendíamos James, ya puedes irte - James iba a protestar pero vio la varita de Emily apuntándole mientras ella seguía en la lectura. - vamos muévete que me tapas la luz.

James dio media vuelta y salió por el pasillo no sin antes hacer a Lily de que se la cobraría. Continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote donde Sus amigos lo esperaban con un tablero de verdad, explosión o castigo.

Todos levantaban las monedas de la mesa cuando se escuchó, el ruido de un cristal estallar.

maldición Cornamenta 5 veces seguidas, creo que visitare Girngotts antes de viernes - dijo Sirius mientras veía a su amigo juntar los galeons de los otros.

Peter tenía una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. - Potter 1 Evans 0; mujeres 1 Merodeadores 9 - dijo mientras sonreía leyendo los resultados del juego.

James acotó otro punto - Emily 1 James 0 - todos le miraron sorprendido, a excepción claro de Sirius.

otra vez te ganó - dijo Remus mirando con sorpresa a James.

si es la tercera desde que empezó el año. Solo Canuto le ha ganado. - Peter que estaba sentado mirando el pergamino dijo.

cada loco con su pareja. - cuando terminó la frase creído de haberlo pensado, sintió el golpe de Sirius en su cabeza.

Mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas Sirius dijo. - Realmente Colagusano tu cerebro está cada vez más chico, como se te ocurre semejante estupidez.

Remus tomó los dados y dijo - bueno continuemos - todos volvieron al atención al tablero.

Mientras en los vagones de prefectos:

Un hombre rubio, tenía en Sus piernas a su novia y hablaban casi en secreto.

Parece que el Señor a conseguido mucha fuerzas como la cantidad de seguidores que tiene - dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, nariz respingada y facciones muy finas. - pronto seremos un ejercito y el Lord gobernara, nosotros estaremos con él ¿no es así Lucius? - pregunto en una voz Susurrante pero segura.

claro Narcisa, estaremos con el Lord, en ese momento y nos reunidos de todos lo que alguna vez nos trataron como menos. - Lucius Malfoy disfrutaba cada palabra.

te seguiré a la muerte si es necesario Lucius - dijo Narcisa Black mientras le miraba con determinación.

tu lealtad debe ser al Lord no a mi, y lo sabes - dijo en tono severo el hombre.

lo sé pero no me importa, si el Lord me quiere de su lado, tendrás que estar tu - Malfoy sonrió mientras le besaba fugazmente los labios.

Pero nuestra misión es otra, el Lord necesita más seguidores, debemos ser más - dijo Lucius en tono serio - yo he encontrado a varios candidatos muy fuerte y dispuesto, pero que hay de tu misión.

Narcisa miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción - la muy tonta ha caído en mis manos, pero pronto caerá en manos del Lord.

bien encargarte de llevar los al cementerio de Londres allí nos reunirnos, a las… - Narcisa posó los dedos en los labios de su novio y dijo - alguien viene

Casi automáticamente después James abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear, y con una sonrisa entre satisfacción y odio.

Interrumpo… - mencionó sonando absurdamente inocente.

Narcisa le miro de arriba a bajo, para luego decir. - no me digas Potter que con tus cuatro ojos no puedes ver- Narcisa sonrió con satisfacción

no, Narcisa por el contrario veo a la perfección, la serpiente y la escoria que están juntos y sinceramente preferiría ser ciego antes de verlos de nuevo juntos. - James le miro y sonrió con triunfo mientras Narcisa daba media vuelta soltando un bufido, mientras pasaba a su lado y salía del camarote no sin antes darle un buen empujó a Potter para sacarlo del lugar.

Una vez que Narcisa había abandonado el lugar, los dos hombres se miraron fijamente hasta que uno de ellos habló:

¿que quieres aquí Potter? - dijo sin el menor dejo de amabilidad

James sonrió confiado mientras decía - ahora sé porque te llevas tan bien con Evans, los dos son igual de maleducados - Malfoy estaba que explotaba de furia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo - me vas a servir de mucho Malfoy.

y quien dijo que te ayudaría Potter, tal vez la maldita sangre sucia de tu "amiguita" ¿he? - dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a James con la Varita en alto.

James calmado como si nada le miró - ella no es una sangre sucia, tu si lo eres y los sabes solo que no quieres reconocerlo. Pero como decía… - James sintió la punta de la varita de contrincante en el pecho justo en el corazón

repite eso Potter y eres hombre muerto. - Malfoy decía con increíble satisfacción las últimas dos palabras

no sería tu primer victima no es así Malfoy, pero dime te siente con suerte - James tomó a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó varios centímetros de suelo y le apuntó su varita a su entre pierna.

tu decides Malfoy o eres racional u olvídate de tu descendencia. - la cara de Malfoy se transformó de una segura a una de un niño asustado que rogaba por ser liberado.

vamos Potter no es para tanto- dijo Malfoy mientras le rogaba porque los soltara - solo trataba de mantener la rivalidad de las casas como siempre, eso es todo, pero no es nada personal contra Evans o contra ti. - James soltó a Malfoy y lo miró con enfado.

porque todos se empeñan en mezclar el agua con el aceite, porque eso somos Evans y yo, dos polos imposibles de juntar. - para cuando James terminó su monologo Malfoy le apuntaba al corazón con la varita a una distancia segura lejos de las manos de Potter. - veo que quieres pelear Malfoy.

Para esto en el camarote de las mujeres, Narcisa entraba de nuevo con su baúl y una cara de satisfacción.

hablando de Roma - dijo Emily en tono sarcástico. Mientras miraba a la recién llegada. - ves Lily te lo dije ella volvería, después de todo no puede estar sin nosotras - Emily buscaba constantemente provocar a Narcisa para que ella sola se delatase. Pero a diferencia de todas las demás veces, Emily se encontró con una Narcisa sonriente como nunca que simplemente le ignoró.

¿porque la sonrisa cara de serpiente? - dijo ácidamente Emily esperando una reacción o algo.

la verdad Stewart ni tu ni nadie puede arruinarme el momento, porque ahora mismo Potter debe estar cavando su propia tumba es un idiota al desafiar a Malfoy. - tanto Emily como Lily estaban de pie, la última salía de compartimiento mientras que Emily se volvió hacía la sonriente Narcisa.

mira serpiente será mejor que ni un rasguño tenga James, o tu te las verás conmigo o lo que es peor tu novio será el que peor la pase - Emily sonrió con triunfo - tal vez tendrías que sacar esa sonrisa estúpida pues tu novio será el que pierda esta vez, pero parece ser lo mejor. - Emily le miró con despreció y salió del camarote, alcanzando a Lily casi en la entrada del vagón donde estaba Malfoy antes.

donde está Malfoy – pregunto sin ninguna reserva

buenossss días ¿no Evans? - dijo Goyle, Lily hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el segundo y volvió a preguntar con vos más profunda y enfadada

pregunta ¿Dónde demonios está Malfoy? ¡¡¡Respondan maldición! - dijo Lily pensando que cada minuto contaba para salvar el pellejo de Potter. Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con triunfo.

no tan han enseñado bueno modales a ti Evans - Lily metió su mano dentro de la túnica y con un movimiento rápido tenía una varita en el cuello de Goyle y otra en Grabble en el pecho.

SE ME TERMINA LA PACIENCIA, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MALFOY -dijo Lily casi con los ojos saliendo chispas. -HABLEN! - les grito al tiempo que los dos muchachos temblaban y tragaban saliva, Goyle apunto hacía un lado y dijo temblando.

en, en el vagón de prefectos - Lily Suspiro con fuerza y enojo mientras no le daba tiempo a replicar, salió corriendo del camarote.

tienes miedo no Evans!- le grito Grabble al tiempo que un rayo amarillo impactaba en su cabello y quedaba amarillo.

Lily continuó a paso apresurado, pero tratando de no correr para no llamar la atención, cuando le faltaban apenas pasar un puerta hacía el siguiente vagón donde se reunían lo prefectos vio un compartimiento y decidió entrar.

Lupin, donde se metió tu amigo - dijo Lily con velocidad.

y a ti que te importa Evans- dijo Sirius siguiendo el jugo para hacerla enojar como siempre, Remus en ese momento le miró y dijo.

sucede algo malo - Lily levantó los hombros

no lo sé aún Remus, pero supongo que si, si Malfoy y Potter están los dos en el vagón de prefectos. - Lily negó la cabeza - tenemos que detenerlo sino podrían lastimarse.

no creo que eso pase Lily - dijo Sirius volviendo a su ejemplar de "Quidditch por el mundo"

Lily lo ignoró completamente - si no tienen nada importante que hacer, porque no se levantan y me acompañan, si es lo que pienso debemos sepáralos antes de que hagan más problemas.

a ver Evans explícame, James esta en el vagón de los prefectos con Malfoy - Lily le miró al momento que salía por la puerta maldiciendo en voz alta - pero que hay con eso de malo, siempre se pelean. - Para cuando Sirius terminó su frase, tanto Lily como Remus habían abandonado el lugar.

Sirius miró a Peter - bien Colagusano, como no puedo dejar a esos dos, ni quedarme con la duda, tu te quedaras a cuidar de todo, suerte- dijo Sirius saliendo con la manos detrás a de la cabeza a paso lento hacía el vagón de los prefectos, en mitad del camino Emily lo paso.

Sirius le miró al momento en que levantaba la vista - a donde es el fuego Stewart - dijo saboreando las palabras Sirius

Emily que corría en dirección al vagón de prefecto freno su paso y vio al techo pidiendo clemencia, al tiempo en que miraba a Sirius.

que quieres ahora Black? - dijo despectivamente y sin paciencia

a no, eso es trampa tu tienes que responder primero. -mencionó en tono burlesco Sirius

no es…. - iba a continuar pero dijo con simpleza mientras se disponía a salir nuevamente a la carrera- - por si no los sabes tu amigo esta por ser un Potter asado. - mientras salió corriendo

por merlín que demonios le pasan a las mujeres hoy, esos dos se pelean desde las cunas - Sirius Suspiró y salió corriendo detrás de Sus

Mientras en al vagón de los prefectos:

Desde el camarote principal del vagón se ve salir una luz roja, Lily acelera el paso dejando Remus muy atrás y al abrir la puerta se escucha que apunta y grita

Accio varitas! - Las dos varitas que estaba en al aire en duelo, volaron de las manos de Sus dueño hasta quedar en manos de Lily. -bien basta - dijo mirando luego a los dos que estaban enfrentados quien la miró, en especial James quien le miró con sorpresa.

Malfoy tenía una herida en la mejilla derecha mientras que James tenía un rasguño en la izquierda, Lily se quedo estática unos minutos con la respiración agitada viendo a los dos que estaba en frente de ella con sorpresa.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO POR SUS CABEZA PARA ENFRENTARSE AQUÍ, HAY ALUMNOS DE CURSOS INFERIORES QUE PODRÍAN HABER SALIDO HERIDOS POR SUS TONTOS DUELOS - dijo Lily sin un dejo de paciencia - no va haber salvación para ustedes dos, las cosas no son así, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts Macgonagall y el profesor de DCAO sabrá los sucedido.

Los dos muchachos miraban sorprendidos a Lily quien se mostraba más segura de lo normal, le miró con resignación mientras que Sirius y Emily llegaban seguidos de cerca por la mitad del expreso que con los gritos y el desorden habían sido alertados de que algo no andaba bien.

En es preciso instante se abrió paso el prefecto de Slytherine, quien miró a Lily buscando una explicación - un duelo no autorizado en el expreso, lo comenzó tu compañero de casa. - el muchacho alto y de cabello oscuro miró al acusado.

sabes que es una sangre sucia no puedes creerle. - En es momento Lily se movió más rápido que cualquiera y le propino un golpe certero en la nariz a Malfoy el cual comenzó a sangre copiosamente.

no me trates de mentirosa - todos estaban sorprendidos, Sirius detrás de una fila de estudiantes curioso grito.

QUE DERECHAZO POR MERLÍN EVANS. - Todos comenzaron a hacer un gran revuelo, mientras el prefecto de Slytherine miró a Lily y murmuró.

tendré que reportar esto Evans. - Lily le miró mientras tomaba del brazo a James y lo sacaba del tumulto para dejarlo a Remus quien se encargaría de sacarlo.

has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que tengas a Malfoy quieto o juro que no detendré a Potter otra vez y al que le irá mal será a Malfoy, entendido. - Lily había Susurrado todo esto para que nadie le escuchara, luego de eso miró a Malfoy que estaba en el piso, tomándose la nariz con ambas manos - deja de llorar bebé y toma tu varita. - dijo mientras le lanzaba la varita a Sus pies.

Malfoy le miró con deprecio mientras Lily volteaba dándole la espalda, Malfoy se apresuró a tomar su varita, pero en el momento que apuntó Lily le había ganado de mano y le apuntaba con la varita al corazón. - eres un cobarde como lo pensaba. - le empujo con la mano y miró severamente al prefecto de la casa contraría.

MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA -grito al aire, Lily caminaba a paso decidido mientras enviaba a los curiosos devuelta a Sus camarotes.

Alguien le observaba desde una esquina apartada - muy interesante.

Minutos más tarde:

en que demonios pensabas Potter! - le replicó con furia Lily mientras lo acorralaba contra el cristal del camarote.

era una broma Evans nada más, solo que tu no lo entiendes porque estas más muerta que cualquiera. - Lily le miró con odio.

no vine a ver tu estúpido monologo de "yo el todo poderoso", no me importa que tu revientes si quieres, pero pusiste en peligros la seguridad de todos lo que están en el expreso, de alumnos de cursos inferiores NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN INRRESPONSABLE…- Lily gruñía de la furia mientras le miraba con mayor odio -ALGUIEN PUDO SALIR HERIDO Y TU BROMA DONDE IBA A TERMINAR… A VER DIME

ERA UNA BROMA, MALDICIÓN EVANS NO ERES MI MADRE- Lily le miró con odio.

PUES TE HACE FALTA UNA - en ese momento Sirius intercambio miradas con Emily y ambos se levantaron, James estaba sacado de una manera inimaginable.

CON MI PADRES NO TE METAS- dijo mientras le levantaba la varita- POR LO MENOS ELLOS HICIERON ALGO POR ESTE MUNDO Y LOS TUYOS QUE?

JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER ACABAS DE SENTENCIAR TU MUERTE - Lily le apuntó con la varita y James no se quedó atrás.

BIEN BIEN, ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ -dijo virus mientras se ponía en frente de James y le tomaba la varita.

LO DOS ESTAN DEMASIADO LOCOS COMO PARA HABLAR -dijo Emily tomando a Lily por un brazo u cargándola como bolsa de papas. -nosotras nos vamos y no quiero ver a ninguno de estudies en el camarote hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

tranquila Emily yo me encargo, tu tranquila, nadie saldrá de aquí - dijo Sirius mientras dejaba a un James un poco más calmado en el asiento en compañía de Remus.

confío en ti Black, no me defraudes - dijo Emily sonriendo calidamente

tranquila te lo prometo. - Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen rato, Lily quien seguía en el hombro de Emily, había optado por una posición más cómoda había apoyado su cabeza en su mano y esta en su codo en la espalda de Emily.

Suspiro sonoramente - si ya terminamos las escenas románticas quisiera irme a mi camarote para no tener que verle la cara a ciertas personas - dijo Lily mirando a James

yo tampoco estoy muy contento de verte la cara Evans- dijo James como tratando de empezar nuevamente una pelea.

Emily miró con enfado, Lily iba contestar cuando Emily la saco del compartimiento.

_**Harry por su parte, le causaba mucha gracia ver a su madre, peleando como chicos. Y seguía preguntándose cuando su odio infantil pasó a ser amor. Meditaba con tranquilidad lo leído mientras buscaba algunas lámparas para iluminarse ya que la noche comenzaba a caer.**_

_Continuará _

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Gracias a todos los que me escribieron para este capitulo, espero comiencen a llegar más reviews porque le digo que en contra mi voluntad y por lo que habían leído el capitulo anterior saque este, puesto que me gustaría que por lo menos por capitulo sean 5 reviews al menos._

_Pero bueno como no soy tan loca con que halla ni mas no sea una voy a estar bien, entes de irme quería dedicarle este capitulo a una amiga que siempre me hizo el aguante durante todo el proceso de escribir, y que ahora está lejos. Chango te extraño!. Gracias por todo este cap. Va para vos. _

_Espero que este capitulo guste más que el anterior a ver si hay un poco más de reviews,_

_Gracias por todo Ángel-yanu_


	3. Al fin en Hogwarts, comienza el temible ...

la verdad sobre mis padres 

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo III: Por fin En Hogwarts_**

_**El terrible 6to año comienza**_

**_En el cap. Anterior:_**

LO DOS ESTAN DEMASIADO LOCOS COMO PARA HABLAR -dijo Emily tomando a Lily por un brazo y cargándola como bolsa de papas. -nosotras nos vamos y no quiero ver a ninguno de estudies en el camarote hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

tranquila Emily yo me encargo, tu tranquila, nadie saldrá de aquí - dijo Sirius mientras dejaba a un James un poco más calmado en el asiento en compañía de Remus.

confío en ti Black, no me defraudes - dijo Emily sonriendo calidamente

tranquila te lo prometo. - Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen rato, Lily quien seguía en el hombro de Emily, había optado por una posición más cómoda había apoyado su cabeza en su mano y esta en su codo en la espalda de Emily.

Suspiró sonoramente - si ya terminamos las escenas románticas quisiera irme a mi camarote para no tener que verle la cara a ciertas personas - dijo Lily mirando a James

yo tampoco estoy muy contento de verte la cara Evans- dijo James como tratando de empezar nuevamente una pelea.

Emily miró con enfado, Lily iba contestar cuando Emily la saco del compartimiento.

_**Harry por su parte, le causaba mucha gracia ver a su madre, peleando como chicos. Y seguía preguntándose cuando su odio infantil pasó a ser amor. Meditaba con tranquilidad lo leído mientras buscaba algunas lámparas para iluminarse ya que la noche comenzaba a caer.**_

_**Luego de un buen rato, de revolver la casa encontró una silla que podía fácilmente transformar en un diván, algunas lámparas y muchas velas, subió al ático par continuar con su lectura.**_

_**Veo que al tomar el libro decía "por fin en Hogwarts", al leer el título como las veces anteriores comenzaron a ver imágenes acompañadas de letras.**_

El expreso de Hogwarts detuvo su marcha por completo, habían llegado a Hosmeade, los alumnos como siempre se alborotaban por bajas del expreso, sobre todo el primer curso, para los demás era una de las tantas entradas al castillo.

En los últimos vagones de expreso Lily y Emily juntaban sus pertenencias esperando que el tumulto de alumnos se calmara un poco.

estoy cansada de Potter realmente no sé como he aguantado todos estos años, es insoportable, engreído - Lily iba protestando a cada paso.

Mientras Emily parecía muy concentrada en cualquier cosa y hacía morisquetas por cada pavada que Lily decía, luego de casi 10 minutos Emily le miró.

la verdad Lily que con todo lo que dices lo único que me das a pensar es que Potter te gusta y mucho- Emily le sonrió por un segundo y luego vio como Lily se callaba y se ponía roja del enojo.

EMILY ANN STEWART ME TIENES CANSADA!- Lily iba contestar cuando Emily le miró.

genial simplemente genial, ahora me odios a mi también, estas demente. - Emily vio como los alumnos diezmaban y dijo contenta - aleluya por Merlín pensé que me iba a quedar más tiempo con esta loca. - Emily salió corriendo antes de que Lily reaccionara y saliera tras de ella.

VEN AQUÍ STEWART NO ESCAPES ERES UNA CORBARDE! - más de uno de los alumnos se dieron vuelta ante los gritos aturdidores de Lily, quien iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para salir del expreso y alcanzar a Emily, paso por a lado de james sin siquiera notarlo.

hay va esa tonta - dijo james a Sirius señalando a Lily quien avanzaba serpenteando entre la multitud. - Sabes que es lo que más odio de todo esto, de que ella es terriblemente insoportable y se mete siempre en donde no la llaman, es una habilidad innata - Sirius miraba a james quien en cada palabra parecía perder un poco más la cordura.

o vamos Cornamenta no es para tanto, es solo una niña, desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella, si estas tan enamorado de ella porque no vas y se lo dices y nos dejas a todos vivir en paz. - Remus miró a Sirius con una mirada reprochante.

quieres saber porque no le he dicho, número uno: no me gusta, numero dos: no me gusta, número tres: es insoportable. Número cuatro…. - james continuo enumerando todas la razones por la cual no quería saber nada con Evans, mientras Sirius recibía un fuerte codazo por parte de Remus.

Todo continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la plataforma, donde como todos lo años estaba Hagrid guiando a los de primer año.

PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ! - gritaba balanceado una lámpara en medio de la plataforma.

Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid ! - Una pelirroja y una morocha corrían entre los alumnos que estaban en el andén. Bueno en realidad la segunda llevaba arrastras a la primera.

¿como están pequeñas?- dijo Hagrid saludándolas alegremente.

bien, muy bien - dijo Emily sonriendo. Tanto Hagrid como Emily miraban a Lily quien respondió sin ninguna sonrisa.

bien - Hagrid miró y sonrió

¿ otra vez james? -

ni lo nombres a ese engendro Hagrid no valla a ser que….

Hagrid! - La voz de james se escuchaba entre la multitud. Pero aún lejos.

vez Hagrid lo que dijo, lo nombran y aparece, por merlín este año será terrible. - Hagrid contenía las ganas de reír, pro la cara y la voz de Lily.

bueno Lil no te aflijas quien sabe tal vez le cae un roca del cielo lo aplasta y terminan tu problemas - Lily miró a Emily con cara de maliciosa.

es una buena idea. Pero no…. Que merlín te oiga y que haga lo que crea conveniente y - dijo volviendo la vista a Hagrid - lo siento es que me pongo de muy mal humor cuando esta cerca

tranquila Lily nos veremos en la tarde para tomar el té ¿te parece? - dijo el semi gigante sonriendo.

claro Hagrid en cuanto pueda voy a verte, tan pronto como pueda. - Lily sonrió

excelente cuando puedan pasen a verme. - Hagrid les saludo con la mano mientras seguía juntando a los del primer curso.

Lily y Emily caminaban para alcanzar los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el castillo. La segunda le hablaba enojada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Hagrid que iríamos a tomar el té? - Emily se tomaba el estómago - seguramente hace alguna de sus delicias y nos moriremos.

Lily le miró traviesa - esa es la idea invitares a Potter tal vez y se muere de indigestión - Emily le miró con cansancio.

la verdad Lily, como continúes hablando tanto de Potter voy a creer que te gusta. - Lily iba a reprochar - YY! No reproches porque sabes que es verdad.

eres mala Stewart - dijo Lily mientras miraba hacía lo carruajes donde estaba Narcisa aguardando por ellas, Emily le miró de mala manera, mientras que Lily simplemente se le acercó sonriendo.

le he guardado un asiento - dijo Narcisa mientras se aproximaban, cuando subieron se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con los merodeadores.

no hay otro - murmuró Lily con pesadez, pero al ver a su alrededor encontró que solo ellos todavía no partían. - Que más da - dijo suspirando con cansancio. - Todo por no tener que caminar hasta Hogwarts. - Lily subió y el carruaje comenzó su marcha.

Una vez en Hogwarts:

Todo el gran Salón, estaba alborotado con los recién llegados, hambrientos por el viaje y ansiosos de empezar una año más, y sobre todo con mucho que contarse después de una largas vacaciones.

Pero para algunos las cosas habían comenzado algo mal, Lily, Sirius, Emily, Remus, james, Malfoy Crabe y Goyle estaban todo reunidos en las mazmorras de pociones. Dentro del salón estaban el nuevo profesor de Pociones, Tom Riddle.

_**Harry detuvo su lectura y las imágenes se congelaron, en la foto estaba Voldemort ¿Cómo era eso posible, que no sabían quien era, miró un poco y nadie parecía asustado o con alguna cara que dijera que conocían la verdad de ese profesor, decidió que nada podría sacar meditando allí tendría que continuar leyendo.**_

Todos estaba reunidos enfrente del escritorio, de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, ingresaron Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, la primera mirando seriamente a todos lo que estaban en su casa (Gryffindor).

Tom nos había llamado¿Qué sucede? - Dumbledore se mostraba tranquilo como siempre.

pues vera profesor, por casualidad yo estaba en el tren cuando, sucedió un encuentro no autorizado de magia, dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, la prefecto de la casa Gryffindor intentó detener el enfrentamiento pero termino casi peleando con uno de los involucrados. - Lily le miró furiosa, pero Riddle le ganó de mano - ¿no es así señorita Evans?

Todos miraron a Lily quien se mostró tranquila a pesar de la furia contra aquel profesor. - es verdad intente detenerlo pero luego me PROVOCARON y por desgracia cedí, pero tenía muy claro que no estaba permitido, pretendía asustarlo para que la pelea no continuara, creo que mi falta.

tu falta será juzgada por nosotros - dijo Riddle con superioridad.

como sea - dijo Lily mirando con odio y desafió, james se mostraba molesto por el comportamiento de profesor. - es algo grabe pero que no puso en peligro la vida de ningún estudiante, sin embargo el señor Malfoy y Potter han con su accionar pondrían a ver herido a muchos. -Lily miró a Dumbledore.

comprendo - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa y miró a Malfoy - creo que no podrán negar que esto sucedió, ya que como es costumbre medio Hogwarts lo ha visto y no son solo las palabras de la señorita Evans las que los incriminan, son muchas más.

Tanto Malfoy como Potter sabían que no podrían negarlo, por eso simplemente guardaron silencio.

bien, entonces si nadie lo contradice, cada director de casa, decidirá la suerte de los involucrados. - Dumbledore esperaba la aprobación de todos pero cuando llegó a Riddle…

profesor, lamento alargar más esto, pero noto un cierto favoritismo por parte de la señorita Evans hacía el señor Potter - lo involucrados se miraron y miraron a Riddle con odio. -ella está tratando de defenderlo.

¿por que lo dice Tom? - preguntó amablemente el director.

pues si me permite, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita Evans, antes de que dictara las líneas a seguir.

claro, adelante - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

bien, señorita dígame usted quien comenzó la pelea - dijo Riddle tomando por sorpresa a Lily. Quien primero le miró sorprendida, pero al ver el rostro de soberbio en la cara del profesor simplemente dijo.

no lo sé. Supe que Malfoy y Potter estaban juntos, y por experiencias anteriores supuse que se meterían en problemas es por eso que los busque y para cuando llegué ya habían comenzado. - dijo Lily

eso es una mentira - dijo enfurecido Malfoy - Potter vino al camarote y el comenzó la pelea. - Lily miró a Malfoy y luego a Riddle quien sonreía con triunfo.

creo que quien empezó la pelea no es importante - agregó Lily - sino que ninguno de los dos la detuvo y pudo en riego a todos los que estaban en el expreso. - Dumbledore le miró por sobre sus lentes de media luna y dijo.

la señorita Evans tiene razón, como ya dije las detenciones serán impuestas por los directores de cada casa ¿le parece bien? - dijo Dumbledore mirando a todo y cada uno de los presentes. Todos respondieron incluso Riddle, con la vista de odio clavada en Lily.

_**Harry estaba sorprendido siempre imaginaba a su madre como alguien muy frágil, pero no esperaba encontrarse con tan tremendo carácter, de pronto recordó lo que su padrino le había dicho "tu madre era una fiera encerrada en un caja de Diamantea, hermosa por donde se viese, pero en el fondo audaz como ninguna", cuando lo había escuchado simplemente le había parecido que hablaban de otra, pero ahora sabía a que se refería.**_

Dumbledore sonrió - se reportarán a la oficina correspondiente terminado el banquete. Y ahora que todo está solucionado vamos todos a comer.

Cuando todos estaban ya dentro del comedor, las puertas se cerraron y todos guardaron silencio, para cuando se abrieron nuevamente Mcgonagall encabezaba la comitiva de ingresantes al primer curso, que como todos miraban asombrado todo lo que podían ver.

Lily miró y fantaseo un poco, recordando como había sido su primer día en Hogwarts, miraba con una dulce sonrisa y ojos soñadores a todos lo niño y niñas que avanzaban hacía el centro del comedor.

James estaba anonada viendo a la pelirroja. Pronto sintió un codazo -auch! - se quejó bajo mirando con reproche a Sirius

mi querido cornamenta, a menos que cierres tu bocota la baba llenará el plato y no podrás comer - Sirius reía disimuladamente pero con triunfo la situación.

sabes que puedes hacer tu lo mismo, o quieres compartir conmigo - dijo James con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos guardaron silencio con la aparición del sombrero seleccionador. Pronto se comenzó a escuchar una voz

10000 años pasaron

Desde que me cosieron

Había en aquel entonces

4 magos de gran renombre

4 fundadores

4 fulgores

4 soñadores

En Hogwarts creyeron

Y a su disposición pusieron

Y a los alumnos repartieron

Pero como escoger

Cuando ya no estuvieran

Gryffindor pensó

Y la solución halló

De su cabeza me levantó

Y 4 dones de su sesera cada uno sacó

¿Tu a quien perteneces?

Tu un nuevo Gryffindor serás

Si talentos y valentía haz de demostrar

La agudeza

En Revenclaw tú descubrirás,

El esfuerzo

En Hufflepuff tú encontrarás

Por último Slytherine serás

Si astucia y ambición en ti están

Sin pensar siquiera

Ponme en tu sesera

Y en un segundo veras

Que sin equivocarme jamás

Tu casa tendrás

Comencemos ya!

Por todo el gran salón los aplausos se escucharon, la profesora Mcgonagall desenrollo el pergamino que tenía en las manos, todos guardaron silencio…

cuando escuchen su nombre, den un paso al frente, se podrán el sombrero seleccionador, cuando el sombrero determine su casa tomarán asiento en la mesa correspondiente. - Mcgonagall comenzó a anunciar a los ingresantes, que poco a poco fueron tomando asiento en las mesas.

Para cuando la selección terminó James miraba a Sirius, los dos sentía que se morían de hambre.

sabes algo Cornamenta, me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo mientras se tomaba el estómago.

somos dos canuto, somos dos - dijo James mientras se tomaba el estómago y miraba a su amigo. - ¿has pensado alguna vez lo aburrido que debe ser el sombrero seleccionador? - James miró a su amigo.

Realmente cornamenta tu estas muy mal, el hambre te está haciendo pensar ¡todos vamos a morir! - decía Sirius mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa. Todos le miraron, ya que Dumbledore estaba parado detrás de su mesa.

si el señor Black me lo permite, podríamos empezar… - Sirius le miró y con una mirada graciosa contesto.

si es a comer, si, sino déjeme pensarlo - dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba - bien si hable - todo incluso el mismo director reía de la ocurrencias del alumno.

bueno para su suerte, como veo que son muchos los hambrientos dejaremos los anuncio para después. Ahora ¡a comer! - magníficos platos surgieron en las mesas, comidas abundante y para todos lo gustos, James y Sirius prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la comida.

Luego del postre Dumbledore levantó su copa y la hizo sonar apenas - bien ahora que ya todos hemos comido, los anuncios - Cuando finalmente el comedor estuvo en silencio Dumbledore dijo - primero que nada… ¡bienvenidos! a otro año en Hogwarts, felicitaciones a todos lo ingresantes y bueno…. Como todos los años y para quienes están aquí hace ya varios años. Las reglas mínimas de Hogwarts - todos los de 3 curso hacía arriba protestaron ante el comentario. - Bueno, las salidas al pueblo de Hosmeade están permitidas para todos los alumnos del 3 curso en adelante el señor Filch nuestro celador, me a recordado comunicarles que en su oficina se encuentra la lista de todos los objetos prohibido que ya a alcanzado los 200.

El bosque que limita nuestros terrenos esta prohibido para todos, al igual que salir del castillo o la sala común después del toque de queda, excepto los prefectos que están habilitados hasta la media noche, lo mismo ocurre con el salir de los terrenos del castillo a cualquier hora del día o noche. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró al profesor que estaba dos lugares a la derecha de él - como todos sabrán el profesor de pociones se ha retirado para atender a su familia por este año, ya que está felizmente casado, por eso hemos encontrado a un profesor para remplazarlo, por favor un gran aplauso para Tom Riddle. - Todo el salón estalló en aplausos y más de una de la chicas suspiraba por su nuevo y apuesto profesor (ja! a no saben que les espera), - bueno luego de todas las presentaciones y noticias es hora de descansar las clases comenzaran mañana a las 9 de la mañana, por favor prefectos guíen a los alumnos a sus casas, buenas noches a todos - dijo Dumbledore recibiendo una repuesta igual.

Remus el segundo prefecto de Gryffindor llamó a todos los alumnos y los reunió para llevarlos hacía la torre. James y Lily se miraron con recelo mientras esperaban que todos lo demás alumnos saliera, tendrían que ir a la oficina de Mcgonagall para saber cual era su castigo.

bien Potter espero y estés contento por tu culpa hemos terminado con una detención antes de la primer semana de clase, peor aún antes del primer día - Lily se mostraba muy enfadada.

que yo sepa la que se metió en todo esto fuiste tu y tu carácter, si nos hubieras dejado sería solo yo el que iría con Mcgonagall, pero esa mala costumbre tuya de entrometerte te ha llevado a esto, ver cuando te digo que las cosas terminan mal, terminan mal. - James se mostraba orgulloso

por qué no dejas esa cabeza fresca para pensar en como sacar el menor castigo posible¿es eso mucho pedir? - James bufó cansado de la mujer pero decidió no complicar más las cosas.

bien, pero solo porque me conviene - James comenzaba a caminar fuera del comedor.

como quieras solo cállate, y camina o no llegaremos nunca, y mañana las clases comienzan temprano - Lily se mostraba enfadada.

James simplemente la miró y negó con la cabeza,"_si solo fuera más tranquila, sería una mujer perfecta"_ pensó James mirando como Lily tomaba el paso más apretado para sacarle más espacio.

minutos más tarde: en la oficina de Mcgonagall se encontraba Dumbledore y los dos alumnos.

bien vamos hacer esto rápidamente - mencionó James al entrar - quiero ir a descansar y dejar de verle la cara a esta mujer, si eso no es mucho pedir - el profesor Dumbledore rió ante la acotación de James.

tranquilo James, la profesora Mcgonagall a planeado ya como pasaran su detención¿no es así profesora? - Dumbledore le miró con una cálida mirada

claro profesor, basándonos en sus repetidos problemas de convivencia, que han ido mucho más allá de llevarse mal, hemos decidido que es momento de solucionar tan pequeño problema. - Lily y James intercambiaron miradas de preocupación - debido a esto, pasaron los próximos 4 meses, juntos una hora por día.

¿que! -dijeron los dos mirándose con desprecio.

Profesora creo que eso es injusto, por… - Lily parecía si palabras para justificarse, James parecía querer ayudarle.

pues que eso solo causaría problemas entre nosotros aún mayores, si usted puede verlo no vemos por casualidad y siempre hemos tenido problemas, imagine si eso aumentara con las horas de estar juntos además haciendo ¿Qué? - Lily le sonrió por primera vez, James le respondió igual

como podrán darse cuenta ustedes cuando se unen son un equipo muy apto - dijo Dumbledore tratando de contener la risa que le causaba la cara de los dos estudiantes - es por ello que hemos decidido también basado en sus experiencias particulares en años anteriores que, estarán junto para un entrenamiento intensivo contra las artes oscuras, diferente profesores le ayudarán a mejor sus capacidades en esta materia. - Lily le miró extrañada.

debido a que es esto profesor. - Lily miraba sorprendida

pues sus calificaciones en esa materia fueron las más altas en años, por lo tanto debemos mejorar, además que ambos han completado sus fichas vocacionales con orientaciones hacía los aurores y los espías. - James miró a Dumbledore insatisfecho.

creo que eso injusto, profesor puesto que otras personas han conseguido calificaciones como las nuestras como el señor Lupin o el señor Black y sin embargo no están en este grupo. Además - dijo mirando a Lily - no creo que Evans esté al mismo nivel, que yo aunque sus calificaciones sean las misma, mis habilidades en esta materia no son más que por experiencia, lo cual me evita la practica excesiva, lo contrario a Evans - dijo James en manera soberbia.

reconozco que sus manera de aprendizaje son diferentes, pero allí esta la riqueza de su unión, el señor Lupin incluso el señor Black, tienen la misma forma de aprendizaje, por ello el trabajo como equipo no será tan rico, por otro lado ambos recibirán como ustedes un entrenamiento especial, con el correr del año. - Dumbledore termino con solemnidad - el trabajo de ustedes dos juntos los hará más completo, las partes diferente se complementan - dijo con tranquilidad

además no es necesario aclara que en caso de que rechacen esta detención 150 punto por cada uno serán retirado de su casa - termino Mcgonagall con tranquilidad. - Así que sin más mañana terminadas las clases de la tarde se presentaran con el profesor Riddle a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

_**Harry no podía creer que nadie supiera que el era, Voldemort, y que sus padres fueran a ser entrenado por el mismo…**_

**_-_**pero profesora - Lily intentaba inútilmente evitar su castigo.

no hay pero señorita Evans, las reglas están impuesta son ustedes los que deciden, ahora que ya está todo listo cada uno a sus camas para descansar.- luego de la reunión tanto Lily como James decidieron no empeorar las cosas y en silencio si siquiera mirarse se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

crees que hemos hecho bien Albus, ellos no lo sabes, tal vez deberíamos decirle, que ha salido información del ministerio y que los involucra notablemente. - Macgonagall se veía preocupada.

tranquila Minerva tal vez si les decíamos algo, ellos no cumplirían con su destino y hasta complicaríamos las cosas, solo deben saber que como equipo se complementan, nada más, James sabe que es el heredero de Gryffindor y Lily instintivamente sabe que debe protegerlo, sino no iría tras de él cada vez que se enfrenta con Malfoy. Si es quien el ministerio dice que es, nada hará que ellos terminen lejos del otro, sino no será quien es y esa información quedará inútil, Gryffindor y su esposa eran afamado videntes, pero el siempre decía los mismo, el destino es fuerte sin embargo los humanos pueden cambiarlos en pequeñas cosas que hacen a un total, casi diferente. - Dumbledore le miró sonriendo - nosotros no podemos decidir por ellos.

Mcgonagall miró a Dumbledore se mostraba pensativo mientras miraba hacía le exterior del castillo - además presiento que esto será el comienzo de algo muy bueno.

En la torre de Gryffindor:

buenas noche Evans - dijo James con un intento de sonrisas

que descanses Potter, nos veremos mañana en la mañana - dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto - espero y seas todo lo que me han dicho en las clases extras

ya lo veremos, quien es mejor que quien - dijo James sonriendo con orgullo. - Hasta mañana - le sonrió

hasta mañana- Lily le devolvió el saludo y ambos mentalmente dijeron "SIII!"

James se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Lily, que demonios era todo eso, festejando por estar con Evans en una estúpida clase. Bueno sería cosa de ver lo que sucedía, después de todo nada ya podía hacer, se dijo a si mismo, mientras entraba al cuarto del 6to curso.

Por lo general las noche en el sexto curso de Gryffindor eran una fiesta, los últimos dos cursos se reunía en la habitación desocupada del octavo piso, y hacían una fiestas inigualable, pero esa noche parecía que las cosas no serían iguales, todos dormían placidamente, por lo visto el viaje había sido muy cansador para todos.

James estaba sentado en la cama, abriendo la correspondencia del día, mientras Sirius se encargaba de acondicionar su escoba nueva, y Remus trataba de estudiar algo para las primeras clases. Todo lo contrario a Peter quien estaba "muerto", dormía tan profundamente que era imposible que lo despertarán, las luces de las camas estaba encendidas al igual que la estufa que estaba en el medio de la habitación.

James tardó prácticamente uno hora en revisar la tonelada de cartas, que en su mayoría era de fanáticas, algunas hasta eran bastante cómicas, era por ello que Sirius y Remus se descostillaban de la risa, leyendo una y otra vez las cosas que estaban en la carta.

jaja, esta es buena lunáticos escucha con atención - dijo Sirius mientras ponía voz de mujer - _en mis sueños eres le príncipe azul que viene por mi y derrota al dragón de mis miedo y me abraza en la noche haciéndome solo suya._- Sirius reía tomándose el estómago con dos manos. -eras rápido hermano, la abrazas y la haces tuya - Sirius casi no podía respirar.

Es un nuevo record señoras y señores - dijo Remus haciendo referencia a la broma de Sirius- vas a tener que enseñarnos Cornamenta su habilidades, tu que piensas Canuto

merlín salve al maestro de las mujeres, OH! Jamesie Potter- dijo Sirius tirándose al piso haciendo reverencias que reía con ellos mientras revisaba correos más importantes, entre ellas una carta del ministerio. James abrió la carta con desconfianza, había recibido muchas el último tiempo, las líneas de la magia negra ganaban adeptos y uno de ellos parecía ascender puesto muy rápido.

James cansado de escuchar las imitaciones tontas de Sirius de alabanza optó por lanzarle una almohadón, - ya basta canuto - dijo riendo con ganas mientras, sus dos amigos volvían a sus andanzas de leer el correo de sus admiradoras, y Sirius a hacer sus interpretaciones de las fanáticas con James, que era su escoba.

James levantó un poco la cabeza de la carta, para sonrió por las exageradas actuaciones de Sirius, pero luego volvió a la carta.

Unos minutos más tarde, bajo la carta y miró a sus dos amigos que los miraban extrañados por sus rostro.

paso algo Hermano - dijo Sirius preocupado, mirándole con tranquilidad. James miró la cara de preocupado de sus amigos y decidió a pesar de tener las palabras fuera de su garganta no decir nada.

no nada importante, perdón es que me pareció escuchar ruido afuera - en es momento como si merlín lo hubiera dispuesto la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres se abrió.

Los tres amigos se pegaron a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrieron para poder ver, bajando las escaleras, estaba Lily con un pijamas, de musculosa y pantalones extremadamente cortos, se iba poniendo su túnica y protestaba algo.

maldita seas Emily quien te manda a tomar tanto, ahora tengo que ir a la enfermería a estas horas para buscarte algo - dijo Lily mientras bufaba bajando las escaleras.

Los merodeadores cerraron la puerta y fue Sirius el primero en hablar, pero antes observó a su amigo James y miró a Remus guiñándole el ojo.

se veía muy sexy Evans, quien iba a pensar que detrás del uniforme suelto estaba tremenda figura - dijo Sirius marcando con sus manos pospechos y el trasero. - Hermoso sin duda… - antes de que terminara James había saltando sobre él y se disponía a golpearlo, cuando Sirius le tomó la mano. -tranquilo Cornamenta, no lo dije enserio, quería saber si tenía razón, estas hasta el cuello amigo - dijo con tranquilidad mientras, James respiraba profundo.

no pudiste solo preguntar, canuto - Remus rió y Sirius respondió

la verdad que si pero esto es más divertido. Aunque no retiro lo dicho, Evans es todo una MUJER!- Completo con cara de libidinoso, James estaba apunto de lazarse de nuevo en ataque cuando Remus intervino.

Canuto, ya basta - Sirius se levantó del piso y miró a Remus

bien lunático, peor es muy divertido, pero cambiando de tema, a donde irá Evans. - James le miró con enfado.

seguramente estabas tan concentra en ver su cuerpo que no la escuchaste, Emily había tomado mucho y fue a buscarle algo a la enfermería. - James termino cruzando los brazos.

a ver amigo ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo - dijo Sirius con le rostro iluminado - podríamos darle un buen susto para conseguir algún beneficio. - Los dos restantes asintieron con la cabeza y se reunieron a charlar.

Continuara>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gracias a todos por la reviews, espero que sean más; AVISO SE CAMBIARÁ EL TITULO DEL FIC POR RAZON DE NO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN --------¡ POR "el surgimiento de Voldemort" (vamos a ver si tenemos más público así)

Gracias a todos los que me sigue, los aprecio muchos saludos ángel-yanu


	4. El hechizo desmemorizante

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo IV: El ataque desmemorizante _**

**_En el cap. Anterior:_**

_La profesora Mcgonagall ha planeado ya como pasaran su detención¿no es así profesora? - Dumbledore le miró con una cálida mirada_

_Claro profesor, basándonos en sus repetidos problemas de convivencia, que han ido mucho más allá de llevarse mal, hemos decidido que es momento de solucionar tan pequeño problema. - Lily y James intercambiaron miradas de preocupación - debido a esto, pasaron los próximos 4 meses juntos, una hora por día._

_Los tres amigos se pegaron a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrieron para poder ver, bajando las escaleras, estaba Lily con un pijamas, de musculosa y pantalones extremadamente cortos, se iba poniendo su túnica y protestaba algo._

_-maldita seas Emily quien te manda a tomar tanto, ahora tengo que ir a la enfermería a estas horas para buscarte algo - dijo Lily mientras bufaba bajando las escaleras._

_-seguramente estabas tan concentra en ver su cuerpo que no la escuchaste, Emily había tomado mucho y fue a buscarle algo a la enfermería. - James termino cruzando los brazos._

_-a ver amigo ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo - dijo Sirius con le rostro iluminado - podríamos darle un buen susto para conseguir algún beneficio. - Los dos restantes asintieron con la cabeza y se reunieron a charlar._

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde:

los merodeadores había desistido de la idea luego de que Lily tardará más de 30 minutos en regresar, y el sueño era insoportable, había decidido esperar un mejor momento para asustarla como nunca antes.

Estaban en el cuarto, Peter estaba placidamente dormido sin percatarse de nada de los que los muchachos habían planeado antes, en cuanto a Remus estaba mirando sus libros tratando de llamar al sueño, Sirius disfrutaba de un cigarrillo sentado en la ventana.

-realmente Canuto tendrías que pensar el dejar el cigarrillo, si no es por ti, por nosotros - dijo Remus poniéndose sobre los hombros una capa - nos resfriaremos, por tener las ventanas abiertas.

-tranquilo mi querido luni, no pasará nada no te vas a resfriar para nada, porque estas abrigado. - Remus negó con la cabeza y ambos rieron.

Por otro lado James estaba con una carta en las manos, le miraba con insistencia y en silencio, estaba realmente cansado de recibir ese tipo de cartas, Remus y Sirius le miraron puesto que no se había reído con ellos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar algo James estaba con la capa puesta y se disponía a salir.

-voy a dar una vuelta y vuelvo - dijo James sonriendo a medias, mientras sus amigos le miraban preocupados.

-quieres que te acompañemos Cornamenta- le dijo Sirius antes de que saliera del todo de la habitación.

-no tranquilo Lunático, voy por algo a la cocina y vuelvo - dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación

cuando la puerta estaba casi cerrada Sirius gritó - CUIDADO CON ENCONTRARTE CON EVAS, NO VALLA A SER QUE NO REGRESES HASTA LA MAÑANA - James cerró la puerta y un media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza "nunca cambiará", su rostro se volvió a tensar.

James volvía de la cocina con una vaso de agua, caminaba lentamente cubierto con la capa invisible, esta preguntándose una y otra vez "¿Por qué todo era siempre así?", antes de poder seguir pensando una voz surcó su cabeza "auxilio" , tuvo que tomarse la cabeza por lo fuerte de grito, hasta el último lugar de su mente resonó.

Le tomó unos minutos volver en sentido y ver claramente el camino hacía la torre, cuando llegaba a la puerta trataba de descifrar de quien era la voz estaba seguro de haberle escuchado antes. "Evans" pensó de pronto y acelero el paso, atravesando como un fantasma el cuadro de la dama gorda, las antorchas comenzaron a iluminarse a medida que James avanzaba al interior de la Sala Común. No había nadie estaba tan desierta como cuando la abandonó.

Cuando pensaba que había sido su imaginación, James sintió que caminaban pasos detrás de él, cuando volteó se encontró con Lily detrás, pero antes de que pudiera saludarla esta se desplomó al suelo.

-Evans! - Grito James mientras evitaba que se cayera al suelo, los gritos de James alertaron a casi todo la torre, las puertas de los cuartos se abrieron con rapidez, pero antes de que los curiosos salieran Sirius seguido por Remus, quien bajaba corriendo advirtiendo que el que saliera tenía detención, así los descansos de las escaleras todos los alumnos se reunían.

Cuando llegaron a planta baja, James estaba con un Lily desvanecida en brazos, los murmullos se hicieron insoportables, Remus trataba de clamar al alumnado mientras Sirius se acercaba a ayudar a James.

- ¿que demonios paso Cornamenta?- James le miró y no supo contestar estaba shockeado. - vamos Cornamenta, por un demonio qué pasó. - Sirius levantó la voz al momento en que James reaccionaba.

-no lo sé Canuto, yo llegaba de la cocina y ella entró después, antes de que le pudiera hablar estaba en el piso desmayada. - Sirius le miró y afirmó con la cabeza mirando a Lily mientras la recostaba en el sillón de la sala.

En las escaleras…

-VAMOS TODOS A SUS CUARTOS, ESTO NO ES UN ESPECTACULO -decía Remus con severidad, mientras se comenzó a escuchar, algunos gritos todavía más fuertes de Emily que intentaba bajar las escaleras

-VAMOS MALDICIÓN HABRAN PASO - Emily estaba saca de si, de pronto sacó su varita y comenzó a apuntar a los estudiantes, hablando con amenazante - VAMOS TODOS ADENTRO Y NADIE SALE HASTA QUE YO DIGA. - Pronto todos le miraron y comenzaron a obedecer y se volvieron al interior de sus cuartos, para cuando llegó al descanso todos estaban dentro de las habitaciones.

-gracias - dijo Remus mirándola con una sonrisa

-cuando quieras, pero ahora ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - Antes de que Remus le pudiera contestar Emily vio a Lily en el sillón, corrió a su lado, cuestionando a Sirius y a James - ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-tranquila Emily, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada - dijo James mirándola seria - pero no es tiempo de explicaciones, déjame verle - dijo corriendo del lugar a Emily. Y volviendo con Lily, le tomó la mano y dijo - vamos Evans tienes que reaccionar sal de allí - dijo con fuerza y preocupación, Lily estaba con las pupilas contraídas y fijas casi no respiraba, solo decía "basta", casi en suspiros. James intentó unos segundos más y miró a Sirius - hermano, inténtalo tu, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería es muy fuerte el conjuro, no me escucha. - Sirius remplazó a James mientras este miraba al grupo. - tenemos que movernos cuanto antes ¿Qué piensas que fue Lunático? - dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que estaba a la cabeza de Lily

-han tratado de leer su mente, pero ella impidió el conjuro. - dijo preocupado - vamos ya a la enfermería, busquen a mandan Ponfrey ustedes dos - dijo Remus señalando a James y Emily.

-si - respondieron saliendo corriendo por la dama gorda

Remus miró a su amigo - vamos canuto tenemos que llegar cuanto antes - Remus cargó a Lily en brazo y Sirius le seguía tomando la mano intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Por la mañana: Hogwarts eran un alboroto, el accidente no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, y las versiones variaban según quien lo contara, desde que las versiones más alocadas como que Evans estaba embarazada, hasta que Voldemort había entrado en la escuela.

Pero mientras la escuela parecía un hervidero de rumores, en la enfermería se hablaba de cuestiones muyconcretas…

Lily estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería, abría los ojos lentamente si entender demasiado recorrió la enfermería con la vista, pero la encontró totalmente desierta, nadie más que ella se encontraba en el lugar.

- ¿que piensas Popy? - era la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, estaban en la oficina de la enfermera muy cerca de donde estaba Lily.

-Minerva querida, es claro que a una violación a la mente, y quien lo hizo tiene gran poder, pero lo que me sorprende más es que Evans pudiera frenar el ataque, obviamente fue esa la reacción que tuvo, el hechicero que lo hizo debe haber quedado afectado. - Lily trataba de escuchar claramente, cosa que no resultaba dificultosa porque el silencio era absoluto.

- ¿cómo afectado?- dijo Mcgonagall, indagando para ver si era posible reconocer el agresor.

-no es físicamente a lo que me refiero, probablemente sea mental, debe haber sentido un poco de confusión, como sabrás para detener el ataque se debe aplicar al mismo, pero en un intensidad mucho mayor. - madame Ponfrey miraba seriamente a Mcgonagall. - Solo Lily puede decirnos quien es, y no es nada seguro, es probable que no recuerde nada.

Lily sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, trataba de recordar algo, pero lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la enfermería, y recorrer los primeros metros antes de las mazmorras, pero luego nada más era un charco. Las cortinas que dividían el espacio de Lily, se corrieron e ingresaron Mcgonagall junto a la enfermera.

- ¿como te sientes? - pregunto la profesora mirándola con dulzura.

-bien, eso creo - dijo tomándose la cabeza - por más que intento recordar algo, no puedo encontrar nada, recuerdo haber dejado la enfermería con el frasco de la poción para el dolor de cabeza de Emily y luego nada más hay un charco.

-ve lo que le decía profesora, es muy complicada que alguien recuerde que paso, cuando queda en un estado así. - Lily le miró confundida y luego miró a la profesora.

- puede decirme que me sucedió? -preguntó amable Lily - porque escucho que hablan de mi pero no sé de que.

-bueno - dijo Mcgonagall sentándose en la silla junto a Lily- fuiste atacada con un conjuro para leer tu mente, pero tu lo revertiste, el problema que esto causo un colapso nervioso a ti, porque nunca los habías hecho antes y el conjuro no fue suficientemente poderoso como para derribar al otro. - Lily miró a Mcgonagall con asombro - sé que es confuso, pero cuando el señor Potter te encontró, estabas al filo de perder la conciencia del todo.

-y él me salvó? - dijo Lily extrañada y sorprendida

-no, fue el señor Black quien, te mantuvo en este mundo - dijo madame Ponfrey en tono severo. - podrías haber perdido toda la memoria, es muy peligroso, yo ya se los he dicho, no es bueno que enseñen a niños las maldiciones - dijo en replica la enfermera mientras se marchaba. Lily levantó una ceja y miró a Mcgonagall.

-tanto yo como tu, sabe que un estudiante no tiene tal poder, o por lo menos no lo demuestra. - Lily miró intranquila - con el tiempo es probable que recuerdes quien te atacó, por lo pronto solo debes despreocuparte, con las clases mejorarás mucho, tenemos grandes expectativas en ti.- Lily sonrió mientras Mcgonagall - me olvidaba si recuerdas algo ve a decírmelo enseguida.

-claro, pero ¿puedo irme ya de la enfermería? - En es momento madame Ponfrey entró en el cubículo.

-claro, si no tienes nada ya paso todo, ahora ve a ver a tu amigo y si tienes dolor de cabeza, toma esto para que se te pase - dijo sonriendo.

-bueno ahora que sé que estas bien, iré a decirle a profesor Dumbledore como te encuentras, buenos días - dijo Mcgonagall mientras se retiraba

-la acompaño profesora - dijo la enfermera. Ambas abandonaron la enfermería mientras Lily se alistaba para ir a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras en la habitación de 6to curso de Gryffindor, los merodeadores descansaban en sus camas con tranquilidad, Peter dormía su siesta de media mañana, Remus estaba "casi" tranquilo leyendo un poco de sus apuntes de la primera clase matutina.

Pero en cuanto que James y Sirius, estaban en la habitación de la torre del reloj, estaban discutiendo arduamente…

- ¡Que demonios pasa contigo Cornamenta, has estado extraño desde que recibiste esa carta de ministerio, que decía - Sirius estaba parado en frente de James quien estaba sentado en la ventana.

-nada Canuto, nada importante - dijo James mirando hacía la ventana de la enfermería. - con el tiempo te darás cuenta

-porque siempre eres así, no quieres decirme cuando éramos niños siempre confiábamos mucho el uno del otro, desde cuando te volviste tan cerrado.

-desde que mis problemas dejaron de ser, un mascota o una novia- dijo James, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza - desde que mis problemas se convirtieron en pesadillas que no quiero que nadie más las tenga, desde que deseo a una mujer que me odia y que no puedo tener, desde que mi familia no existe, y desde que esta vida se a convertido en un infierno diario, desde que en los último meses todos los días recibo la baja de alguno de los Potter, lloré los primeros, pero ya no, desde que me he convertido en una bestias sin sentimiento, no extraño a nadie, no lloré la muerte de mi hermana, ni ha su funeral me presente, desde que me he convertido en esto. - James suspiró con pesadez. Sirius le miró primero preocupado, pronto su enojo se había marchado y trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-bueno viéndolo así mi querido Cornamenta está bien que no hallas dicho nada- dijo Sirius en tono cómico, causando la risa de James - si quieres te dejo para que te hundas en tu infierno - dijo sentándose a su lado - o si quieres nos tomamos un tour los dos, a ver si tu infierno es mejor que el mío, lo que más gustes - dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad. James sonrió y lo miró -tomo eso como la segunda opción, no todo está tan terrible, Cornamenta y menos el tema de mujeres - dijo Sirius sonriendo con alegría.

-por Merlín Canuto no sé que haría sin ti - dijo abrazando con un brazo a su amigo.

-pues mi amigo estarías hasta el cuello, y perdido sin nadie que se ría de ti - dijo causando la risa de James. -tienes que estar tranquilo Cornamenta, las cosas peores no pueden estar, eso es algo positivo y de a poco vamos a mejorar. Si quieres le digo a Evans que le gustas y veo la reacción.

-NOOOOOO! - dijo James colorado

-bien, vemos nuevamente como Potter se ha trasformado de blanco a rojo, por el conjuro de "le diré a Evans que le gustas" - dijo Sirius imitando tontamente a Mcgonagall

-Las clases de Mcgonagall! - dijo James recordando que tenía clases después del descanso de media mañana - va a matarnos.

-ya puedo escuchar - dijo Sirius mientras tomaban sus libros - Potter y Black, nuevamente tarde - Sirius le imitaba la voz - quiero un informe de un 100000 de paginas, de como **no** cambio mi gorro en más de 100 años - Sirius se rió junto con James, quien miró a la ventana de la enfermería

- ¿Cómo estará Evans? - dijo James mirando serio a Sirius

-bien seguro, al final reaccionó, es un niña muy fuerte, demasiado, algo tiene - dijo mirándolo seriamente

-tu estas con lo mismo que Remus - dijo James con desaprobación - que le ven de mal, yo no veo nada

-yo te explico Cornamenta, lo que sucede es que tu estas tan embobado con la figurita - Sirius hacía la figura de una mujer en el aire - de Evans que no ves nada más. - Sirius emprendió la carrera

-con un demonio Canuto, más te vale que corras o te mataré - dijo James saliendo detrás de Sirius, por las escaleras.

Tal y como había predicho Sirius ambos llegaron tarde a la clase, miraron alrededor y para sorpresa de los dos, Remus estaba ya sentado en el aula y junto a él esta ¿Lily?. James iba a decir algo cuando Mcgonagall les cortó el paso.

-nuevamente tarde Señores - dijo mirando desaprobadoramente a los dos - como ya sabrán para mañana quiero un informe… - ambos intercambiaron miradas, pensando en la broma de Sirius- de las trasformaciones de animagos -Los dos palidecieron por un minutos, pero Sirius pronto puso cara de tranquilidad

-será fácil - dijo riendo, James lo miró reprochántemente- cuantos pergaminos quieres profesora, será algo por demás sencillo - la cara de James estaba más pálida que de costumbre y la mandíbula casi llegaba al piso, por su parte Sirius parecía más confiado que nunca.

-pues ya que lo menciona, quiero unos 6 pergaminos, con más de 12 mil palabras¿le parece eso suficiente? - Mcgonagall les miraba expectantes, James afirmaba como loco, pero Sirius parecía más que confiado.

-nada más? - Sirius hablaba irónicamente, James ya lo miraba para matarlo.

-si les parece muy poco, porque no adosan al trabajo 4 pergaminos más sobre, la historia de los animagos, quiero nombres y fechas de todos lo animagos de la historia. - James miró a Sirius con odio, este no parecía querer ceder.

Remus que estaba sentado junto a Lily negaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa Lupin? - dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Si prestas atención Sirius lo está haciendo por una chica de Revenclaw - dijo señalando con la vista- esa chica hace unos días le escribió que le gustaban los chicos rebeldes. - Lily miró a Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le miró y dijo:

-vamos a evitar un desastre - Lily se levantó de su asiento para todo esto, Sirius estaba hasta el cuello de tarea Mcgonagall esta furiosa y por supuesto James estaba que los mataba, Lily suspiro y dijo - me voy a arrepentir de esto pero…. Profesora, disculpe que la interrumpa.

Mcgonagall le miraba sorprendida y rápidamente le prestó atención. - Si Señorita Evans -

-Pues me parece que el señor Black solo quiere imponer su rebeldía y me parece injusto, que nosotros perdamos horas de clase por ello, y que el señor Potter sufra las consecuencias de los actos de su amigo - Mcgonagall pareció pensarlo.

-concuerdo con usted - Mcgonagall le observó por sobre los lentes - pero que sugiere que haga.

-pues… - Lily miró a la muchacha que Remus había mencionado antes - creo que la primer tarea de los 4 pergaminos sobre animagos estaría bien, y para el señor Potter sugiero que es suficiente castigo la detención que ya tiene y en cuanto al señor Black, sería bueno que ayudara a la señorita Disón con sus tareas -la muchacha sonrió casi con vergüenza mirando a Sirius, quien miró a Lily agradeciendo. - ¿que le parece?

-pues… creo que es un buen castigo, pero quiero que ya que usted se ofreció tan amablemente a ayudar a estos dos señores con sus detenciones, usted será la responsable que no lleguen tarde a clase, con cada llegada tarde serán los minutos que se tendrá que quedar después de clase. - Lily miró a Mcgonagall quien espera con eso evitar que Lily se involucrara pero por el contrario.

-me parece perfecto profesora, pero me encantaría poder continuar con la su clase - Lily se sentó y suspiró con pesadez.

Mcgonagall, hizo señas a los dos que se sentaran en sus lugares, mientras se colocaba en el frente de la clase para poder continuar. Cuando la clase comenzó…

-estas loca Lily - le preguntaron a coro Narcisa y Emily - desde cuando los ayudas.

- que se yo, me estoy volviendo débil - dijo con enfado mientras tomaba apuntes de la clase.

-eres tonta Liliana - dijo Emily enfadada - como haces para meterte en tanto problemas, y más ayudar a esos dos, tendrías que haberlos dejado que se salvaran solos, ahora tienes una carga cada mañana. -decía con enfado Lily.

-mira Emily si estas celosa te regalo a Sirius tu lo arreas como vaca todas la mañana y yo no me opongo. - Lily estaba furiosa - ahora si no te molesta no quiero oír nada más de esos dos. - Lily suspiró cansada, mientras Emily detrás de ella suspiraba casi en risas.

-gracias Evans - dijo Remus sonriendo calidamente.

-de nada Lupin, no sé que me paso, pero dile a tu amigos que los quiero listos para salir diez minutos todas las mañana y los llevo de los pelos - dijo tranquilamente.

-tranquila Evans, yo me encargaré de que vengan conmigo - dijo Remus sonriéndole - además no creo que causen más problemas, le haz hecho un favor a Sirius.

-que bueno - dijo sarcástica - lo siento - Lily lo miró con los ojos apenados - no estoy enojada contigo quisiera que fueran más como tu. - Lily se concentraba nuevamente en su hoja.

-son bueno chicos - Remus le sonrió - cuando los conoces son buenos… ¿puedo llamarte Lily? - ella le miró y le sonrió

-claro, en realidad no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, y a ti te llamaba por tu apellido por costumbre. - Remus y ella rieron por lo bajo y comenzaron hablar de la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, Lily salió con las chicas rápidamente como siempre, iban por la mitad del pasillo cuando dos chicos corriendo les alcanzaron y uno de ellos levantó a Lily.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo Sirius mientras la lanzaba al aire - venía esperando una oportunidad así hace mucho - Sirius sonreía como loco, Lily le causo gracia la cara de nene con chiche nuevo de Sirius, y el sonrió

-tranquilo Sirius, te debía una, pero prométeme que no llegarás más tarde o sufrirás las consecuencias de mi furia - dijo Lily levantando el puño.

-tranquila hormiguita, que prometo llegar temprano como agradecimiento y hablando de todo un poco ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien - dijo Lily - gracias por todo madame Ponfrey me dijo que me ayudaste mucho.

-tu hiciste mucho, yo solo te ayude a volver y por cierto ¿de donde demonios aprendiste el maleficio de la "maldición durmiente" - Lily le miró con los ojos como dos platos grandes por la sorpresa

-que yo sepa nunca - dijo intranquila - es imposible es una maldición antigua, que no tendría que saber. Es secreta estaba en los pergaminos robados en el ataque al ministerio de Rumania.

-exacto, pero no importa es bueno que los sepas, y me alegro que estés bien, bueno todos nos alegramos lo chicos también nos diste un susto bárbaro. - Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-muchas gracias Sirius - Sirius le miraba sorprendido y pronto comenzó a reír.

-creo que voy a recibir una paliza y a ti mis admiradoras te mataran. -Lily sonrió por la ocurrencia - no quieres salir conmigo - dijo sonriendo

-estas loco Black, ni loca salgo con un merodeador - Lily vio como las chicas seguían lejos - bueno muchas gracias por todo, pasa el mensaje a tu amigo que los mato si no llegan temprano y me voy porque me dejan. - Lily le saludo con la mano mientras corría por el pasillo

-esa mujer esta loca - dijo mirándole y caminando con las manos en el bolsillo - es perfecta para Cornamenta - pronto se unió con sus amigos mientras caminaban a la siguiente clase de la mañana antes del almuerzo.

-realmente Lily que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza en el momento en que los ayudaste, que se te dio este año por la caridad, o los merodeadores te comenzaron a dar lástima.- preguntaba insistente Emily

-pues un poco de todo - dijo Lily mientras tomaba uno de los bocados de carne de cordero del plato - he comenzado a sentir lástima por ellos, creo que no son tan malos después de todo. -

Narcisa que estaba junto a ella negó con la cabeza - así comienzan todas y terminan metidas hasta los huesos con los descerebrados de los merodeadores. - sentenció Narcisa sin siquiera levantar la vista de su ensalada de col.

Emily odiaba reconocerlo, pero la serpiente tenía razón - lamentablemente la lengua larga tiene razón.

-EM! - dijo Lily con enfado. - porque tratas así a Narcisa.

-es de cariño Lily - Lily sonrió mientras Emily replicaba por lo bajo "un cariño de querer matarla lentamente" - pero es verdad Lil siempre empiezas así y después estas hasta los huesos. Como con Steven

-y lo tenías que mencionar necesariamente - dijo Lily bajando la vista con pesadez.

-claro es mi obligación puesto que tú eres la tonta que te enamoras de tipos descerebrados y yo soy quien debe escucharte después diciéndote estúpida, por ello quiero evitarte diciéndotelo yo. - Emily le miró con orgullo - después de todo son unos tarados, no te convienen.

Lily sonrió a las locas acotaciones de su amiga. - entonces hablas por la voz de la experiencia¿verdad? - Completo hábilmente Lily, dejando muda a Emily

-odio que seas tan rápida, me enfermas sabes, pero lo peor de todo es que tienes razón- Lily sonreía con triunfo - pero cambiando de tema Lil, dime de que tanto hablaban ustedes dos con Lupin en la clase de Mcgonagall. - Lily tomó un largo trago de jugo de calabaza.

-la verdad que no de mucho, pero puedo decirte que es una persona totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba, es sumamente inteligente y mucho menos como diría…. Inmaduro cabeza dura, que sus amigos.- Lily sonrió con dulzura.

-noooooooooooo! - grito Emily levantándose del banco y dijo - esa sonrisa noooo, es peligrosa. - Los presentes le miraban como que se tratara de una loca.

-Siéntate Stewart loca - le grito Black desde la otra punta. Emily se volteó y comenzaron otra pelea muy similar a la de todos los días, luego de eso se sentó protestando a terminar su almuerzo.

Las clases que siguieron no fueron mucho más interesantes que las de la mañana, pero parecieron ser mucho más cortas, por la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, los alumnos se reunían en las salas comunes para realizar las tareas y trabajo de los distintos profesores. La sala de Gryffindor no era la excepción los alumnos de primer curso se encontraban algo enredados con sus trabajo y varios grupos de alumnos de cursos superiores le ayudaban un poco entre ellos Lily Evans.

Lily estaba rodeada por varios niños quienes corrían desesperado por ayuda, mientras Lily hacía lo imposible por organizarlos y así poder ayudar a todos con sus tareas. En una de las equinas algo apartadas de la sala común estaban Los Merodeadores, planeando otra de sus celebres bromas, y un poco más allá estaban Emily y las chicas con las que compartían en cuarto.

-realmente no se como hace para soportar a esos moustros de medio metro - decía Emily mirando por sobre un grueso ejemplar de "_Evolución de la era mágica en Europa entre el siglo XVIII y X IX" _

una muchacha que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella, le sonrió y mencionó mientras bajaba otro volumen del mismo libro. - es por ello que ella es Prefecta y nosotras no, se lleva bien con los niños. Bueno no todos… - dijo señalando rápidamente en sentido opuesto a ella al grupo de los merodeadores.

-Lo que sucede Ann es que ellos no son niños, son hombres, es decir hablamos de un coeficiente mental mucho menor, un niño les ganaría sin sudar siquiera. - quien hablaba era una joven de tez trigueño ojos pardos, y un pelo castaño. Todo lo contrario a la anterior de cabello rubio y tez blanca.

-la verdad es que ambas tienen razón, ellos son peor que los niños. - las tres muchachas rieron con carcajadas sonoras por varios minutos, ellas eran junto a Lily y Narcisa quienes ocupaban en cuarto del quinto año de mujeres. Pronto las risas se apagaron y las muchachas volvieron a sus trabajos de historia de la magia.

Horas más tarde, los de primero disfrutaban de una tarde de conocimiento Ann se había ofrecido a llevarlos en grupos pequeños a recorrer el castillo, lo mismo había sucedido con Remus y Katia (compañera de cuarto de Lily). La sala estaba prácticamente desierta la mayoría estaban en sus cuartos o en algún lugar tranquilo del castillo. Pero para Lily la condena recién comenzaba, se desplomaba cansada en el sillón de la sala común suspirando con cansancio luego de adelantar varias de las tareas de la semana, y después de los 3 pergaminos para ayudar a Emily a levantar sus notas en Aritmancia.

Era un día pesado, tenía esperanzas de que el año escolar no fuese así, pero realmente comenzaba a dudarlo, descansaba con los ojos cerrados cuando, la voz más insoportable de todo Hogwarts interrumpió su descanso.

-no te relajes tanto preciosa - esa miserable vos, tan arrogante que la sangre se subía sola a su cabeza. - que el día aún no termina. -definitivamente esa voz no le permitiría descansar ni un minuto más.

Abrió un ojo con pesadez - y ahora que demonios quieres Potter, no vez que algunos trabajamos arduamente y necesitamos descansar. - James estaba apoyado con un brazo sobre el respaldar del sillón y el otro en el apoya brazos, le miraba a través de sus gafas con esa mirada, estúpidamente inocente.

-pues Princesita - dijo acercando su rostro al de ella - por mi no tenemos un castigo que cumplir, sugiero que levantes tu real trasero del sofá y vamos o quieres una detención por llegar tarde también. - James le miraba casi con enfado.

-a ver Potter, primero sugiero que apartes tu asquerosa cara de mi espacio personal, distancia Potter, distancia - dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su capa. - que esperas- dijo al llegar a la puerta y ver que James recién parecía pretender salir.

James simplemente sonrió y salió detrás de ella, cuando llegaban a la puerta Emily y Sirius gritaron casi al unísono.

-no hagan cosas extrañas, no vallan a terminar enamorados. - James y Lily se voltearon rápidamente y antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, ya habían disparado un hechizo y sus cabezas parecían pegadas por las mejillas.

- ME LAS PAGARÁS MUY CARO LILIANS EVANS - dijo mientras su Lily, volteaba y caminaba hacía el pasillo negando con la cabeza.

-se lo tenía merecido. - Lily miraba a su amiga, mientras James solo parecía reírse de la cara de su amigo, él volvió el rostro a ella y dijo:

-me sorprender Evans podrías ser una gran bromista, casi tanto como los merodeadores. - Lily levantó una ceja.

-no se como tomar eso si como insulto o halago, pero no te hagas ilusiones Potter - Lily se cruzaba de brazos mientras caminaba enojada.

-siempre eres tan simpática o es solo por mi- mencionó James mientras aceleraba el paso para darle alcance.

-es por ti eres el único que saca lo peor de mi y recomendaría que cerraras tu tremenda bocota de ahora en adelante, a menor que prefiera que yo la cierre con un conjuro. - James vio en Lily una mujer desafiante que no pensaba encontrarse.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras donde les aguardaba su profesor de Clases avanzadas de DCAO, y donde por la siguiente hora cumplirían en primer día de su castigo, "sin duda será una año extremadamente pesado", pensó Lily mientras entraba en la mazmorra.

Continuará

Notas de la autora: HOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "-------"

Como va todo? Espero bien, bueno después de tanto tiempo me digné a publicar pero como sabrán los bloqueos de escritor su sumamente pesados y largos, pero bueno aquí estoy, un poco triste por los pocos reviews que me llegaron, pero bueno espero mejoren, yo sé que esta parte es un poco ploma pero va a ir mejorando, espero más comentarios nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.

Besotes Angel-yanu

**Contestando reviews**: finalmente después de muchos capítulos pretendo contestar mis reviews ya que la mayoría no me ha dejado su mail, así que vamos por lo clásico, aquí están las contestaciones para todos lo reviews que no han sido muchos, pero bueno aquí vamos….

**Faith-theBloody** : uno de mis últimos reviews, muchas gracias por todo de verdad es muy importante que me escriban algún comentario, espero y tengas razón que más se alíen pronto, voy a actualizar más rápido. Gracias mucha suerte.

**xx-atenea-xx**: gracias por lo ánimos, espero verte en este Cáp., suerte besos y gracias por al apoyo! ---

**Kate:** mi querida Kate, muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero te halla gustado el cambio de titulo y sobre todo tranquila la historia va lenta no te me adelantes, ---- va haber todo tipo de romances (entre las parejitas que me mencionaste), y pronto llegará alguien para Remus, gracias por todos lo comentarios lo voy a tener muy en cuenta saludos no vemos.

**Marce**: gracias por los ánimos espero y te haya gustado el cambio, muchos saludos, nos vemos

**Alex Black bird**: muchas gracias por lo ánimos y perdón por la demora, estaré actualizando un capitulo o dos por semana, pero uno como mínimo.

**Caperucita Roja** : gracias por los ánimos, estoy muy contenta que te halla parecido una buena historia, besos y mucha suerte. Nos vemos.

**Chango:** hola loka, espero hallas recibido mi mail de las contestaciones y espero leas los nuevos capítulos amiga, ya sabes estate atenta, que esto va para bueno, besos y suerte.

**Myca**: gracias por tu visto bueno, y gracias por el halago de la narración, espero no defraudarte nos vemos pronto.

**Clhoe-black-potter** : otra chica inventiva, tranquila claro que Lily y Emily se lanzaran a sus hombres, no se cuan literalmente hablando será eso pero veremos. Tranquilo Remus no se queda solito, pronto habrá más sorpresas, espero tus comentarios pronto. Mucha suerte y gracias

Bueno como podrán ver no son muchos, estos son los de toda el fic, espero se multipliquen con el tiempo, pero los que ya tengo son por demás valiosos, y espero me sigan y me aconsejen, muchos besos para todos saludos angel-yanu

**Recuerden: si es posible dejen sus correos en el mensaje, para hacer más rápido los avisos de la historia y de los adelantos, como algunos regalos que les estarán llegando, cuando tenga sus correos muchos saludos….**


	5. notas autora

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Bueno estoy tremendamente triste porque nadie me escribió ni un hola por el capitulo 4 espero que sea solo problemas de tiempo, no que ya nadie lee mis fic ,--, espero que con esta súper actualización empiecen a caer más mensajecito sino me voy a ver obligada a dejar de publicar y dedicarme a otra cosa ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR SALVENMÉ DEL EXILIO.

BESITOS ANGELYANU


	6. Evans VS Potter

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo V: Evans Vs Potter _**

**_Primer Raund:¿empate? _**

**_En el cap. Anterior:_**

_ no hagan cosas extrañas, no vallan a terminar enamorados. James y Lily se voltearon rápidamente y antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, ya habían disparado un hechizo y sus cabezas parecían pegadas por las mejillas._

_ ME LAS PAGARÁS MUY CARO LILIANS EVANS dijo mientras su Lily, volteaba y caminaba hacía el pasillo negando con la cabeza. _

_ se lo tenía merecido. Lily miraba a su amiga, mientras James solo parecía reírse de la cara de su amigo, él volvió el rostro a ella y dijo:_

_ me sorprender Evans podrías ser una gran bromista, casi tanto como los merodeadores. Lily levantó una ceja._

_ no se como tomar eso si como insulto o halago, pero no te hagas ilusiones Potter Lily se cruzaba de brazos mientras caminaba enojada._

_ siempre eres tan simpática o es solo por mi mencionó James mientras aceleraba el paso para darle alcance._

_ es por ti eres el único que saca lo peor de mi y recomendaría que cerraras tu tremenda bocota de ahora en adelante, a menor que prefiera que yo la cierre con un conjuro. James vio en Lily una mujer desafiante que no pensaba encontrarse._

_Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras donde les aguardaba su profesor de Clases avanzadas de DCAO, y donde por la siguiente hora cumplirían en primer día de su castigo, "sin duda será una año extremadamente pesado", pensó Lily mientras entraba en la mazmorra._

Entraron a paso tranquilo, como siempre en una pelea visual constante, pero se quedaron helados al ver al profesor Riddle en el lugar de quien ellos esperaban el profesor Dumbledore.

buenas tardes dijo mientras le señalaba un pupitre para que tomaran asiento. el Profesor Dumbledore a decidido que quien les impartirá las clases seré yo, hasta que él lo considere necesario. Riddle se volteó a tomar algunos libros, Lily se le quedó mirando, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a la frente.

te encuentras bien Evans pregunto James mirándola con desconfianza su piel se había tonado algo pálida y su rostro no era el mejor. Lily simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba la mano hasta dejarla sobre el pupitre

Espero no tener que pedir silencio, creo que siendo tres personas no será necesario mencionó el profesor mientras se volteaba a verles. hoy comenzaremos con su primera lección, como trabar su mente, para que nadie pueda leerla. cuando terminó la frase miró a Lily. no tiene que asustarse Evans no pretendo que se sepan cosas secretas entre usted Lily quedó con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa, el profesor miró a James creo que no sería bueno que pensará eso señor Potter, cualquier hechicera sin importar la casta sin entrenamiento es una presa fácil, para habilidades como las mías. los dos miraban sorprendidos como podrán ver, puedo leer sus mentes, por eso deben aprender a bloquearlas a encontrar un punto en blanco, porque hoy son cosas sin importancia, pero en una batalla real con alguien con estas habilidades puede definir su victoria o derrota. Riddle les miró provocando miedo en ellos, pero pronto se sobrepusieron y sus miradas mostraron coraje.

Riddle le mostró las esquinas de la habitación en cada una había una silla con una hoja. como primer ejercicio deberán tomar la hoja y elegir 5 de los hechizos que hay allí, tenerlos en mente por unos segundos cuando los nombre, lanzaran los hechizos en cualquier orden. ¿Entendido? Los dos estudiantes afirmaron con la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde: Lily jadeaba en la esquina mientras James estaba en iguales condiciones en la otra, Riddle por el contrario se veía fresco y tranquilo.

realmente ha sido una clase desastrosa, pensé que serían capaces de dominar algo tan sencillo, como no pensar en los conjuros, hasta casi en el segundo en que se ejecutan, deben lograrlo para mañana porque no seré tan misericordioso, además sugiero que practiquen sus hechizos son nefastos. dijo Riddle con desaprobación.

no, es así dijo James levantándose podría vencerlo si quiera, mis hechizos son tan poderosos como cualquiera de los suyo James mantenía la cabeza erguida, mirándolo con odio en los ojos.

Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar Riddle lanzaba un hechizo contra él Igne! mencionó casi en un murmullo, una bola incandescente de fuego iba directo a James, de pronto se escuchó una voz femenina.

MOBILIARBUS! Automáticamente el pupitre donde estaban sentados salió volando por los aires hasta cruzarse en medio de la bola incandescente haciendo que esta se consumiera en el momento. Sin dudarlo se escuchó IMPEDIMENTA! el segundo ataque fue dirigido directamente al profesor, quien se movió al lado equivocado de la sala y recibió en impacto en todo el brazo izquierdo. Riddle miró con odio a la muchacha, pero cuando vio lo ojos de ella se sorprendió, estaban tan oscuros y brillantes se notaba claramente como una energía se expandía débilmente por la sala.

Bien Evans dijo Riddle mirando con interés a la mujer así se debe pelear, para empezar está bien, pensar en otra cosa despista al enemigo, pero solo es el comienzo, espero mejore su carácter Potter dijo mirándolo con despreció se precipitado no le servirá en la batalla lo sentenciará a una muerte segura, piense si Evans no hubiera intervenido hubiera terminado asado, porque al dejarse llevar por sus emociones de odio, no le permite pensar. Riddle les dio la espalda por hoy es suficiente. Mañana espero algo mejor de ustedes.

Lily y James se levantaron como pudieron de la misma forma llegaron a la sala común, que estaba un poco más llena que cuando se fueron, ambos caminaron callados hasta llegar al descanso donde encontraron a dos personas de brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

hasta que por fin aparecieron dijo Emily con enfado

que le pusiste a esto Cornamenta, no hay forma de separarnos dijo Sirius en un tono más gracioso que Emily, pero prácticamente se quedaron mudos al ver los rostros de sus amigos, estaban muertos de cansancio, tenía el cabello alborotado, ojeras y sus movimientos eran sumamente lentos. Pero por Merlín de donde vienen de la guerra. mencionó Sirius mientras se podía de pie, levantando a la fuerza a Emily.

algo así, las clases de Riddle dijo James con enfado pretender exterminarnos en un solo día.

es un buen profesor dijo Lily mirándolo con enfado. es un excelente profesor de DCAO.

si claro, si me adularan también pensaría lo mismo dijo James con enfado "muy bien Evans" James hacía un pobre imitación de Riddle te lo has comprado de ante mano dime cuanto le has pagado o que le has hecho Lily con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, le puso un cachetazo y le miró despectivamente.

si tan solo te tomaras el tiempo de escuchar en vez de fanfarronear, aprenderías mucho sabes, si hubieras visto con atención suficiente te darías cuenta, que para mi ahora será peor porque pretenderás más de mi, y por si no lo notaste mi Hechizo no le hizo ni cosquillas, te está buscando, podrías abrir los ojos de ves en cuando. Lily observó como James intentaba inútilmente contestarle, pero nada salía de su boca.

perdonen que no metamos dijo Emily mirando a su amiga pero podrían darnos una mano con esto dijo señalando su mejilla

si después pueden matarse si quieres, pero libérenos primero le acompañó Sirius con una sonrisa incómoda. James y Lily, sin mencionar ni una palabra apuntaron con sus varitas diciendo.

sortilegio terminado las mejillas de Sirius y de Emily se separaron instantáneamente, luego ambos miraron a sus amigos, pretendían decir algo para alivianar al ambiente, pero para cuando se les ocurrió algo, los dos salían hacía las habitaciones, Em Y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y luego de una sonrisa cada uno salió detrás de su amigo.

Luego de la cena…., la sala común ya estaba desierta, la mayoría de los cursos inferiores dormían para el próximo días, lo demás estaban en sus habitaciones probablemente charlando o riendo por algo. Pero lo merodeadores, se encontraban reunido alrededor del fuego, compartiendo la primera noche en Hogwarts.

Como era de costumbre, Peter dormía placidamente en el sillón, Remus y Sirius se debatían a muerte en un duelo de Ajedrez Mágico, James por su parte no podía sacar la frase de Lily de su cabeza, ni sus propios pensamientos, miraba las llamas que crispaban en la chimenea. Pero pronto su rutina fue interrumpida.

La dama gorda abrió el paso quejándose con su voz aguda _ que descortés! Que niña tan descortés eres! _ Los merodeadores prestaron especial atención a la conversación.

y ustedes es una vaca dijo una vos femenina pero profunda, todos lo merodeadores pararon sus actividades, incluso Peter se despertó por el alboroto de la dama Gorda, de quien se podían oír aún las quejas del otro lado de la sala.

Narcisa caminaba a paso seguro por la sala, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al notar que se encontraban los merodeadores en ella. Las miradas en el grupo pasaban una por una.

no Hueles a una serpiente inmunda Cornamenta? pregunto sarcásticamente Sirius, James levantó la nariz en señal de estar tratando de encontrar el olor.

apesta a Slytherine, se habrá filtrado alguno James volteo a mirar a Narcisa a eras tu la que apestaba, podrías ducharte antes de entrar a la sala, o mejor porque no te vas de aquí dijo con desprecio James

tendrías que tapar esos moretones del cuello, te hacen ver lo que eres, seguramente Malfoy es muy fogoso. dijo hirientemente Sirius

Las mejillas de Narcisa se tiñeron de un rojo muy intenso, en eso levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Peter y entre dientes murmuró como puedes…. siguió su recorrido hasta que se encontró con James y con Sirius veremos si tienen esa sonrisa para cuando el día llegue, en especial tu Potter…. Verás que terminarás como toda tu inútil familia, sepultada en la tierra, deshonrado como todos los Potter James se levantó de asiento.

NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE MI FAMILIA, CON TU SUCIOS LABIOS! James se desesperaba O NO RESPONDO

crees que me dar miedo Potter dijo Narcisa enfrentándolo no eres más que un consentido, nada te hará cambiar. James levantó su varita y le apuntaba ya vas a empezar con tu estúpidos conjuro, los que tu y Evans hacen en sus estúpidas peleas, no durarían ni un minuto en una batalla real, primero madura y mejora, para apunta con tu estúpida varita. dijo Narcisa mientras le daba la espalda

ERES UNA MALDITA Sirius tenía a su amigo por un brazo

vamos Cornamenta siéntate no vale la pena que te gastes en ella. Todos se sentaron otra vez.

Remus miró a sus amigo no que eran amigas con Lily? dijo extrañado.

eso creo mencionó James en respuesta, Sirius levantó sus hombros.

digo completo Remus porque hace unos momento no pareció que fuese así todos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Todos se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que

Sirius se desperezó y mencionó entre bostezos porque no vamos a descansar a sido un día largo. Todos afirmaron mientras se levantaban para irse a dormir.

En la habitación de las mujeres, 4 estaban sentadas cómodamente en sus camas, solo faltaba una y por ello permanecían despiertas hablando.

dime Lily preguntó Ann mirándola divertida es el mejor castigo que te podrían haber dado, estas con los dos bombones más grande de todo Hogwarts, eso es ser afortunada. Lily le miraba con una ceja levantada, mientras Emily parecía estallar en cualquier momento en risas.

la verdad, que no veo los bombones dijo Lily y es el peor castigo de mi historia en Hogwarts, estar con Potter es insoportable, tan arrogante y el profesor Riddle, no sé tiene algo que no me inspira demasiada confianza, puedo asegurártelo Ann cambiaría de lugares con cualquiera si eso fuera posible. Lily se peinaba su cabello rojizo, mientras miraba a sus amigas.

la verdad que no te entiendo Lily, no puedes estar tan ciega dijo Ann mientras miraba a su otra compañera, de cabello rubio y ojos claros. su que piensas Sasha la mujer estaba tendida sobre la cama con el mismo tomo de la tarde.

pues, que realmente tienes razón, para mi el profesor Riddle es perfecto, una mezcla perfecta de misterio y hombría, en cuanto a Potter es muy joven, pero para nada despreciable le han visto los músculos que tiene es todo un hombre….

¡¡habrán visto sus músculos y por eso no vieron su falta de cerebro! dijo Emily mientras le daba el pie a Lily.

exactamente, sus músculos no son la gran cosa, cualquier jugador de Quidditch los tiene, pero eso tamaño de cerebro si que es todo un desafió el pobre se pierde en semejante cabeza. Todas las chicas empezaron a reír por los comentarios de Lily y las muecas tonta que ella hacía.

En medio de la risa la puerta se abrió y Narcisa Black entró con su siempre simpático semblante.

¡que bellos moretones tienes Narcisa! dijo Ann con picardía. Lily le miró con desaprobación, al igual que Sasha muy por el contrario de Emily, quien parecía encontrar divertida la situación.

si Narcisa, están bastante bonitos, eres todo una seductora completo Emily con sarcasmo y doble sentido.

Narcisa se volteó y le miró con odio y tu todavía hueles al idota de Black! Emily sonrió con triunfo.

que miedo la gata se enfado, que harás rasguñarme con tu unas como si fuera la espalda de Malfoy o me harás moretones también. dijo Emily desafiante, mirándola con odio.

Em, ya basta dijo Lily preocupada por sus amigas.

no Emily, haré mucho más que eso, te sacaré los ojos con mis propias manos. Narcisa se veía peligrosamente enfadada, Emily estaba en furia, ya se levantaba.

bien cambiando de tema dijo Sasha en un intento por salvar la situación ¿en que consiste tu castigo Lil? Sasha miró a la pelirroja y luego a Ann.

si eso Lil dinos en que consiste le siguió la corriente Ann. Lily permaneció unos segundo viendo como Narcisa y Emily se enviaban miradas asesinas entre ellas cuando estas cedieron Lily respondió.

como les dije mi peor castigo, consiste en aprender técnicas avanzadas de DCAO, que me ayudarán para mi carrera futura. mencionó con fastidio.

pues no le veo el castigo dijo Emily extrañada. me parece algo bueno.

ni lo pienses Em, Potter es una arrogante sin remedio y Riddle se pone a su altura en arrogaría y lo peor de todo, es que no tiene límites, creo que este castigo será eterno y peligroso. mencionó mientras terminaba de atar su cola de caballo.

Riddle se hizo cargo del castigo pregunto Narcisa antes de entrar al baño.

Emily le miró y le gano de mano a Lily que ahora también eres sorda. Narcisa le miró

contigo no estoy hablando, no hablo con quien se anda con estúpidos Lily miró a Narcisa de mala manera. o lo siento olvidaba que tu también estas con otro estúpido Lilians, te comunico que no durarán ni tres días en las manos de Riddle, los destruirá en días. Lily estaba con los ojos abierto de par en par, que demonios le sucedía a Narcisa, por otro lado Emily respondió.

porque no vas a cambiar tu piel, serpiente inmunda y nos liberas el aire de tu putrefacción. Narcisa le miró con odio clavado en la mirada, mientras entraba en el baño. Emily imito la voz de Narcisa _no duraran… ni un día, _por merlín cuando piensa madurar. Emily miró a Lily estaba pálida con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño. Ann se levantó y le movió los hombros.

Lily, Lily, Lily dijo mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos, las chicas se reunieron alrededor de ella.

mientras en la mente de Lily: veía claramente a Narcisa hablando con ella, era todo muy borroso ella veía a Narcisa a través de sus ojos, ella estaba vestida toda de negro de una manera muy extraña. No es más que una niña inútil terminaremos con ella cuanto antes, pero primero la traeré a usted Narcisa se arrodillaba ante su presencia, Lily sentía un punzante dolor en la cabeza; pronto se encontró mirando la escena como espectadora, justo detrás de Narcisa, frente a ella estaba una hombre de túnica negra, y capucha del mismo color, Lily nunca lo había visto, cuando intentó acercarse….. Todo volvió a ser negro.

Las luces del cuarto pronto comenzaron a entrar a sus ojos, mientras los abría y las voces se hicieron más tranquilas, cuando por fin estaba sentada en la cama miró a sus compañeras.

pero que demonios te paso Lil preguntó preocupada Emily.

te encuentras bien preguntó seguidamente Ann si te sientes bien le siguió Sasha.

si tranquilas chicas está todo bien, tuve una visión extraña. dijo Lily mientras se sentaba

otra vez con tu visiones Lily pregunto Emily preocupada no que no creías en las adivinación.

Em, no creo en esas cosas, pero fue extraño estaba… Lily se quedo pensativa, no podía decir el nombre de su compañera o de los contrarios Emily se pondría como una fiera. no puedo recordarlo todo está muy borroso dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía. Las tres chicas sonrieron con tranquilidad.

la verdad Lily cada día me sorprendes más, pensé que no podías ser más distraída. dijo Emily mientras se tiraba en su cama nuevamente. bueno muchachas ha sido una primer noche interesante, hombre, peleas, las visiones de Lily, que años nos espera ¡por Merlín, pero ahora a dormir mencionó Emily mientras se tapaba con las mantas buenas noches a todas, descanses para mañana que si seguimos así mañana nos comerán las plantas de la Srta. Sprowd. Todas rieron por varios minutos hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidas.

En la madrugada: la sala Común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, Lily bajaba a hurtadillas por las escaleras rogando que nadie estuviera despierto a esa hora, pero realmente lo duda. Caminó lentamente por la sala común, vio algunos Elfos acomodando pergaminos, así que paso lo más rápido que puedo y acostumbrados a los fantasmas ni se molestaron en mirar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lily salía de la cocina agradeciendo a los elfos, por el pequeño entremés que le había preparado para saciar su hambre, iba tan concentrada saludando que no se percato que se terminó en el suelo sentada. Cuando levantó su vista, sus ojos reflejaron miedo.

Profesor Riddle dijo Lily sorprendida por encontrarlo a esas horas cerca de la cocina, el profesor le extendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse muchas gracias.

no hay porque, dígame ¿Qué hacía a estas horas por aquí? dijo mirándola con una ¿sonrisa?

pues, es algo bochornoso, pero no podía dormir del hambre que me atacó. el profesor Riddle sonrió, Lily tenía las mejillas coloradas.

bien parece que tenemos los mismo vicios dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeña bandeja, Lily sonrió estaba en camino para dejar esto.

En es segundo un elfo apareció en la puerta Profesor, deseaba algo. el elfo miró la bandeja señor no debió molestarse dijo haciendo diez mil reverencias pondría haberlo dejado en el escritorio. el profesor extendió la bandeja.

no te preocupes dijo entregándole la bandeja buenas noches.

buenas noches señor, buenas noches Señorita el elfo desapareció detrás del cuadro del frutero.

bueno señorita Evans, me debo acompañarla Lily le miró y casi con resignación afirmó con la cabeza.

Caminaron el primer pasillo y Lily iba sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente Mcgonagall terminaría quitándole el titulo de prefecta, este si que era un año difícil, cuando llego a la esquina se encontró con el corredor que llevaba a la oficina de Mcgonagall y sin pensarlo dobló por el pasillo.

señorita Evans ¿A dónde va? Lily le miró con cansancio

a recibir mi castigo, estoy fuera de la cama a horas indebidas y debería dar el ejemplo a los cursos inferiores. Riddle rió

la verdad es una excelente imitadora de la profesora Mcgonagall, le propongo un trato la acompaño hasta su torre y ni yo ni usted nos hemos visto esta noche, yo soy el profesor debería dar el ejemplo no lo cree. Lily sonrió además creo que con el castigo que le han dado es suficiente, después de todo no estoy tan viejo como para olvidar mis años en el colegio. Lily no puedo contener la alegría y sonrió abiertamente mientras retomaban el paso hacía la torre.

En la habitación de los varones de Gryffindor: James abría los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se sentaba en su cama, estaba bañado en sudor. Tomó los lentes que estaban en su mesa de noche y pasó su mano por la frente, definitivamente ese era un mal sueño, pero que demonios le sucedía, no soñaba con la muerte de sus padres desde que era un niño.

Para cuando se percató estaba demasiado despierto como para poder dormir, así que tomó algunos libros, se puso una remera y unos pantalones, para bajar a la sala común. Mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de par en par, James se retraso un segundo en la escaleras.

muchas gracias por todo profesor se escuchaba la voz de Evans en la entrada

de nada señorita Evans, nos veremos mañana en la tarde, procure practicar, descansar y dejar las visitas nocturnas a la cocina para otro día. Claramente se trataba de Riddle. James se quedó esperando en la escalera cuando el cuarto se cerró, escuchó que Lily se sentaba en las bancas que estaban a la entrada.

Sabiendo que se trataba de ella acelero el paso, hasta la entrada, que demonios hacía allí. Por su parte Lily, trataba de que el mareo se le pasara, cuando Riddle había puesto una mano sobre ella, el mismo hombre encapuchado, de su visión anterior aparecía, pero esta vez, ella veía a sus padres. _"que demonios la estaba sucediendo"._

Evans ¿te encuentras bien? Lily volteó la cabeza aún sintiendo como si esta fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, se sorprendió un poco porque vio un de preocupación en los ojos de Potter.

si Potter me encuentro bien, no es nada, pero ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama ha estas horas? Lily se levantó, pero por más que lo intentó no puedo ver más allá de James, y por primera vez notó lo alto que era y lo amplia que era su espalda.

nada serio, una pesadilla, no podía dormir dijo en tono angustioso y casi seguro de escuchar una broma de Lily, pero por el contrario encontró una mirada esmeralda mirándolo preocupado.

y te encuentras bien, parece que no fue nada bueno Lily le miraba con preocupación, hasta que James giró el rostro a una lado, le ponía nervioso tenerla tan cerca.

la verdad que no, soñé con la muerte de mis padres James se sorprendió a si mismo confesando tal cosa, Lily suspiro con cansancio.

parece que es la noche, yo tuve un visión de ellos hace unos minutos, y una lo bastante desagradable como para querer que no se repite, pensé que mi cabeza había dejado de jugarme malas pasada hacía rato ya. James se sorprendió _"había dicho visiones"_

dijiste visiones? pregunto incrédulo de esas que parece que sueñas sin dormite.

si de esas Potter, tu has tenido una, alguna vez. Lily se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás, seguida de cerca por Potter. digo no ahora en algún momento de tu vida.

si muchas, casi siempre, algunas tontas otras no tanto, dicen que son visiones del futuro dijo James mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá enfrentado al de Lily.

no me digas que crees en las patrañas de la Adivinación Potter. Lily le miraba despectiva.

por supuesto que no Evans, solo voy a las clases porque es fácil de pasar, nada más y este año quería una vacaciones. Lily le miró negando con la cabeza pero te sorprenderías la cantidad de veces en que algunas de mis visiones se convierten en realidad.

ahora eres Adivino también, eso ya es mucho para mi. dijo Lily mientras se levantaba mejor me iré a dormir, que descanses Potter. Lily marchaba a paso firme para la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios.

Espera dijo James, sorprendiéndose a si misma _"¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía?"_

que quieres ahora dijo Lily volteándose para mirarlo, con cara de fastidio, James dudo varios minutos _"y ahora Potter que demonios le dice", _ se decía a si mismo mientras le observaba.

_**Harry por su parte, encontraba tremendamente gracioso ver la situación y la cara de su padre, no podía creerlo su padre se ponía nervioso con las mujeres, eso le hacía sentir bien después de todo a él le solía suceder con frecuencia, pero lo que era más cómico aún era la cara de fastidio de su madre en ese momento. Como adoraba ese libro, era muy completo hasta los pensamientos de cada uno aparecían escritos debajo de la pequeña pantalla. Pero aún algo no cerraba y le hacía dudar, como era posible que Riddle pasara tan desapercibido y nadie gritara por lo pasillos apuntando con miedo "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Harry se acomodo mejor, parecía que el relato continuaba por un buen tiempo más.**_

Vamos Potter quiero irme a descansar, para que me quieres de una buena vez habla hombre. Lily parecía perder la paciencia.

Quiero hablar contigo soltó para darse un minuto más, pero sin pensar demasiado.

bien… dijo Lily dudando por lo que debía esperar de que quieres hablar?

pues de tu familia. Lily cambio el semblante agradable que tenía siempre, por uno más rudo.

no hay nada en mi familia que tu debas saber dijo de manera severa mientras se volteaba a subir las escaleras.

que hay de Charlie Lily sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar ese nombre, sus pasos se detuvieron y volteó con la mirada seria.

¿que sabes de él, Potter James le miró con tranquilidad y un poco de miedo no era muy común esa expresión en el rostro de Lily.

Pues que era tu hermano y que falleció hace algunos años, y además que era un reconocido auror que peleaba en las filas de Noruega y las de Londres, en contra del Grupo de los Druitas Negros, y que el responsable de su muerte se hace llamar Voldemort y es el mismo que mató a mi padres. Lily había bajado lentamente y con los ojos muy abiertos hasta llegar al sillón

_**Harry estaba anonadado, sería eso verdad, tenía un tío que era auror, y porque demonios nunca le había hablado de él, no espera que los Dursley le hubieran contado algo, pero si lo esperaba de Dumbledore o de alguien así. Harry retomó el libro esperando saber algo más.**_

como es que sabes todo eso dijo Lily en el momento que con una habilidad única y muy admirable se lanzaba sobre el atrapándole el cuello con una mano habla como sabes eso.

James sentía la presión en el cuello, pero aún así le miró sorprendido y le dijo porque tu hermano era muy amigo de mi familia, trabajó mucho años con mi padres, él murió dos meses antes que mis padres. Lily le soltó lentamente y tomo asiento en el mismo sofá que antes mucho más tranquila.

lamento lo sucedido, es muy poco común que me relacionen con Charlie, la verdad es que el único que conoce esa relación, es Dumbledore, Macgonagall y el asesino de mis padres ese que se hace llamar Voldemort. Por eso actué así, realmente lo siento pensé que estaba en peligro, mi hermano era una auror-espía murió cuando yo tenía 11 años, poco conozco de su muerte pero se quien lo mató, y sé también que es peligroso, y que debo alejarme de él hasta que tenga el poder suficiente como para exterminarlo. James se quedó mudo

comprendo perfectamente, mi padres y todos mi parientes fueron asesinados por el mismo hombre, incluyendo a mi hermana, actualmente de la familia Potter quedamos solo 3 dos hermanos de mi padre y yo. Lily le miró sorprendida es impresionante que una de las familias de Hechiceros más numerosa sea reducida a tres personas, es por ello que quería saber de tu hermano, para poder confirmar si tu eras su hermana. Lily se encontró con un James intrigante y serio, que nunca había visto, se veía como un hombre maduro.

entiendo tu historia, pero ¿para que querías confirmar mi relación con Charlie? preguntó Lily aún insegura de la situación, la cual era muy rara.

Porque quiero prevenirte, es probable que nadie te lo haya dicho, pero debes ser conciente del peligro que corres Evans, te buscan, tu hermano estaba en las listas del os Druitas y no tardarán en descubrir que tu eres su hermana, además como tu lo dijiste Voldemort lo sabe y no tardará en encontrar la forma de sacarte de Hogwarts y así poder atacarte, debes ser conciente del riego que estas corriendo. Lily le miraba sorprendido a muchos de esta casa los buscan por sus familias, ya sea para hacer caer a los más fuertes, o porque pretender que ellos no lleguen a convertirse en amenazas. ¿Entiendes?

si comprendo perfectamente, pero me sorprende que sean más de los que yo sospechaba, era muy extraño que la mayoría de los de nuestra casa tuvieran padres Aurores y la mayoría muertos, o en listas negras. Lily le miró con preocupación, James tenía una mano en la frente.

me resultaba extraño que no te hubieras dado cuenta, pero ahora lo sabes James se tomó la frente con las dos manos es pe….

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Lily estaba arrodillaba frente a él mirándole con preocupación Potter que demonios te sucedió James le miró con sorpresa, por un momento había sentido la presencia perturbadora de uno de los druitas en Hogwarts, sentía en Lily esa presencia, pero cuando volvió a mirarle, esta había desaparecido, Lily le puso una mano en la frente no tienes fiebre, pero ¿Qué te sucedió? dijo poniendo su rostro a la altura de James a centímetros de él.

debe tener cuidado Evans, debes mirar más allá de todo dijo pegando su frente estas en grabe peligro. Lily se sorprendió al sentir las manos de James en sus mejillas, trato de liberarse pero eso ojos azules le dejaban inmóvil, no se había percatado de la madurez que mostraban, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo pesaba un poco más que antes y su nariz comenzó a sentir el aroma de Potter, estaba embriagada, y la distancia entre ambos se hacía más corta.

James estaba confundido sentía una alivio muy grande en todo el cuerpo, se sentía liviano, y esos ojos verdes eran demasiado dulces, se notaba en ellos una extraña combinación de miedo y determinación, de pronto vio sus labios estaba entre abiertos y en su vida sintió tanto deseo de probar algo, como ahora deseaba probar esos labios. La distancia se acortaba, casi respiraban el mismo, aire y sus ojos se iba entrecerrando, sus pulsos se aceleraban, ya casi se rozaban y….

Continuara 

**Notas de la autora**: No me maten mis queridos lectores, se la dejo en la mejor hasta la semana entrante para que ninguno falta, espero verlos a todos o se quedarán con la intriga. Que complicado todo, a aparecido un hermano de Lily que no figura en los mapas, que solo Dumbledore y el enemigo conocen su relación con Lily. James resulta saber más de lo que Lily piensa, y como salió una conversación así….

Más complicado aún es el tema de la Sexta de los Druitas Negros, para que ustedes entiendan es algo que se me ocurrió para explicar porque nadie sale corriendo por los pasillos cuando Riddle anda por ahí, como se habrán dado cuenta, "Voldemort" en este momento es un asesino, un tipo que se hace llamar así, todavía no llama demasiado la atención, pero su lista de asesinatos va en aumento, como verán aún no se sabe cual es su identidad fuera de la sexta (pero nosotros si jo-jo-jo-jo - -¡ que desastre ya me fui por las ramas) bueno después de las aclaraciones les dejo saludos y espero que seamos más para el próximo Cáp.,

Saludos y muchos éxitos Angel yanu

**Contestando reviews:**


	7. Mensajes del Pasado

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo VI: Mensajes del pasado_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_ debe tener cuidado Evans, debes mirar más allá de todo dijo pegando su frente estas en grabe peligro. Lily se sorprendió al sentir las manos de James en sus mejillas, trato de liberarse pero eso ojos azules le dejaban inmóvil, no se había percatado de la madurez que mostraban, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo pesaba un poco más que antes y su nariz comenzó a sentir el aroma de Potter, estaba embriagada, y la distancia entre ambos se hacía más corta._

_James estaba confundido sentía una alivio muy grande en todo el cuerpo, se sentía liviano, y esos ojos verdes eran demasiado dulces, se notaba en ellos una extraña combinación de miedo y determinación, de pronto vio sus labios estaba entre abiertos y en su vida sintió tanto deseo de probar algo, como ahora deseaba probar esos labios. La distancia se acortaba, casi respiraban el mismo, aire y sus ojos se iba entrecerrando, sus pulsos se aceleraban, ya casi se rozaban y…._

Lily empujo suavemente a James espera Potter, que estamos haciendo, lo siento dijo Lily sorprendiendo a James, nadie rechazaría un beso de un Potter, sin importar las consecuencias pero extrañamente se sentía aliviado, como si en un momento se hubiera sentido mal por todo lo sucedido.

Entre tanto, Sirius bajaba con el torso al descubierto y unos pantalones negros, todo despeinado y refregándole los ojos, cuando llego al último escalón que daba a la sala común aún se refregaba lo ojos con insistencia.

que te suce… la última frase se le atragantó en la garganta, abrió lo ojo más grandes y se volvió a refregar pensando que veía mal. ahora si que estoy confundido, estoy acostumbrándome a verlos juntos. Sirius miraba a su amigo y con las manos aún en el rostro de Lily y, ella arrodillada a poco centímetros, los dos estaban mudos y algo sorprendidos. a ver reaccionen dijo Sirius aplaudiendo una ves alguno de los dos me podría explicar porque están tan Sirius hizo señas con las manos mientras decía cerca, pegados diría yo mientras mencionaba esto hacía un cuadrado con los dedos como el director de cine y cerraba un ojo si definitivamente pegados es la definición.

que descanses Potter dijo Lily, mientras se levantaba del suelo y le miraba como siempre que descanses tu también Black, no se acuesten muy tarde mañana tenemos que llegar a transformaciones temprano, los quiero 30 minutos antes, listos en le gran comedor. Lily paso al lado de Sirius entendido Black?

entendido mi capitana Lily sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y subía a la habitación.

Sirius le siguió con la vista al igual que James hasta el tres descanso. Luego se miraron, Sirius levantó una ceja y James simplemente le respondió levantando los hombros.

vas a venir a la habitación o no, Remus acaba de despertarse y me ha dado una buena idea, porque no festejamos un poco nuestro primer día en Hogwarts organizando una buena broma. james sonrió y se levantó aún anonadado por lo sucedido

eso es una buena idea Canuto James se levantó llevando los libros tras de él levitando. necesito un trago y una buena broma.

entonces que demonios esperas ambos caminaron hasta la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una mesa redonda donde había un mapa, unos puros y una botella de Wiskfire.

Por la mañana: en el comedor las mesas comenzaban a llenarse, chicos de primero segundo o cursos superiores comenzaban a aparecer en la puerta y llenaban sus lugares, poco a poco, esa mañana tres chicas entraron al gran salón hablando tranquilamente. Bueno eso podría decirse - -

¡¿Cómo LOGRASTE ESCAPAR DE ESA! Emily hablaba con fuerza, llamando la atención del comedor.

Lily tenía una gran gota de sudor en la frente la verdad es que tuve suerte Em, si no hubiera sido el profesor Riddle probablemente hubiera tenido otra detención más y una suspensión de mi cargo, creo que tuve suerte.

¿paso algo con el profesor Lily, algún entrenamiento fuera de hora? Lily le miró con enfado y las mejillas coloradas a no dar más.

ya déjala en paz Em, ¿quieres, Lily no es como tu dijo Narcisa con una mirada sobrante, Emily le miró con el entre cejo fruncido.

no tienes razón no es como tu, que se acuesta con un profesor para tener mejores nota, no es así serpiente rastrera. Narcisa hizo caso omiso, pero le dio una de sus miradas asesinas. Lily simplemente apresuró el paso, y las dejó atrás, cuando Emily lo notó, miró a Narcisa nuevamente. esto no se quedará así Narcisa. y apresuró el paso para darle alcance a Lily, mientras escuchaba a Narcisa decir.

madura Stewart la sangre le hirvió pero debía alcanzar a su amiga. Cuando le dio alcance ya estaba sentada junto a Lupin, hablando tranquilamente. Así que decidió simplemente sentarse si mencionar el tema, sabía que Lily consideraba a Narcisa su mejor amiga, pero para ella esa mujer escondía algo, después de todo como podía salir con un Slytherine sin tener algún cable roto.

tu amigos todavía no han llegado? mencionó Lily cerrando el puño juro que los mataré si llegan tarde, parece que Mcgonagall encontró divertido mi idea y se la paso a todos los profesores. Lily suspiro con cansancio este será un año largo.

tranquila Lily, toma dijo Remus extendiéndole una tostada James se levantó algo deprimido y Sirius pensó en pasar por el baño del 3er piso para jugarle una broma a Marthle la llorona, pero vendrán en cualquier momento. Lily tomó la tostada.

gracias Remus, pero la verdad no confió en tu amigos, siento que me tendré que quedar después de clase y no tendré descanso, los mataré si no legan en… ahora dijo Lily mirando su reloj.

parece que te escucharon dijo Emily desde el otro lado de la mesa, apuntando a las puertas. allí están

gracias a merlín. Lily suspiro tranquila y comenzó a comer su desayuno, mientras Remus preparaba otras tostadas paras sus amigos y para Em.

James venía caminando mientras esquivaba a los clubs de fans, que había por todo el pasillo hasta la mesa, mientras hablaba con Sirius.

la verdad que fue una excelente broma Canuto, amigo. james sonreía satisfecho mientras saltaba a una de las fans que había intentado una barrida estilo rugby para atraparlo, pero había terminado en el piso.

la verdad que si Cornamenta, traes muerta a todas las mujeres, incluso a las que ya lo están. James le miró de manera elocuente.

es que he tenido James detuvo su charla mientras se agachaba para evitar un conjuro de unión tipo pegamento. Un excelente profesor. Ambos rieron hasta llegar a sus lugares, donde las fans desaparecieron.

buenos días a todos dijo Sirius mientras miraba a todos me siento muy bien, ha sido una broma excelente para empezar la mañana. Mencionó mientras se estiraba en el asiento junto a Lily.

exactamente mí querido canuto, a sido una broma para el recuerdo con confirmó James tomando lugar junto a Remus.

no será de broma los puntos que les descuente a cada uno si no se apuran dijo Lily mirando a los dos muchachos recién llegados.

tranquila Lily dijo Sirius revolviéndole el pelo afectuosamente es temprano, además nuestra primera clase es con Botánica y no tienes que llevarnos.

para mi desgracia te equivocas Black, parece que Mcgonagall encontró divertido mi idea y se la paso a todos los profesores dijo Lily con pesadumbre

muchas pagarían por ese tiempo con nosotros continuó James

mira Potter que un montón de descerebras te sigan, no es mi problema, me considero un mujer, no un muñeca. dijo ácidamente Lily.

aunch, eso dolió dijo Black serán descerebradas como tu dices, pero siempre hay alguna disponible, ¿no es así Cornamenta? mencionó Sirius mientras miraba a su amigo

así es Canuto James sonrió. Lily negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer un pesado volumen de botánica a la mesa.

Potter se volteó mirando a Lily Por Merlín Evans, baja esa endemoniada cosa de la mesa, no quiero que mi desayuno se me atasque en la garganta.

se te atragantará Potter si no te apresuras, tienen 5 minutos para terminar todo su desayuno. Remus negó con la cabeza

escuchaste eso Canutos ¡A COMER! prácticamente se lanzaron sobre los platos.

Minutos más tarde, Lily corría delante de dos muchachos. vamos no que eran buenos deportistas.

-si pero sin el estómago lleno de tantas tostadas y frutas mencionó James agitado por el esfuerzo.

son solo dos pasos más vamos caminen Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas, serían un año tremendamente difícil. Los tres llegaron con tiempo suficiente de repasar, como era de esperar Lily escuchó las quejas de los chicos, las cuales simplemente; ignoró.

En la sala de astronomía en pleno descanso de media mañana

ahora si me explicarás que demonios pasó anoche entre tu y Lily, cornamenta. James tomó asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana.

no me pregunte como llegué, a estar apunto de darle un beso porque lo desconozco, sentí la presencia de los druitas, luego todo negro y cuando desperté la tenía a lado mío y soy hombre canuto. James sonrió mientras le pasaba el cigarrillo a Sirius.

Lo sé cornamenta, pero dime algo más importante, me dijiste anoche que había confirmado nuestra teoría en un 100, pero es ella la hermana de Charlie. James afirmó con la cabeza. entonces estamos en serio problemas la están buscando, crees que ella tenga la información que tenía su hermano.

es posible que si, pero lo dudo según los últimos informes del ministerio los documentos están en posesión de los Druitas y por ende Voldemort, y hay otro que están perdidos. James miraba hacía la ventana del salón de Mcgonagall

¿que sugieres que hagamos? mencionó Sirius esperando una respuesta

vamos a tenerle un ojo encima dijo mirándolo elocuentemente y como tu sabes yo no puedo porque somos "enemigo", será tu trabajo.

¡el mío! dijo Sirius sobresaltándose no lo sé cornamenta, Lily me odia casi como a ti, no creo que funcione

funcionará canuto tu los has dicho te tiene  casi  el mismo odio no el mismo, puede que resulte además, tendrás que estar cerca tu prima está que se desenmascara sola, y tu tienes que aprovechar el momento. Yo me encargaré de averiguar James le miró aún no entiendo que hace Narcisa en Gryffindor, es una Druita desde que nació, no lo puede negar. Sirius afirmó en la cabeza. Iban a continuar hablando cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados por las escaleras espera un minuto Cornamenta

HASTA QUE POR FIN LOS ENCUENTRO, LA CLASE DE MCGONAGALL EMPIEZA EN EXACTAMENTE 3 MINUTOS Y AÚN DEBEMOS CRUZAR MEDIO CASTILLO! Lily les gritaba a todo pulmón mientras les tomaba los brazos y les arrastraba escalera abajo, Sirius sonreía, cuando llegaron al pasillo central, faltaba un 1 minuto y no llevaban ni la mitad del camino.

no vamos a llegar dijo Lily mirándolos con odio, de pronto los brazos de James le rodearon la cintura y desaparecieron detrás de un cuadro de la torre de Gryffindor. Lily iba pataleando hasta salir al otro lado, cuando abrió los ojos.

ya llegamos estaban exactamente a dos puertas del salón de trasfiguraciones, Lily les miró sorprendida es un pasillo secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie. Lily afirmo con la cabeza mirando el reloj

vamos que de todas maneras el tiempo no nos sobra. caminaron los pasos que faltaban, en la puerta estaba Mcgonagall

excelente trabajo señorita Evans Lily sonrió, mientras entraba acompañada por los dos muchachos. La clase transcurrió sin mucho movimiento, todo normal. En la salida Sirius, se quedo con la chica que le había asignado en tutoría, James y Lily partieron juntos a las mazmorras Riddle había decidido que necesitaban más entrenamiento y había extendido su castigo por dos horas.

La clase de Riddle, fue mucho peor que la anterior, salieron prácticamente cojeado de una pierna con varias quemaduras repartidas por todo el cuerpo y humillados, con los ánimos bajos, había practicado el mismo hechizo de ayer, pero Riddle furioso por la falta de práctica se había desquitado de la peor manera, practicando un hechizo sobre ello que se llamaba "invocación Nigromante", la cual revivía los peores momentos de sus vidas e incluso inventaba algunos sobre los miedo más terribles. Eso se usaba para debilitar al enemigo, bien empleado podía dejar al enemigo desvanecido y a merced de lo que se le ordenará o se marcara como recuerdo.

James salía con las mochilas de los dos al hombro, ya que Lily apenas se podía mover, James le miraba preocupado mientras le ayudaba a caminar, cuando pasaron las mazmorras James dejó las mochilas en el piso, y apoyó la espalda de Lily en la pared.

¿que viste? le preguntó serio

y que crees que vi dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos, Lily le miraba desafiante.

dilo insistió James, Lily negó con la cabeza vamos Evans dilo de una buena ves.

¡¡vi el asesinato de mis padres, tal cual y lo vi cuando toque el cadáver de mi madre! soltó Lily con desesperación mientras grandes lágrimas caían por sus ojos lo vi todo, nadie sabe que ese día vi su muerte tal cual ocurrió. Nadie me cree creen que lo inventé porque a los 11 años no se pueden tener esas habilidades, cuando recién comienzas el primer curso. Las lágrimas de Lily rodaban por sus mejillas y James por primera vez, se sintió angustiado por ver a una mujer llorar, le abrazó con fuerza, poniendo un mano en su cabeza para que la descansara sobre su hombro.

tranquila, yo te creo, yo te creo Lily le miró con sorpresa cuando era pequeño no sabía que era, es una habilidad algo extraña, es remontarse a los últimos minutos de vida de alguien. Lily le abrazo con fuerzas, mientras susurraba un gracias. Segundo más tarde Lily estaba más calmada y miró a James.

y tu que viste le preguntó curiosa.

lo mismo que tu, solo que ya no me afecta demasiado lo he revivido en mi sueños desde que era pequeño, yo estaba allí cuando los mataron. Lily le miró preocupada pero el pasado es pasado, eso decía mi padre. ¿Por qué no vamos a curarnos las heridas, antes de que madame Ponfrey ponga el grito en el cielo? James hizo una imitación de la enfermera que le robó una sonrisa a Lily. En el camino a la enfermería James sacó algo de su bolsillo. toma esto es para ti. Lily le miró y sonrió sé que tengo una de él solo, pero están en casa para navidad veré si puedo conseguir alguna, pero tal vez te sirva.

Lily le miró con lo ojos enternecidos gracias no tenía ninguna de mi hermano y ya comenzaba a olvidar su rostro. Lily le abrazó por un minuto, era extraño cada vez que le abrazaba sentía esa paz, esa tranquilidad que siempre buscaba, era lo que había necesitado desde que todo su mundo estaba de cabeza.

-gracias a ti mencionó mientras, ella le soltaba y le miraba extrañado, Lily continuó mirándole de reojo en el camino, era extraño caminar al lado de alguien al que por muchos años había calificado como un insensible y que odiaba con toda su alma, pero esos días había encontrado a un ser diferente. Lily sonrió para si.

La mañana siguiente fue lo bastante raro, Lily estaba demasiado extraña, no quería hablar de nada y la poción practicada durante la clase de Pociones no ayudaba demasiado, había sido en si muy complicada, y la mayoría del curso lo había hecho mal, pero Lily junto a Lupin y Logbottom eran los únicos que había logrado hacer algo bien, pero la más afectada fue Lily quedó en el piso tomándose con fuerzas el estómago y la cabeza. Pero más allá de los estúpidos comentarios de los Slytherine nada más se sabía de lo que en realidad le había pasado a Lily, el profesor le había pedido que se quedara después de clase para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, pero parecía haber salido peor de lo que estaba. En el almuerzo Lily estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada al comedor.

Lily no vas a entrar a almorzar dijo Emily sonriendo mientras le tomaba el brazo.

la verdad que no tengo hambre Emily, solo quiero estar sola por un momento, pienso ir a revisar algunos libros en biblioteca y no tengo hambre. Lily le sonrió con una medía sonrisa esperando convencerla con aquel pobre intento de despreocupación.

no te creo nada Lily, qué demonios te pasó después de la clase de pociones, espero no me estés escondiendo nada, ¿verdad? Lily negó con la cabeza. Emily le miró desconfiada pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Sirius, Remus y Peter llegaban al gran comedor.

creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el patio, nos veremos después en la clase que sigue ¿si? Lily sonrió mientras Sirius le sonreía

Parece una idea atractiva Lily, puede sumarse otro dijo Sirius acercándose, Emily lo miró de arriba a bajo levantando una ceja.

eres muy amable Black, pero la verdad es que prefiero dar una vuelta sola, si no te importa. Lily le sonrió pero sus ojos mostraban un dejo de tristeza.

bien como quieras, pero si necesitas compañía me llamas, yo estoy desocupada Lily le miró y sonrió con dulzura.

necesito que acompañes a alguien, puedes llevar a sus al interior de Gran comedor y custodiarla por mi hasta la próxima clase, podrías hacer eso por mi dijo Lily mirándole con cara de perrito abandonado.

como si me pudiera resistir a esos ojitos tomó el brazo a Emily y le miró bien Stewart si cooperas será bueno para los dos, así que andando antes de que Lily pudiera decirle algo Sirius le arrastraba hacía el interior del comedor.

nos vemos dijo Lily saludando a Emily con la mano, mientras veía como intentaba escapar de los brazos de Sirius que le cargaban hacía su lugar, se volteó para saludar a las dos personas que estaban junto a ella. Nos vemos, Remus Peter, buena suerte en el almuerzo, que estén bien. ambos chicos sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo. Mientras ella se marchaba del lugar.

Minutos más tarde: Lily corría por los pasillos para despejar su mente, estaba como es lógico desierto en las horas del almuerzo, intentaba llegar a la explanada y tirarse al sol de finales de septiembre. Corría sin ver adelante, hasta que se chocó con alguien y por cierto muy firme, ya que rebotó contra él.

lo siento dijo Lily desde el piso mientras trataba de levantarse sin mirar con quien había chocado.

¿estas bien Evans desde cuando pretender romper el record de llegadas temprano Lily conocía sobradamente esa voz cuando levantó la vista estaba allí parado, con una de sus tontas sonrisas, pero parecía preocupado en realidad, le estaba tendiendo la mano, Lily la tomó y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrerle el cuerpo, pero lejos de ser incomoda era algo tranquilo. vamos arriba antes de que te petrifiques en el piso James la levantó de un solo tiró, sorprendiéndose por los liviana de la mujer estas muy delgada Evans, estas segura de que comes bien Lily se sorprendió por qué le preguntaba semejante tontera.

si Potter tranquilo, gracias y nos vemos salió corriendo sin esperar que le devolviera el saludo, corrió nuevamente a la explanada, James le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

Realmente esta mujer está cada día más loca, pero tremendamente encantadora James puso en las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó la caminata hacía el comedor. pero que cosas dice Cornamenta dijo sonriendo para si, imaginándose a Sirius diciendo aquello.

Esa tarde, después de que las clases terminaran, los merodeadores estaban reunidos en su guarida secreta, alrededor de una mesa redonda con algunas sillas y todo decorado con los colores de la casa de Gryffindor.

Qué novedades tienen mencionó James mirando a sus compañeros, mirándolo uno por uno.

no muchas al parecer el movimiento del enemigo está bastante calmo, al parecer ninguno de los druidas se a movido Remus leía su informe comentando algunos aspectos importantes con cierta intranquilidad la verdad, esto no puede ser demasiado bueno es algo complicado seguirles el rastro y en lo personal, me deja demasiado intranquilo.

James le miró a mi tampoco, pero cuento contigo Lunático, sigue con la investigación y cualquier cambio nos lo informas James se mostraba serio y concentrado.

Sirius por su parte miró a James quien le devolvió la mirada la verdad que en Londres tampoco ha habido alguna anomalía en los pasado días Sirius desdoblaba un periódico muggle – no hay nada que nos indique que ha atacado, esto es completamente desesperante, no es que quiera que esté asesinando en todo momento, pero poder seguirle el rastro me deja más tranquilo; se puede llegar a evitar algunas cosas James parecía pensativo mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

la verdad que sí Canuto me siento más tranquilo cuando podemos seguirle el rastro, pero por ahora no nos queda más que ser pacientes, y permanecer alerta. James sonrió al ver las afirmaciones de sus amigo volvió la vista a Peter y dime Colagusano tu que tienes de lo que te pedí.

Bastante de lo que me pedió pude conseguir, para hoy, principalmente de la información de Stewart, pero la de Narcisa me tomará algunas semanas parece que está oculta por alguna razón en el ministerio y es un poco complicado tener acceso a los archivos de seguridad Peter hablaba como todo un experto sin prestar atención a las miradas de desconcierto de los otros merodeadores.

Me sorprender Colagusano, no pensé que tu pequeño cerebro diera para tanto. Peter volvió a ser al de siempre nervioso y tembloroso. la verdad que me sorprendes, sabes que si fueras así todos los días podrías conseguir alguna mujer, bueno no doy garantía de eso, pero tal vez lo milagros existen Peter se sonrojó, James negó con la cabeza

ya es suficiente Canuto, podemos continuar con la reunión, creo que hay temas más importantes que el cambio repentino de Colagusano, ¿no lo crees así? Sirius movió la cabeza y le miró con una mirada tranquila, casi de fastidio.

la verdad que si Cornamenta, pero si tu sigues con ese carácter espantarás a todas las mujeres que te siguen, pero si no lo crees importante, por favor Continuemos dijo imitando la voz de James, Remus por su parte rió y luego los demás.

bien Colagusano, que encontraste dijo James luego del momento de gracia.

bastante, Stewart es un maga de descendería pura, sus padres eran dos aurores de sangre pura, no hay ningún registro de toda su familia, en asuntos de los Druitas Negros, salvo claro está el combate contra ellos. Es la historia más limpia que he visto. Peter dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa de reuniones.

bien Colagusano ha estado muy bien dijo James tomando la carpeta ¿alguno de sus padres está vivo?

pues lo que yo averigüe dice que su madre está viva, pero que su padre es desconocido que desapareció en la labor de espía y no se ha sabido nada él, el último informe aparece en la página 4 allí dice la fecha. Peter se mostraba nervioso no tiene hermano, es hija única.

James abrió la carpeta hasta la hoja 4, había un detallado informe sobre la gestación de un subgrupo dentro de los Druitas, que parecía ser liderado por uno de los más jóvenes de consejo superior, pero no había demasiada información, en las últimas líneas decía… "INCONCLUSO POR FALLECIMIENTO 25 de Marzo de 1972", Remus que estaba más cercano a James miró el papel y dijo.

eso es exactamente 14 meses después de la muerte de los padres de Lily, creo que el padre de Emily fue a quien le asignaron la misión de investigar la causa, de eso es este informe. terminó mirando detenidamente la hoja si creo que así es, mi padre estuvo bastante involucrado en todo esto.

ya veo dijo Sirius mirando extrañado, luego miró a su amigo James se mostraba pensativo, siguió con la vista hasta encontrarse con Peter y tú Colagusano ¿sabes algo? Peter negó con la cabeza.

un momento dijo James ¿Cómo es eso de 14 meses después de la muerte de los padres de li, Evans dijo apresurando las palabras. Remus le miró tranquilo los padres de Evans murieron el 30 de junio del 72.

no James dijo Remus mi padre como dije antes estaba bastante involucrado y esa fecha que les dije 25 de diciembre del 71, fue la fecha en que los padres de Lily murieron, pero por seguridad de Lily no se dijo la fecha hasta que ella y su hermana estuvieran seguras, eso fue varios meses después. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos incluso Peter, quien por lo general era el más informado de todos esos movimientos extraños.

¿como nunca supimos eso, en Hogwarts casi no existen los secretos? Remus sonrió

Pues para Lily existió ese casi.  Lily era un niña muggle que más halla de sus notas no llamaba demasiado la atención, nosotros éramos los más cercanos a ella, pero el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados, Cornamenta y Canuto, se había peleado por una tarea creo y ninguno les dirigía la palabra James sonrió al recordar la tontería por la que había sucedido la pelea.

la verdad que fue una tontería y después li... Evans no apareció por varias semanas James trataba de sonar convincente. Remus afirmó, mientras James sentía la mirada sobre él.

A ver Cornamenta yo te tengo una pregunta, desde cuando te trabas para decir el apellido de Evans, espero mis oídos fallen pero es la tercera o segunda vez, que escucho un intento de Lily, antes del apellido. Sirius llamó la atención de los otro dos. James sintiéndose observado y muy sonrojado les miró.

es tarde tengo que ir a practicar al campo dijo James mientras gritaba Accio Saeta Platino en es momento la escoba apareció en su mano, luego salió por uno de los pasadizos.

estuve muy cerca dijo Sirius sonriendo con cara de pícaro no puedo creer que no sé de cuenta de que Evans le gusta y desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé que está esperando. Peter le miró intranquilo y algo nervioso.

No piensas que se puede enojar verdad Sirius dijo Peter por poco y temblando

la verdad no Colagusano, y si loase lo muelo a palas Remus sonrió y está vez miró elocuentemente a Sirius. ¡¿Qué! pregunto exasperado por la mirada

pues tu quieres que Cornamenta asuma lo que siente por Lily y tu con Emily ¿para cuando? Sirius sonrió mientras se levantaba.

es tarde una hermosa mujer me espera para clases de repaso y quien dice una cita para la primera salida a Hosmeade, pero si no me apresuro me quedaré si nada. Sirius se levantó y saludó mientras salí por un pasadizo.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Peter que estaba enfrente de él Tienes algo que hacer Colagusano Peter le sonrió mientras comenzaba a temblar como siempre.

- si Madame Ponfrey me pidió que fuera ayudarle a organizar las nuevas pociones en compensación al desastre que hice la vez pasada en la enfermería. dijo avergonzado.

bien entonces te acompaño hasta el pasillo, yo tengo que reportarme con los prefectos. Así que andando ambos salieron por otro pasadizo que los llevaría al pasillo más cercano a la enfermería.

Horas más tarde: todas las clases de la mañana habían pasado, y la preocupación de Sussan iba en aumento, eran más de las 8 de la tarde, la cena estaría servida en media hora y Lily no daba señales de vida, había recorrido cada lugar que ella solía ir, pero estaba igual que al principio, si encontrarla.

Caminaba por los pasillos para alcanzar la sala común y ver si no estaba allí, tal vez ya habría vuelto y si era así la estrangularía con sus propias manos, por no darle noticias en toda la tarde. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando chocó con alguien.

Emily ¿estás bien? le preguntó Remus tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

si dijo Emily sin prestar demasiada atención, buscando con la vista para todos lados.

¿ se te perdió algo? preguntó Remus en tono cómico por los gestos de la chica, Emily le miró a los ojos con un brillo "peligroso".

tu tienes que haberla visto ¿no es así? dijo Emily mirándole fijamente a los ojos; Remus volvió a sonreír.

a ver Emily, tranquilízate, dime que se te perdió y tal vez así pueda ayudarte. Las mejillas de Emily se sonrojaron hasta parecer dos tomates.

lo siento, es que estoy muy preocupada Remus volvió a sonreír no he podido encontrar a Lily en toda la tarde y no he tenido noticias de ella, desde el mediodía, tal vez tu la hayas visto en la reunión de prefectos.

Remus cambio su expresión a una de preocupación pensé que estaba en la sala común o por ahí, pero que ya tendría que haber vuelto, porque a la reunión no se presentó. Emily le miró más preocupada que antes, mientras soltaba un suspiro de preocupación tranquila yo te ayudaré a buscarla, mientras encontramos a los muchachos seguro que ellos nos ayudarán ¿te parece? Emily sonrió mientras afirmaba.

mientras en una de las mazmorras: varios encapuchados se reunían alrededor de otro encapuchado que estaba sentado en un escritorio un poco más alto que el resto, cuando todos estuvieron sentado, quien estaba sobre el escritorio habló.

hoy no reunimos aquí para empezar lo que será la revolución de la magia negra, todos lo que estamos presentes aquí, formaremos la rebelión contra loa traidores que se hacen llamar nuestros Jefes, lo Druitas Negros desaparecerán. los que le rodeaban se levantaron mientras gritaban a coro

SALVE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, SALVE LORD VOLDEMORT! repitieron la frase un par de veces hasta que el que estaba sentado en el escritorio habló.

muy bien mis fieles vástagos todos formaremos el más grande terror de todos los tiempos, pero primero debemos sumar fieles a nuestra causa, está noche será decisiva necesitamos un gran poder e nuestra parte y hoy es la noche en que se no unirá. el hombre extendió su mano izquierda señalando a un lado de él ven aquí mi fiel Mortífago, dime donde se encuentra nuestra presa. El joven se acercó a paso lento mientras hasta arrodillarse a sus pies.

está en el claro del bosque prohibido, allí se encuentra. Voldemort se levantó sobre el escritorio y abrió las manos

YA ESCUCHARON NO DEBEMOS DESPERDICIAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, VALLAN POR ELLA todos levantaron sus puños cerrados al aire, mientras desaparecían en las tinieblas.

Mientras en la puerta de la biblioteca: Emily estaba esperando ver el rostro de Lily salir antes de que la biblioteca cerrara, pero el último salió y Madame Ele salió de la biblioteca.

disculpe madame dijo respetuosamente Emily por casualidad Lily no se quedó dentro.

La mujer algo mayor le miró no es extraño no ha venido en todo el día, he extrañado su compañía, ¿sabe si le sucedió algo?

Emily sonrió la verdad que no, seguro se quedó dormida estaba muy cansada de la mañana.

a ya veo, entonces si la ve denle saludos de mi parte madame Ele despareció en el corredor luego de que Emily prometiera entregarle sus saludos, se quedó un minuto pensando a donde más podría haber ido Lily y rogando que Remus y los demás hubieran tenido mejor suerte. Cuando se disponía a salir en dirección a la casa de Hagrid, Narcisa apareció corriendo.

hablando de desaparecidas, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? dijo Emily mirándole desconfiada.

no te importa Stewart bien a avisarte que vi a Lily hace unos cuanto minutos en los límites con el bosque oscuro, no sé que hacía ahí Emily suspiró con fastidio

y que demonios pensabas al dejarla sola, porque no le preguntaste, no si es demasiado pedir para ti Emily salió corriendo por el pasillo, mientras salía por la puerta a la explanada.

Narcisa caminaba en un suave meneo de caderas hasta la puerta por donde había salido Emily segundos antes, allí se encontraba Malfoy pobre tonta dijo mientras este le abrazaba no sabe con lo que se va encontrar Narcisa sacó su varita mientras apuntaba al cielo unas chispas verdes daban la señal.

adoro cuando eres así dijo Malfoy mientras le abrazaba con fuerza vamos no quiero perderme el espectáculo dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Emily caminaba furiosa por la explanada mientras murmuraba que la mataría cuando la viera, pero antes de que llegara, vio a 4 personas saliendo del Bosque Prohibido.

Acelero el paso hasta confrontarlos. USTEDES EN QUE DEMONIOS ANDAN? dijo descargando su desesperación

-tu siempre tan simpática Stewart dijo Sirius avanzando.

siempre hay una dosis extra de simpatía para ti BLACK Emily estaba furiosa.

solo recorríamos el bosque para ver que Evans no estuviera aquí mencionó James con tranquilidad.

¿y encontraron algo? dijo tranquila y preocupada a la vez.

te parece que traemos a Lily en algún bolsillo Stewart dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

Canuto ya basta le rogó James mientras miraba a Emily de la misma manera suplicante no, no hemos encontrado nada, tú tuviste suerte

no, Narcisa acaba de enviarme aquí dice que vio a Lily hace unos minutos aquí en lo límites, por eso estoy aquí.

es imposible llevamos más de 3 horas buscándola completó James intranquilo.

tal vez cuando Narcisa le vio Lily iba de vuelta al castillo y está en su habitación mencionó Peter en voz extremadamente baja, todos le miraron bueno eso creo.

eso es verdad dijo Remus mientras se dirigía hacía el castillo, Sirius y Peter le siguieron, más tarde James quien paso por al lado de Emily quien miraba el bosque intranquila

tranquila Em, vamos seguramente Lily nos debe estar buscando dentro del castillo. todos caminaron tranquilos hasta el castillo.

Durante la cena, las puertas del comedor permanecieron selladas, pero los alimentos en las mesas no aparecían y más de la mitad de los Slytherine tampoco, y para preocupación de Emily, Lily no estaba junto a ellos en el comedor. En ese momento Mcgonagall tomó la palabra.

Se preguntarán porque la cena no está servida aún, por una ocasione especial esta noche, la cena se servirá en cada torre, por ellos todos los alumnos deben volver a sus casas y permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso, quien desobedezca estas reglas se verá muy perjudicado. todos partieron preguntándose que era lo que sucedía, James y los demás vieron eso como la oportunidad perfecta de seguir buscando a Lily, pero cuando parecía ser liberado Mcgonagall dijo.

todos menos usted cuatro dijo señalando, a Emily, Remus, Sirius y James; Peter quien no lo dudo un momento aprovecho la oportunidad para desaparecer, los chicos volvieron sobre sus pasos y una vez que el comedor estuvo vacío Mcgonagall les miró seria. muy bien, alguien sabe donde está la Señorita Evans Emily miró nerviosa a los demás, fue Sirius quien codeado por James respondió.

esta tarde la acompañé hasta su cuarto, se sentía bastante mal. Emily le miró con cara de no entender nada.

sucede algo malo señorita Stewart? Emily sonrió con tranquilidad

no profesora, no sabía quien había acompañado a Lily a su habitación, yo solo la encontré allí dormida antes de bajar a comer. james y los demás parecieron suspirar con tranquilidad.

eso me deja más tranquila, debo pedirles una favor Mcgonagall miró a James algo seria, mientras James le devolvió la mirada.

tranquila profesora puede hablar estamos en confianza, todos saben mi situación Mcgonagall suspiró con tranquilidad.

muy bien eso facilita las cosas, quiero que ayuden con la vigilancia de la torre de Gryffindor, nuestros miedos se han vuelto realidad, algunos mortífagos están en la afueras del terreno de Hogwarts, parece que la ausencia del profesor Dumbledore les ha hecho creer que sería más simple, pero aún no es nada seguro, por ello preferimos prevenir, como sabrán si Hogwarts es atacado se concentrarán en la sala común de Gryffindor.

comprendemos, nosotros nos encargaremos dijo James serio, Emily le miraba sorprendida, de que demonios estaba hablando James, y porque se comportaba así, y por que los ataques se centrarían en Gryffindor, que había allí.

tranquilo Potter, dos profesores les acompañarán para resguardar mejor todo, por eso ahora vallan directamente a su torre y esperen ahí hasta nuevo aviso Mcgonagall miró a James ¿entendido Potter?

si profesora todos se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron, Emily estaba pálida incluso después de entrar a la sala común, Sirius había optado por llevarla en brazos para llegar más rápido.

como haremos para salir Lily está afuera dijo Sirius preocupado mientras se reunían en una zona apartada de la sala común.

hay una sola forma dijo Remus pensativo que saliéramos de a uno James le miró

precisamente en eso pensaba, lo quiero aquí de guardia toda la noche, no dormirán, si encuentran a Peter díganle que le ayude con los cursos inferiores, se lleva mejor. En cuanto a ti Sirius, quiero que reúnas al grupo principal de Hogwarts, y que estén alertas en todas las casas, tu Remus comunícate en mi nombre J.A.P con la central de los escuadrones especiales, dile que preparen un grupo y lo envíen aquí cuanto antes todos afirmaron además cuiden que Emily reaccione, si ven luces violeta alerten a los profesores y preparen a los alumnos. James abrió la ventan y saltó al vacío, metros antes de tocar el piso salió volando con su escoba.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas un día no va a estar su escoba y se va a matar, es loco teniendo todos los pasadizos a los terrenos. dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza bueno es hora de trabajar.

Continuará 


	8. En busca de una aliada

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo VII: En busca de una aliada _**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_ Como haremos para salir Lily está afuera dijo Sirius preocupado mientras se reunían en una zona apartada de la sala común._

_ hay una sola forma dijo Remus pensativo que saliéramos de a uno James le miró _

_ precisamente en eso pensaba, lo quiero aquí de guardia toda la noche, no dormirán, si encuentran a Peter díganle que le ayude con los cursos inferiores, se lleva mejor. En cuanto a ti Sirius, quiero que reúnas al grupo principal de Hogwarts, y que estén alertas en todas las casas, tu Remus comunícate en mi nombre J.A.P con la central de los escuadrones especiales, dile que preparen un grupo y lo envíen aquí cuanto antes todos afirmaron además cuiden que Emily reaccione, si ven luces violeta alerten a los profesores y preparen a los alumnos. James abrió la ventan y saltó al vacío, metros antes de tocar el piso salió volando con su escoba._

_Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas un día no va a estar su escoba y se va a matar, es loco teniendo todos los pasadizos a los terrenos. dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza bueno es hora de trabajar._

Mientras en el bosque prohibido: Lily estaba apoyada contra un tronco mientras se tomaba la pierna con fuerzas, y maldecía su suerte.

realmente no puedo tener tanta mala suerte, caerme justo aquí en el medio de la nada decía mientras miraba su pierna ensangrentada y lo peor de todo, romperme un hueso y no recordar el estúpido conjuro para sanarlo ¡¡MALDICIÓN! decía mientras volvía a ver el peñasco por donde había caído, era algo alto y lleno de barro estaba casi llegando al pantano, a unos metros del claro del bosque, enfrente tenía una laguna sin salida y al otro lado estaba el peñasco, no podía salir.

Mientras miraba el panorama para poder comenzar a caminar nuevamente, sintió que su pierna comenzó a pinchar más aun y que su brazo le acompañaba, siguió maldiciendo mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, odiaba estar sola, y más en el bosque, no es que temiera estar allí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Comenzó a escuchar el ruido de pasos acercándose, pero estaban bastante lejos, se maldijo por no poder moverse, por más que no estuvieran cerca para ella era lo mismo, miró el cielo y para su sorpresa se encontró con James bajando en picada hasta frenar justo al lado de ella.

Potter, nunca pensé decir esto, estoy muy feliz de verte dijo mientras le abrazaba,

yo tampoco esperaba un recibimiento así pero su felicidad duró poco cuando notó que Lily tuvo que apoyarse nuevamente en el tronco, James le miró preocupado ¿que te pasó? Lily se tomaba con fuerzas la pierna lastimada

Caí desde el peñasco, la tierra en mis pies se desmoronó y como verás no me fue muy bien con la caída Lily se tomaba con las dos manos las pierna, mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el dolor.

¿te duele mucho? James observaba preocupado la herida

no estoy así porque me encanta sostenerme la pierna, que pensabas Potter James sonrió

bueno tranquila Evans déjame ver la herida. Lily levantó una ceja mientras James se acercaba a su pierna.

dame una razón para dejarte ver a ti mi herida, que no has estado ni una sola vez en la enfermería, ni has visto una herida en tu vida. Tengo un hueso roto nada más James le tomó la pierna y la examinó con cuidado.

creéme he visto muchas heridas como estas y otras Lily le miró sorprendida no tienes el hueso roto, solo tienes una cuatas astillas grandes dentro de la pierna, que si no la sacó no podrás caminar Lily le miró sorprendida

y tu ¿desde cuándo sabes de heridas? Y como piensas sacarla James no le dio tiempo, tomó la pierna y con un movimiento de su varita las 8 astillas salieron del lugar, Lily emitió un quejido muy bajo como odio cuando hacen eso.

James le miró sorprendido eres la primera persona que veo que no grita de dolor Lily sonrió

me he lastimado peor, y la verdad que me dolía demasiado como para sentir más dolor James le ayudo a cruzar el brazo por sobre su hombro y la sentó en su escoba mientras le vendaba la herida con un pañuelo. bueno esto evitará que siga sangrando Lily le sonrió, pero antes de poder hacer algo los encapuchados aparecieron en el borde del peñasco. James miró a Lily tranquila murmuró

me ves nerviosa Potter dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada con la varita en mano. vamos a tener que movernos hasta un lugar un poco más tranquilo, para organizarnos.

gran plan Evans pero estamos en el medio de una emboscada, no hay salida James le miraba con sarcasmo.

tu sígueme, cuando te dé la señal. James negó con la cabeza vamos Potter no tienes otra salida, eso o los intento de parca. dijo apuntando con la varita a los mortífagos.

a donde creían que van dijo el encapuchado más cercano, era claramente Malfoy, sus ojos grises se veían a través de la marcara que llevaba puesta y su voz era inconfundible.

James le miró linda noche no Malfoy, pero creo que para Hallowen falta muchas noches aún. dijo riendo, Lily le tomó la mano señal de que había encontrado una salida.

veremos si te ríes cuando terminemos contigo. dijo Malfoy orgulloso como siempre.

a ver dime, tu y cuantos más, eres un cobarde Malfoy, si fueras la mitad de poderoso que dices ser no necesitarías, de 30 gorilas para desacerté de nosotros. dijo Lily recorriéndoles con la varita esta vez fue Lily quien sorprendió a James mostrando una agallas poco comunes.

morirán dijo Malfoy pero antes de que pudiera atacar una luz extremadamente potente los cegó, para cuando volvieron la vista James y Lily estaban llegando detrás de ellos.

James dejó a Lily detrás de una corteza de árbol. Lily estaba sorprendida, había corrido varios metros con ella en brazos sin embargo parecía que no era así, James le dejó en el hueco y le sonrió por nada del mundo te muevas de aquí.

como piensas que me quedaré aquí cuando nos persigue mortífagos James le miró y sonrió

no te preocupes, solos son principiantes, además Malfoy….

no lo es tu y yo lo sabemos bien, porque te cuesta entenderlo James le miró sorprendido sentía preocupación tras la voz de enfado de Lily.

En eso los pasos frenaron a menos de un metro de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

vamos Potter sal de allí, no tienes para donde correr la voz de Malfoy comenzaba a ser sumamente irritante.

James miró sobre el tronco con fastidio no ves que estoy ocupado Malfoy, puedes contar hasta 5 James bajó nuevamente al tronco.

como te decía no quiero que te muevas, me matarán si te pasa algo. Lily le miró

no pienso contar hasta 5 Potter volvió a decir Malfoy sin perder su posición

James miró hacia abajo mientras maldecía maldición Malfoy eres un maldito insoportable. dijo James levantándose de donde estaba sin darle lugar a Lily a protestar. Sin darle tiempo a nada James le apuntó con la varita EXPELIARMUS! el hechizo dio de lleno en la mano de Malfoy he hizo que su varita quedara en poder de James, quien le apuntó también con la nueva varita, mientras se movía en un circulo para sacar el tronco donde estaba Lily de la línea de fuego.

Malfoy caminaba con una sonrisa triunfadora, James sin sacarle la mira a Malfoy, dio medio giro y apuntó con la otra varita a todos los mortífagos que caminaban detrás de él no pensarán atacarme por la espalda eso es de cobardes James estaba con los brazos abiertos una varita apuntaba a Malfoy y otra a los otros mortífagos.

¿donde está la sangre sucia? dijo Malfoy con arrogancia.

me vas cara de niñera Malfoy dijo James mirándolo desafiante como crees la dejé escapar mientras tu y tus monigotes disfrazados, hacía monerías para atacarme, realmente Malfoy eres más ciego que un topo. sentenció James con arrogancia.

La mirada de Malfoy expresaba el odio que sentía en es momento no puedo creerlo Potter porque rebajarte a proteger una sangre sucia cuando podrías estar con nosotros, el heredero de Gryffindor y el heredero de Salazar Slytherine unidos por primera vez, como nunca antes. dijo Malfoy serías el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra.

tu los has dicho nunca, no necesito formar parte de una mediocre rebelión para saber quien soy Malfoy inútilmente enfureció poseído por la furia intento atacarle. Pero lejos de ser efectivo, le dio a James la posibilidad de atacar y dejar a Malfoy tendido contra unas raíces de un árbol, los demás mortífagos intentaron socorrerlo, pero James les apuntó con la varita libre un paso en falso y desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra, esto es entre él y yo. Los mortífagos quedaron estáticos.

dime Potter dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba del lugar donde había quedado por qué ese afán por proteger a una sangre sucia, cuáles son tu intereses para arriesgar tu vida por alguien que no vale nada Lily quien permanecía escondida, tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, concentrando todo su odio que se hacía cada vez más grande.

no es tu problema Malfoy James le miraba desafiante, sabía lo que buscaba intentaba desconcentrarlo y hacerle perder el control. James comenzó a sentir una calor dentro e instintivamente miró de reojo el tronco donde estaba Lily, parecía que el calor venía de allí, pero fue tan sutil que Malfoy no lo notó.

ya veo dijo este mientras caminaba a paso lento ya sé que es lo que ves en ella, un hermoso cuerpo, el señor Oscuro la ha visto y la encuentra extremadamente hermosa, pero aún más provocativa, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio la desearía de la forma más carnal Malfoy decía las palabras con tanto júbilo que cualquiera que las hubiese escuchado le daría asco.

púdrete Malfoy dijo gritándole con furia y ahora dime para que demonios quiere a Lily Voldemort. Malfoy le miró altanero

comote atreves a nombrar al señor oscuro, eso demuestra tu ignorancia. James le miró y sonrió

-YO NOMBRO A QUIEN SE ME VIENE EN GANA, Y SI TU SEÑOR ES TAN PODEROSO PARA QUE DEMONIOS LO QUIERE A USTEDES, NO MUEVAN ESAS VARITAS O MALFOY DESAPARECE James miró un segundo hacía atrás a quienes le rodeaban, nuevamente se quedaron estático, James volvió su vista a Malfoy TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA MALFOY RESPONDE. james le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

no estas en posición de exigir nada mencionó Malfoy abriendo los brazos mostrándole que estaba rodeado.

TU TAMPOCO ASÍ QUE RESPONDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ James estaba furioso, los gritos de voz profunda de James, sacaron a Lily de su trance al observarlo se llevó una sorpresa; por el contrario de lo que veía siempre, James se mostraba maduro y decidido, intimidaba con su postura forma de hablar, además se mantenía así incluso estando rodeado.

Lily sintió como un calor le invadía, ese calor quemaba, estaba mirando a todos los que le rodeaban a James eran más de 20, por más principiantes que fueran si disparaban todos juntos lo matarían de seguro. El calor de su interior le quemaba, era claramente odio hacía Malfoy, pero que ahora parecía más que antes.

BIEN MALFOY HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ James volvía a insistir.

te lo dije Potter, el señor tenebroso la ha visto provocativo y la quiere para él , para su uso personal, si me entiendes, además para que otra cosa serviría una sangre sucia.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, James se desesperó y en cuestión de minutos estaba atacando a Malfoy con los puños, Lily que observaba todo desde su escondite, vio que los demás, una fila de 15 mortífagos le apuntaban, y que en sus varitas se veía una luz roja saliendo

CUIDADO! grito Lily descubriéndose, pero fue mayor la sorpresa cuando una onda expansiva que salió de Lily impacto de lleno en los 15 mortífagos arrogándolos a muchos metros de allí la onda expansiva arrasó con todos los árboles, que comenzaron a caer, para esquivar alguno James y Malfoy se separaron.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso, era flashes de imágenes, entre los árboles aún en pie aparecieron un grupo de aurores a la cabeza de ellos iban, Remus, Emily y Sirius quienes automáticamente comenzaron a pelear para despejar el lugar, sorprendidos por la onda expansiva que salía de Lily y se expandía, eso se veía por el surco profundo en la tierra y los árboles tendidos. Lily cayó de rodillas, ya que no podía mantenerse de pie, cuando todos pensaban que las cosas estaban calmadas y los mortífagos controlados por los aurores, el ambiente se puso tenso y frío. Lily levantó apenas la vista para ver que unos 5 dementores se acercaban a ella, sintió el frío justo antes de perder el conocimiento escuchó voces conocidas haciendo la invocación Patronus.

Las luchas continuaban, pero alguien que observaban en la lejanía vio como su "presa", estaba indefensa, fue entonces cuando decidió hacer su aparición. Lily arrastrándose casi sin fuerzas escapó de los dementores, cuando vio a un lado otros 5 le rodeaban nuevamente, entonces tomó su varita y trajo a su memoria un recuerdo muy feliz.

Expecto Patronus! un fénix salió de la varita de Lily y abrió sus alas, era muy imponente y brillaba con gran intensidad, pero era claro que no resistiría mucho.

James y Sirius que estaban un poco más alejados miraron sorprendidos y a su vez alarmados pero que demonios estaba haciendo, ambos aprovecharon el momento de distracción creado por Lily para desarmar a todos lo que estaban delante de ellos, lo mismo hicieron los demás, cuando se disponían a ayudar a Lily, los mortífagos habían hecho una línea de contención entre ellos y el lugar donde estaba Voldemort y Lily.

Lily tuvo por primera vez frente a frente al asesino de sus padres, el odio le recorría todo el cuerpo incluso le parecía que el piso temblaba.

James y los demás miraban impotentes, los mortífagos que estaban en la línea eran los más experimentados y poderosos que había aparecido seguramente junto a Voldemort, Remus y Emily intercambiaron miradas el piso se movía bástate, parecía un terremoto.

Voldemort parecía deslizarse por la superficie del bosque, Lily estaba furiosa sentía el odio desbordar de su cuerpo, tenía la varita en alto, le apuntó y la enviarían a Azkaban por ello.

Ava…. pero antes de que pudiera atacar Voldemort lanzaba un hechizo en su contra.

Impedimenta! el hechizo impactaba de lleno en el pecho de Lily muy cerca de su corazón. Lily cayó totalmente inerte al suelo, en eso se escuchó el grito de furia de Sirius, quien sin dudarlo, y seguido por James, se lanzaron al combate, así todos le siguieron.

Pronto la línea que se veía impenetrable estaba dispersa y destruida, Sirius y James veían caer al último enemigo que los asechaba, se miraron, Voldemort estaba con Lily en brazos y le apuntaba al pecho con su varita, lista para dar el golpe final. Ellos estando lo suficientemente lejos como para un ataque inadvertido, se lanzaron en carrera, entonces Sirius fue quien apuntó y atacó a Voldemort.

CRIPTUS TEMPRA! Voldemort inadvertido del ataque lo recibió de lleno, lo que hizo que soltar a Lily, James corrió a toda velocidad para sacar a Lily de la línea de fuego, pero no tuvo tiempo de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, ya que sintió la caída de Sirius a su lado por un ataque de Voldemort.

James y Voldemort lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos dio en el blanco, antes de que Voldemort pudiera moverse, Remus y Emily derribaron dos árboles que estaban detrás de él y lo aplastaron. Por un momento la tensión se mantuvo, pronto el cielo se ilumino con la marca tenebrosa y todos lo mortífagos desaparecieron, esa marca en el cielo era señal de que él había escapado.

Cuando la marca tenebrosa se desvanecía en el cielo, Dumbledore aparecía seguido de algunos Profesores, Mcgonagall y Hagrid, quienes se pusieron felices de ver a los chicos bien, pero al mismo tiempo disgustados por desobedecer y mentir.

Lily despertó en el trayecto a Hogwarts, James la llevaba en brazos por lo tanto lo primero que vio fue el rostro de ¿Potter, ¿que sucedió? James miró a Lily, pronto pareció ubicarse y recordar ESTAN TODOS BIEN! dijo alarmada mientras miraba alrededor, pronto descubrió que no podía caminar, su pierna ahora si se había fracturado, por lo tanto Sirius y James le ayudaron a llegar a Hogwarts, mientras escuchaba todo el camino las mil y un quejas de Emily, las cuales eran imposibles de refutar puesto que tenía demasiada razón.

Horas más tarde:

deben comprender que lo que hicieron es muy grabe, mentir deliberadamente de esa manera decía Mcgonagall mirando de mala manera y enfadada. pusieron en riesgos la vida de su amiga y de ustedes mismo.

yo creo quiso opinar James

tu no crees nada Potter, la verdad es que no puedo creer que un líder de un grupo especial actuara de tal mala manera, poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus compañeros, por ser el héroe del día

y creo que lo fue dijo la voz conocida de Lily, quien venía caminando en la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, con algo de dificultad creo profesora que si me permite la palabra, la culpable de todo esto soy yo, si yo no hubiera desaparecido de tal manera, es probable que los muchachos hubieran obedecido las ordenes encomendadas, pero por mi culpa puse en riego a todos mis compañero, en especial a estos 4. El señor Potter no tiene mucho más que ver, se mostró como el líder que es, arriesgándose el mismo a salir antes de sus compañeros y organizándolos tan maravillosamente, porque si no hubiera sido por la rápida acción de señor Lupin y Black bajo las ordenes de Potter, estaríamos aun combatiendo y sabe Merlín donde me encontraría en este momento. Por lo tanto la responsabilidad es mí, completamente.

Mcgonagall estaba sin palabras estaba más que callada, Lily y James intercambiaron miradas, lo mismo con Emily, Remus y Sirius Bien dijo la profesora luego de un tiempo creo que es conveniente que como usted ha asumido la responsabilidad, replantee muchas cuestiones y que medite la posibilidad que le dejé escrita en su escritorio junto a otras y decida la más conveniente, por el momento los sucesos que han pasado en las horas anteriores, creo son suficientes lección para darse cuenta de lo que todavía falta por recorrer y espero de ustedes especial empeño para mejorar aún más. Usted ¿Qué opina profesor? todos voltearon tras Lily

El profesor Dumbledore quien miró a Mcgonagall creo que la señorita Lily expreso todo maravillosamente, y sugiero lo mismo que usted, además de replantearse el porque se encuentran en la casa de Gryffindor y cuales son sus compromisos, quienes son, en pocas palabras un análisis profundo de si mismo, porque el enemigo que enfrentamos puede tomar nuestras debilidades o cuestiones desconocidas como armas. ¿Comprenden?

si profesor dijeron unísono

bien en ese caso vallan a descansar. todos se levantaron y se fueron a su torre.

La semana luego del enfrentamiento fue un tremendo caos, padre que irrumpían en las horas de clase reclamando por sus hijos sin consultar siquiera con Dumbledore, cartas de acusaciones hasta visitas del ministro y los inspectores para ver la seguridad en Hogwarts, pero con el pasar de los días las cosas se fueron calmando. Para casi todos….

¿cual es tu decisión James? mencionaba Dumbledore preocupado

- pues por ahora prefiero quedarme en la escuela y terminar este años la menos, o todo el tiempo que me sea posible hasta que la orden crea que mi presencia es indispensable, claro está que todo esto sucederá si usted me lo permite. James le miraba serio, Dumbledore le sonrió calidamente.

no es un punto a discutir James, está es tu casa y mientras tu quieras permanecer aquí eres libre de hacerlo. James sonrió

Profesor ¿Qué hará con los alumnos involucrados con Voldemort? James estaba preocupado ¿usted me cree?

Claro que lo hago James, pero de mi depende el castigarlos o decidir su paradero por el contrario es responsabilidad del ministerio, pero las pruebas que tenemos nos son suficientes para inculparlos por desgracias Dumbledore se mostraba preocupado pero eso no me exige que yo no pueda aumentar la seguridad en cuanto a ellos. James le sonrió y se quedo pensativo. le has informado tu decisión a los demás

aún no dijo James cabizbajo pero en cuestión de tiempo, Sirius lo sabe, Remus y Peter lo suponen con demasiadas pruebas y Emily, bueno para que decirlo fue la primera en darse cuenta, sabe demasiado de los movimiento del ministerio, a veces me da desconfianza.

tranquilo James, Emily sabe mucho porque sospecha que hay algo raro en ministerio desde la desaparición de su padre y quiere averiguarlo nada más que deba preocuparte James le sonrió

cree profesor que he tomado la decisión correcta James se mostraba preocupado.

yo no puedo decírtelo James, nadie puedo con el tiempo te darás cuenta si lo que decidiste está bien o mal, pero no te apresures a vivir, parte del triunfo de los proyectos es la paciencia con la que uno encara los problemas. Dumbledore estaba preocupado por James, enfrentar esas decisiones con tan solo 17 años eran muy complicadas, y más aún cuando no tenía una figura mayor que lo aconsejara.

gracias profesor, siempre es muy agradable y bueno charlar con usted. James sonrió, lo mismo Dumbledore

lo mismo digo James, lo mismo digo. James salió del despacho mientras le saludaba con la mano y se despedía.

En el pasillo: Remus y Sirius le esperaban sentados en el suelo jugando una partida de Snap explosivo.

-¿Cómo te fue Cornamenta? preguntó Sirius mientras perdía la partida

excelente jugada Lunático Remus rió por el comentario por lo que veo mejor que a ti canuto.

Sirius levantó la vista con cara de enfadado gracias por recordármelo, es el 10 partido y no logró ganarle.

y no lo harás yo ya me rendí luego de jugar 30 partido y no ganar ni uno. james le tendió una mano a cada uno para ayudar a levantarse.

entonces Lunáticos ya tienes el título dijo Sirius sonriendo pero algún día te los arrebataré lo juro. Los tres se rieron mientras se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, hoy habría entrenamiento.

Mientras Lily en la cancha de Quidditch, en las gradas intentaba sacar una decisión de las cartas que tenía frente a sus ojos. Realmente no pensaba que la hubieran convocado para una orden que siquiera hubiera escuchado antes, además era muy probable que si no le hubiera entregado las cartas Mcgonagall ella simplemente las hubiera ignorado. Pero ahora las tenía frente a ellas, dos eran del ministerio de Rumania, donde su hermano había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo como auror, una era de Londres de la orden Omega y otras 3 de pasantías en Nueva Zelanda y la posibilidad de un entrenamiento como auror.

Las miraba una y otra vez sin entender demasiado, de un momento a otro muchos se había interesado en ella, pero a que demonios había provocado esto. Lily guardó las propuestas en el bolsillo de su túnica y se recostó mirando el cielo, tratando de evaluar los pros y los contras de las cartas que tenía en mano.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lily sentía que tenía la decisión en las manos, respondería la propuesta de Londres, ya que con ella podía permanecer en el colegio y aprovecharía las vacaciones de invierno para visitar alguno de los otros lugares. Para así no descartar ninguna.

Una escoba paso cerca de su cabeza, Lily abrió los ojos al sentir el viento. interesante lugar para pensar Evans, pero no creo que te quieras quedar Lily abrió los ojos, era esa voz irritante nuevamente, como lo odiaba.

a ver Potter dime porque, en algún lado dice propiedad de James Potter. James le sonrió y ahora porque demonios sonríes

por lo que veo estabas más concentrada de lo que creí, esta lloviendo a cantaros Evans nada más que por eso Lily se sintió avergonzada a decir verdad no había notado las gruesas gotas en su ropa y que estaba completamente empapada. Pero sabes que me diste una estupenda idea porque si te quieres quedar no tomas una escoba y juegas con nosotros, estamos en una práctica y Richard está bastante mal, por eso no se presentó ¿o tiene miedo? James le miró esperando una respuesta.

En cuanto a Lily le miraba con desconfianza, no jugaba prácticamente desde el verano pasado cuando Emily le había convencido que subiera a una escoba, y jugara había descubierto que era un deporte pasable, nada del otro mundo. bien, pero nada de jugar demasiado rudo.

Emily que estaba cerca le miró y gritó OH! Vamos Lil desde cuando eres tan humilde la última vez que jugamos por poco y me matas, lo pasarás por arriba vamos a jugar. James quien escuchó los gritos de Emily y observó las manos de Lily negando dijo.

así que es una buena jugadora ¿no, Em? Pero ¿en que posición está hablando? Lily le rogaba a su amiga mientras James no la miraba.

Pues verás Potter no creo que quieras saber, ella juega de buscadora James le miró de arriba abajo podría pasarte por arriba si quisiera

o vamos no hablas en serio Em, no es tiempo de bromas Lily hizo un paso y le tomó por el cuello de la túnica suavemente.

no te gustaban los desafíos Potter, te da miedo Lily sonrió con triunfo marcado en la mirada o es que tienes miedo de no poder conmigo.

bien muñeca te los has buscado monta tu escoba y comencemos James le tomaba el rostro con una mano. Lily se soltó y silbó en busca de su escoba, que apareció a su lado en unos segundos era una hermosa Saeta Azul, en perfectas condiciones.

Un poco más alejado de las gradas no lo puedo creer, una Saeta Azul, ¿de donde demonios la sacó? dijo Sirius mirando a Emily no que no le gustaba el Quidditch

no le gusta jugarlo, pero por el contrario le encanta volar, y se le antojó la Saeta Azul el verano pasado y ahorro hasta comprársela, creo que su hermano la dejó encargada en la tienda de la fábrica, pero no lo supo hasta el verano pasado, pero como le dije yo un desperdicio si no pensaba usarla para jugar el Quidditch. fue la primera vez que Emily y Sirius estuvieron de acuerdo.

Concuerdo contigo es igual a la de James, creí que no había otra en el mundo, era un diseño del padre de James, él la mano hacer no hace mucho, creo que cuando lo nombraron capitán, por eso estoy tan asombrado de que hubiera otra.

no lo sé Sirius, solo sé que Lily viajó a Rumania y su hermano le había dejado esa reservada en un local de la fabrica de escobas, pero la verdad que no se mucho más Sirius miraba a la chica extrañado desde cuando hablaban algo si pelearse.

pero entonces se podrá más que bueno este enfrentamiento Sirius mencionó mientras miraba como Lily y James tomaban sus lugares en el centro del campo y Adam soltaba la snicht, todos los demás continuaron con la práctica.

Había pasado más de 3 horas y Remus preocupado junto a Peter si disponían a ir al campo cuando por el retrato de la dama gorda, pasaron Sirius y Emily empapados de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué hacía entrenando con este clima? dijo Remus mirándolo desconcertados tendrían que haber llegado hace más de una hora además, ¿Dónde está James?

Pues por eso volvimos, a menos que quieran perderse el enfrentamiento del siglo, tienen que venir al campo con nosotros dijo Emily sonriendo Potter está recibiendo una paliza de Lily.

corrección Stewart Lily esta recibiendo una paliza de James. así comenzaron a discutir para cuando los notaron, Peter y Remus llevaban sus escobas al hombro y salía casi volando hacía el campo de Quidditch por una de las ventanas de la sala común, Sirius y Emily salieron detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al campo los equipos de las otras casas exceptuando claro Slytherine estaban sobre sus escobas, pese a la lluvia viendo, como batallaban los dos. Iban a una velocidad increíble mucho más de lo que creían posible, parecía que el encuentro terminaba, se vio una pequeña luz dorada descendiendo de las alturas, y unos segundo más tarde se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de las escobas descendiendo, iban codo a codo, a toda velocidad aproximándose con osadía al suelo.

Mira eso gritaba una de las chicas de Revenclaw están rozando el piso y no levantan la punta de la escoba se van a matar.

Todos miraban la misma escena, cuando la snicht parecía tocar el suelo salió disparada hacía arriba, Lily dio un giro tirabuzón extraño y golpeó el piso con el pie para salir a toda velocidad en la misma dirección, James no fue la excepción rápidamente levantó la punta de la escoba y tiró el cuerpo hacía atrás logrando que la escoba saliera directamente hacía las alturas. Unos minutos más tarde, la snicht iba paralela al suelo, James iba a la cabeza, pero Lily en vez de seguirlo se elevó unos cuanto metros.

aquí viene la gran Evans dijo Emily negando con la cabeza todos le miraron extrañados, pronto comprendieron a lo que se refería, cuando volvieron las miradas al campo.

Lily venía en picada sin su escoba, pasó justo delante de James, rodeó la snicht y se volteó dándole la espalda al piso por lo que la espera dorada quedo entre sus manos y e l cuerpo, fue entonces cuando silbó su escoba apareció a una metros más abajo, puso las dos piernas para un mismo lado como si fuera a sentarse, la snicht flotaba desconcertada a unos centímetros de ella acompañándola en la caída, cuando tocó su escoba y tomó la snicht, en ese segundo alguien más ponía las manos sobre la esfera dorada.

Potter! dijo Lily sorprendida, notando que este estaba colgando por las piernas desde su escoba y con una mano tomaba la esfera. ¡estas loco!

yo no soy quien salta en picada al mejor estilo kamikaze Lily no puedo más que sonreír

si tienes razón, es un empate ¿verdad? James afirmó con la cabeza en el momento en que el público que los miraba estalló en aplausos y vítores. Ambos descendieron al piso, en el momento en que los cargaba una multitud al hombro.

Después de la cena, el enfrentamiento era más que conocido y tanto el hecho como el resultado asombraban a muchos. Lily sonreía contenta pese a que estaba notablemente cansada por el enfrentamiento y las condiciones del mismo, para su suerte era sábado y no tenían clases de avanzadas DCAO, podía acostarse tranquila si pensar en nada y levantarse mañana tranquila.

Emily regañaba a Lily mientras subían al cuarto y trataba por todos lo medio de que hicieras las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch.

no realmente Em, sabes que el Quidditch no es mi deporte, hoy fue una excepción. Emily le miraba suplicante

y… ¿no podrías hacer más excepciones? Lily sonrió al ver a su amiga casi suplicándole por que entrara al equipo.

En ese momento fue la primera vez que a Lily le agrado escuchar la voz de James Evans ¿tienes un minuto? Lily le agradeció a los dioses de que le hubiera llamado.

Si voy para allá Emily le tomó el brazo y le miró extrañada

Desde cuando no le dices "no fastidies Potter" Lily le miró y sonrió

-desde que no has parado de suplicarme que juegue contigo Emily le miró mientras sonrió y negó la cabeza.

está claro, el Quidditch no te agrada para nada, elegir entre eso y Potter y haber elegido lo segundo me demuestra cuanto lo odias, ahora ve, pero si necesitas ayuda solo grita yo bajo con la escoba Lily sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

Ya en el descanso; ¿Qué quieres Potter? mencionó sin muchas vueltas si quieres convencerme de jugar al Quidditch, desde ya digo que no, si es otra cosa te escucho. Lily le miró seria, James levantó 3 sobres empapados.

quiero que me digas que es todo esto. Lily le miró, James se notaba serio casi enfadado, y en cuanto a ella estaba si palabras cuando había perdido las cartas.

Continuará 


	9. La Orden de los Aurores

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo VIII: La orden de los Aurores _**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_Ya en el descanso; ¿Qué quieres Potter? mencionó sin muchas vueltas si quieres convencerme de jugar al Quidditch, desde ya digo que no, si es otra cosa te escucho. Lily le miró seria, James levantó 3 sobres empapados._

_ quiero que me digas que es todo esto. Lily le miró, James se notaba serio casi enfadado, y en cuanto a ella estaba si palabras cuando había perdido las cartas._

nada en lo que tengas que meter tu narices Potter dijo Lily arrebatándole las cartas de las manos son mis problemas no los tuyos. Lily daba vuelta para salir para su habitación

espera un minuto James le tomó del brazo con fuerza sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, no es un juego vi que firmantes algunas aceptando, puede que te halla ido bien en la última batalla pero tu fama no es nada en el campo Lily que permanecía de espaldas se volteó soltándose con rudeza.

Que te quede claro Potter, por si no lo sabes no eres el único aquí que piensa en luchar por las cosas que cree importante, y no eres el único que es habilidoso, muchos son mejor que tu, pero como no son famosos no los conocen, cuando se presenta una oportunidad así no es suerte ni fama, porque siquiera tu durarías minutos en el campo si realmente fuera solo fama, o la orden Alfa de Aurores te tiene como líder de grupo 3 por nada, o solo por el apellido a mi me parece que es algo más, así que si me permite, quiero hacer mi vida si que tu decidas por mi Lily le miró y le dio la espalda subiendo dos escalones más para volverse hacía él Te lo advierto Potter una palabra de lo que has leído aquí y me verás realmente enojada. James estaba shockeado, Lily no era de tener esos arranques de furia, Lily seguía su marcha cuando James le tomó el brazo; Lily se volteó para decirle algo más, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos supo que algo sucedía, estaban tranquilos y sin arrogancia.

quiero pedirte por favor, que tu no digas nada de lo que sabes de la orden, nadie debe saber, te lo suplico Lily le miró asombrada por favor Evans es importante ella simplemente le afirmó con la cabeza y murmuró "_ tranquilo, todo estará bien", _ luego partió tranquilamente.

Esa madrugada, James despertó de pronto en su cama con un dolor intenso en el pecho, bañado en sudor extraño para la época en que estaban que ya comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Miró alrededor todos dormía placidamente, tomó sus lentes y un buso que puso sobre sus pantalones negros y salió de la habitación.

Cuando iba llegando a la sala común, todo estaba apagado en la chimenea los últimos leños crispaban pobremente, pudo ver a un elfo doméstico hablando.

segura que se encuentra bien señorita por la voz chillona era claro que se trataba de una elfa sino puedo traerle algo lo que usted necesite, recuerde que estamos para servirle con quien hablaba, James trataba de bajar unos escalones para descubrir con quien hablaba.

no tranquila, estoy bien solo que no puedo dormir no es nada más, pero gracias por preocuparte la mujer se escuchaba lívida

_Lily… _ murmuró James mientras bajaba los últimos peldaños y observaba desde las escaleras a la elfa que estaba delante de ella. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

gracias a usted por no molestarse con May, estaba casi llorando tome la frazada que le traje hace frió se puede resfriar, yo uso el gorro que usted tejió para mi. Lily recibió gustosa la frazada mientras le sonreía

me alegro que te gustara, si quieres puedo tejerte algo más, pero tu dime que la elfa habló casi con vergüenza.

unas medias estarían bien Lily sonrió

bien en dos noches las dejaré junto a la chimenea y una bolsa con los gorros para todos los demás te parece. may sonrió

claro gracias, gracias hacía reverencias mientras se marchaba, cuando la sala estuvo desierta otra vez, los llorosos de Lily se hicieron un poco más fuertes.

eres muy amable con los elfos James estaba parado justo enfrente de ella.

Potter! dijo sorprendida, mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?

no mucho no podía dormir, así que baje a dar una vuelta y poder conciliar el sueño, pero te encuentro llorando y perdona la pregunta pero ¿que te sucedió, claro si me puedes responder sin sentir que me meto en tu vida Lily sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

la verdad que lamento lo de hace unas horas, estaba algo alterada no soporto cuando me tratan inferior, pero espero que esas no hayan sido una de tu intenciones james negó con la cabeza y si quieres saber ahora no me ha pasado demasiado, una tontería dirías Lily levantó una carta del suelo mi hermana se casa… dijo mientras miraba la carta, James pareció suspirar aliviado y sonreír

y te da tristeza que la verás menos ¿verdad? Lily le miró y sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, James por su parte se mostraba confundido

no, eso desearía, pero me envió esta carta diciéndome que no me acercara a su fiesta ni ha su casa de ahora en adelante ya no era bienvenida en mi casa y que me enviaría todas mis cosas al colegio. Lily soltó la carta, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos es lo último que me queda, y no me quiere cerca es lo más parecido a una familia que tengo y no me quiere cerca. No sé que voy hacer… Lily lloraba angustiada, James sintió el mismo dolor que el que le había despertado, y sonaría absurdo pero sabía porque se había despertado.

He… Evans vamos, tranquila ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Emily no te dejará sola y en el último de los casos te irás a vivir con Sirius y conmigo, aunque sea una tortura no te dejaré sola, si no estás bien dime con quien voy a pelear. Lily levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos enrojecido, pero soltó una sonrisa.

gracias James le miraba enternecido antes prefiero vivir con un dragón. dijo mientras sonreía James le sonrió contento de verla sonreír

bueno pero después no digas que no lo intenté ambos se quedaron mirando, las lágrimas de Lily escurrían por sus mejillas, James le secaba con la yema de los dedos. tranquila dijo casi murmurando.

Potter yo… el corazón de Lil latía con fuerzas y sus ojos escapaban a los dos azules que tenía enfrente, James le abrazó con fuerzas

no tienes que agradecer, solo prométeme que no te deprimirás por todo esto Lily suspiró mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y se dejaba abrazar.

Media hora más tarde entonces puedo contar con que estarás tranquila y le dirás a Em lo que sucedió. Lily afirmó con la cabeza.

lo prometo Lily avanzó un poco por el descanso del 6to año que separaba el lado de los hombres de de las mujeres, y gracias por todo Potter Lily le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras salía a su cuarto y le saludaba detrás de la puerta. nos veremos mañana. Mientras cerraba la puerta.

James se quedó con la mano en la mejilla hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta cuando se volteaba a la puerta de su cuarto y se disponía a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola.

vamos mejor no Cornamenta en el marco de la puerta estaba Sirius cruzado de brazos o eso me pareció a mi, porque tu mano quedó pegada en la mejilla James sacudió su mano y la metió en el bolsillo.

no sé de que me hablas Canuto, solo me agradecía por ayudarla nada más James se adentraba en la habitación.

por eso digo, antes procuraba estar a al menos 3 metros de ti y lo único que escuchaba es "_aléjate Potter, no fastidies Potter, es suficiente Potter mi paciencia llegó al límite" _y mi favorita _"eres un cerdo machista y engreído Potter no te soporto" _Sirius hacía la imitación de la voz de Lily de eso a una gracias es como ganar la copa de Quidditch, pero solo el primer paso para el mundial juvenil. ¿Me entiendes no? James se volteó a ver a su amigo quien cerraba la puerta.

tranquilo te entiendo pero que te parece si dejamos las especulaciones para mañana James se recostó en su cama, mientras en su cabeza no había otra cosa que el aroma de Lily y su cuerpo pegado al de ella mientras le abrazaba, era tan frágil.

trata de dormir, y deja de pensar en Lily o te golpearás la cabeza con el techo y lo digo muy enserio Cornamenta James abrió lo ojos estaba exactamente a poco milímetros del techo, cuando abrió los ojos cayó a la cama de un solo golpe.

¿que sucede? preguntó Remus mirando a sus dos compañeros, Peter parecía no haber sentido nada.

tranquilo Lunático, es Cornamenta esta levitando otra vez, pero vuelve a dormir no es nada le respondió mientras Remus les saludaba y conciliaba nuevamente el sueño realmente Cornamenta esa mujer te hace flotar en la nubes, pero literalmente, pero tienes que controlarte o te matará también en las nubes James rió por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

todavía no se porque me pasa dijo mientras se sacaba el buso que tenía puesto. Pero es algo no muy bueno

tranquilo según mi padre, tu padre también tenía el mismo problema, creo que es de familia. Así que no te hagas ilusiones no se te quitará. Ahora a dormir Sirius se tiró en su cama quedando profundamente dormido en el segundo en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, James le miró y sonrió para quedar también profundamente dormido.

El tiempo paso rápido, para todos cuando menos lo notaron Octubre estaba finalizando y con él el clima frío comenzaba hacerse presente, esa mañana parecía que el invierno quería especialmente aparecer para no marcharse. Los merodeadores estaban reunidos en la sala común justo antes del desayuno como todas la mañanas, en eso escucharon los pasos apresurados de tres mujeres.

Espera Narcisa no quería decir eso Lily corría detrás de Narcisa quien le miraba con odio, Lily quedó en la mitad de la sala común mientras miraba a Narcisa salir de la sala, para su suerte los únicos presentes eran los merodeadores que miraban desconcertado, Lily pareció no prestarles demasiada atención mientras desaparecía en las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos.

¿que demonios fue eso? preguntó Sirius asombrado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

eso Canuto se lo conoce como una pelea entre mujeres mencionó Remus pensativo y tan confundido como Sirius

o mejor conocido histeriqueses de mujeres mencionó James mientras no apartaba la mirada de unos pergaminos

pero lo que es realmente extraño es que mi prima lengua de serpiente se peleará con Lily. Me pregunto que habrá sucedido en eso escucho la voz de Emily quien se sentó en otro sillón.

la cara de serpiente de tu prima Black….

no me lo recuerdes quieres dijo Sirius con fastidio.

bueno ella continuó Emily con indignación comenzó a decir estupideces sobre el posible candidato de Lily James levantó la vista mirándole

¿ y quien es? dijo James intrigado llamando la atención de todos digo si se puede decir.

claro, no tengo ni la menor idea, para cuando desperté Narcisa insultaba a Lily diciéndole que era una estúpida, y no se cuantas cosas más por fijarse en el muchacho, creo que encontró una hoja del diario de Lily que había tirado en el tacho y la muy metida la leyó e hizo un escándalo, yo me mantuve al margen porque cuando quise intervenir prácticamente me echaron a golpes, así que lo que sé es que Lily se sacó de su sano juicio, por las cosas que dijo Narcisa sobre el chico y le respondió que "Malfoy no era más que un asesino y que era la escoria más grande del mundo, que debería ver con quien está que no es quien ella piensa y que estaba involucrado en cosa serias, y que era un estúpido bastardo engreído, etcétera, etcétera y que ya no soportaba fingir que le agradaba, porque en realidad Malfoy le aborrecía en todos los sentidos posibles, y que ella no era más que una esclava para Malfoy y que la dejaría cuando el quisiera, y que ella correría tras él pidiéndole perdón como un tonta. todos tenían la boca tan abierta que podía tocar el piso yo la felicite, claro está Emily les miró estaban todos más que sorprendidos.

¿que tu hiciste qué? preguntó Remus asombrado

pues la felicite, ni yo le podría haber dicho las cosas mejor, realmente me sentí orgullosa de Lily. todos negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían pero la muy tonta salió tras de ella y ahora debe estar llorando, pero ya le he dicho que no vale la pena, pero es dura, dura dijo Emily golpeando el suelo con el pie. así que si no hay objeción les acompañaré a desayunar.

NOOOOOOOO Lily AUXILIO, STEWART ESTÁ LOCA AYUDA! gritaba Sirius mientras corría a las escaleras donde bajaba Lily, Sirius se escondió detrás de ella y la empujó suavemente delante de él está loca Lily dile que piense las cosas mejor, no vale la pena el torturarnos así. Lily sonreía

OH! vamos Black, como si no desearas estar conmigo por 5 minutos, dijo Emily provocándole

contigo, por favor antes prefiero estas muerto así empezaron las peleas mientras caminaban hacía el comedor.

Remus se acercó a Lily mientras, James y Peter intentaban evitar que Sirius hechizara a Emily y viceversa.

te encuentras bien? Lily le sonrió mientras afirmaba no debes sentirte mal, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera y dale tiempo seguramente Narcisa reaccionará tu tranquila.

creo que tienes razón Remus muchas gracias. Lily le miró se veía algo mal no falta mucho ¿verdad? Lily le sonrió

a que te refieres dijo Remus mirándole extrañada

para la luna llena Remus frenó en seco mientras James se lanzaba sobre los dos, un rayó paso sobre sus cabezas, para terminar impactando en el cabello de profesor Vector, el cual se tornó enrulado y violáceo.

James quien miraba el desastre, se levantó y tomó la mano de Lily, mientras la cargaba al hombro y ayudaba a levantar a Remus A CORRER pronto ellos tres y Peter salieron corriendo por el corredor dejando a los otros dos pelando en el medio del pasillo, Lily iba gritando que la bajaran.

Como de costumbre, los 6 terminaron en la oficina de Dumbledore.

creo que les aplicaremos el mismo castigo que el de la señorita Evans y el señor Potter, que ha comenzado a dar resultado, pero esperaremos encontrar un profesor adecuado para los dos, ya que el profesor Riddle ya está ocupado con ellos. dijo Dumbledore así que procuren no causar más problemas o tendré que aplicarles una detención y restar puntos a la casa de Gryffindor y creo que no será del agrado de nadie, ahora a desayunar o no llagarán a clases.

Todos salieron corriendo, les quedaban escasos minutos para desayunar, pero fueron suficientes para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase Pociones, como de costumbre Lily y James tuvieron que seguir sentándose juntos como parte de la detención que se les había aplicado, además de soportar la idioteces que mencionaba Malfoy y compañía, por otro lado Remus y Sirius se sentaron juntos, mientras que Peter y Emily se sentaron unas filas más adelante.

creo que lo sabe dijo Remus preocupado mientras copiaba la cosas que estaban en el pizarrón.

saber qué y quién Lunático. Sirius le miraba confundido mientras tampoco apartaba la vista del pizarrón no te entiendo amigo.

Lily creo que sabe de mi secreto Sirius se volteó a verle asombrado hoy me preguntó si faltaba mucho para la luna llena; justo antes de que James se tirara sobre nosotros, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle concretamente lo que paso. en eso Sirius miró al frente en ese momento Riddle le miraba con odio.

se puede saber que es más importante que mi clase señor Black. preguntó ásperamente Riddle.

pues no mucho profesor, pero creo que le faltaron algunas gotas de lágrimas de unicornio en la posición, pero antes de acotar algo equivocado prefería consultarlo con mi compañero. Sirius le miró desafiante así que si me permite quisiera consultar mi libro. Sirius abrió el libro

adelante creo que no encontrará ningún error dijo confiado, pero fue Lily quien levantó la mano.

creo que el error es otro, si echamos esas cantidades, en vez de formar el antídoto formaremos el veneno en si. Las diferencias son mínimas. dijo en vos alta

creo no haberle dado permiso para hablar señorita Evans Riddle le miró con odio

pero profesor podría poner en riego a los a….

otra interrupción y tendrá serio problemas Lily le miro desafiante, pero James le puso una mano en la pierna y le pellizco suavemente, a lo que Lily interpretó como un "es suficiente".

La clase luego del incidente continuó tranquila y Remus puso explicarle a Sirius todas sus sospechas, concluyendo que sería correcto hablarlo con James y llegado el caso con Dumbledore.

En la salida de pociones

ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA EVANS ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIA A LA ENFERMERÍA, QUE TE COSTABA QUEDARTE CALLADA. James estaba furioso la tenía acorralada contra la pared de una salón vacío QUE NO PENSASTE QUE ÉL APROVECHARÍA LA CLASES PARA DESCARGAR SU ODIO EN TI, QUE ESO ERA MÁS PROBABLE Y PELIGROSO QUE, QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS PREPARANDO UN VENENO EN VEZ DE UNA ANTÍDOTO, PORQUE NO DEJAS TU BOCA CERRADA. Lily miraba para un lado mientras James le tenía aprisionada por sus dos brazos y el muro

NO PIENSO GASTAR TIEMPO EN EXPLICARTE, YA TE PREGUNTASTE TE RESPONDISTE Y CONCLUISTE SOLO, DE NADA SIRVE QUE TE EXPLIQUE QUE Riddle ME DA MALA ESPINA Y QUE LO CREO UNA PERSONA DE NO CONFIAR, QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA, ESO NO SIRVE, TU TIENES QUE GRITAR Y DESESPERANTE SIN SIQUIERA PREGUNTAR. Lily le miró intranquila sus pupilas se movía rápidamente tenía miedo y desesperación, rabia tal vez. ahora si me permite Potter déjame marcharme tengo que llegar a mis clase de Runas así que ¡muévete! Lily le empujo.

Dejando a un James sorprendido de haber querido, ella le podría haber corrido y liberarse tenía bastante fuerza, pero se había quedado ahí como debía interpretar aquello. Sin mucho tiempo para abstracciones las campanas sonaron alertando que tenía menos de 3 minutos para llegar al aula de Adivinación, que estaba 4 pisos más arriba y debía cruzar el castillo casi por completo, sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo del lugar. La mañana fue extraña por más que quiso cruzarse con Lily, nada conseguía parecía que lo estaba evitando y que era impresionantemente eficiente.

dime Cornamenta dijo Sirius caminando cerca de James ¿desde cuando te quieres encontrar con Evans, digo no, te estará empezando a volver loco Sirius le miraba preocupado como es posible que Potter esté detrás de una mujer y no viceversa.

tranquilo Canuto, solo que quiero hablar con ella, está mañana creo que me pase un poco en la clase pociones pero creo que no era para tanto. Sirius le miró

la parte que le pellizcaste la pierna o cuando la encerraste en el aula para arrinconarla y gritarle que era un irresponsable y que ella te pusiera en tu lugar. James le miraba sorprendido

¿como es que lo sabes? Sirius le miró sorprendido

creo que nadie en 15 metros no los sabe, tu gritas muy fuerte no sé como Lily no se ha quedado sorda, pero a decir verdad te pusieron en tu lugar, como demonios se te ocurre gritarle así por algo que no tiene más sentido que arriesgarse por un amigo. Pero en fin me parece bien que quieras disculparte, pero no creo que la encuentre la vi caminando hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, no creo que aparezca hasta después del almuerzo, pero si te apuras y yo detengo a Stewart que esta como loca por Lily, creo que tendrás más o menos unos 25 minutos para aclarar las cosas y salir de lugar antes que Stewart entre y te mate. James sonrió mientras su amigo le daba una palmada en la espalda.

creo que será suficiente Sirius sonrió, y salió corriendo por el medio del pasillo, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón en apellido de Emily, hasta terminar abrazándola con un brazo y espantar al pobre chico que estaba charlando con ella.

Mientras en la casa de Hagrid:

¿cuanto tiempo que no te veía en casa Lily, creí que no vendrías más? Lily le sonrió al semigigante.

la verdad es que he querido, necesito tu consejo, pero como sabrás los problemas no me han dejado demasiado en paz, por eso no he venido Hagrid le sonrió pero creo que no puedo confiar en nadie más.

a ver dime dijo Hagrid sirviéndole una taza de té te veo preocupada.

pues veras… Lily comenzó a contarle lo que sucedía con las órdenes y los ofrecimientos que tenía. Pero Hagrid al igual que en su momento Dumbledore, le respondió…

verás Lily, es algo complicado incluso para mí que conozco a muchos de los que pertenecen a las órdenes que me nombraste. Pero solo puedo decirte que no debes desconfiar de ti, eres muy capaz lo has demostrado, y más allá de los que James haya dicho, no es solo por fama, sé que han querido tenerte en las líneas tanto como a James pero Dumbledore no quiso enfrentarte con eso aún, creía que era mejor que entraras en todo eso cuando tuvieras edad suficiente como para decidir que es lo mejor para ti. Hagrid, le miró Lily estaba sorprendida no tendría que haber dicho eso ¿verdad?

tranquilo me ha servido y ahora que lo pienso es verdad fue un poco de suerte pero también creo que me mostré a mi misma que era capaz de enfrentar problemas incluso con pocas cartas que jugar, creo que me has ayudado mucho Hagrid Lily le abrazó, en eso el gigante le devolvió el abrazo.

tienes que estar tranquila sabemos de que eres capaz, y tu lo debes entender, para no fracasar pero tente fe todo se puede aprender. Hagrid se levantó cuando Lily volvió a su asiento y le dijo tengo algo que mostrarte

¿que es? Lily esperaba algo desagradable como la mayoría de las criaturas o adquisiciones de Hagrid, pero por el contrario el gigante traía en una mano un cachorrito, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse más mostraron que eran tres. son realmente hermosos Hagrid, pero ¿cómo? Lily le miraba extrañada mientras recibía al perrito en las manos, era solo uno con tres cabezas.

fue una regalo de una amigo de una reserva donde cuidan de ellos, pero están tratando de reintroducirlos a la sociedad, o algo así, estos perros por su tamaño son los mejores guardianes, y eso es lo que pretenden hacer, y Dumbledore le pareció buena idea para los bosques del castillo, además si se les enseña pueden ser muy buenos con las personas. Hagrid lo miraba con ternura tiene un mes y un poco más.

Lily le miró sorprendida ya que tenía un tamaño bastante grande, parecía un perro pequeño pero no un cachorro. dime Hagrid por curiosidad ¿Cuánto pueden llegar a medir estos perritos?

pues más de 7 metros, pero crecen hasta ser como fang y luego se quedan así hasta que cumplen los 5 años, allí crecen dos metros por año Lily abrió la boca sorprendía mientras volvía la vista al perrito

ya veo, tiene nombre Lily le preguntó

claro Flofy Lily soltó una recita le queda justo con el tamaño Hagrid le miró y sonrió

Hoy en la mañana… la voz de alguien más entraba en la habitación.

Sirius te ayudo a elegir el nombre Hagrid miró a la puerta, respiraba un poco agitado por la carrera no puede esperar hasta el receso me dijo que era un perro de tres cabezas, no veía uno desde que era pequeño

Lily le miró y levantó una ceja, porque parecía tan irreal su excusa, pero Hagrid parecía feliz, porque no tardaron en comenzar hablar sobre su crianza. Por su parte Lily, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

entonces les encargo a Flofy dijo Hagrid mientras salía en dirección a invernadero número 6, para ayudar a madame Spraut.

y Hagrid dijo Lily luego de unos segundo percatándose que no estaba.

se fue, estas algo distraída Evans, no lo crees? Lily le miró con fastidio

yo no soy el que inventa excusas tontas para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, que te traes entre manos Potter James le miró sonriendo.

siempre tan directa. Lily afirmó con la cabeza bueno, no mucho quería disculparme por lo de hoy, me sobre pase. Lily le puso las yemas de los dedos en los labios.

tranquilo no tienes que disculparte, yo también dije cosas que no debí así que estamos a mano, espero que no te hayas preocupado demasiado, está todo bien, yo hubiera reaccionado de igual manera. dijo Lily mientras ponía a Flofy sobre la mesa en la pequeña camita de madera que Hagrid le había hecho.

¿en verdad me lo dices? Le preguntó James mirándole interesado, Lily desvió la mirada y le dijo

claro Potter me importas, está bien que seas un fastidio la mayoría del tiempo pero tienes tus cosas buenas, y no quiero que te pase nada, y menos a manos de Riddle a mi tampoco me da muy buen espina.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar luego de un silencio bastante largo e incomodo, James pronto le contaba una aventura de cuando era niño.

¡tenias un dragón en tu casa! – le pregunto Lily sorprendida por lo que le contaba James.

- si lo habíamos encontrado con Sirius en la cercanías de la casa, lo teníamos desde que era un huevo pero cuando comenzó a crecer ya no podíamos tenerlo escondido en el cuarto y por ende mi madre nos descubrió cuando encontró a Alfred, el dragón comiendo los leños de la chimenea. James se mostraba emocionado frente a poder compartir esas experiencias con Lily.

no quiero imaginarme lo que hizo tu madre cuando lo encontró James levantó los hombros.

pues la verdad que no hizo mucho de lo que nosotros esperábamos con Sirius al encontrar a Alfred masticando los leños con mi mamá entrando en la cocina con las compras y nosotros bajando las escaleras con una millonada de papeles y pergaminos para guardar. Lily sonreía complacida por escuchar a James tan emocionado contando aquellas pequeñas aventuras. Primero tomó a Alfred en brazos y lo miró mientras nos retaba por no decirle nada y comenzó con su discurso de porque los dragones no debían estar en las casas, para cuando terminamos estaba jugando con Alfred junto a nosotros, porque después de todo debía llegar mi padre para ver que hacíamos con él, después de eso prácticamente mi mama estaba aún más emocionada que nosotros por Alfred.

tenías una madre muy peculiar Potter, yo siendo la madre de usted los hubiera matado. Un dragón en la sala.

Peor todavía no escuchaste lo mejor, imagínate la casa para cuando mi padre llegó, la mitad de la casa estaba quemada, los papeles regados por toda la sala, las compras estaban tiradas en el piso, mi madre persiguiéndonos a nosotros sobre la mesa y Alfred entretenido con un zapato de mi padre y como es lógico había hollín por todos lados. Lily le miraba sin creerlo.

¡y que paso? Lily estaba curiosa.

Bueno, Alfred cerró con broche de oro, en un ataque de hipo lanzó una bocanada de fuego quemando el sombrero de mi padre, mi madre soltó la risa casi de inmediato a lo que Alfred encontró gracioso e intentó repetir el chiste pero quemó todas las cortinas e intentó quemar el sobrero de mi madre que estaba en el perchero, fue bastante cómico cuando los vecinos se reunieron para ayudarnos a atrapar a Alfred, quedó todo el vecindario con algo quemado pero eran todos magos a lo que salvo algunos, le parecía gracioso el pequeño dragón, lo enviamos a la Reserva esa misma noche.

tu familia si que era peculiar. dijo Lily sonriendo

si que lo era, extraño mucho esas cosas en especial a mis padres, porque después de todo todavía tengo a Sirius, quien es como un hermano para mi y desde que entré en Hogwarts se han integrado más y más personas muy singulares a mi familia. Lily le miró sorprendida

a decir verdad pensaba que tu vida siendo de la familia Potter había sido algo muy cómodo y que vivías en una casa grande con todos lo lujos.

esa es la idea de mucho, pero mi padre y mi madre creyeron que era mejor para nosotros el vivir lejos de lujo por un buen tiempo para que pidiéramos conocer otras cosas, y que también nos protegiéramos del enemigo, después de todo mi familia era una de las principales enemigas de los Druitas Negros, bueno todavía auque seamos 2 los somos. James pareció caer en la realidad nuevamente y su rostro de adolescente que por un minuto había florecido desapareció en su rostro apacible y maduro.

En eso ambos volvieron al silencio insostenible, que fue milagrosamente interrumpido por Hagrid.

pensé que había vuelto al castillo no han visto que hora es. James intercambió miradas con Lily habían desaparecido más de 4 horas seguramente los estarían buscando para este momento, así que rápidamente James tomó la mano de Lily y prácticamente le arrastró fuera de la casa de Hagrid.

que este bien Hagrid, vendremos otro día con más tiempo para charlar, cuídate si? le gritaban ambos mientras el Hagrid les saludaba con una bonachona sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común…..

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ustedes dos? dijo Sirius indignado mientras caminaba en dirección a los dos que estaban entrando.


	10. James ¿Se ha ido?

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenés menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XIX: ¿James se ha ido? _**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_- pensé que había vuelto al castillo no han visto que hora es. - James intercambió miradas con Lily habían desaparecido más de 4 horas seguramente los estarían buscando para este momento, así que rápidamente James tomó la mano de Lily y prácticamente le arrastró fuera de la casa de Hagrid._

_- que este bien Hagrid, vendremos otro día con más tiempo para charlar, cuídate si? - le gritaban ambos mientras el Hagrid les saludaba con una bonachona sonrisa._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala común….._

_- ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ustedes dos? - dijo Sirius indignado mientras caminaba en dirección a los dos que estaban entrando._

- Canuto, estábamos en la cabaña de Hagrid cuidando de Flofly. - sentenció James mientras tomaba asiento junto al resto del grupo.

Sirius levantó un ceja sin creerle demasiado - si ahora le dices cuidar de Flofly, vamos Cornamenta donde estaban, ya déjense de secretos. - dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente. Le miró a Lily quien le miraba negando con la cabeza - a ver Lily tu me serás más sincera verdad.

- estábamos en un apasionado encuentro debajo de las escaleras - James volteó el rostro con brusquedad y sorpresa para mirar a Lily - frente a la oficina de Mcgonagall, mientras todos lo alumnos de todos lo años pasaban por allí - sentenció Lily divertida.

- bien les creo estaban en lo de Hagrid, pero hubiera sido interesante que hubiera sido verdad - mencionó Sirius mientras tomaba asiento en los sillones para retomar una gran revista de crucigramas que tenía a la mano.

Todos le miraron mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero mayor era la sorpresa de James quien le seguía mirando más que intrigado, desde cuando Lily Evans era, como decirlo tan "_liberal". _Luego de la sorpresa de todos, cada uno volvió a sus actividades, las cosas continuaron su curso, incluso algunas noches James y Lily, se encontraban en la sala común avanzada la madrugada, nadie sabía si realmente era coincidencia o ambos querían verse.

Y esa noche no parecía ser una excepción:

Lily trabajaba a contra hora para poder completar algunas tareas que tenía lo bastante atrasadas como para preocuparle, los entrenamientos de Riddle parecían ser cada vez peores, en todo sentido en especial parecía poner un énfasis en ella y pese a los esfuerzos de James por protegerle, literalmente la ponía en peligro de muerte.

- que haces aún levantada Evans? - mencionó James mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde trabajaba Lily.

- pues no mucho Potter, procuro terminar la tarea bueno eso intento, pero se me han complicado las cosas no puedo escribir muy bien, con la mano medio dormida, medio quemada - ya he rehecho más de 4 veces los trabajos porque mi caligrafía es desastrosa y no podría leerla ni el mejor descifrador de runas antiguas. - Lily se recargó sobre la mesa con abatimiento - no sé como voy ha hacer son más de las 2 de la mañana y no puedo terminar con esto y realmente estoy más que abatida. - James le causo algo de tristeza verle así sabía que estaba riendo y bromando por no llorar.

- tranquila tengo una idea - James tomó lo pergaminos y un pluma - tu me dictas y yo copio por ti, puedo asegurarte que por lo menos será más legible que si tu lo copias.

- de acuerdo tenemos un trato - dijo entras mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos y comenzaba a dictarle, para su sorpresa James tenía una caligrafía prodigiosa. Ambos comentaban algunas cosas mientras estaban descansando sentado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

- muchas gracias Jame… Potter - dijo Lily mientras se estiraba y se recostaba en la alfombra.

- considéralo con regalo de despedida Lily - Lily le miró sorprendida - espero no te moleste que te llame así - Lily estaba más que sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba, desde cuando James le llamaba por su nombre, pero atónita por la situación simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

- por qué dijiste regalo de despedida - Lily le miraba intrigada, pero por más que quisiera encontrarle un razón no la veía.

- pues por nada, por despedida del viejo Evans para ahora llamarte Lily. - Lily le miró y se levantó hasta quedar frente a él

- y realmente esperas que te crea James - Lily le miraba penetrantemente, mientras este sonreía con una única sonrisa, dedicada solo a ella.

- la verdad es que espero que me creas porque es así. - Lily simplemente sonrió con amargura

- como quieras, sabes que no me meto en tu vida, pero sea lo que sea debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que decidas. - Lily le miraba preocupado - debes prometerme que no te sucederá nada.

- te lo prometo hasta donde estoy seguro. - Lily le miraba intranquila pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras recogía los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y se disponía a salir del lugar.

Dos semanas más tarde…

- alguien ha visto a James? - dijo Lily irrumpiendo en el cuarto de varones si siquiera tocar la puerta. Remus que estaba dentro de la habitación simplemente levantó los hombros, lo mismo Sirius y por último Peter. - Maldición! - dijo Lily mientras salía del lugar.

- Y desde cuando Potter dejo de ser Potter para ser James. - Sirius miraba a sus compañeros extrañado.

- la verdad que no sé pero hablando en serio, alguien ha visto a James - Remus miraba a su compañero, pero uno por uno negaban con la cabeza - entonces donde demonios se metió debería estas aquí hace más de una hora, ya esta casi de noche y no ha vuelto.

- tranquilo Lunático - mencionó Sirius recostándose nuevamente en la cama - debe haber ido por algo a Hosmeade llegará en cualquier momento, el mapa de los merodeadores no lo muestra en el castillo, así que debe haber salido a buscar un ración mensual de caramelos de limón y espero recuerde nuestros pedidos. - Sirius volvió con tranquilidad a la lectura que tenía en las manos.

- si puede que tengas razón - mencionó Remus mientras volvía nuevamente a sus tareas de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Mientras…

Lily cada ves más abatida al no encontrar a James por ningún lado, en el castillo y el presentimiento que tenía en el pecho, que uno de sus peores miedos se había hecho realidad, había cobijado la esperanza de encontrarlo en el patio o tal vez con Hagrid, pero nada, simplemente parecía haber desaparecido.

Mientras se recostaba contra una pared apenas, para tomar aire y pensar con un poco de más de calma, una extraña visión surcó por su mente un flash muy rápido como para poder entenderle…

- esta en Hosmeade! - dijo mientras emprendía la carrera hacía el tercer piso donde estaba la bruja jorobaza una de las salidas preferidas de James hacía Hosmeade.

En Hosmeade

James caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad, en años no había tenido permiso para salir del colegio, salvo las salidas del mismo, pero ahora que se encontraba con autorización no se sentía bien, pues la razones para estar allí no eran la mejores.

Caminaba con un bolso al hombro y vestido ya con una túnica azul que no le traía buenos recuerdos, era la que había usado el día en que entro a las líneas enemigas y cuando vio a su hermana morir en manos de uno de los druitas más despiadados.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, y se concentro en las cosas que debía arreglar antes de irse. Así emprendió el camino hacía las tres escobas.

Lily salía a escondidas de las tienda de Honey Dunkes, sin que los dueños notarán su presencia, para su suerte la dulcería estaba siempre repleta de gente y no era difícil escabullirse entre la gente, cuando estuvo en la calle, se encontró con un montón de gente caminando apresurada para llegar a sus hogares antes de que cayera la noche.

Sin dejarse derribar por sus propios pensamientos, levantó la cabeza para tratar de comenzar a recorrer los lugares más conocidos por James y por lo que generalmente pasaba.

Cuando ya la noche era cerrada y lo negocios comenzaba a cerrar, Lily se sentó abatida en un banca de la calle, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, el dolor en el pecho se hacía insostenible como no lo había notado, estaba tan extraño por una sola razón no faltaba mucho para que se marchara. Lily levantó la vista al cielo, porque demonios había leído esa carta dirigida a él.

Lo recordaba hacía unos tres días en plena madrugada la lechuza del ministerio había repiqueteado la ventana hasta lograr la atención de quien estaba en la sala…… cuando había abierto la ventana pudo reconocerle era la lechuza que enviaba el ministerio para asuntos importantes.

Primero se preguntó que pasaría, pero pronto entendió que era lo que sucedía, convenció a la lechuza que ella era de confianza para que le entregara la carta, cuando le logró convencer esta se marcho satisfecha, cuando Lily le abrió encontró un telegrama.

Estimado señor Potter:

Mediante la presente el ministerio de magia de Londres hace formal su aceptación definitiva en la sección 13 de los aurores. Con la misma queda obligado a presentarse en Alemania para prestar servicios cuando se lo solicite, sin excepciones.

Atte. Coronel superior Schelling Friedrich Wilhelm

Del ministerio de magia y hechicería de Londres

Sección 13/ aurores

Como recordaba esa carta, desde ese día disimuladamente había seguido a James por cielo, mar y tierra, para evitar de alguna manera que el se marchara. Pero cuando sus miedos parecían alejarse por la tranquilidad de la situación en el mundo mágico, él había desaparecido y no podía encontrarle.

Lily se levantó de un salto, conocía muy bien el medio que utilizaban los autores para trasladarse sin levantar sospechas. Debía estar en la estación de Hosmeade de ahí se iría a Londres, y su destino sería decidido allí.

Corrió a todo lo que le daba los pulmones para llegar, el último tren a Londres estaría partiendo en cualquier momento, corría mientras el corazón le golpeaba las sienes. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

James miraba atrás en la plataforma no había nadie que lo despidiera, pero era mejor así las despedidas no le gustaban, además se iba tranquilo tal vez podría volver a visitarles en cualquier momento. Pero sabía que alguien no le perdonaría nunca el marcharse de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo su corazón no le perdonaría no haberse sincerado. Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir el primer escalón del vagón, ya el silbato había sonado varias veces, pero aún no el último.

- JAMES! - James miró sorprendido de que alguien le llamara, cuando volteó hacía atrás corriendo por la plataforma venía Lily con sus cabello rojo meneándose de un lado al otro, tenía los ojos cristalinos, James negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba subir los dos escalones que le faltaban para ingresar al tren.

Cuando estaba en la puerta y el tren prendía los motores, Lily lo alcanzó - james! - le llamó con insistencia mientras le tomaba la mano para que se voltease. - James le miró sorprendido.

- como? - fue lo primero que le pregunto, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir el movimiento del tren que apresuraba su marcha, Lily le miró por unos segundos los cuales fueron eternos, James le tomó por detrás de la nuca y le beso los labios como siempre había querido hacer desde que la conoció. Su beso fue separado por el tren que apresuró la marcha; Lily se le quedo mirando sorprendida y con un color rosado en la mejillas.

Cuando el vagón donde estaba James estaba por salir del andén, Lily corrió como nunca antes para gritarle. - TE AMO! - el tres desapareció dejando en Lily la mirada de sorpresa de James y el dulce sabor de ese beso furtivo.

En la habitación del 6to curso de Hogwarts:

- que extraño no puedo encontrar ni a Lily ni a James - dijo Remus con preocupación - se suponía que nos encontraríamos en el descanso de la escalera principal, pero no puedo encontrarle, crees que le habrá pasado algo Canuto? - Remus se sentaba pensativo luego de la ronda nocturna.

- la verdad que no creo que le haya pasado nada, tal vez solo este en "un encuentro Romántico" - comentó con gracias Sirius mientras se levantaba para colgar su ropa, cuando abrió el armario se quedó mudo. - ¿Dónde está la ropa de Cornamenta? - Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar.

Entró estrepitosamente Emily mirándolos con preocupación - alguien ha visto a Lily? - Remus y Sirius no alcanzaron a responder cuando.

- se ha ido - dijo Lily entrando en la habitación, Remus se preocupó por verle de esa manera, estaba con lo ojos rojos claramente mojada por la lluvia estrepitosa que caía en el exterior.

- ¿quien se fue Lily? - dijo Emily mientras le sentaba en una silla preocupada por su aspecto.

- james se fue, se fue a combatir.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué! - Sirius soltó son más mientras Remus le miraba sorprendida, pronto fue una nube de preguntas que Lily no comprendía estaba aún sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba, que apenas podía escuchar algunos gritos.

- no se que me están preguntando…no les entiendo… no lo sé………….. **¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!** - Todos se callaron automáticamente después del grito de Lily, quien se sentó llorazando conmoviendo a Remus, quien se arrodillo frente a ella y secó con esmero las lágrimas gruesas que resbalaban sobre su rostro.

- tranquila, perdón, pero qué sabes porque se fue. - Lily mirando a Remus a los ojos se calmó un poco pero aún respiraba con dificultad.

- solo sé que desde que le confirmaron la entrada a los aurores no lo he dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, temiendo que lo llamaran a servicio. - Lily levantó la vista mirando la cara de sorpresa de Sirius y de Remus. - ¿Cómo lo sé? - Lily les miró - yo fui quien dejó la carta sobre su escritorio pero ya le había leído para cuando lo hice, seguramente ustedes saben de esa carta. - dijo Lily como lo más obvio del mundo, pero en contradicción todos negaron con la cabeza, Lily se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo comprendió porque todos estaban tan tranquilos. - bien, eso me explica porque estaban tan tranquilos, pues bien - dijo Lily tomando aire para continuar - en esa carta le confirmaban la admisión a los aurores y por ende su obligación a asistir a los combates cada vez que le llamen y sin posibilidad de replica o excepción. - Lily estaba notablemente más calmada pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

- porque demonios no nos dijo nada! - Grito furioso Sirius mientras le daba un puñetazo a la pared, todos le miraban y Lily quien estaba cubriéndose los ojos con las manos levantó apenas la mirada mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

- creí que lo sabrías, no te dijo nada porque odia las despedidas - dijo Lily mientras sonría con amargura y miraba a Sirius con decepción en los ojos. - creí que lo conocías no te dijo nada porque sabes perfectamente que eres capaz de convencer al jefe de los aurores para que te tome en su lugar, porque sabe que estas bien ahora y que no necesitas sufrir, me preocupa - dijo más para si que para el resto - James a perdido todas las esperanzas de volver. - mencionaba Lily con la mirada triste mientras casi en un trance pasaba los dedos por sus labios. Emily que estaba a su lado le tomó por los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos, Lily devolvió la miraba con abatimiento pero ya fuera del trance.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, qué hizo? - Emily miró a Lily mientras los ojos de su mejor amiga se llenaban de lágrimas.

- me beso - dijo Lily mientras nuevamente cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su estómago. - me beso Emily, eso hizo y solo si no tuviera esperanzas de volver lo hubiera hecho, solo en es momento - todos estaban más que sorprendidos, era algo loco pero para Remus y Sirius una reacción así en James era muy extraña y daba a muchas posibilidades. Remus saliendo rápido del asombro se acercó a Lily y mientras la reconfortaba de sus lágrimas le susurraba.

- _no debes pensar eso Lily, tal vez vio el momento preciso para decirte lo que siente, pero no fue lo que tu dices, tal vez tenía planeado besarte hace mucho pero este inconveniente lo dejó sin tiempo y no quiso espera hasta su vuelta, para cumplir._ - Remus le ayudo a levantarse de la silla.

- gracias Remus - dijo Lily mientras se recargaba en un abrazo casi melancólico - quiero pensar que es así.

- ahora quiero que me escuches bien - Remus le levantó la cara hacía el para que el mirara, Remus era bastante más alto que Lily - estas empapada, y quiero que vallas te prepares un baño y te metas en al agua para tranquilizarte, no quiero que te enfermes y Cornamenta tampoco lo querría ¿si? - Lily afirmó con la cabeza mientras Emily le acompañaba hasta el cuarto intercambiando miradas de preocupación con los otros dos, cuando la puerta se cerró Peter que estaba escondido en un esquina volvió a su forma humana.

- esto si que es extraño - dijo Peter tomando asiento en su cama y mirando a los otros dos que todavía estaban mirando la puerta.

- me preocupa - soltó Sirius sin prestar atención al comentario de Peter. - me preocupa Lunático, si Cornamenta optó por eso no creo que este muy esperanzado, va por el todo o nada, pero sé que volverá ¿lo hará no es así? - mirando a su amigo.

- eso espero Canuto, pero la que me preocupa es Lily, la vi muy mal, y si Cornamenta vuelve no creo que tome enserio es beso, pero para Lily será más que importante, todos sabemos desde cuando Lily ama a Cornamenta, y si que va hacer doloroso para ella que James tome las cosas a la ligera - Sirius estaba sentado en la cama de Peter, ambos intercambiaban miradas de preocupados. - ¿que piensan?

- creo que si el jefe hace lo que usted dice, creo que Lily va a estar muy mal. - dijo Peter temblando ante cada palabra.

- concuerdo con Colagusano, lunático - Peter sonrió a más no poder, Sirius había dicho que pensaba lo mismo - No quiero que Lily salga lastimada, es muy buena para que Cornamenta decida algo tan mal, tendremos que hacerle un lavado de cerebro para evitar desastres, eso es el remedio. - los tres afirmaron mientras cada un se recostaba en sus camas.

No muy lejos de ahí….

Londres de noche era una ciudad hermosa llena de luces y hermosos colores, la llovía era abundante y pese a eso, James permanecía sentado en la banca del andén en la espera del tren que lo llevaría a Alemania.

Tenía los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos estaban cruzadas entre ellas, justo en frente de su cabeza que recaía sin mucho más. Estaba preocupado, qué le había llevado a hacer semejante locura. El agua caía estrepitosamente, mientras sus pensamientos revivían cada minuto.

La había visto tan hermosa, claramente desesperada buscándolo para llegar casi sin aire, recordaba que al verle corriendo por la Plataforma su corazón se había acelerado notablemente, y al tener junto a él, esos labios delicados se habían convertido en su peor tortura.

James miraba la palma de sus manos, mientras recordaba un flash del sueño que había tenido semanas antes, el había besado en ese sueño, y ahora era real, la sensación en el todavía perduraba, nunca se había sentido nervioso ante ninguna mujer, su estómago no había dado tanto vuelco con un simple beso nunca, sintió que su garganta se cerraba y al aire no pasaba, su corazón en ese momento latió acelerado y con intensidad, después de es beso quería seguir besándola hasta que el aire se los permitiese. Todos estos sentimientos le rondaban la cabeza mientras el tren se acercaba a la estación. Se subió casi sin pensarlo y en cuanto encontró un camarote desocupado se metió en el, tan rápido como tomó asiento cayó profundamente dormido.

- espero que estés bien James - Lily estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, no era algo que se hubiese esperado pero ahora que sucedía, le preocupada, ¿Quién tendría razón los chicos o ella, realmente James había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a Hogwarts. - james por favor vuelve pronto, y cuídate - una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- qué demonios? - James abría los ojos encontrándose en el camarote del tren, mientras este recorría en silencio los terrenos que le llevarían a Alemania. Ese sueño era tan real que casi podía sentir la voz de Lily inundando sus pensamientos, estaba completamente anonadado sin poder encontrarle una explicación.

James miró el paisaje estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir sin chistar, pero al mismo tiempo esta visión de Lily en la ventana le hacía dudar notablemente, pero nada le desviaría de sus pensamientos, pronto y con sus pensamientos volvió a conciliar al sueño, no si antes preanunciar. - Gracias por cuidar de mi Lily. Descansa.

En Hogwarts:

Lily estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una voz invadió sus pensamientos. _"gracias por cuidar de mi"_ reconoció la voz en cuanto la escuchó. Su corazón latió un poco más fuerte. Pronto volvió a retomar su camino hacía las escaleras de los dormitorios para intentar descansar de un día sin duda muy conmocionado.

En la mañana……….

James luego de una larga noche de espera y ansias por llegar al campo de batalla, su tren se detenía en el andén donde claramente se veía la comitiva que los esperaba para llevarlo al campo donde estaban acampando, todos estaban vestido con un sobre todo negro y con los escudos del ministerio de magia que tanto conocía.

Un sabor amargo inundó mi garganta al verlos allí esperando por mi, muchas veces ellos habían aparecido tras la muerte de mis seres queridos para traerme solo malas noticias, conocía a unos pocos de ellos pero esto estaba seguro de no haberlos visto en mi vida, cuando me aproximo hacía ellos no dejo de pensar en Lily, realmente espero que esté segura en Hogwarts y que los chicos estén cuidando de ella como siempre me prometieron.

- buenos días señor Potter es un placer tenerlo de nuevo entre nosotros - dice el hombre que está unos pasos más delante de los demás que parecen estar muy preocupados por todas las personas que hay en la estación - estábamos preocupados por usted pensamos que no llegaría, varios informantes nos dijeron que había una posibilidad que las líneas enemigas supieran de su llegada. Pero ya habrá más tiempo de explicarle todo cuando lleguemos al campamento. Por favor sígame, no es muy lejos de aquí. - el hombre estaba notablemente nervioso, lo seguí sin más, pronto me vi rodeado por una barrera humana de dos filas de hombre, que no me permitían ver nada más que las espaldas del mismo.

Cuando menos los noté nos subimos a un coche el hombre que estaba sentado frente a mi sonrió mientras se quitaba el sobretodo negro. Se veía una persona sumamente diferente, estaba más relajado y me miraba con confianza. - lamento el recibimiento no tan amigable, es que hemos tenido muchísimos problemas con todo esto, han matado a más de un centenar en las últimas semanas solo en la estación, realmente estamos rodeados por ellos, pero bueno eso ya lo debes saber. - El hombre me extendió su mano en forma amistosa lo cual me tranquilizó bastante. - encantado son Arthur Weasley, soy el encargado de uno de los grupos de búsqueda y rescate en el campo.

- encantado - respondí con la voz algo tomada, tal vez por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

- veo que el clima te ha maltratado, pero no te preocupes cuando lleguemos le diré a mi esposa que te preparé una sopa especial para todo estos casos, claro si quieres. - el hombre parecía ser muy amable y simpático todo lo contrario a lo que había aparentado en la estación.

- me encantaría, realmente necesito una - mencioné con alegría mientras pasaba mi mano por la garganta. - disculpe que sea tan directo pero no esperaba que fuera así como es, con la impresión que me llevé en la estación, supongo que realmente la situación no es la mejor de todas. ¿Me equivoco?

- lamentablemente no, en realidad la situación está más que complicada estamos tratando de frenar a los druitas que cada vez son más, pero las bajas en los equipos son número moustrosos, en la última semana hemos rescatado solo a dos de los 200 que fueron enviados al frente, los demás eran solo cadáveres, se rumorea que los druitas han traído a su aprendiz más joven, pero el más talentoso y poderoso, dicen que tiene un maleficio poco conocido que extermina a las personas con el solo toque, y yo diría - mencionó el hombre con un mirada afligida - que es lamentablemente cierto, puesto que los cadáveres aumentaron con sus supuesta llegada, y quienes sobrevivieron aseguran haberlo visto. - sentí que la ira me invadía una vez más, yo sabía en carne propia lo que quien no tenía nombre, era el peor lo había visto el era el maldito asesino de mi padres.

Tratando de calmar mis ánimos intenté atender lo que el hombre me decía. - dicen que solo unos pocos son los que le han visto y pueden contar la historia.

- yo soy uno de esos - dije con coraje mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que no dudara de mi palabra, me temblaba la voz por la fuerza de la ira y la mezcla con el dolor de recordar el día de la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermana - el es asesino de mi familia, yo lo vi en todas las ocasiones, mató sin piedad a mis padres y luego frente a mi ojo a mi hermana, me dejó a mi por alguna razón que aún no sé , supongo que debe disfrutar de la desesperación de otros.

- perdona que pregunte pero cuantos años tienes - me preguntó intrigado por lo dicho, realmente no sabía que decir, si decir la verdad o mentir deliberadamente.

- pues creo que verá que son muy pocos, pero no pretendo que me juzguen por mi edad sino por mis habilidades, no creo que sea importante mi edad; pero ya que usted ha sido muy amable conmigo no le mentiré, tengo 16 años y algunos meses. - el hombre frente a mi quedó mudo por varios segundos, me miraba sorprendido hasta que por fin mi espera terminó.

- Porque estás aquí si eres tan joven, no puedes ser quien dice que eres. - el hombre estaba asombrado por lo que le había dicho de mi, sin duda esperaba alguien mayor y más experimentado.

- pues lamento decepcionarlo pero como dije antes, no pretendo que me juzguen por mi edad por el contrario por mis habilidades, estoy tan seguro que sé que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier capitán de escuadrón y no ser menos que él, hasta con un poco de suerte derrotarlo, mis inspiraciones son muy fuerte como para dejarme vencer por un obstáculo tan minúsculo. - Arthur me miraba como si hablara con un mártir o algo así, pero realmente me importó poco tenía que limpiar la memoria de mis padres y de mi familia, para descansar en paz.

- creo en lo que dices he leído muchas veces lo informes que hay de ti en el ministerio, pero debo serte honesto esperaba a alguien mayor que tu. Pero creo que cualquiera puede tener la oportunidad de defender lo que quiere, y creo que tú no tendrás problemas con los capitanes, la verdad que son muy amigables y tranquilos, por los menos los que quedan. Pero no sé cual será tu misión.

Pronto hubo un silencio que me permitió volverme hacía mi para pensar en las cuestiones menos importantes, tratando de no generar expectativas con lo que me encontraría, que por lo dicho por Arthur no eran nada agradables.

En Hogwarts

Lily se despertaba por tercera vez en la noche no parecía poder conciliar al sueño tranquila, casi podía sentir en su interior una tristeza muy grande, faltaban apenas una media hora para que todos se levantaran así que decidió tomar un pequeño baño en el lago, para la época estaba muy frío pero sería algo bueno para ella, se levantó rápido tomando un toalla y algunas otras cosas, antes de que alguien la sintiera ya estaba en la sala común. Por un momento le pareció ver a James sentado en la ventana como la mayoría de las mañanas en las que no podía conciliar el sueño.

En la habitación del 6to curso, Sirius se estiraba no había sido una de sus mejores noches, todavía le rondaban la cabeza sin fin de preguntas sobre la salida de James y su decisión que había de cierto en lo que había dicho Lily, eso le había dado vueltas toda la noche.

- Mala noche Canuto? - Sirius miró a su amigo licántropo quien salía del baño ya vestido con el uniforme puesto, pero sin su sonrisa típica parecía que también había sido una noche difícil.

- tan mala como la tuya Lunático, creo que el menos afectado es Colagusano - dijo Sirius mientras hacía una seña a la cama de su compañero. - en verdad creo que ni su propia sentencia de muerte le preocuparía tanto como para no dormir. - continuó mientras tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba a quien dormía, quien no le notó en lo más mínimo.

- creo que ha estado preocupado también anoche llegó tarde después que nosotros nos habíamos dormido con varios pergaminos, estoy seguro que estuvo en el ministerio, conozco el olor característico de la biblioteca del mismo, por donde él accede a los demás cuartos. - Remus dijo mientras tomaba sus libros del escritorio el alba estaba despuntando.

- si tu lo dices Lunático, yo te creo después de todo nada puede engañar a tu olfato de hombre lobo. - mencionó Sirius mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

En eso el cristal de una de las ventanas sonó, una lechuza notablemente cargada junto a otra picoteaban la ventana para que les abrieran. Remus que era el más despierto les abrió a las lechuzas, Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos las lechuzas estaban notablemente incitadas por sus paquetes que parecían sumamente importantes. Remus tomó los paquetes con velocidad mientras les daba la recompensa a las pobres lechuzas que iban directamente a la pajarera.

- ¿que demonios son todos estos paquetes? - dijo mirando algo dormido Sirius, eran todos del ministerio, había uno dirigido a él, otro a Remus y otro para Emily.

Remus quien miraba detenidamente los sobres le miró a su amigo - creo que ya sabemos que es lo que es, era lo que estábamos esperando - dijo Remus abriendo el suyo, en el interior había un pergamino dorado con ribetes azules.

"Estimado Señor Lupin:

Mediante la presente le informamos que su solicitud de admisión ha sido aceptada por el ministerio de magia, en los días subsiguientes o cuando los campos le soliciten llegará su aceptación formal, detallando escuadrón, lugar, hora y fecha correspondiente al comienzo de su servicio sin más…

Atte. Secretaria de ingresos

Ministerio de magia y hechicería

Londres."

- era lo que sospechaba Canuto, son las cartas de admisión provisoría, después ya llegan las formales, creo que James sabía de todo esto, porque si no lo notaste estos sobre están re-enviados, desde el correo de Hosmeade - mencionó mientras le mostraba el sello del correo de la ciudad.

- entiendo - dijo Sirius mientras abría su sobre, que decía exactamente lo mismo que el de Remus, y por lo tanto el que estaba dirigido a Emily era igual. Bien bajemos a la sala común allí nos reuniremos todos - dijo Sirius mientras tomaba las demás cartas y partieron a la sala común, no sin antes despertar a Peter.

Minutos más tarde……

En el sector apartado de la sala común, todos ya estaban despiertos y reunidos alrededor de unos papeles, se miraban pensativos, que demonios sucedía allí, todos tenían la carta que James les había escrito pero por el contrario de tranquilizarlos los había dejado con una amargura marcada, de que tal vez ya no volverían a ver a su amigo. Todos estaban en ese momento mirando el único sobre que aún estaba en el suelo, era el que estaba dirigido a Lily.

En ese momento Lily atravesó el umbral del pequeño sala. - ¿por qué esas caras? - dijo con un sonrisa renovada pero notablemente más pálida de lo normal. Antes de que alguien pudiera contestarle Lily notó hacía donde se dirigían las miradas en el centro, en el suelo de la sala estaba un sobre y sin mucha dificultad reconoció la caligrafía perfecta que estaba en el frente del sobre.

- ese sobre e para ti - dijo Emily mientras el miraba algo ausente. - Lo envió James para ti.

- los sé, reconocería esa letras donde fuera. - Lily tomó el sobre mientras tomaba asiento en un de los sillones, abrió la carta y desdobló el pergamino que estaba dentro.

_Mí querida Lily:_

_Realmente no sabía que escribirte después de lo que sucedió en el andén supongo, que tu debes estar tan confundida como yo lo estoy, sé que estuve mal en no decirte que me iría pero realmente tenía miedo de que hicieras una locura, como lo muchachos, este ambiente no es para nadie, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Para mi ya no hay vuelta atrás desde que nací estaba destinado a esto, mis padres conocían un poco de su futuro y siempre estuve en contacto con este mundo de guerra, pero no quiero que nadie más este aquí, espero me entiendas como siempre lo has hecho._

_Sé que hay mucho de que hablar y tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte, pero no quiero usar una carta para decirte las cosas que deben decirse de frente, como te dije no sé cual será el futuro que me deparé pero si vuelvo prometo tomarme el tiempo para nosotros, para aclarar todo. Recuerda que para mi eres muy importante y nada de lo que hecho tenían la intención de lastimarte. Prométeme que cuidarás de ti, en especial con Riddle, quiero que seas conciente que ahora tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar a todos los que están en Hogwarts, eres la única con el suficiente poder para enfrentártele si algo sale mal. _

_Nos veremos en algún momento. Siempre tuyo James Potter._

Lily despegó la vista de la carta notando que todos le miraban expectantes - no dice más de lo que esperábamos no sabe cuando volverá, y no dice donde está - Lily sintió que su pecho se contraía al pensar que tal vez no le vería, pero por otro lado se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes por las últimas líneas, ella era consciente de ese hecho, pero que James lo reconociera lo hacía más real que nunca.

- pero, tu sabes donde está no es así Lily? - pregunto algo impaciente Peter mirándole amenazante. - porque tu leíste la carta de admisión formal y en ella dice el lugar.

- creo que te equivocas Peter, estas acusando a mi amiga de ocultarnos información si Lily supiera nos lo diría ¿no es así Lily? - Lily miró a Emily.

- claro Em si supiera algo más de inmediato se los diría. - Lily se sentía mal porque conocía el lugar donde estaba James pero también sabía que este lo último que quería era que supieran donde estaba. - creo que será mejor que vallamos a desayunar tenemos clases y nada más podemos hacer por saber de James, tendremos que esperar a que escriba otra carta o por el contrario que Dumbledore vuelva de su viaje.

Continuará 

Notas de la autora:

Hola tanto tiempo, bueno lamento la demora pero se sucedieron mucho problemas un viaje algo largo, la computadora que decidió romperse en el peor momento y sin duda el fin de año extremadamente ocupada. Bueno espero sepan disculpar todas las demoras pienso ponerme al día lo más rápido que pueda, sin mucho más paso a responder **todos **los reviews que me han dejado y que no he respondido correctamente.

**Karipotter:** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te guste esta combinación de romance y acción, en los capitulo siguiente seguro los vas a encontrar muy interesante por todo esto, en cuanto a Lily y James, si efectivamente se están acercando pero guarda que se chocan y boom, (que loca no?), y con el curso de autor de Lily, ya veremos pero puedo decirte que por el momento si se va, pero ¿Qué pasará con James cuando ella tome la decisión y por qué toma este curso?) gracias por todo nos vemos en le próximo chap.

**Nadir-blue**

La verdad lo que me decías es cierto, al no actualizar se pierden las ganas de leer por eso quiero revindicarme y si querés darme otra oportunidad, bueno espero tu reviews por el nuevo chap, saludos Angelyanu

**Faith-theBloody**

Gracias por los ánimos de verdad me sirvieron mucho saludos y muchos éxitos.

**xxateneaxx**

gracias por lo ánimos espero tu reviews muchos éxitos y suerte.

Gracias a:

**Kate **

**marce**

**alex black bird **

**Caperucita Roja**

**la chango! **

**Myca**

**clhoe-black-potter**


	11. Mis días sin ti

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo X: Mis días sin ti_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_claro Em si supiera algo más de inmediato se los diría. Lily se sentía mal porque conocía el lugar donde estaba James pero también sabía que este lo último que quería era que supieran donde estaba. creo que será mejor que vallamos a desayunar tenemos clases y nada más podemos hacer por saber de James, tendremos que esperar a que escriba otra carta o por el contrario que Dumbledore vuelva de su viaje._

Así habían pasado un sin número de semanas Lily recibía cartas de James todas la semanas, pero ninguna era demasiado alentadoras, con el pasar de los días Lily había comenzado a acostumbrarse a que las cartas de James se hicieran cada vez menos frecuentes y en al poco tiempo estas dejaron de llegar, sin embargo Lily continuaba escribiendo para él todas las semanas, o todas las que pudiera, con el correr de los días la preocupación de Lily iba en aumento, era extraño no recibir noticias de james en tantas semanas, no era algo normal en él.

La vida en Hogwarts seguía un absurdo curso normal, nadie se percataba de que James no estaba, salvo sus conocidas fans que parecía últimamente muy interesadas por Remus o bien por Sirius, mientras que esto dos últimos pretendía continuar con el ritmo normal de su vida pero le era algo complicado.

Emily por otro lado estaba ausente, parecía estar sumida en diez mil cosas que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor, creo que había problemas de nuevo con su familia, su madre estaba enferma y en las semanas anteriores se había ausentado muchas veces, pero a pesar de decir que estaba bien ella seguía preocupada por algo; pero por extraño que pareciese Lily no quería escuchar a nadie por ese día.

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos que le llevaban a la mazmorra donde Riddle la esperaba feliz por otro entrenamiento, últimamente el hombre se había empecinado en enseñarle un hechizo de energía, parecido al especto patrounos pero mucho más complicado y que le había sacado todas las ganas de continuar.

Mientras recorría los metros que les separaban de las mazmorras, su cabeza repasaba lo extrañamente normal que seguían las cosas en Hogwarts, pero sin mucho más tiempo para sus cavilaciones el tiempo corría y ya estaba en la mazmorra. Riddle como era normal le esperaba en la puerta.

puedo ver que vienes preocupada por las cosa que pasan en la escuela Lily levantó la vista con cara de pocos amigos.

realmente me molesta que leas mis pensamientos dijo Lily con odio, había creado cierta confianza con Riddle a pesar de todo y los formalismo parecían haberse esfumado

Pues es tu trabajo aplicar lo que te he enseñado todo el tiempo, si no quieres que lea tu mente procura poner en uso aquello que tanto hemos practicado. Te parece? mencionó en todo despectivo mientras le habilitaba el paso al aula.

la verdad es que no puedo decirte nada porque es verdad lo que dices, pero puedes ser muy fastidioso cuando quieres sabes? dijo en el más común de los tonos, se sentía un poco extraña al tratar a un profesor de ese modo, pero a él parecía no importarle.

bien como quieras espera hallas practicado lo que te encomendé la clase pasado dijo mientras el entregaba una pequeña barra de metal. La cual Lily miró con extrañeza como sabrás el metal es el mejor conductor de energía después de agua, para la magia por eso ahora lo que haremos es aprender a traspasar energía por un objeto, en este caso una barra de metal, la finalidad de todo esto es que puedas aplicar tu poderes incluso contra una barrera mental o una pared de concreto sin diferencia. dijo en tono tranquilo mientras le miraba

eso suena sencillo para lo que acostumbramos dijo mientras miraba la barra de metal que estaba en sus manos

como crees que lo harás eso tengo en mente varias cuestiones más para que practiques, porque no solo es útil para lo que mencioné tiene otras funciones, pero primero debes controla lo básico, mantener la calma incluso cuando te atacan. Lily le miró levantando una ceja.

bien creo que ahora si se parece en algo a lo que yo conozco dijo mientras reía la verdad que no esperaba menos para hoy dijo mientras se sacaba la túnica y se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa. bien empecemos

Mientras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor:

has tenido alguna noticia de Cornamenta, Canuto dijo Remus mientras su amigo tomaba asiento en el sofá de junto.

no dijo Sirius desplomándose con cansancio y preocupación nada sé Lunático, lo poco que saben es que está en Alemania, pero el campamento se mueve todos lo días sería imposible intentar seguirle, es casi un suicidio, me dijo mi hermana que solo sé sabe que los ataques parecen menguar y de ser así james volverá, claro está si aún está vivo. dijo Sirius con pesadumbre en la voz

ya veo dijo Sirius mientras miraba la pila de libros que estaba frente a Remus

la verdad sabes algo Lunático, te estas juntando demasiado con Lily dijo en tono cómico mientras le señalaba los libros creo que te ha contagiado su fanatismo por los libros.

Puede que si, pero en realidad estoy ayudando a los del primer curso para encontrar material para la investigación de pociones que les dios Riddle la semana pasado y que deben terminar para esta semana. dijo Remus mientras tomaba algunos libros y los apartaba

ya veo, pero porque no le dices a Lily que te ayude a encontrar lo que quieres en vez de leerlos tu, ella ya los conoce mejor que su nombre, ya sabes ella y sus "lecturas ligeras" mencionó Sirius tomando un libros de más de 800 páginas

lo sé Canuto pero la verdad que no quiero molestarla, la he visto muy preocupada últimamente y con todo esto de james, creo que está confundida, espero realmente que no se esté haciendo ilusiones por lo sucedido en el tren. dijo Remus en tono preocupado

debes quedarte tranquilo Lunático sabes bien lo que hace pero, de todas manera yo también le he visto preocupada pero creo que si le das algo en que ayudarte se distraerá y estará mejor en poco tiempo, ¿Qué me dices? Sirius miraba expectante a su amigo.

la verdad que no es mala idea, peor tendríamos que necesariamente hablar con Emily y la verdad que no te veo de muy buenas con ella dijo Remus mientras apartaba algunos libros. creo que podríamos llevarla a pasear por Hosmeade tal vez se distraiga y ahí no tendrías que hablar con sus pero dime ¿Qué tienes en mente? Remus le miró tranquilo con sus ojos color miel mirándolo directamente.

me parece que por el momento una salida clandestina de Hogwarts a Hosmeade me parece más que una buena idea, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo haremos para sacarla? sabes que la señorita reglas nunca quebrantará una norma – Remus le miró sonriendo a lo que Sirius agregó – ¿Qué te causa gracias?

- pues ustedes dos con James piensan que Lily es una santa, y déjeme decirte que ella se escapaba del colegio incluso antes que nosotros una vez la encontré en Hosmeade durante y receso en 2 año, yo estaba con la profesora Mcgonagall comprando algunas cosas, como ayudante y la vi pasar en una tienda por poco y la encuentran – dijo Remus sorprendiendo a Sirius que le miraba como si estuviera blasfemando.

si tu lo dice Canuto yo te creo pero, realmente me gustaría verlo – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ver llegar a una herida y cansada Lily que se desplomó en el sillón principal de la sala como si un hubiera nadie más allí, soltando un angustiosos suspiro.

Sirius apareció por el respaldo del sofá – Riddle sigue con su intento de destruirte antes de que logres aprender algo y tu lo derruyas – dijo Sirius con gracias mientras miraba que Lily sonreí, pero lo era dificulto verlo con claridad porque tenía la cabeza orientada a la chimenea y todo su cabello caía sobre su rostro.

creo que por poco y lo logra hoy, apenas puedo sentir mis piernas estoy demasiado cansada como para moverme, unos pasos he ir a la enfermería. – dijo Lily más para si que para quien le hablaba antes. Sirius le miró e intercambió miradas de preocupación con Remus que estaba a su lado acercándose.

¡porque a la enfermería? – dijo lejos del lugar aún.

debería ir antes de que se infecte – dijo mientras se levantaba y su cabello caía hacía atrás mostrando una herida que empezaba a escasos centímetros debajo de su ojo y continuaba hasta el final de su cuello.

¡como te hiciste eso! – dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de Lily con firmeza pero sin lastimarla volteándolo para verle más de cerca.

una barra de metal salió disparada a mi cara desde mis manos y no tuve la rapidez necesaria para esquivarle y bueno terminó lastimándome. Remus miró junto a Sirius la herida y preguntó algo intranquilo

te ha hecho algo más – Lily sonrió mientras le sacaba con delicadeza la mano de Sirius y les miraba algo triste.

nada de que preocuparse, creo que mejor me voy a la enfermería porque si Emily me ve pondrá un grito en el cielo y por más que valla con Dumbledore no dejaré que el profesor Riddle deje de darme clases realmente he aprendido mucho más de lo que yo creía en poco tiempo, creo que no tendré problema cuando tenga que rendir los EXTASIS, pero bueno ahora me voy dijo con la mirada baja y con la mano en el rostro, no era una gran herida en ancho pero si parecía bastante profunda

Cuando abandonó la sala Sirius miró a su amigo – lo que dijo cornamenta en su última carta resultó ser más cierto de lo que nosotros creíamos ¿verdad? Sirius remiraba preocupado.

james tiene mala espina con Riddle desde el momento en que se vieron – mencionó Remus mientras miraba igual de preocupado a Sirius – y la verdad que por un momento pensé que eran exageraciones de james pero en el último tiempo las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Remus tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba Lily – crees que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, pese a lo que dijo Lily.

no lo se Lunático, creo que es una decisión de ella, hasta ahora no han sido más que rasguños, pero debemos tener cuidado y prestar mucha atención puede que en algún momento esto cambie y ante la primera duda yo no pienso quedarme en mi lugar, por más que Lily me odie. Remus miró a Sirius asombrado, por la única persona que el se ponía así de serio era por James, era tan extraño verle así por Lily – además si Cornamenta no tiene pensado regresar hasta avanzado el año, no nos queda más que hacer lo mejor para Lily ¿Qué me dices Lunático?- terminó Sirius mientras miraba a la pared donde había una foto de los merodeadores, Sirius se concentró en james.

creo que si Sirius y espero que te equivoques en lo último, no me gustaría que cornamenta estuviera demasiado tiempo en el campo, la verdad es que cada vez vuelve peor, me entiendes – dijo mirándole – sus pesadillas cada vez son más terribles- Sirius hizo un leve asentimiento mientras miraba el mismo cuadro de la sala común ¿Cómo estaría?

Alemania 3:00 AM:

Todos estaban detrás de una barricada en las fronteras del ministerio alemán, que estaba en el bosque, James estaba con una bufanda larga, guantes y con la capucha de su capa puesta, aún no era invierno pero el frío calaba los huesos.

Toma Potter esto te ayudará con el frío dijo William – bébelo es la receta de chocolate secreta de Keith – James le miró extrañado – aún no ha regresado pero es mi hermana, es un poco más baja que tu, tiene 20, seguro la viste el día en que llegaste, tiene el cabello ondulado, pequeñita de cuerpo y siempre está saltando o corriendo. – James le miró mientras sonreí

Ahora si sé de quien me hablas – dijo James mientras tomaba la taza de chocolate – la verdad que odio que esté todo tan tranquilo, llevamos dos días aquí y nada ha sucedido, pero no me deja tranquilo tengo el presentimiento que en como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotará – mencionó James con mirada intranquila y perdida en la lejanía.

no se puede decir que no eres un Potter, James, pero dime como es que llegaste aquí después de tal largo receso sin presentarte en el campo. mencionó William, quien es más alto que James de 1.90, de aspecto atlético, de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes.

Pues como lo sabes William, fue por la caída de tantos Potter era el único que estaba fuera de la batalla y al mismo tiempo supe que era momento de dejar la buena vida por algo de acción, además… - James sintió el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el chocolate y recordó a alguien, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban apenas – bueno no hay muchas más razones, - termino James mientras daba otro sorbo al chocolate que estaba en su taza.

a mi parece que alguna mujer se quedó en Hogwarts aguardando por ti – James le miró y levantó la ceja – no veo que no, pero eso que tienes ahí no es común déjame decirte – mencionó mientras apuntaba a la pequeña esmeralda que sobre salía de su capa.

James le miró interesado – sabes que es esto – dijo recordando que aún le intrigaba el origen de esa joya tan antigua

en realidad es la especialidad de mi hermano Mark todo este tema de la joyas, pero si no mal recuerdo es una joya antigua que sé que la he visto en alguno de sus libros y que perteneció a una de las esposas de alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts pero la verdad que no sé más que eso, pero sin embargo quien te la haya dado, se preocupa mucho por ti James, esas joyas son conocidas por ser fuerte contra hechizos e incluso pueden absorber algunas maldiciones, o por lo menos eso dicen. – James le miró extrañado, no conocía mucho más de joyas que lo que se puede ver a simple vista pero sabía que tendría que hablar con Mark cuando la oportunidad se lo permitiese.

Es interesante lo que me dices me lo dio una…. James meditó por un segundo su respuesta ¿Qué diría, no podía decir una mujer de tantas, como siempre, porque no era así, tampoco era su novia, pareja, affaire o algo así, pero tampoco era su amiga, por un segundo se sintió en la mente de Lily – amiga antes de irme, me la dio como buena suerte. – dijo mientras volvía por tercera vez la atención a la taza de chocolate.

William que había visto todo se quedó algo sorprendido, había visto los en los ojos de James un confusión que sorprendería a más de uno. no sé que decirte, pero sin duda es una persona muy especial e inteligente, la medalla que te ha dado es una amuleto muy útil en el campo de batalla, más de uno desearíamos tener algo así… William se alejaba a paso lento

Pero dijiste que los de las propiedades era un mito urbano – dijo James mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

la verdad es que no lo sé, pero yo creería en esos mitos puesto que el medallón despareció luego de la pelea contra el ejército de los druitas negros, en el tiempo de los fundadores y nunca más se supo nada. – dijo William mientras dejaba a un pensativo James

Mientras en Hogwarts: Lily se encontraba en la enfermería siendo atendida por Madame Pompfrey, mientras esta protesta con ahínco por los "_excesivos entrenamientos sin sentido, para peleas en donde los alumnos nunca participarán"_

Bueno Evans Creo que con eso ya está, cuando se valla lo sonrosado se habrá curado mientras tanto es lo único que puedo hacer – dijo madame mientras observaba la herida de Lily – y por favor procura ser más cuidadosa en tu prácticas con el profesor Riddle o de lo contrario deberé informarle a Dumbledore de lo que sucede.

si madame Pompfrey, le agradezco mucho – dijo Lily mientras se miraba en el espejo, realmente rogaba por Merlín que no le quedara cicatriz o Riddle realmente la pasaría mal. bueno creo que iré a ver la sala común para ver si todos lo niños ya están en su cama creo que no habrá ningún problema. dijo Lily mientras se levantaba para marcharse del lugar que tenga buenas noches madame, prometo mañana venir a ayudarle a clasificar la pociones y a ordenar un poco, mañana no tengo nada que hacer hasta la noche. Lily sonrió mientras se acomodaba con prolijidad la capa.

Bien entonces nos veremos mañana Evas y que también tengas una buena noche, procura descansar. Lily le saludó con la mano mientras se dirigía la sala común.

Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, estaba siguiendo sus pies sin dirección alguna, le llevaría algún lugar, empezaba a preocuparse por no recibir ninguna noticia de James en todas estas semanas y comenzaba a pensar que estaba herido o en algún problema. Se llevó la mano a los labios para evitar que salieran los suspiros ahogados de las ganas de llorar que se acumulaban y subían por su garganta.

Se apoyó lentamente contra una pared para notar que se encontraba en el cuarto piso en el ala derecha donde estaban algunos salones abandonados, y algunas viejas mazmorras utilizadas ahora para guardar todo lo desechable de los otros salones. Las ventanas que estaban un poco más adelante daban a la explanada, sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hasta ellas era una noche fría pero sobre todo estaba muy confundida no podía calmar el mal presentimiento que tenía dentro, se concentro en el sonido del viento hasta que algo le interrumpió la calma, comenzó a escuchar llorosos que venían de unos 100 metros más delante de ella, parecía una niña pequeña la que lloraba y recordó que los de primero solían encontrar divertido "investigar" el castillo durante el toque de queda, seguramente alguna de las niñas se habría perdido y que estaba asustada, sin darle mucha más importancia comenzó a caminar guiándose por el sonido de los llorazos.

Mientras en los pasillos del comedor…

sir Nicholas, ¿no ha visto a Lily por aquí? dijo respetuosamente Remus.

No señor Lupin, la vi temprano cuando iba para la enfermería, tenía una herida bastante fea. dijo el fantasma de Gryffindor con tranquilidad pero no le he visto desde entonces.

Bien dijo Remus preocupado cree que podría decirle que la estamos buscando si la ve. mencionó Sirius en tono amable

claro señor Black será todo un placer, buenas noches dijo mientras seguía su rumbo por el pasillo

Buenas noches para usted también sir Nicholas mencionaron los dos a coro.

Estamos en serios problemas Lunático si no encontramos a Lily Cornamenta nos acabará cuando regrese, y ni mencionar que si le sucede algo no solo Cornamenta se sumará a la comitiva, Dumbledore y Cia también lo harán. mencionaba Sirius mientras pensaba donde se podía haber metido Lily en ese momento. Remus estaba pensativo hasta que ambos se miraron elocuentemente.

El mapa de los Merodeadores dijo Remus mirando con tranquilidad vamos debe estar en la habitación donde lo dejamos siempre, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? mencionó Remus mientras caminaba a paso apretado para alcanzar las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor.

Esto de que Cornamenta no esté cerca no está afectando nos estamos volviendo mucho más lentos, ¿no lo crees? mencionó Sirius mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que se dirigía hasta la torre.

Cuando faltaban algunos escasos metros, en la lejanía estaba Colagusano parado delante de la dama gorda.

¿Dónde estaban? dijo Colagusano en forma de saludo He encontrado a Lily pero llevó más de 15 minutos buscándolos por todo el castillo.

Lunático y Canuto levantaron una ceja desde cuando Colagusano era tan autoritario, por un momento las palabras de Cornamenta pasaron por su cabeza "_la verdad Colagusano me parece que a ti te gusta Evans y no lo dices". _Pero de todas formas no era el momento de estar recordando.

¿Dónde la viste Colagusano? preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos e impaciente.

en…en…en el cuarto piso, donde están las aulas y las mazmorras abandonadas, los…. Depósitos…de…las clases. Remus sonrió, había vuelto a ser el mismo nervioso Colagusano, que tartamudeaba con insistencia y con un continuo nerviosismo.

Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que Filch lo haga o tendrá una detención y no me extrañaría que Riddle se ofreciera para imponerla así, que vamos dijo Sirius en tono decidido mientras volvía sobre sus pasos a las escaleras.

Mientras en un salón apartado

tranquila todo va a estar bien le decía Lily a una niña que conocía del primer curso de Gryffindor, mientras la dejaba detrás de una pila de escritorios viejos. no hagas ruido ¿si? La niña asustada se le quedó mirando hasta que ella afirmó se sacó la capa y la tapaba con ella.

Sintió los pasos acercarse y tomó una de sus varitas levantándola para estar lista para contra atacar.

¿Dónde te esconder preciosa? dijo una voz siseante mientras se escuchaban los pasos acercarse a donde estaba la niña, Lily escondida detrás de algunas pilas de huesos vio que se acercaba peligrosamente al escondite de la niña.

¿A QUIEN BUSCAS? gritó Lily mientras salís de su escondite a una velocidad sorprendente, antes de que el otro pudiera moverse Lily estaba a su lado y le había propinado un golpe impresionante en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer. mientras daba media vuelta y salía corriendo en dirección contraria saliendo por la puerta hacía el pasillo, así la niña estaría a salvo.

Sirius, Remus y Peter subían los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras escuchaban un gran revuelo y millones de luces, claramente hechizos, los corazones les golpeaban las sienes e intentaban contener la emoción y la desesperación de llegar cuanto antes al lugar.

Lily en el pasillo estaba acorralada contra una esquina y la ventana, no podía seguir bajando porque pondría en peligro al resto del alumnado, pero tampoco lanzarse a la explanada sin una escoba era una opción.

Estaba lista para lanzar un Expeliarmus en la dirección en que venía el tipo encapuchado caminando, pero en ese momento algo distrajo su atención.

Lily! gritaban con insistencia la vos de los merodeadores, Lily miró a la escalera ya comenzaban a verse lo alto de sus cabezas, cuando volvió la vista donde estaba el hombre este se había esfumado.

Volvió la vista a la escalera, cuando vio el rostro de preocupación de Remus y Sirius se tranquilizó pero en ese momento sintió los pasos en la dirección contraria y sin pensarlo gritó.

EXPELIARMUS! en ese segundo una luz azul verdosa salió en dirección a donde venía el segundo encapuchado dándole en todo el pecho haciendo que cayera de espalada, en el momento en que caí Lily vio la cara y no era quien le perseguía sino Malfoy; quien se levantaba furioso del piso apuntando.

MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! Remus y Sirius sacaron sus varitas y corrieron para interponerse a Malfoy.

ALTO! Una voz estridente resonó en el pasillo, los involucrados miraron a la escalera estaba Riddle con las manos en alto, detrás de él habían dos aurores. Todos los presentes miraron asombrados al recién llegado, permaneciendo con sus varitas en alto. NADIE SE MUEVA! dijo Riddle mientras le daba la señal a uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de él que avanzara con el otro, ambos avanzaron a paso lento, mientras tomaban a Lily por los brazos.

¡que demonios? dijo Sirius mientras se voltea para ayudar a Lily a liberarse quien para ser mujer peleaba arduamente, Riddle miraba con cierta seriedad la situación.

despójenle las varitas, o terminarán en el piso dijo mirando a Lily quien ya habilidosamente tenía en sus manos la segunda varita que siempre escondía en el interior de su uniforme. Los dos aurores obedecieron pero sin mostrar cierta incredibilidad.

Fueron unos segundos mientras Lily era arrastrada por dos hombres, descendían las escaleras con Lily aún agarrada de los brazos como si se tratara de un criminal.

en cuanto a ustedes, me acompañaran a la oficina de Dumbledore. Ambos se miraron extrañados y sin chistar se dirigieron detrás de Riddle a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Media hora más tarde:

Lily estaba sentada en las mazmorras atada de pie y mano a una silla, mientras Riddle que estaba delante de ella le miraba amenazante no lo intentes Evans, no está en posición de hacer nada porque lo único que causarás es que te expulsen de Hogwarts o lo que es peor te manden a Askaban.

pero por lo menos si quieres evitar que haga un hechizo sin hablar, por lo menos podrías dejar mi mente en paz, no sé que pretendes pero sabes que no puede contra mi, y lo sabes muy bien dijo Lily desafiante mientras movía las manos en dirección a donde estaban las varitas.

Podría pero quiero sacarte la verdad dijo mientras le miraba penetrantemente a los ojos, y el cuerpo de ella temblaba involuntariamente, mientras apretaba las manos a la silla, en esa mirada había lago extraño no era el profesor que ella conocía, había un brillo rojizo.

te he dicho… la verdad dijo Lily con dificultad mientras intentaba sacarse las manos de Riddle de su rostro te dije que fui a la enfermería poco después de nuestra clase, a recuperarme de mi heridas, que por cierto siguen allí dijo volteando el rostro con fuerza, mostrando la sonrosada cicatriz. luego caminé y llegué el cuarto piso, al pasillo donde me encontraron, había alguien persiguiendo a una niña que aún debe estar en la habitación de la biblioteca, donde están los registros.

permíteme dudar de eso, eres mala para mentir, tal niña no está en la habitación mandé a registrarla, no había nada más que los viejos archivos y la puerta forzada con un hechizo, que estoy seguro que la única que en todo el colegio conoce, ere tu. Riddle le miraba con odio.

no puede ser, juro que es verdad dijo Lily sintiendo abatimiento y miedo, en es momento Riddle puso una mano en la frente de Lily y luego todo fue negro, mientras sentía que sus memorias eran vistas por alguien más.

Lily abre los ojos dijo una voz tranquila, cuando Lily abrió los ojos estaba en una de las mazmorras. Dumbledore era quien le hablaba, pero al darse cuenta ya no estaba atada y por el contrario estaba sentada en un "cómoda" silla.

Profesor ¿Dónde estoy? dijo Lily mirando extrañada el lugar.

estas en uno de los cuartos mejor guardados de Hogwarts la mazmorra número 45, del sótano. Llegaste aquí con ayuda del profesor Riddle quien te dio una poción para que te calmaras según él estabas muy alterada, pero esperaba que tú pudieras decirme. Lily miró alrededor estaba, el ministro de magia, varios aurores que no conocía, el profesor Riddle y por supuesto la jefa de casa la profesora Mcgonagall.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que había pasado, pero solo recordaba entrar a la oficina de Riddle y después un dolor punzante le traspasaba por la cabeza. no puedo recordar mucho, solo veo haber llegado a la oficina del profesor Riddle y después de eso solo siento Dumbledore le miró con atención casi analizando su respuesta mareada y no recuerdo nada más hasta que usted me despertó. Dumbledore le miró inquisitivamente

¿es eso totalmente cierto? dijo mientras le miraba Lily, levantó la cabeza con determinación y casi desafío.

con que razón habría de mentirle. dijo Lily mientras sentía como el ministro chistaba con enfado y una mirada intranquila.

Bien Dumbledore no creo que estemos aquí, para escuchar las altanerías de una niña muggle Riddle observó atento la reacción de Lily, la mirada asesina hubiera helado a más de uno.

no soy una niña muggle, soy tan hechicera como usted, si se me permite decirlo dijo Lily buscando la aprobación de Dumbledore, quien sonrió.

Como dijo la señorita Evans, no veo porque deba usarse esos términos, cuando todavía no hemos escuchado lo que tiene que decir. Lily ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirnos como terminaste en el cuarto piso, aplicando una contra hechizo al señor Malfoy. Lily le miró Dumbledore le sonrió y si me deja decirle uno muy efectivo y fuerte. mencionó el director en un tono indescifrable, algo reprochador pero con un leve tono de orgullo.

pues lo que recuerdo es que salí de la sala común a la enfermería, cuando salí e allí decidí adelantar mi ronda de prefecto unos minutos, porque últimamente he notado que los de primero curso se divierte "investigando" en el castillo cuando el toque de queda a sonado, por eso caminaba en el cuarto piso, paré para apreciar la vista del lago y la explanada, pero luego sentí unos llorosos y suponiendo que era una niña de primer curso perdido, me guié a ella, pero antes de llegar a los registros de la biblioteca, encontré a esta niña que no había visto de la casa de Revenclaw, corría despavorida seguido por un hombre encapuchado, la tomé en brazos y forcé la cerradura de la biblioteca para poder esconder la niña allí, cuando lo hice procuré alejar al hombre con el que me enfrente cuerpo a cuerpo y con unos hechizos, pero cuando me había encerrado entre las escalera y la ventana, escuche pasos de la escalera donde el señor Lupin y Black , junto con el señor Petegreew subía por las escalera, cuando volteé a ver cuan lejos estaban y le di la espalda al atacante desapareció y para desfortunio del señor Malfoy este salió sorpresivamente de la esquina contraria, y sin mucho más que segundo para verificar que era y al verle con la capucha puesta solo disparé el hechizo como acto reflejo. finalizó Lily con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y por cierto quisiera saber si la niña se encuentra bien o si fueron por ella.

Dumbledore iba a hablar cuando el ministro tomó la palabra realmente no pretenderá que creamos en su historia cuando, la niña que usted dice haber salvado llegó en brazos de profesor Riddle, acusándola de querer matarla y con un maleficio imperdonable sobre ella.

¿QUE? dijo Lily mirando sorprendida y más que asustada UN MALEFICIO ¿Cómo?

Imperdonable señorita Evans, por eso hemos venido por usted para llevarla a Askaban.

PERO QUE PRUEBAS TIENEN DE SEMEJANTE ACUSACIÓN mencionó Lily casi saliéndose de si misma, demasiado nerviosa como para notar que estaba ya parada alejada de la silla donde estaba sentada con anterioridad.

pediría que se calmara, la capa de usted fue encontrada junto a la niña y al hacer la prueba de lo hechizos en su varita estaba ahí la maldición imperdonable. Lily le miró con odio

le dije que la capa la use para ocultar a la niña en la oscuridad de la habitación y para que no se asustara más y mis varitas, alguien puedo hacerle algo porque me las quietaron al "arrestarme" Lily estaba visiblemente afectada sabía lo que significaba una maldición así y sobre todo que el ministro estuviera allí con por lo menos 10 aurores en la mazmorra y algunos seguramente fuera de ella.

las pruebas la acusan, el señor Malfoy

POR MERLÍN NO VAN A CREER LO QUE EL DIGA, NO ME DESESPCIONE LO CONOCE ES UN HOMBRE QUE DISFRUTA DE QUE LOS "INPUROS" TENGAMOS CASTIGO, Y USTED MISMO LO HA ESCUCHADA MINISTRO. dijo Lily con desesperación casi perdiendo los estribos. El ministro simplemente le ignoró y hizo señas a los aurores que le tomaran de los brazos no me toquen no soy una criminal, no me toquen, NO ME TOQUEN! dijo Lily en el momento en que su cuerpo desprendía una energía que apartaba a los 8 aurores que estaban sobre ella, causando la confusión del lugar.

Cuando la calma volvió otros dos aurores se abalanzaban sobre ella, pero Dumbledore se interpuso y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo frío.

NO ME NEGARAS DUMBLEDORE QUE NO ES MÁS QUE CLARO QUE ELLA ES UNA CRIMINAL, USAR LOS HECHIZOS CONTRA AURORES ES UNA FUERTE MUESTRA DE VANDALISMO. dijo el ministro aún conmocionado por lo sucedido.

creo que lo que la señorita Evans acaba de mostrar es una desesperación clara, de que ella dice la verdad, y que la invasión a su persona solo la ha desesperado y como usted sabe eso causa que los magos tengamos cierto problemas de control dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad mientras ayudaba a Lily a estar de pie.

NO ME DIRÁS QUE ESE CONTRA HECHIZO FUE INVOLUNTARIO, LOS MAGOS A SU EDAD YA NO TIENE PROBLEMAS DE ESE TIPO. mencionó el ministro aún más exasperado que antes

si se me permite intervenir, la señorita Evans dijo Riddle en voz tranquila – es una habilidosa hechicera y ha conseguido manejar los hechizos insonoros con una habilidad sorprendente le ministro miró como si la batalla estuviera ganada pero sin embargo como su profesor conozco esa reacción y es involuntaria, tal vez potenciada por lo que está aprendiendo a trasmitir esa energía. Riddle avanzó hasta quedar frente al ministro y le miró con la misma mirada amenazante que Lily le había dado antes creo que mi palabra será más que suficiente para aclarar este episodio.

El ministro afirmó sin embargo no podemos dejar las cosas así Riddle volvió a su lugar

lamento decirlo pero el director de la escuela soy yo y por lo tanto la autoridad aquí todavía está en mi persona, por lo tanto la decisión de donde están mis estudiantes es una decisión personal. dijo sentenciando tajantemente profesora Mcgonagall lleve a Lily a las mazmorras de la torre principal y asegurase de que se encuentras bien, en cuento a usted profesor Riddle por favor acompañe a las dos damas. Cuento con su ayuda.

Seguro Albus dijo Mcgonagall mientras delicadamente tomaba a Lily de un brazo vamos Evans Lily estaba débil pero no inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

vamos damas dijo Riddle saliendo de la habitación seguidos por dos aurores de ministerio.

por favor caballero síganme dijo Dumbledore mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Mientras tanto:

Mcgonagall dejaba las cosas de Lily sobre una de las camas de la mazmorra de la torre.

tendrás que quedarte aquí Lily, como podrás ver la situación es muy tensa, así que por el momento deberemos esperar que las cosas se calmen, pero sin duda el profesor Dumbledore confía en que algo extraño hay aquí. Lily le miró tranquila pero un tanto asustada.

ya lo creo profesora, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo semejante, usted me conoce mejor que nadie. dijo Lily con desesperación

lo sé Lily, pero las cosas están en tu contra y a menos que encontremos algo a tu favor, es la palabra del ministerio contra la tuya y creo ya sabes muy bien el resultado, de esa combinación.

claro que lo sé profesora dijo Lily mirándole intranquila no creo que me manden a Askaban pues soy aún menor de edad, pero si lo que no creo que se limiten es en la expulsión total del mundo mágico lo cual sería algo devastador Lily miró el paisaje y dijo podría pedirle un favor, sería muy amable de su parte si me trajera mis útiles escolares por favor. dijo Lily con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el catre de la habitación.

Mcgonagall le sonrió será todo un placer, debes permanecer tranquila Lily, no es raro que quien te tendió la trampa intente algo más para inculparte, promete que no te moverás de esta habitación por favor.

lo prometo dijo Lily más abatida que nunca. usted prométame que hará todo lo posible por que esto se solucione, no tengo otro lugar donde ir sino es aquí, es mi hogar profesora, se lo ruego dijo Lily abatida mientras se tomaba la frente.

tranquila haremos todo por ti Lily, esto no es más que una mala pasada, tranquila todo va a estar bien. dijo Mcgonagall mientras se retiraba y entraba Riddle.

Lily levantó la vista con cansancio gracias por ayudarme, pero que quieres a cambio dijo Lily con vos seria.

nada mencionó Riddle mientras acercaba una taburete para sentarse creo que Mcgonagall tiene razón las situación es tensa y son pocas las posibilidades de que algo se solución, yo que tu me voy haciendo la idea de salir de este mundo. Lily le miró con una ceja levantada.

Gracia tu siempre tan amable conmigo – mencionó Lily mientras le miraba amenazante cuestión que molestó de sobre manera a Riddle.

Notas autora:

Lamento terriblemente el error me salte un capitulo al publicarlos mis disculpas a todos este es el verdadero capitulo. Saludos angelyanu


	12. Expulsada del mundo mágico

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenes menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XI: Expulsada del Mundo Mágico._**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_Fueron unos segundos mientras Lily era arrastrada por dos hombres, descendían las escaleras con Lily aún agarrada de los brazos como si se tratara de un criminal._

_- en cuanto a ustedes, me acompañaran a la oficina de Dumbledore. - Ambos se miraron extrañados y sin chistar se dirigieron detrás de Riddle a la oficina de Dumbledore. _

(…)

_- Gracia tu siempre tan amable conmigo – mencionó Lily mientras le miraba amenazante cuestión que molestó de sobre manera a Riddle._

- Que te queda claro que todavía soy tu profesor, y que no te permitiré tal insubordinación, no quiero ver esa mirada más en tu rostro, porque será la última vez que los hagas. - mencionó gravemente Riddle mientras tomaba el delicado cuello de Lily en sus manos, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras en la oficina de Dumbledore:

El ministro estaba parado marchándose del lugar, cansado de no poder llevarse a la mujer del castillo.

- Albus tu mejor que nadie conoces la situación del ministerio, tendrías que ser el primero en colaborar, la comunidad mágica está perdiendo la paciencia y quiere resultados sabes que la orden de los Duitas a logrado más allegados y una de sus última adquisiciones no ha traído mucho problemas. - mencionaba el ministro con cara preocupada – la mala imagen puede afectar el ministerio y a todos sus allegado.

- entiendo completamente tu punto Philipe, pero no por salvar la imagen de el ministerio de magia dejaré que arruines la vida de una de mis mejores estudiantes, además creo saber a ciencia cierta de que alguien ha estado tratando de acusarla de algo, eso puedo asegurártelo. - mencionó Dumbledore con una mirada tranquila y sonriente.

- veo que no te importa demasiado lo que suceda en el ministerio, mientras tu escuela esté a salvo, pero sabes lo rumores corren con facilidad, y se sabe que tu alumna prodiga está involucrada con los druitas, y las cosas no están nada bien, además de la sospecho desaparición de Potter, para ir a una guerra que no el involucra en lo más mínimo, dicen que te estas volviendo menos eficiente. - dijo el ministerio en un ácido sentido del humor.

- te pasara a ti también Philipe cuando tengas mi edad, pero en cuento a los rumores, poco sé de ellos, pero no permitiré que ensucies el nombre de una de mis alumnas para que tu reputación sea salvada. Mis pruebas te he dicho llegarán con el tiempo. - dijo director en tono serio y profundo.

- creo que sabes que no puedo darte más de una semana, o la prensa estará devorándome en segundo y como comprenderás no tendré recado en involucrarte por retrasar el accionar del ministerio. - mencionó el hombre joven delante de él.

- te agradezco tu paciencia, pero en lo posible retírate de mi vista, antes de que yo mismo te saque de los terrenos de mi escuela, no quiero verte aquí hasta dentro de una semana, ni a ti ni a tu ahombre, los profesores se encargarán de cuidar de Evans. Así que por favor ya conoces la salida. - mencionó Dumbledore de manera severa mientras les miraba marcharse.

Detrás de la puerta estaba McGonagall junto a dos jóvenes. Dumbledore se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón, mientras sus lentes de media luna quedaban nuevamente prolijos en su nariz.

- adelante por favor - dijo mirando a las personas que estaban en la puerta de su despacho, mientras estas ingresan Dumbledore acercó dos sillas con un movimiento de varita. - siéntense por favor - dijo señalando los dos lugares libres, mientras la profesora McGonagall se colocaba detrás del director. - supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacer, pero por el momento no puedo contestarles ninguna más que Lily está bien, no sabemos como llegaron los aurores aquí, y que necesitamos que alguien encuentre algo que libere a Lily antes de la semana, de lo contrario la expulsarán de mundo mágico como condena mínima. - sentenció Dumbledore, con calma pero visiblemente preocupado.

- Pero profesor, de donde sacaremos algo así por lo poco que sabemos todas las pruebas el culpan, incluso la niña de la que supuestamente había salvado Lily, la reconoce como la agresora - dijo Sirius mientras miraba al director casi histérico por lo sucedido.

Dumbledore le miró y dijo - tranquilo, parece que el señor Lupin a llegado a mis mismas sospechas - dijo Dumbledore mirando elocuentemente a Remus. - así señor Lupin.

- eso creo profesor, lo único que creo posible es que mientras nosotros salimos del lugar hacia su oficina y se llevaron a Lily, alguien pudo tomar a la niña atacarla y modificar su mente, ese conjuro aplicado a una niña no es algo complicado sus mentes son muy débiles. - mencionó Remus mientras recaba datos, de las largas horas de lectura y debate con Lily - creo que alguien de la escuela estaba tratando de atacar a la niña, pero la intromisión de Lily complicó todo y quiere sacarla del camino.

- Precisamente Señor Lupin, alguien ha visto a Lily como una piedra en su camino, y quiere sacarla de allí, pero el problema es ¿Quién lo hizo, y aún más importante ¿Cómo probaremos que esto es así, yo recomiendo que empleen todos sus artilugios para descubrir quien fue el agresor, en este momento yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes más que asesorarlos, el ministerio estará pendiente de mi y comprenderán que de acusar a alguien debo tener pruebas. - ambos alumnos le miraron - confío en usted para que el rumor no se expanda fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, porque de lo demás no se podrá evitar, ahora si me permiten debe hacer unas llamadas. - dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba un pergamino y una pluma.

Los dos se levantaron acompañados por McGonagall, hasta la salido del despacho, pero antes de salir - profesor usted tiene idea de quien podría ser - mencionó Sirius mientras volvía sobre sus pasas.

- como de costumbre señor Black, nada se escapa de usted, a decir verdad si, pero como le dije antes no puedo decirle más de lo que ya he dicho, creo que ustedes tienen la misma sospecha que yo, ya lo han visto venir en los últimos días. - mencionó Dumbledore mientras le miraba fijamente, hasta que ambos intercambiaron miradas elocuentes - buenas noches

- Buenas noches para usted también profesor - dijo Sirius mientras salía de la oficina, intercambiando miradas con Remus.

Alemania 7:30 AM:

Los aurores luego de una larga batalla se replegaban al campamento, un ataque sorpresa en el flanco más débil le había hecho perder mucho de los aurores. Todos después de la repliega del enemigo, se había retirado del campo y se refugiaban a la parte de la enfermería del lugar.

William corría de una lado al otro tratando de encontrar al capitán, del equipo más afectado, el Alfa de aire, era un sin número de bajas, pero estaban todos lo cuerpo en el campo y había sido ampliamente identificados, pero faltaba el capitán de ese equipo James Alexander Potter.

De un momento a otro entró en la carpa de emergencia que había armado, esperando y rogando a Merlín que se encontrará allí, de lo contrario sería un gran revuelo que el último de lo Potter hubiera desaparecido, pero lo más importante para William que moriría una persona demasiado joven y talentosa.

Para su sorpresa encontró a _Keith_, su hermana tratando de mantener quieto a un Potter gravemente herido, y demasiado activo para las heridas, que tenía.

- maldito eres Potter tu y tu malos presentimiento, pero tranquilo se han replegado - dijo William entrando a la carpa con una sonrisa en el rostro - permite felicitarte, has hecho mucho mejor trabajo que vario de los sargento que están por aquí, sobre todo mucho de tu equipo de deben la vida, por tacar retirada en el momento junto y sacarlos a todos del campo. - james se sentó suspirando tranquilo, mientras se tomaba el lado derecho.

- como demonios sabia donde nos encontrábamos, maldito bastando ni las cartas han salido en meses para evitar ser interceptadas y pese a todo el cuidado del mundo, al maldito consigue saber la locación exacta, de donde están lo grupo más importantes - dijo frustrado jame mientras miraba su mano, brazo piernas y abdomen gravemente herido - y lo peor de todo que ninguna de estas heridas es por un hechizo de pelear con él, es simplemente de todo el montón de inútiles que le sigue.

William sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y le hacía señas a su hermana para que los dejara solo - eres gracioso James, la verdad es que son pocos los que están tan deseosos de enfrentarse cara a cara, con Voldemort, pues pocos lo cuenta, pero lo que es más gracioso es que e visto a mucho generales con la mitad de tu heridas y están tirando en un camilla, haciendo increíbles escenas de agonizantes. - James levantó la vista.

- creo que no me he dado cuenta aún del dolor, pero cuando me calme puede que quede en cama, pero que se yo - dijo con enfado - Pero dime no me estabas buscando solo para decirme que hay un monto de viejos inútiles ocupando lo lugares de quienes lo necesitan ¿verdad? - James tomó una de las gasas que estaba en la estantería, tendría esas heridas por días, muchas eran conjuros y no hay mucho que hacer.

- Nuevamente acertado Potter, me ha traído por aquí malas noticias, el ministro me ha traído esta carta para ti, parece que en Hogwarts las cosas no están tranquilas y parece que alguien que conoces está involucrado en el circo. - mencionó William mientras le extendía una carta - creo que puedo hacer que tu desaparición pase desapercibida, porque me parece que la dueña de la otra esmeralda está en serio problemas y por los menos eso dijo Mark - James levantó la vista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe Mark? - mencionó James con visible disgusto.

- tranquilo James - mencionó en un tono más amistoso – mi hermano fue enviado a Hogwarts por el ministerio a buscar a una "supuesta criminal", fue culpada de hacer un hechizo imperdonable, y según palabras textuales de Mark "un clásica trampa china" mencionó que la mujer era notablemente fuerte y habilidosa, es la primer estudiante que ve que lleva dos varitas.

- Lily! - exclamo James con sorpresa - hem… quiero decir debe de ser Evans. - William le miró con sorpresa.

- por fin tengo el nombre de la linda dama, según mi hermano tenía algo que no había visto nunca y confirmó lo dicho, tenía una de las esmeraldas gemelas, que perteneció a la Esposa de Godric Gryffindor. Según él algo sublime que le quedaba perfectamente a una mujer tan delicada y hermosa. - James sentía que la sangre le hervía por el cuerpo. - creo que te importa ¿o me equivoco? - James se sintió un niño enamorado, por la facilidad con la que William notaba los cambios en él.

- si en una buena amiga, fue quien me dio la esmeralda - mencionó mientras se podía nuevamente la capa - y si es cierto lo que tu hermano dijo, creo saber quien tiene la trampa china entre sus dedos. Pero necesito que mi desaparición sea lo más oculta posible.

- tranquilo - dijo una voz femenina - creo que se como hacer - dijo Keith mientras encontraba a la carpa - llevaré a varios a San Mungo, nadie lee los registros, te insertarte en la lista tienes una semana para volver. - James miró a la mujer de aspecto fácil, pero muy ágil, sus movimientos limpios lo demostraban, se movía con velocidad pero nada de torpeza. - A por poco lo olvido - dijo en tono infantil, mirando a William - no me presente soy la hermana, del grandote - mencionó graciosa mientras se acercaba a James y extendía su mano - es un placer Potter

- el placer es mío Keith - dijo James elocuentemente.

- creo que mi hermano ya te ha hablo de mi - dijo Keith en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa - yo me marcho, de los contrario nuestro plan se irá por la borda, buena suerte Potter y espero verte de nuevo. - dijo la mujer mientras salía corriendo

- ella es siempre así, va y viene - dijo William mientras sonreía - será mejor que tu también te vallas.

- si claro y gracias - dijo James estrechando manos y un abrazo.

Avanzada la madrugada del tercer día de cautiverio:

- James - dijo Lily entreabriendo los ojos mientras una luz potente salía de su pecho y iluminaba toda la habitación hasta salir impulsada como un rayo a la explanada hasta el bosque prohibido.

En ese lugar:

James abrió los ojos con desconfianza, la criatura que había tratado de matarlo corría en la lejanía del lugar, cuando abrió del todo lo ojos fue conciente que delante de él había una especie de escudo de luz, cuando la tocó notó un leve olor a vanilla y una palabra flasheo en su mente. "_Lily"_

Pero sin quedarse a adivinar traspasó el escudo tomó su varita, que había quedado apartada en el combate con la criatura, se volvió para ver como esta luz entraba en la esmeralda, mientras el corría en dirección al colegio.

Minutos más tarde había traspasado la barrera mientras corría por la explanada vio la luz de la cabaña de Hagrid encendida y se preguntó si Dumbledore había recibido su carta. Pero había tiempo a duda, así que corrió en dirección a la cabaña, tocó la puerta con insistencia.

El semi - gigante abrió la puerta sorprendido por lo que veía, prácticamente lo levantó del suelo con abrazo y mencionó dando la vuelta con James todavía en brazos - Profesor Dumbledore, profesor mire quien a llegado - dijo con tranquilidad mientras le mostraba al pobre muchacho atrapado en los brazos de Hagrid.

- me alegra verte James - dijo Dumbledore, mientras le hacía señas a Hagrid para que los bajara.

El semi gigante le dejó en el piso - lo siento mucho James, es que estaba preocupado por ti - James sonrió mientras le abrazaba

- Yo ya les extrañaba - dijo James mientras se volteaba para ver a Dumbledore - me alegra también verlo profesor Dumbledore - dijo James mientras se secaba la capa de auror, mostrando su verdadero estado asustando incluso a Dumbledore que le miró asombrado.

- ¿estas bien James? - dijo el director con mirada preocupada mientras recorría el cuerpo del adolescente frente a él, la camisa abierta y rota con una gran mancha de sangre, un sin fin de cortes pequeños en el pecho y una venda en abdomen, el brazo derecho seriamente herido con aspecto de quemado y herido, con sangres seca sobre la mano. Y ambas piernas con varias vendas y los pantalones rotos y rasgados en varios lugares. Dumbledore le miró el rostro, herida en la frente con una venda pequeña y muchos rasguños

- si, profesor no se preocupe, no creo que aún caiga en cama, aunque si madame Ponfrey me viera podría despertaría a merlín tanto llamarle y rogarle. - Los tres presentes soltaron la carcajada. - Pero dígame profesor que ha sucedido en mi ausencia, me llegó su carta y algunos rumores extras, pero dígame ¿que sucede? - terminó James mientras tomaba asiento.

- veras James, los rumores son cierto, Lily está encerrada en el ala este del castillo en la mazmorra de la torre, está tranquila y Hagrid, me ha informado que ha estado muy tranquila y estudiando, lo que me deja tranquila porque se ha tomado las cosas muy tranquila, pero creo que lo más pertinente en este momento es, que Lily fue acusada de realizar un Cruciatas, a una niña de primer curso de Gryffindor.

- blasfemia - dijo Hagrid, con indignación - Lily nunca haría algo así.

- todos lo sabemos Hagrid - mencionó Dumbledore – nadie cree que Lily lo haya hecho, por eso sospechamos que alguien le tendió un trapa, porque la niña de primer curso que atacado, supuestamente, es la hija del jefe de los aurores uno de los principales perseguidores de los druitas, por eso los merodeadores, mis investigadores en estos momento, han logrado averiguar que esto era así, y que el jefe de los aurores está primero en la lista negra de Voldemort y de los druitas, por eso no sería extraño que alguien deseara hacerle algo a la niña, y que quien es el responsable del acto, engaño a la niña cambiando sus recuerdos pero no sabemos como ni quien. - Dumbledore le miró intranquilo - y solo nos quedan tres días más para saber que es lo que en realidad sucedió y encontrar al culpable, algunos aurores amigos mío están en esto como así también los merodeadores, que han resultado mucho más eficientes que los aurores, lo cual me sorprender sobre todo sobre la información que encontraron que era secreta incluso para el ministerio.

- no esperará que le revele el secreto ¿verdad profesor? - dijo James con una sonrisa a media - pero retomando tema, no veo como Lily está relacionada con todo esto.

- verás es algo extraño y debo advertirte que cuando termine de contarte es probable que veas en el enredo que estamos y que todo le culpa - James le miró directamente a los ojos.

- creo que no he viajado tanto para quedarme con la intriga profesor, quiero saber que paso esa noche. - dijo James serio pero autoritario, mostrando a Dumbledore la madurez que había sufrido al estar al frente de la guerra en Alemania.

- verás Lily, salió de la enfermería luego de que madame Pomfrey le curar una herida bastante importante en el rostro en el cuello, la cual todavía no sabemos como se la hizo, se ha resistido a decirle a alguien - mencionó Dumbledore con preocupación

- tranquilo profesor creo saber quien la he hecho, pero es un tema que debo discutir con usted más tarde. Pero prosiga por favor - dijo James mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para que siguiera.

- bueno Lily salió de la enfermería y decidió seguir a sus pies, llegando al cuarto piso, cuando escuchó los llorazos de una pequeña, suponiendo que se trataba de una niña de primer curso perdida, en las famosa "expediciones" por Hogwarts, siguió el sonido y se encontró con una niña asustada escondida detrás de una de las armaduras, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la niña estaba herida apenas en la rodilla, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó del lugar pero cuando volteó en la esquina estaba de lo que la niña escapaba, un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro, Lily por la desesperación forzó la puerta de los archivos de la biblioteca y escondió a la niña la cubrió con la capa, e intentó detener al hombre saliendo por el pasillo. - mencionó Dumbledore mirándole con tranquilidad analizando, unos dos meses atrás James hubiera perdido los nervios al escuchar todo esto, pero estaba calmando analizante. - como verás todo hasta aquí es confuso, pero probable - James le miró como queriendo escuchar más - Lily estaba escapando del hombre, cuando se encontró encerrada entre el bajar y poner en peligro a los otros alumnos y saltar al vacío, obviamente eligió enfrentar al hombre estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque desvanecedor, cuando escuchó las voces del señor Lupin y Black subiendo las escaleras, se distrajo y para cuando volvió la vista el hombre había desaparecido, luego cuando los señores estaban con ella apareció Malfoy y como reacción Lily le atacó y fue cuando Riddle apareció con dos aurores junto a él.

- comprendo y la niña, quien la trajo - dijo James mientras dejaba toda las preguntas posibles que haría el para la dos mentes que estaban presente.

- El profesor Riddle fue quien le trajo, pero la niña ya estaba en estado de nervios por un cruciatus, fue entonces cuando el ministro formulo su versión, Lily había ataco a la niña, el señor Malfoy le había encontrado ella había trato de escapar, ocultó el cuerpo de la niña con su capa y salió corriendo, para verse impedida de escapar del ataque al encontrarse con el señor Black y Lupin y por eso cuando apareció Malfoy en la esquina le atacó para que no hablara. - James sonrió a media sonrisa

- lo que supongo que Malfoy no negó el lo absoluto - dijo James con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho en actitud, desafiante.

- por el contrario lo negó, supongo fue porque Lily estaba presente y podría haber jurado que le amenaza con la peor de las maldiciones que se podrías imaginar. - James sonrió por dentro, pero continuó con el rostro serio, hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- me sorprende que Malfoy negara todo, más allá de mi conocimiento de cuan "persuasiva" puede ser Evans, pero eso me da la pausa de que lo que paso no fue obra de los druitas o de Voldemort - dijo James con tranquilidad - porque estaba en ese momento peleando con nosotros en Alemania, además de ser obra de el Malfoy no hubiera negado nada, pues el ministerio lo estaba poniendo como victima de la situación, lo que da a preguntarme dos cosas ¿Quién fue el que atacó a la niña? Y ¿Por qué eligió a Lily, porque yo no crea que sea una casualidad que Lily estuviera en el cuarto piso, ella tiende a seguir energías cuando deambula por la noche así era como… - James levantó la cabeza mientras se daba cuanta que por poco se hundía solo en la vergüenza. - como decía, Lily a estado siguiendo inconscientemente la energía del agresor, o tal vez la desesperación de la niña o lo que es más probable, que quien planeo el golpe haya sabido de ante mano que Lily le encanta visitar la glorieta aérea del cuarto piso que está al final del corredor de las mazmorras, y que sabía que a las 11:50 de todas las noche comienza su recorrido de prefecta en es lugar. - sentenció James enumerando conjeturas.

Pero fue Hagrid quien habló - como conoces el itinerario de Lily, James pensé que se odiaban.

- no sabes cuanto Hagrid, es mi enemiga conozco hasta donde respira la primera brisa de aire cada mañana. - Dumbledore sonrió.

- pero creo que los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos han sido otros, una despedida un cuanto inesperada, si se me permite decirlo - dijo Dumbledore sacando a James de todo pensamiento - creo que las malas lenguas no han sido tan injustificadas como creí en un principio - mencionó Dumbledore con el rostro sonriente y la mirada elocuente que causaba la cara de asombro de James y el leve rubor que adornaba las mejillas - pero no es el caso, creo que tienes que descansar, nada se puede hacer hasta la salida del sol y si te enteras de los movimiento de los merodeadores tal vez le seas de ayuda, ahora primero que nada una ducha y luego ropa limpia, porque sino no será solo Popy quien pondrá el grito en el cielo por tu aspecto. - James sonrió mientras Dumbledore le daba la llave de la entrada a un baño en el segundo piso - este baño es el baño de la habitación privada de Godric Gryffindor, creo que lo encontrarás cómodo.

- muchas gracias profesor - dijo James con tranquilidad mientras se marchaba de la casa de Hagrid junto al guardián.

- vamos James, debes estar cansado, sobre todo por las heridas - dijo Hagrid mientras le hacía subir a su espalda - creo que así te cansarás menos además desde tu primer año que no te cargaba así.

- gracias Hagrid, espero no ser muy pensado - James pensó para si "levantaba un arbol de navidad, como si fuera una rama, no sería nada comparado con eso"

- tranquilo aún no estoy tan oxidado, además Dumbledore me dijo que cuidara de ti mientras estuvieras aquí, porque el se ausentará unos días para ver si puede hacer algo respecto a algunas solicitudes… - Hagrid le miró - bueno ya dije mucho, ya dije mucho.

James rió

Horas más tarde:

- JAMES! - fue el grito de Sirius cuando vio a su amigo entrar por la puerta de la habitación - Cornamenta ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue la segunda pregunta y antes de que respondiera siquiera ya decía con lo puños en alto - más vale que corras Potter o serás puré juro que te mataré cornamenta.

- Tranquilo Canuto - mencionó Remus mientras se levantaba para calmar a un exasperado Sirius - creo que ya han querido matarlo lo suficiente por el momento - mencionó el segundo mirando las vendas que abundaban en el cuerpo de James

James sonrió - gracias Lunático, la verdad es que ha sido duro - mencionó mientras le saludaba con un abrazo, que fue correspondido, se volteaba a Sirius pero este seguía con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado mirando con atención las heridas.

- Por poco y me dejan sin la oportunidad de matarte por irte sin despedirte - mencionó Sirius mientras descruzaba los brazos para sonreír - pero la verdad es que nos hiciste mucha falta Cornamenta - dijo mientras le abraza y le levantaba - pero juro que te mataré cuando te recuperes lo juro, por mis ancestros - dijo Sirius con tono de burla, pero apretando a James fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- creo que matarás antes de eso canuto si no me sueltas - James fue dejado en el piso y ambos formaron un círculo con las sillas alrededor de la chimenea - ¿y Colagusano? - dijo James mirando a la cama vacía de su compañero.

- Su abuela está algo mal y su madre demasiado atareada con la tienda como para poderle cuidar y Colagusano ha ido a remplazar a su madre por unos días a la tienda, para que ella pueda cuidar de su madre. - mencionó Remus con tranquilidad

- Pero no creo que está aquí para preguntar lo que hemos hecho en estos días, supuestamente estaban en San Mungo - dijo Sirius mostrando un registro de entradas del hospital, sorprendiendo a James - no creas que no te he vigilado Cornamenta tu fans necesitan saber si estas bien, pero sobre todo una - Sirius le miró tranquilo, pero algo dudoso de lo que iba a decir - Lily ha estado muy preocupada por ti pues no ha recibido respuesta de ti, y digamos que ha quedado algo conmovida por tu despedida - dijo Sirius mirando extrañado - en que pensabas Cornamenta. - Sirius le miraba serio y hasta preocupado - no pensarás hacer lo de siempre, que se te olvidó ¿verdad? - James le miró y suspiró con pesadez mientras frotaba las manos contra el fuego.

- sabes a la perfección que en este caso no puedo hacer lo mismo, pero tampoco medí la consecuencias de todo esto - dijo James con pesadez - y sabes que es lo peor que me estoy obsesionando con un simple beso - dijo James de manera afligida mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas.

- Pero en que pensabas James para hacer algo así - dijo Remus con mirada preocupada - porque algo te debe haber impulsado hacer lo que hiciste sin pensarlo. - James levantó la vista, en busca de la ayuda de Sirius pero el solo levantó los hombros.

- como siempre me pasa, soy pesimista y tenía la sensación que no le vería ya más y el beso fue consecuencia de eso, todos usted saben lo que siento por Evans, pero no quiero lastimarla, no puedo decirle lo que quiere escuchar yo no soy así, no soy un hombre de una mujer y no me gustaría lastimarla - dijo James con tranquilidad, mientras miraba afligido el fuego.

- ¿que harás Cornamenta? - mencionó preocupado Sirius por su amigo - por que Lily, de verdad te dijo hermano a dado lastima todas estas semanas, no sé no ha vuelto a ser la misma. - Remus se levantó de la silla

- los dejo un momento, iré a la cocina por algo de comer, quieren algo - dijo Remus mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, para salir. - creo que tengo hambre - James negó con la cabeza lo mismo Sirius - okay entonces vuelvo enseguida, me llevó tu capa Canuto - dijo mientras tomaba la capa que estaba más cerca de la salida, cuando la puerta se cerró hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿que le sucede a Lunático? - dijo James preocupado, por la cara de decepción y de tristeza que tenía.

- lo sabes Cornamenta, él quiere a Lily como una hermana y ha estado cuidando de ella todos estos días que tu no estabas, salvo los pasado tres, que no le dejaron verle, y a escuchado todo lo que Lily ha pasado y la verdad que ambos comenzábamos a pensar que tal vez, con Lily sería diferente que te tomarías las cosas más serias, sabes que nadie te cuestiona y menos te obliga ha hacer algo que sabes que fracasarás, pero por favor se gentil con ella, y no esperes que se lo tome con tranquilidad. - Sirius se mostraba serio, como en mucho tiempo no estaba.

- gracias canuto, de verdad lo digo - Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro

- el que va a estar mañana frente a la asesina en serie, vas a ser tu no yo - dijo volviendo a ser el mismo - tendrías que verla está que hecha humo, ya ha mandado a detención a unos 25 alumnos y a restado más de 100 punto de Slytherine, incluso Malfoy y Snape han perdido su coronita de oro y a tomado especial aprecio por restarle punto casi por todo - mencionó Sirius disfrutando lo dicho cada palabra.

Ambos continuaron hablando hasta que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y paso por ella una persona delgada de aspecto delicado, con un pijama de remera y pantalones anchos, que se lanzó a los brazos de James.

- Potter por Merlín estás vivo, te necesito más que nunca he descubierto como podemos ayudar a Lily - dijo Emily sentándose en una silla a lado de Sirius, es ese momento Remus se unió a la reunión

- no tomará mucho tiempo, conseguir un poco de la poción reveladora para poder hacer que la niña recuerde el verdadero recuerdo, aunque nos quedemos sin saber quien es el culpable Lily quedará libre - dijo James pensativo - pero creo saber quien tiene más idea que nosotros sobre pociones, pero lo que también necesito es que mañana temprano ustedes valla con Dumbledore a contarle el plan, y que estemos todos listos como muy tarde el sábado. - sentenció James con tranquilidad pero con voz de mando. - Ahora a dormir. - James se levantó y acompañó a Emily hasta la puerta de la habitación de mujeres.

- es verdad Potter lo que paso en el andén - dijo Emily en tono profundo.

- no podría mentirte - dijo James mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, y cuando iba a replicar James mencionó sin dejarle hablar - y lo que decida sobre eso es nada más que mi decisión y no la de nadie más. - Emily le miró con reproche pero demasiado tranquila al parecer de James

- saber que te perdono está porque Lily, te aprecia y quiera o no es testaruda, muchas se habrían hecho las mil y un ilusiones contigo, eso lo sabes, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, la única ilusión que ella tenía contigo, era verte de nuevo sano y salvo, lo demás sabía que quedaría para ella como un hermoso sueño. - Emily le miró y dijo - que descanses Potter sé que lo necesitas.

- Que descanses Stewart - James se marchó hacía su habitación.

Exactamente 4 días y medio más tarde:

- mediante el presente decreto el ministerio de magia y hechicería de Londres le otorga una condena menor, a Lily Ann Evans por la práctica ilícita de conjuros imperdonable, acusada de la práctica de la magia negra, será expulsada del mundo mágico sin posibilidad de volver, por ninguna razón - dijo solemnemente el ministro mientras, subía Lily al expreso de Hogwarts - si se la ve nuevamente en este mundo, será enviada a Askaban o recibirá en su consecuencia la pena máxima. - Lily estaba atada de manos y pies por cuerdas mágicas - y para evitar problemas futuros se borraran todos los conocimiento que ha aprendió.

Lily sentía como el mar de lágrimas corría por su garganta, no se había despido de nadie, y no podría volver nunca además de que su memoria sería borrada, llevándose todo los recuerdos, ¿Dónde estaban todos?.

- Muy señorita Evans - dijo el ministro mientras le sacaba las varitas que estaban en sus bolsillos - esta oficialmente fuera del mundo mágico, ahora proseguiremos con el conjuro desmemorizante - en un momento la luz de la varita salió disparada a Lily.

- NOOOOOOOOO - Se escuchó en la lejanía.

Continuará 


	13. El secreto de lunático

Autora: Angel-yanu

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenés menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XII: El Secreto de Lunático_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_- mediante el presente decreto el ministerio de magia y hechicería de Londres le otorga una condena menor, a Lily Ann Evans por la práctica ilícita de conjuros imperdonable, acusada de la práctica de la magia negra, será expulsada del mundo mágico sin posibilidad de volver, por ninguna razón - dijo solemnemente el ministro mientras, subía Lily al expreso de Hogwarts - si se la ve nuevamente en este mundo, será enviada a Askaban o recibirá en su consecuencia la pena máxima. - Lily estaba atada de manos y pies por cuerdas mágicas - y para evitar problemas futuros se borraran todos los conocimiento que ha aprendió._

_Lily sentía como el mar de lágrimas corría por su garganta, no se había despido de nadie, y no podría volver nunca además de que su memoria sería borrada, llevándose todo los recuerdos, ¿Dónde estaban todos?._

_- Muy señorita Evans - dijo el ministro mientras le sacaba las varitas que estaban en sus bolsillos - esta oficialmente fuera del mundo mágico, ahora proseguiremos con el conjuro desmemorizante - en un momento la luz de la varita salió disparada a Lily._

_- NOOOOOOOOO - Se escuchó en la lejanía._

Media hora más tarde:

- Lily estás bien - dijo Emily mirándole con preocupación, su amiga se incorporaba con lentitud, había usado un escudo de energía que había estudiado con Riddle y estaba fatigada por la potencia del conjuro, cuando levantó la vista estaba allí…

- James - dijo Lily mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, antes de poder decir algo más había perdido el conocimiento.

Pasadas las 10:30 de la noche, del 7mo día:

- Lily despierta - Lily abrió los ojos estaba recostada en la sala común de Gryffindor. - Lily te absolvieron de los casos, la niña fue manipulada pero Potter deshizo el conjuro y recuperó los verdaderos recuerdos de la niña, era una trampa.

- Potter está aquí - dijo Lily mientras se levantaba del asiento y corría al ventanal que estaba justo después de la sala, en la post sala, que daba a la explanada, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Lily abría la ventana y saltaba de ella.

- Lily - grito con desesperación Emily y Remus a coro, pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja silbó con fuerza y una escoba apareció de la nada evitando que cayera. - TE MATERÉ EVANS - Emily le grito con el puño levantado.

Lily diviso en la lejanía una figura que se adentraba en el bosque prohibido, sabía que era el bajo, lo más cerca que pudo y le grito.

- James! - Pero el no volteaba y apretaba el paso, pero Lily no se rindió y corrió hasta alcanzarlo - Potter que eres sordo. - en ese momento ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿estas bien? - fue la pregunta de James al verle en ese lugar, más delgada e incluso pálida, se acercó un poco a ella para verle mejor, pero Lily dio un paso atrás.

- si, pero deberías ser yo quien te preguntara eso. - dijo Lily mirándole preocupada, viendo las vendas que aún abundaban en su cuerpo.

- yo he estado mejor, pero estoy bien - dijo cubriendo su mano con la túnica - quiero que me prometas algo, porque no tengo tiempo para mucho más, que tendrás cuidado con Riddle, se que las marcas en el cuello son del él, por si no los has notado los anillos de su mano quedaron marcados en tu cuello - Lily se sorprendió mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello, nadie lo había notado antes, solo él - se que quieres saber todo lo que puedas sobre DCAO, pero debes priorizar tu salud y bien estar. - Lily por una extraña razón se sintió con derecho a reprocharle.

- y tu que, no escuchas a nadie, siempre el todo poderoso Potter, que puede solo, pero sabes te equivocas y un día lo verás, no te pido que confines en mi, ni que me des nada, solo que te encontrarás tan solo en el campo que no sabrás que hacer, espero que en ese momento te acuerdes de lo que te he dicho. - sentenció Lily con voz severa - no eres nadie Potter y eso lo tendrías que saber, no eres más que nadie y la venganza sedienta que tienes con Voldemort no te llevará a olvidarte de tu padres, si lo haces hazlo por ti - James estaba furioso, pero sabía como controlarse.

- primero **Evans** - dijo James en tono serio y frío - tu solo eres una niña que no sabe nada, que vivió una existencia de muggle perfecta y que de la guerra solo supo cuando ella llegó a su puerta, para mi familia la guerra era diálogo común para todos, y si la venganza va a matarme puedo asegurarte que no moriré solo. - sentenció James - no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra de mi vida, saliendo de tu boca, ¿entendido?

Lily se acercó peligrosamente a él, mirándole con todo el odio en los ojos - espero que te quede claro que un día tu y yo nos enfrentaremos de verdad y ese día dejarás de ser tan arrogante, hasta entonces no quiero escuchar de ti - dijo Lily mirándolo despectivamente - no quiero ver tu arrogante cara cerca mío, y mucho menos tu tono de mando porque para tu información la única capitanía de mi vida soy yo. - Lily se dio media vuelta y salía para el castillo cuando James le tiró del brazo hacía él.

- me pareces tremendamente hermosa, y pensaba seriamente en meditar algo contigo - dijo James con la voz seria y la mirada de disgusto contenido, Lily le miró seriamente.

- No seré nunca una de tu mujeres de una noche Potter, no quiero entrar en la lista de las mujeres con las que te has acostado, el día que lo nuestro funcione tu no serás el mismo, y yo no seré la misma hasta entonces no quiero saber de ti - James sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, no veía en ella la dulce niña que le había despedido en el andén, por el contrario veía una mujer asomándose entre los cálidos rasgos de tu rostro. - quiero que a partir de este momento me llames Evans, pues yo te llamaré Potter. - dijo mientras los ojos se ponían vidriosos, "_que demonios estaba haciendo"_

- Tu has lo que te plazca en gana - dijo James mientras le tomaba el rostro - para mi serás Lily y eso no va a cambiar porque tu así lo desees, es tarde para eso, porque sé que en el fondo me estas mintiendo - Lily se soltó e hizo unos pasos para alejarse de él.

- no puedes decir nada no me conoces, tu solo eres... - James le abrazó y Lily le devolvió el abrazo mientras le aprisionaba con fuerzas

- prometo dejarte en paz, pero no prometo que sea para siempre, lo siento, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte - James se soltó y cruzó la barrera antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo más.

En la lejanía la vio como lloraba con insistencia mientras salía corriendo por la explanada.

15 minutos después en la torre de Gryffindor:

Lily entraba a la habitación con cansancio, todo estaba tranquilo salvo porque en la habitación había más personas de las que ella esperaba, reunidos en una especie de semi circulo alrededor de la chimenea redonda estaban los merodeadores (salvo James) junto a Emily, le miraron expectantes.

- ¿Qué esperaban que les dijera? - dijo después de un rato de mirarlos extrañamente.

- Pues pensábamos saber por cuenta propia, lo que había sucedido. - mencionó Remus con tranquilidad.

- Además cierta sabandija no nos iba a decir nada - mencionó Sirius mirando a Emily con cara de pocos amigos, Lily los miró a ambos tenían manchas de pintura por toda la ropa y la piel.

- mira Black lo que yo diga o no diga es problema mío y de nadie más, así que cuando tu dos neuroncitas dejen de rebotar de una lado al otro de la cueva mohosa que tienes por cabeza, habla, de lo contrario mantén es bocaza cerrada. - así comenzó una pelea común para todo el mundo, Lily tomó asiento en su cama y nos les dio más importancia.

- Lily estas bien - dijo Remus al verle intentando que algunas lágrimas no cayeran por su mejilla, Lily le miró y sonrió.

- no es nada, voy a dar una vuelta - dijo mientras salía por el dintel de la puerta, sin que nadie se percatara. Remus miró a los dos presentes tenían horas por delante antes de que dejaran de pelear por eso optó por salir hacia la sala común en la espera de que Lily volviera y poder hablar con ella.

Lily esa noche no volvió y en la mañana pocas palabras salieron de sus labios, más precisamente 6 palabras, "_ya no me importa, estoy bien", _ pero era claro que no era así. Desde ese altercado tres semanas completas pasaron y comenzaba asomar lo finales de octubre y en el castillo el frío comenzaba a hacerse sentir, incluso entre los alumnos quienes pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la sala común.

Una noche de finales de octubre, Remus caminaba desganado, se sentía mal pero sentía que la noche de luna llena estaba muy cerca, pero por más que había tratado de encontrar la respuesta, no encontraba nada los registros de James, estaban bien se esperaba la luna llena luego de tres días después de ese.

En la lejanía vio como Lily desaparecía en lago, le había visto toda la mañana muy distraída, estaba notablemente mal, tal vez ya sabría el rumor de ministerio, o James se la habría dicho, pensó por un momento que había desaparecido, pero para su sorpresa la encontró subiendo a un puente que llevaba a una pasarela sobre el lago, que nunca había visto (n/a no aparece en el libro, pero si en la peli de hp3 - - - ), le siguió tranquilamente hasta la escalera que subía e ella, seguramente llevaba a la isla que estaba delante.

Lily se sentía triste por lo sucedido, esa carta que tan descaradamente había escrito, estaba muy enfada con James por un momento había pensado que ella podía ser diferente, pero no lo era, era solo una más del montón y la verdad que eso dolía, había tenido un ilusión tan ilusa de todo que, se sentía mal y tonta, ¿Cómo podría haber confiando en que James MUJERIEGO Potter iba a cambiar?. Pero en vez de sentir odio he incluso ira se sentía triste y dolida, incluso humillada.

Se sentó en medio de la pasarela para mirar la hermosa luna que se reflejaba sobre el lago, cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de ella se secó la lágrimas y miró a su derecha.

- Remus - dijo con un hilo de vos, este al escuchar su nombre se detuvo.

- lamento haberte seguido pero con todo esto, te he visto mal todos estos días y creo que los rumores de Hogwarts han llegado a tu oídos, pero si quieres puedo esperar por ti en las escaleras - Lily le sonrió ¿Por qué James no podía ser como Remus?.

- no, por favor no me molestas, mientras a ti no te moleste escucharme. - Remus se sentó en el lugar que le dejaba y le miró estaba triste. - más que rumores lo sé por puño y letra de él, me escribió después de dos semanas, "_hola Evans y estoy saliendo con Catherine Young, adiós"_ - mencionó Lily con cansancio y algo enfadada - ni un estoy bien, no me hubiera importado lo demás - Remus le sonrió mientras ellas suspiraba con cansancio y acercaba para si su piernas. - soy muy tonta verdad - Remus le miró extrañado - lo digo porque realmente en un momento creí que James cambiaría por mi, que sería algo más que una de las tantas que han pasado por sus manos, siempre lo esquivé por hacer el ridículo, ser algo de un día, y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba haciendo exactamente eso. - mencionó Lily - y muy a mi pesar era consciente de que nada cambiaría y sin embargo tuve que escuchar a Emily y la dejé que me convenciera. Y ahora esto, otra vez el mismo error confíe que por lo menos tendría misericordia de dejarme en paz, pero no - Lily secaba con paciencia las lágrimas que derramaba y corría por sus mejillas.

- sabes Lily a decir verdad siempre pensamos que Cornamenta tomaría diferente lo que paso contigo, pero más allá de ser mi amigo, creo que lo entiendo, el sabe que no se puede involucrarse con nadie seriamente porque tiene la obligación de ir a la batalla en cuanto lo llaman, y lo peor de todo que está tan siego de venganza que no quiere que nadie le llore si el muere junto a el asesino de sus padres, es diferente pero en cierto punto sé que desea al igual que yo poder tener una vida tranquila. - Lily le miró por un segundo fijamente - no quiero que me mal entiendas no justifico en nada lo que hizo y por un momento los tres creímos que iba a cambiar.

- tranquilo te entiendo, pero sabes la personas debemos aprender que no podemos luchar en contra de nosotros mismos, porque sino uno se ve envuelto en una batalla que terminaría destruyéndonos, no soy quien para decir esto, porque en cierto punto mis deseos de venganza por quien mato a mi hermano y mis padres, está demasiado latente en mi, pero la veo como una fuerza para proteger a quienes quiero y no dejar que pase más y al mismo tiempo esperar la oportunidad propicia para acabar con él - dijo Lily mostrando un color oscuro en sus ojos. - Lily le miró y levantó los hombros - pero no va al caso. Lo que más quimera me da, es que por un momento yo pensé que podía competir con todas las mujeres con las que ha estado James… - dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- no veo porque no, eres más que ellas - dijo Remus mientras miraba al lago.

- no intentes convencerme de cosas que sé que estoy segura que no esa así - dijo Lily sonriendo y mirándole.

- Eres hermosa Lily, y no solo físicamente, tienes un cuerpo que si me permites decir es más que despampanante pero para desgracia del alumnado masculino tiendes a cubrirlo, una ojos hermosamente claros y sinceros, eres inteligente, madura, suspicaz, y sobre todo tienes nobles sentimientos, siempre dispuesta a dar tu vida por alguien que tal vez solo viste en la calle o darle tanta oportunidades como te sea posible incluso a alguien que te ha tratado de mala manera, sino ya tendrías que haber matado a Snape, Malfoy y por supuesto a Cornamenta, eso es lo que te hace mejor que las otras barbies con la que ha estado Cornamenta y Canuto; y sin salvarme yo también. - dijo Remus mirando a su amiga que le miraba sonrojada pero con una dulce sonrisa

- Gracias, nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas - mencionó Lily mientras le abrazaba.

- Pues pienso que están todos ciegos. - emocionó con tono cómico causando la risa de Lily, ambos se quedaron charlando de todo un poco.

Mientras en Hogwarts: sonó la 11va campanada y Sirius quien había terminado en la habitación de lo hombres, esperando el regreso de lunático y saber de estado de Lily, cuando estaba revisando unos papeles del escritorio, vio una nota de James.

"_ATENCIÓN MERODEADORES, EL DÍA …/…/… A LAS 11:15 PM, SE ADELANTA EL CICLO DE LA LUNA LLENA, REUNIÓN EN LA CASA DE LSO GRITOS _

_ATENTAMENTE CORNAMENTA"_

Sirius consulto su reloj faltaban 15 minutos, tal vez Remus no sabría de esto, porque era una corrección sobre las fechas planeadas, Sirius levantó la vista y como siempre pasaba James acertaba, y la luna aparecía a la lejanía, Remus estaba en grave peligro y mucho peor Lily, sin dudarlo tomó la saeta azul, (escoba) y salió en dirección al lago.

11:25 lago Hogwarts

- Lily MARCHATE! - dijo Remus mientras sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba y hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo.

- no! Te harás daño no te dejaré! - dijo Lily interponiéndose entre el y la escalera de la bajada de la plataforma. - o peor aún podrías lastimar a alguien, no te dejaré solo! - dijo mientras le miraba asustada pero expresando firmeza con la voz

- LILY POR FAVOR YA NO PUEDO RESISTIR MÁS! ALEJATE! - le gritó a todo pulmón, en ese momento se encorvó trasformándose en un lobo, de aterrador aspecto.

- Remus, sé que aún… - pero antes de que Lily terminara la frase, el hombre lobo le atacó sin pensarlo, dándole solo unos segundos para sacar su varita, cayó al piso y el lobo se lanzó sobre ella hiriéndola en el brazo, Lily solo atinó a hacer un hechizo no verbal, lo suficientemente fuerte para desprender una luz y dejar al lobo fuera de combate, totalmente inconsciente.

Sirius que volaba en las cercanías vio como una luz se elevaba a varios metros de él, pese a que aceleró la escoba no llegó a tiempo para encontrar a nadie en la plataforma, seguí el sendero que salía desde el último escalón de la de escalera. En la distancia se veía el cabello de la pelirroja.

Para cuando Sirius le alcanzó, Lily había entrado por el sauce boxeador, cargando a duras penas a un inconsciente lobo que parecía estar noqueado, pues que estaba lánguido.

- Lily! - grito Sirius sin recibir una respuesta, creyó que era correcto seguirle y así lo hizo, cuando llegó a la casa de los gritos se sorprendió de lo bien que Lily se manejaba en la casa, llevó a Remus hasta una de las habitaciones y le dejó en un sillón, mientras le daba de beber un potente somnífero

- por lo menos así no se lastimará - y en un movimiento de varita cerró toda la casa poniendo maderas clavadas en todas las puertas y ventanas, cuando se disponía a bajar se encontró con Sirius a mitad de las escaleras.

- vamos Lily - dijo Sirius tomándole de la mano y sacándola lo antes posible de ella, cuando estaban nuevamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts. - ¿sabes lo que significa lo que viste verdad?

- tranquilo Sirius lo sé hace mucho, saben que siempre los he seguido y fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos, lo sé desde el 2 año - dijo Lily con tranquilidad - pero hoy se adelantó la luna llena.

- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Sirius mirándole extrañado.

- James no es el único que sabe de astronomía, he sido una buena alumna todo este tiempo, y ya creo que ha aprendido a la perfección como saber cuando habrá luna llena.

- Bien, pero sabes que

- Nadie lo puede saber, no te parece que si hubiera querido decir algo lo hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad me deben muchas, porque más de una vez he sacado a todos de los pasillos y de la explanada para que ustedes pasaran desapercibidos. - Lily sintió que en su cuerpo subía la temperatura notablemente. - creo que el secreto de Remus está seguro conmigo y lo de la casa de los gritos fue una suposición acertada.

- Lily estas bien - dijo Sirius mientras le miraba de arriba a bajo, preocupado porque ella había comenzado a tambalearse.

- si creo, que solo necesit….. - Lily cayó en los brazos de Sirius mostrando cuando la manga de su túnica cayó hacia atrás, dos heridas profundas rojas, las garras de Remus, Sirius se horrorizó pero corrió a toda velocidad hacía la enfermería.

Cuando subía hacía el ala de enfermería, Emily iba en dirección contraria - donde se había metido llevó un rato buscándolos - dijo Emily, pero la palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al ver el brazo de Lily que sangraba copiosamente.

- vamos te explicaré, pero ve a la oficina de Dumbledore, dile que es urgente y que tiene que bajar a la enfermería, que es algo relacionado con el sauce boxeador. - mencionó mientras corría con Lily en los brazos, Emily no dudo un segundo y salió corriendo a la oficina del director, mientras Sirius corrió la poca distancia que le separaba de destino.

Una vez allí tocó con insistencia la puerta de la enfermería, hasta que madame Pompfrey apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

- Donde es la emergencia - dijo mirando a Sirius a la cara - que le sucedió ahora señor Black.

- es Lily, madame, fue atacada por Remus - dijo Sirius como si todas esas escuetas palabras alcanzaran para explicar la gravedad del asunto.

- Adentro cuanto, antes ¿Qué paso? - dijo mientras dejaba a Lily en una de las camillas

- La luna llena se adelantó, un fenómeno muy raro, pero que suele suceder, teníamos un anuncio pero con todo lo de Lily la verdad que no prestamos atención, y Lily estaba hablando con Remus cuando le atacó, fueron sus garras - madame Pompfrey al escuchar esto suspiró sonoramente.

- entonces tenemos que estar tranquilos, procuraré que las heridas cierren, eso es lo más grave que tenemos, ustedes han traído heridas de ese tipo cuando lo han cuidado y no ha pasado a mayores. - dijo madame mientras tomaba algunos medicamentos de uno de los anaqueles.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entró el director del colegio seguido de cerca por Emily, con cara de susto.

- ¿Cómo está Popy? - dijo Dumbledore mirando las heridas de Lily con preocupación

- tranquilo Albus, estará bien cuando baje la fiebre no le pasará nada, es solo una herida hecha con una garra - dijo madame mirando con tranquilidad - tardará en sanar ya sabe por estas heridas no puedo hacer nada más que evitar que sangren pero se cierran solas.

- comprendo - contestó Dumbledore en tono tranquilo - comprendo lo que me dice, pero y el señor Lupin. - madame miró a Sirius, mientras Emily no entendía que había sucedido.

- está a salvo en las casa de los gritos - dijo Sirius mientras Emily entendía menos aún - Lily lo llevó allí ella sabía todo. - dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- tranquilo señor Black estaba al tanto de la situación, Lily fue precavida al ver que ustedes confiaban en mi y que muchas veces les acompañaba hasta la entrada, ella me dijo que conocía la condición de Remus, pero solo me lo decía por si algunas vez necesitaba algo y que me debía estar tranquilo que nunca haría algo que le lastimara al señor Lupin - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

- entiendo - virus se volteó descubriendo que Emily estaba allí.

- creo que será mejor que usted le explique a la señorita Stewart lo que sucede aquí, tiene mi total confianza - dijo Dumbledore despreocupado y en tono calmado.

- bien, vamos Stewart - dijo Sirius prácticamente arrastrando a Emily fuera de la enfermería

varías horas antes en el ministerio de magia de Londres:

James estaba en la pajarera del ministerio, había enviado algunas cartas entre ella una para Lily, informándole de su vida amoroso reciente y terminada. Se quedo mirando como la lechuza partía hacía Hogwarts, su mente viajó a dos semanas atrás cuando volvió a Alemania luego de lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

_flash back_

_James había llegado lo más rápido posible a Alemania, lo cual se le había dificultado al no poder usar la transportación, puesto que aún no había recibido su licencia para realizarle, y con todas las medidas de seguridad por los druitas negros, no llegaría demasiado lejos sin ser detectado._

_Pero cuando llegó a la oficina del teniente, ya había alguien dentro, se acercó a la puerta y escucho la voz del hombre, fuertemente cargada de enojo y claramente querido hacer temblar a la persona que tenía en frete, la acusaba de registros falsos, cuando la mujer tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse así lo hizo permitiéndole a James averiguar quien estaba dentro, no era otra que Keith._

_- Un momento - dijo James abriendo la puerta - el responsable de lo sucedido soy yo._

_- eso ya lo sabemos todos Potter - dijo el teniente en un tono abrumador para muchos casi gritando del enfado y con la mirada clavada en James, quien por el contrario de muchos no se dignó a bajar la cabeza. - ¿en que demonios pensabas para marcharte sin autorización? Si querías volver a Hogwarts a salvar algún amor, solo tenías que firmar tu renuncia y nada más._

_- lamento no darle es placer - dijo furioso James, avanzando hasta la mitad del salón, mirando directamente a los ojos de teniente – pero no se librará de mi tan fácil, si no me quiero ya más aquí, se usted el que me despida, de lo contrario no espere milagros. - mencionó James con la mirada alta y desafiante, sabía que no podría decir nada sobre su desempeño en el último combate y que lo necesitaba._

_- estas aprovechando de las circunstancias Potter, como tu padre, pero pasara por esta vez… - el hombre no terminó su frase al ver que James le miraba con odio y se acercaba a paso lento pero pesado._

_- no se atreva a nombrar a mi padre, y masacrar su buen nombre en mi presencia, o es preciso recordarle que mi padre le salvo el trasero más de una vez, por su incompetencia y que de estar él aún vivo no estaría sentado detrás de ese maldito escritorio, porque lo único que hace es dirigir pero no lo he visto poner un pie fuera de él y estar con su batallón afuera en el frío, durante todas estas noche, cuando usted haga algo tendrás el derecho de compararse con el dedo meñique del pie de mi padre y no más, hasta entonces mantenga esa boca cerrada. - dijo James tomando la mano de Keith - y no hace falta que maltrate a una persona para conseguirme, solo debe llamarme estaré feliz de entrar a su oficina para decirlo lo inútil que es. – James estaba furioso no mostraba su enojo, pero Keith que podía ver sus ojos por la cercanía estaba asombrada._

_Ambos salían de la oficina cuando el teniente se paró de su asiento. - eres un maldito engreído Potter y yo le daré fin a eso - dijo mientras le miraba desafiante - si tan útil eres partirás a Norte de Londres a hacerte cargo de la campaña que está ahí y estarás en el frío como te gusta. - el teniente sonrió con triunfo._

_- Pronto esa maldita sonrisa se borrara de su rostro cuando anuncien que lo retirar de su cargo y adivine quien lo tomará…. Hasta ese día. - dijo a modo de saludo mientras salía de la puerta con Keith._

_- esta bien Potter? - dijo Keith mientras le sentaba en una de las sillas de la tienda donde estaban. James simplemente afirmó con la cabeza mientras inspiraba pausadamente para calmar los nervios. - Debo felicitarte dejaste al estúpido ese en su lugar, la verdad que había visto a muy pocos haciendo eso, y menos a uno de tu edad. - James levantó la vista y se acomodó mejor en la silla._

_- ¿mi edad? - mencionó extrañado - ¿querrás decir nuestra edad?_

_Keith le miró sonriendo - me halagas Potter pero para tu información, soy 5 años mayor que tu - le dijo provocando la sorpresa de James._

_- ¿21? - dijo aún más sorprendido - podrías haber jurado sobre mi cabeza que tenías mi edad - Keith sonrió mientras le daba una taza de chocolate._

_- que bueno que no lo has hecho, pero a decir verdad no parece un chico de 17 años, James puedo decirte que te ves mayor y actúas como una persona mucho más madura, me agradas - dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios a lo que James no dudo en responder, sorprendiendo por un segundo a Keith._

End of flash back

no entendía porque le había enviado una carta a Lily diciendo "_estoy saliendo con alguien"_ cuando lo de Keith había quedado por acuerdo mutuo en algo no más allá de unas cuantas semanas, había sentido la necesidad de hacerle sentir que no la necesitaba, que ella era una más de montó, pero era eso realmente lo que quería.

James dio un sonoro resoplido dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, que había terminado por despertar a todas las lechuzas, estaba harto de pelear contra si mismo y las estúpidas preguntas, así que decidió que por el momento seguiría con su vida, tratando de olvidar a Evans.

De Vuelta en Hogwarts:

Sirius tomaba el rostro de Emily entre sus manos - me entiendes lo que te he dicho Stewart

- Claro que si Black, no soy tonta, pero eso quiere decir que las especulaciones de Lily eran verdaderas. – mencionó aturdida aún por lo que Black acababa de decir - y como está Remus en este momento.

- Debe de estar bien, Lily es excelente con los hechizos de sueño y los aturdidores, debe estar durmiendo en la casa de los gritos, pero antes de más preguntas te ha quedado claro lo que he dicho Stewart - mencionó Sirius mirándole con desconfianza. - realmente fue todo un desafió que Hogwarts no se enterara del pequeño problema temperamental de Remus - dijo mirándole serio

- Lo entiendo Black no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera y creo que para Remus no debe ser para nada bueno ni agradable tener esa maldición con él. - mencionó preocupada. - juro sobre mi muerte que de mi ni un palabra saldrá, pero prométeme que si necesitan algo serás capaz de olvidar nuestro odio mutuo para pedirme ayuda ¿está claro?

- seguro - mencionó Sirius mientras se levantaba de la silla - prométeme que cuidarás de Lily, yo tengo que ir por Lunático - dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida de la oficina de madame Pompfrey.

- por que te empeñas tanto en cuidar de Lily - Sirius volteó y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos

- que más da - dijo suspirando y cerrando la puerta - aprecio a Lily como una hermana, por más que la fastidie, y realmente me saca de si cuando algo le sucede, ella siempre ha sido muy buena incluso pese a todo lo que le he hecho, desde la bromas hasta cuando defiendo a Cornamenta, pero además de eso siempre a cuidado de mi, todavía no olvido la semana y media que pase en las enfermería en segundo año, luego que caí de mi escoba, iba a diario ya fuera de dejarme las tareas o simplemente a ver como me sentía, eso no lo hacen muchas personas - mencionó Sirius mientras notaba como el puño de Emily se cerraba - pero sobre eso también está como debes sospechar Cornamenta, me ha, bueno nos ha encomendado su seguridad, mientras él no está. - dijo intentando nuevamente salir - pero espero que eso no cree una conmoción que debas contarle a Lily, creo que ni yo tendría que habértelo dicho a ti.

- No te preocupes Black, después de haber convencido a Lily que lo que hizo James era más que un simple beso y que en realidad le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, doy por sentado que no me entrometo más entre ellos dos, pero sigo sin entender a James. - Sirius sonrió

- en ese caso somos tres, contando con Remus, bueno me voy porque no falta demasiado para el amanecer - dijo Sirius mientras se marchaba, antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió su cabeza al interior - pienso que te sonará extraño Stewart, me agrado la conversación, parece que después de todo podemos tener una conversación civilizada. - Emily le sonrió

- solo espero que no se repitan con frecuencia.

- Lo mismo digo, no valla hacer que termines conmigo - dijo Sirius en tono gracioso - porque todavía no me gustan las comadrejas como tu.

- desearías siquiera tenerme cerca Black, más te vale y salgas de mis vista en 3 segundos o te mataré - dijo con una sonrisa extraña pero en tono de pelea.

- Lo que madame comadreja ordene - dijo asiendo una reverencia al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, justo antes de que un libro impactara en la misma. Sirius volteó y miró a quien se encontraban en la enfermería, madame Pompfrey le miraba con desaprobación a lo que Sirius dijo - tranquila madame la fiera está controlada, ya no habrá más disturbios yo me marcho. - dijo mientras salía de la enfermería

En ese segundo Dumbledore vio como Emily salía de la enfermería con cara de enfado. Y susurro para madame Pompfrey - creo que debería hacer extensivas las clases en parejas - mientras le miraba con elocuencia.

Emily se acercó hasta tomar asiento en la cama junto a su amiga. Mientras la enfermera y Dumbledore les dejaban un espacio más tranquilo.

- vamos profesor Dumbledore, le invito una taza de té en mi oficina - mencionó mientras avanzaba por la enfermería.

- será todo un placer Popy - mencionó mientras se alejaban hacia la oficina.

Emily miró a su amiga.

- todo va a estar bien Lily, te lo aseguro y en cuanto a Potter, verás que solo se da cuenta de lo que ha dejado escapar, no por nada a la oportunidad la pintan calva. - mencionó en tono alegre.

Dos días después:

- Buenos días madame Pompfrey - dijo Lily con tranquilidad mientras abría las grande puertas de la enfermería

- buenos días Señorita Evans, ¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano? - mencionó con una sonrisa la enfermera

- quisiera ver al señor Lupin si es eso posible - mencionó con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba su mochilla sobre un hombro.

- Claro, debe estar despertando, pero sino evite despertarlo pues necesita mucho descanso. - Lily afirmó mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar la última cama que estaba pegada a la ventana y rodeada por cortinas.

Lily se acercó y dijo en vos baja - Remus estas despierto - no esperaba una respuesta pero para su sorpresa.

- ¿Lily eres tu? - mencionó algo sorprendido.

- Si, ¿puedo pasar? - dijo mientras metía la mano entre la cortina y la otra cortina.

- si pasa - mencionó Remus mientras se sentaba en la cama. Lily se sonrojo un poco al verle, se veía "sexy", con una remera que marcaba muy bien, pero no manera obsesiva sus músculos, y el cabello despeinado le sentaba bien. Remus se le quedó mirando por un segundo - ¿Qué tanto me ves? - dijo en tono cómico.

- Pues que tu me dijiste que yo cubría mi cuerpo, pero yo diría que tu también te escodes, porque esa remera de dormir te sienta de maravilla, recomendaría un buen hechizo en la puerta de cuarto para evitar que tu fans te viera o algo porque puedo asegurar que no te dejaría en paz. - dijo Lily sentándose en la silla que estaba en la cama.

- realmente eres muy diferente cuando dejas salir tu verdadera yo Lily - mencionó Remus mientras le sonreía, Lily sacó algunas hojas de su bolso.

- veo que estas mejor - mencionó observando como las heridas de los brazos y la cara estaban sanando con rapidez. - El descanso no te ha sentado nada mal - mencionó mientras volvía la vista a los papeles que estaban en su regazo - estaba preocupada que el aturdidor te hubiera dañado, a decir verdad fue un acto reflejo. - Lily levantó su rostro de los papeles porque la mano derecha de Remus estaba en su mentón.

- eres fabulosa, te preocupas por mi cuando yo tendría que estar pidiéndote perdón. - dijo apenado - no lo sabía, esa noche había un adelanto del ciclo lunar y la advertencia de Cornamenta llegó demasiado tarde.

- no importa, tu lo has dicho solo fue un detalle de fecha - dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos - además creo que no es nada tan grave, tu no reconoces quien está adelante, fue mi culpa en no escucharte debería haberme esfumado de ese lugar en cuanto tu me lo dijiste.

- querías ayudarme, incluso poniéndote en peligro, sabías que si me dejabas solo había muchas posibilidades de que hiriera a algún estudiante y que quedara expuesta mi verdad y sobre todo que me sentiría miserable. - Lily bajo la mirada por un momento, y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

- a decir verdad no sirvió demasiado, alguien más sabe tu secreto, Emily se encontró con Sirius cuando me traían a la enfermería. - dijo Lily mientras arrugaba en sus manos las pollera de uniforme - si tan solo hubiera llegado a la enfermería por mis medios nada de esto hubiera salido de entre nosotros.

Remus tomó la mano de Lily y le indicó que se sentara en la cama con él - que Emily lo sepa no me importa, se que mi secreto está seguro con ella, y los daños en mi fueron mínimos gracias a ti, y si no llegaste a la enfermería por tu medios fue por ayudarme a mi a llegar a la casa de los gritos, en lo que a mi respecta, soy quien te da gracias por todo eso y lo demás son nimiedades. - Lily iba hablar pero Remus prosiguió - y lo que también te debo es una tremenda disculpa, que ni en toda mi vida podrías cansarme de pedirte perdón, por haberte herido. - dijo con tristeza, mientras le tomaba la manga e intentaba levantar la manga de la túnica, Lily se movió rápido y no se lo permitió.

- no es nada y deberás confiar en mi, porque no quiero que te tortures más de lo que ya estas, lo que tienes es un pequeñísimo problemas temperamental - comentó con gracias, lo que causo gracia a Remus, por como se había tomado el problema. - Además esto no te convierte en menos persona o algo así, se que es lo que te discriminen porque eres diferente, por eso te digo que para mi sigues siendo la misma hermosa, dulce, inteligente y paciente persona que siempre a sido, y que puedes confiar en mi - dijo mientras le miraba tranquila

Remus le abrazó mientras le murmuraba al oído - solo tres personas en esta escuela me habían dado su apoyo y aceptación, ahora tu no se como agradecértelo.

- Tranquilo, no tienes que solo prométeme que no te alejarás de mi ahora que sé toda la verdad, bueno en realidad que te enteras que sé toda la verdad - mencionó Lily con gracia

- te prometo que no - dijo mientras le abrazaba con un fuerza - eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

En ese momento las cortinas se abrieron nuevamente - hey! Lunático…. - las palabras se quedaron en su garganta por la imagen mientras su mano involuntariamente apretaba la corina entre sus manos.

Continuará 


	14. El Regreso de Potter

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenés menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XIII: El regreso de Potter_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_- te prometo que no - dijo mientras le abrazaba con un fuerza - eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?_

_En ese momento las cortinas se abrieron nuevamente - hey! Lunático…. - las palabras se quedaron en su garganta por la imagen mientras su mano involuntariamente apretaba la cortina entre sus manos._ - lamento interrumpir volveré más tarde - dijo con voz apagada casi enfadado.

- espera Cornamenta - dijo Remus mientras intentaba levantarse.

- no pienses ni por un segundo, solo lo traeré - dijo Lily mientras le daba una beso en la mejilla - debes descansar.

- no te va escuchar - mencionó Remus mientras Lily dejaba unos papeles sobre la mesa de noche y tomaba su mochila

- Todavía no ha habido nadie que se niegue a escucharme y el no será el primero, eso puedo jurártelo. - Lily salió corriendo por le pasillo.

Remus quien se quedo mirando la ventana dijo para si - Por Merlín se acaba de desatar la tercera guerra mundial.

Mientras frente a le enfermería: estaba él apoyado en al barandal que daba a la máquina del reloj, por su posición tensa era claro que estaba enfadado.

Lily tomó aire y se acercó a él.

- Potter has vuelto - dijo en tono neutro, pero en el interior de ella estaba feliz de verle allí

- solo viene a ver a Lunático, no pretendía interrumpir nada - dijo en tono enfadado, mientras le miraba - parece que estas mas que bien - dijo dejándose llevar por su enfado.

- recibí tu carta, al parecer tu tampoco estás nada mal, pero no es el punto… - dijo Lily mientras sentía la manos de James sobre sus hombros.

- Como puedes es mi amigo - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- De que demonios estas hablando Potter - por un momento Lily pareció entender y le miró desafiante - y que si es tu amigo, no dice un letrero de prohibido o algo similar, o es que te molesta que me fije en otro que no seas tu y tu maldita arrogancia. - James le apretó con fuerzas los hombros.

- tu solo vienes a verlo solo para darme celos, pero sabes que es lo que me enfada que uses a mi amigo, porque de pronto tanta atención a él, desde cuanto son tan amigos. - Lily le miró y le sacó las manos de ella.

- desde que me di cuanta que es una persona hermosa y que por estar acompañado de semejante cretino como tu, muchas lo dejamos en el mismo grupo. - James le miró de arriba a bajo.

- eres como todas las otras, hermosas hasta que encuentran lo que quieren, pero sabes una cosa Evans nunca conseguirás mi atención, porque no eres nadie, cualquiera es mejor que tu. - terminó con crueldad James, y pudo notarlo porque los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sabes Potter puedes tratarme e insultarme todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero la persona que está allá adentro ha estado preocupado por ti y creo que se merece que por lo menos le visites y le digas más que tu enojo mal fingido y que esas palabras "_perdón interrumpo" _totalmente fuera de lugar. - Lily dio media vuelta y se marchaba cuando volvió y le dijo - por cierto hace dos días hiciste falta, él te necesito así que si yo fuera tu, entraría a ese lugar pediría disculpas por lo de recién y dejaría mi arrogancia aparte para sentarme y escucharle. - dijo Lily con enfado mientras agarraba su mochilla con el bazo herido mostrando una venda que el llegaba desde la mano hasta más allá del codo y salía en dirección contraria.

James suspiró sonoramente, no era lo que esperaba al regresar a Hogwarts, pero había algo que le preocupaba más, lo que Lily había dicho, de Remus y esa sospechosa herida en el brazo. Sin mucho más que pensar entró en la enfermería, hasta llegar a la última cama.

- lunático - dijo James abrazando a su amigo - siento lo de recién me dejé llevar, no ha sido una buna semana. - mencionó con cansancio mientras tomaba asiento en la silla.

- pues entonces ha sido una mala semana para todos - mencionó mientras le miraba - seguramente ya sabes del incidente de dos noches atrás.

- No, algo me dijo Evans hace un minuto, pero que pasó. - el rostro de James cambió al ver, la cara de tristeza de su amigo - vamos Lunático dime algo, porque tu cara no ayuda.

- el aviso que dejaste llegó muy tarde, Colagusano recibió tu carta y la leyó pero la dejó olvidada en el escritorio, si no hubiera sido por Canuto habría sido una catástrofe.

- entonces fue Canuto quien te llevó a la casa de lo gritos. - James sonrió, pero la cara de su amigo bajó la mirada y estaba sombría.

- No alguien más - ahora James quien estaba preocupado - esa noche sin saber nada del cambio de la luna seguí a Lily, estaba muy mal después de recibir tu mensaje - dijo algo enfadado - pero eso es caso a parte - mencionó mientras se acomodaba en la cama - la seguí preocupado por ella, hasta la plataforma que está sobre la cascada y el río que desciende por los terrenos al lago. Estuvimos charlando por un tiempo y en cuanto la luna se reflejó en lago, me di cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal.

- no me digas ¿que? - dijo con urgencia James, hasta con desconfianza.

- Precisamente no pude evitar la transformación y pese que le grite que se marchara Lily se quedó allí, ahora me doy cuenta del porque estaba libre de entrar al castillo si me dejaba ahí solo - mencionó mientras miraba a su amigo directo a lo ojos - hice todo para frenar la trasformación pero fue imposible, me transforme y la ataqué… - dijo haciendo una larga pausa.

- ¡que tu qué? - dijo James sin creérselo aún.

- la ataque, la hería bastante seriamente en el brazo, ella me aturdió cuando le ataque y me aplicó un hechizo de sueño, luego me llevó a la casa de los gritos por el pasaje, cuando Sirius le alcanzó estaba en la casa, había reforzado todas las posibles salidas, la sacó de allí y cuando llegaron a Hogwarts perdió el conocimiento, por la sangre que había perdido, más sumado claro a la herida de hombre lobo que tenía; ella no tenía anticuerpos del virus - dijo a modo de explicación - por eso le levantó fiebre, la cual madame Pompfrey atendió con rapidez y acertadamente.

James se quedó callado meditante por un segundo - así que esa era la venda del brazo - mencionó como si fuera lo más puntual, luego su mente se iluminó - un momento, dijiste que ella te llevó por el pasaje a la casa de los gritos eso quiere decir que….

- Ella lo sabe todo desde casi el principio y nunca había dicho nada - Remus le miró sonriente - por un momento pensé que tendría que decírtelo

- Pero eso es imposible, como nunca dijo nada o algo así - James estaba claramente asombrado.

- Le dijo a Dumbledore y ofreció su ayuda eso es todo lo que hizo - Remus sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama - le debo la vida James, puedes imaginarte los terrible que hubiera sido que entrara en el castillo, y claro se descubriera todo esto, hubiera sido una catástrofe para mi y para todo el colegio, incluso mayor para Dumbledore. - James le miraba meditante por uno segundos.

- Si que tiene coraje, quedarse allí parada entre un hombre lobo y su presa, es algo que no le recomendaría a mucho, pero lo que más me sorprende un aturdidor - dijo mirándole esperando su afirmación la cual llego con rapidez. - es sorprendente que haya logrado un tan fuerte como para aturdir a un hombre lobo en pleno ataque.

- La verdad eso me sorprendió, pero McGonagall insiste que Lily ha avanzado mucho con le profesor Riddle y que el dice que ha sido una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido, pero como sabrás los métodos de enseñanza ya comienzan a preocuparme, Canuto la ha estado siguiendo y dice que Riddle pone especial énfasis en hacerle pasar por penurias innecesarias, si tenemos en cuenta que no es un entrenamiento para combate, a parte de eso pretende que haga hechizo complicados y que requiere mucho de ella, le hemos tenido que llevar con Em a la habitación porque se queda dormida en la entrada de la torre, más de una tarde la dama gorda nos ha avisado que se quedó dormida del otro lado. - James le miraba con atención, y algo de enfado no entendía como era posible que Lily confiara tanto en Remus y al le dirigiera las palabras justas, y nada más que eso. - sabes Cornamenta, nunca me he metido en tu vida y menos en lo que refiere a las mujeres que pasan por tus manos y por tus sabanas, pero creo que en este momento quiero cambiar eso por solo esta ocasión.

James levantó la cabeza - a que te refieres con eso lunático - dijo James mirando a su amigo extrañado.

- que esta vez quiero hablar por Lily - dijo Remus notando la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo - no quiero decirte que debas hacer con ella, si salir o dejarla ir, eso es pura y exclusivamente tu problema, lo que no voy a permitir es que la lastimes como lo haz hecho en este último tiempo, si no la quieres cerca bien, nadie te obliga a prestarle atención, pero de lo que si no tienes derecho es a molestarla ni a lastimarla con tu cartas o mensajes, porque aunque te cueste trabajo imaginarlo Lily ha sido la más pendiente de tu bienestar, incluso luego de lo que todos sabemos, que paso cuando volviste a Alemania. - Remus le miró serio

James enfadado pero a la vez sorprendido por lo dicho por Remus, le miró y dijo - los mío con Keith solo fue algo al pasar, y fue absurdo de mi parte decírselo a Evans, por más mal que me lleve, pero veo que tampoco ella a perdido el tiempo - dijo James levantando la vista y mirándole peligrosamente.

- Bien Cornamenta espera una reacción así de ti, después de lo de hace unos momentos, pero quiero aclararte que entre Lily y yo no hay nada, somos buenos amigos y la considero una persona excepcionalmente dulce y comprehensiva, por eso no quiero que la lastimes, hay muchas mujeres en este mundo para que te empeñes en una sola James, además si no la quieres déjale por los menos la oportunidad a otros - mencionó Remus en el mismo tono serio que había abordado al tocar el tema.

- sabes lunático - mencionó James mirándole - creo que tienes razón después de todo, tu le has dado consuelo en este tiempo y si mi cálculos no fallan en cuestión de días estará diciéndote que el gustas, por eso tienes razón - Remus le miró iba a replicar, pero el rostro de James se mostraba molesto y fuera de si.

- Como quieras, pero puedo apostar sobre mi cabeza que eso no pasará nunca y que te quedarás de brazos cruzados esperando ese día - dijo Remus mientras sonreía, James le pareció una burla pero Remus continuó - pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

James suspiró y le miró - la verdad que vine a verte supuse que estarías en la enfermería aún y pasaría desapercibido en la escuela, me trasladaron al ministerio de Londres, al parecer tengo que hacerme cargo de una grupo que está aguantando a una de las ramas de los druitas, a mi parecer la que esconde a Voldemort. Terminé aquí luego de pelearme con un inútil vejestorio que tienen como teniente del pelotón en Alemania, pero por un lado estoy feliz porque podré venir a verles de vez en cuando, además de poder estar al día con mis estudios. - James sonrió al mirar a su amigo - siento mucho lo que sucedió hace una minutos, sé que los que hiciste lo hiciste por mi bien, pero es que no me acostumbro a que Lily sinceramente me odie. - se escucharon las 9 campanas del reloj.

- Canuto seguramente viene en el receso de media mañana, madame Pompfrey me a asegurado que saldré de aquí en unas horas más, así que si quieres puedes quedarte. - mencionó Remus de manera amistosa

- muy a mi pesar debo decir que no, tengo reunión en el ministerio en pocos minutos y la verdad que no agrada demasiado, pero tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perder demasiado tiempo, déjale mis saludos a Canuto, que en cuanto pueda vendré a hablar con él.

- claro y ten cuidado - dijo Remus mientras su amigo abría la ventana, para saltar por ella mientras la escoba se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- no vemos - fue el saludo mientras desaparecía en dirección al lago.

En la habitación del 6to curso femenino:

- a donde había ido tan temprano - mencionó Emily al ver a su amiga entrando en la habitación.

- fui a ver como seguía Remus, pero se ve que está muy bien, además me dijo que se restituiría esta mañana - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía algunos libros en su bolso.

- Se han vuelto bueno amigos ustedes dos - dijo Emily mientras terminaba de atar su cabello - los he visto junto mucho tiempo, no te estarás cambiando de merodeador ¿no Lily?

- No para nada - mencionó mirándole con asombro - muy a mi pesar no ciento más que amistad por Remus, pero la verdad es que no puedo sacarme al madito Potter de la cabeza sabes.

- Lo sé Lily, vienes peleando con eso desde la primera vez que te cruzaste con él en el expreso de Hogwarts, y no has podido aún, yo sigo insistiendo que la de adivinación tiene razón te terminarás cazando con Potter - Emily sonreía mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras de salida. - además tal vez ahora puedas, llevas tiempo sin verle

- eso quisiera, hoy llegó a la enfermería y con su cara de pocos amigos hizo el típico papel de niño celoso y dejó a Remus solo, espero por su bien que haya vuelto a dentro de la enfermería para hablar con él, realmente lo espero. - dijo Lily con un suspiro - lo que me pregunto es que hacía aquí.

- Por lo que sé lo trasladaron a una zona más tranquila, por lo menos eso dicen los registros del ministerio, lo trasladaron a las afueras de Londres para que esperara a una de las ramas de los druitas, pero creo que solo le llevaré unas semanas controlarlo, es un hábil general, podría decirte - mencionó Emily como lo más casual del mundo.

- desde cuando está tan bien informada de los movimientos del ministerio - dijo Lily mientras abría el cuadro para salir de la torre - me asombras realmente

- me alegro, y lo conseguí poniendo un poco de mis encantos en juego y moviendo algunos peones del tablero, puedo estar muy bien informada - Emily le sonrió con picardía - deberías tratar es divertido sentirse una espía por un momento.

- no, eso no es para mi Em - mencionó Lily mientras entraban al gran comedor que estaba alborotado de gente que escribía las tareas o desayunaba apresurado, faltaban apenas 10 minutos para el comienzo de las clases.

Ese mismo día luego de la clase de Runas Antiguas: Lily caminaba pensativa con su libro en mano, todo indicaba que las runas tenía razón James Potter estaba en peligro, pero de qué, era lo que aún no sabía.

Caminó por el pasillo tranquila y sin saber como, se encontró rodeada por Slytherines, que parecía estar muy molestos esa mañana, ya que no le dejaban seguir avanzando, cansada de pelear con dos de los más grandes Lily sacó su varita y les apunto al cuello.

- ábranme paso o no dudaré en usar mi varita, estoy harta de ustedes. - Los dos muchachos levantaron las manos y le abrieron el paso, cuando Lily iba a guardar su varita.

- Interesante sangre sucia, desde cuando andas apuntando con tu varita a otros - Lily levantó su vista de suelo y frenó a unos escasos metros.

- a ver Malfoy no tienes nada más que hacer que estar molestando a gente tranquila en este día, o es que tus estúpidas novias no te ha querido atender y el pobrecito busca atención - Malfoy le tomó del cuello.

- no juegues con tu suerte sangre sucia - Lily sonrió

- Huy! que miedo de pronto se te ocurrió amenazarme, será mejor que tu me sueltes y me dejes en paz - Malfoy soltó una carcajada que enfureció a Lily, y en un segundo la manos de Malfoy se estaban quemando.

- ¡¡qué haces maldita! - dijo mientras sacudía sus manos

- ves a quien te enfrentas no juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte - Lily sonrió con triunfo, mientras se alejaba y le daba la espalda

- Esto no quedará así sangre sucia.

- O si que los hará, créeme Malfoy puedo hacer cosas mucho peores que un simple hechizo de fuego. - en ese segundo Malfoy sacó su varita y pronunció.

- criptas tempraa! - Pero antes de eso un rayo rojo paso por entre los presentes golpeando a Malfoy en la espalda. Lily se agacho tan rápido que el hechizo terminó impactando en una pared, sorprendiendo a los presentes, se movió rápidamente tomando a Malfoy por el cuello y apuntándole con la varita.

- Como intentes… hechizarme nuevamente por la espalda no vivirás para contarlo Malfoy. - Lily sintió que su cuerpo se volvía un poco más pesado y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. - te ha quedado claro - dijo mientras le soltaba.

- parece que la pequeña sangre sucia está en problemas - dijo en tono jocoso al notar que Lily tambaleaba sobre si, ella miró alrededor estaba completamente rodeada de Slytherines.

- maldición - dijo susurrante mientras se apoyaba en la pared, para intentar mantener el equilibrio.

- Ahora quien es la que está a mi merced - Lily sintió como las frías manos de Malfoy le tomaban en cuello y la levaban varios centímetros sobre su cabeza.

- Porque no cierras esa maldita boca Malfoy y nos ahorras a todos la desgracia de escucharte. - Malfoy descendió a Lily y levantó el puño.

- Y porque no mejor te calló a ti Evans - dijo mientras el puño se alzaba más alto apuntándole la cara, Lily cerró los ojos apenas si podía ver claramente y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para alejarlo de ella. Lily esperaba el impacto, pero al abrir sus ojos habían dos personas deteniendo el brazo.

- No te atrevas Malfoy - dijo James con fuerzas mientras apartaba las manos del cuello de Lily y Sirius avanzaba a ella.

- Pero que tenemos aquí - dijo Malfoy en tono despreciable - Potter de nuevo en Hogwarts, seguramente te han echado de los aurores o por lo menos eso dice mi padre.

- no puedo creer que tu padre sea tan tonto como para creerle a un montón de inútiles. - James se acercó peligrosamente a Malfoy.

- además me dijeron de tu triste final romántico con una de las Hubert, candente ¿no, me han dicho que es excelente en la cama, lástima que sea tan infantil. - James desvió la mirada a Lily - ha ya veo te preocupa lo que ella piense, pues te diré Potter en este momento se está muriendo por lo que digo, la tonta sangre sucia está muriendo por que su amor "_ no es correspondido" _ ay que pobrecita victima - James en un segundo miró a Lily efectivamente estaba pálida y con los ojos brillosos - que ilusa Sangre Sucia, rogaría por ti si no fuera por ese estúpido orgullo de que es mejor que otros… - las palabras de Malfoy se atragantaron en su garganta pues James le estaba estrangulando con una mano, Sirius ayudó a Lily a sostenerse y vieron como James lo tenía por el cuello y comenzaba a notarse que no pasaría mucho antes de que Malfoy fuera efectivamente desmayado por el ataque.

- basta James no vale la pena - dijo Sirius mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de James, quien lanzó a Malfoy unos pasos más allá.

Ya se iban cuando Malfoy dijo - veo que ahora eres tan cobarde que necesitas que alguien más te defienda.

Sirius se volteó enfurecido - inmunda sabandija - pero antes de que alcanzara a Malfoy Lily lo detuvo y James dijo mirando a quien estaba en el suelo.

- Yo no so quien camina con dos guarda espaldas y necesito de 25 personas para encerrar a alguien - mencionó mientras daba vuelta y se marchaba.

- eres cobarde Potter puedo acabar contigo en cualquier momento. - mencionó Malfoy mientras sus dos amigotes le ayudaban a levantarse.

James harto de todo eso dijo - por hora y fecha, si te sientes con suerte, acabaré contigo mucho antes de que puedas hacer una movida.

- Mañana Potter, después del partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherine. - James afirmó con su cabeza - cuenta las horas de vida que tienes Potter, mientras aún las conservas.

- acabas de sellar tu día de muerte Malfoy y espero que seas tu quien cuente las horas que faltan para tu muerte. - James miró a Sirius y ambos emprendieron el camino hacía la torre de Gryffindor por supuesto con una casi inconsciente Lily en la espalda de Sirius.

Horas más tarde: Lily permanecía en la habitación con Emily, quien cuidaba de ella, pero estaba de un extraño mal humor, hasta había hachado a Remus de la habitación y este bajaba a la sala común a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

- Y qué pasó lunático, averiguaste algo - dijo con una sonrisa Sirius mientras veía que su amigo se desplomaba en el sofá.

- Lo único que averigüé fue que Emily puede ser una persona muy extraña y agresiva cuando está enojada, y que Lily está enfadada porque tu - dijo apuntando a James - te metiste en su pelea y que tu - apuntando a Sirius - no eres más que un tonto por seguir a Cornamenta, con esas palabras me lo dijo, pero asegúrense de agregarle los gritos.

Remus se mostraba realmente molesto, James que le miraba aún con su ropa de auror puesta se levantó y dijo - bien el último intento, estoy comenzando a cansarme de esta mujer - mencionó mientras se levantaba para ir a las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos, Remus se levantó.

- recuerda lo que te dijo Cornamenta - James le miró serio y agregó en respuesta.

- lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, solo quiero que esta endemoniada situación termine lo antes posible y que ella deje de meterme en el medio de todo, si eso es posible - mencionó mientras apartaba con suavidad a Remus para seguir con su camino.

Cuando iba subiendo se encontró con Emily, que le miró de arriba a bajo

- ¿Qué quieres James? - dijo mientras que veía que le ignoraba y seguía el camino como si el viento le hubiera susurrado algo. - ¡¡te estoy hablando Potter! - Pero nada, cuando ella le iba a seguir una fuerte mano rodeo su muñeca y no le dejó continuar.

- Porque no cierras tu grandísimo pico Stewart y te alejas de las escaleras a menos que quieras estar entre esos dos en unos segundo, será la tercera guerra mundial - Emily le miró desconcertada - sé que no me agradas pero ni a mi peor enemigo le dejaría estar entre medio de esos dos, vamos ven con nosotros esperaremos en la sala común, tenemos algunas provisiones para esperar el resultado.

- Bien los sigo - dijo Emily luego de mirar un par de veces al cuarto donde James llegaba y sin tocar entraba dentro.

En el dormito de las chicas del 6to curso

Se encontraba solo Lily sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacía el lago y la explanada.

- ¿Qué haces? - mencionó James sin notarlo, pero hablando ya sin enfado. Lily se notaba preocupada y hermosa.

- ¡que…? - Pero antes de que sus palabras salieran, se quedó anonadada por lo guapo que se veía James en ese traje, era todo negro, una pollera y saco sport, con pantalón de vestir y zapatos, se veía mucho mayor de que cuando partió. Lily suspiro al notar que James le miraba interrogante - ¿que quieres ahora Potter? - dijo en tono neutral.

- pues no mucho, me dijeron por ahí que dices que yo me metí en tu pelea - dijo James mirando como Lily se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y le invitaba a que se sentara en su cama a lo que James acepto mientras continuaba. - Pero hasta donde yo conozco te estabas desvaneciendo y si te hubiera dejado valla a saber que hubiera hecho Malfoy, sabes que no te soporta.

Lily levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules de James, por eso rompió el contacto visual en ese segundo - lo sé, pero sé que no es capaz de hacer nada, porque sabe que le irá muy mal, y no conmigo sino con su padre, ellos están en la cuerda floja que se descubra a que bando pertenecen y no le convienen los alborotos y menos de agresión, por eso dije que te habías metido en mi pelea, yo podía sola muy bien, no necesito tu ayuda - dijo mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas - y te digo más eres un idota inconsciente, retarte a Malfoy para después del partido de Quidditch, el cual no estará vigilado por la seguridad del colegio, Dumbledore se ausentó y con él los aurores que estaban en el castillo, realmente Potter eres muy un idiota ¿sabes?

James le miró y sonrió - gracias - dijo sin más y le miró - se que en el fondo te preocupas por mi, sino no me hubieras dicho nada y lo que hice hoy es porque me importas sabes. - Lily levantó la vista con rapidez y dijo antes de que se marchara.

- si te importará no me hubieras mandado este - dijo apuntando una nota con la mano - te importé tanto como una snitch, valiosa hasta que logras atraparla después solo soy un trofeo de la estantería y un número más para la suma de puntos. - James le miró asombrado si lo veía así tenía razón y se sentía extrañamente mal. Lily le miró y dijo - no espero que entiendas, pero tengo curiosidad ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - James levantó una ceja.

- pensé que no te importaría, pero ya que preguntas, el grupo que tenía que dirigir desapareció por completo e incluso el del enemigo, así que me relevaron de nuevo a Hogwarts, para que pudiera terminar con mis estudios. - James se sentó nuevamente.

- Interesante, tu llegas y yo me voy - Lily sonrió ante la sorpresa de James. - recuerdas los cursos de aurores de lo que te había comentado, creo que es el mejor momento después de Halloween. A Birmania dos semanas y una a Bulgaria, llegaré para las fiestas.

James le miró interrogante - te irás después de Halloween, para eso faltan menos de 4 días - James se sentía extraño no quería que se fuera ahora que él estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts.

- si lo sé, eres el primero a que se lo digo, últimamente hablar con Em a sido una misión imposible, no ha parado de gritar que soy una…. - Lily sonrió al recordar los insultos de enfado de su amiga - no importa, no sé ni porque te lo digo - James le miró y se arrodillo delante de ella.

- Porque tal vez no me odies tanto y necesitar de alguien que te escuche, y que al mismo tiempo haya pasado algo de lo que tu estas por pasar. - Lily le miró se sorprendió al ver los ojos de James, estaban serios y se notaba cuanto está última batalla le había madurado.

- sabes Potter, si intentaras ser así todos los días, puedo asegurarte que tendrías a cualquier mujer que quisieras - dijo Lily mientras tomaba algunos libros y los ponía en su mochila.

- incluso a ti? - preguntó divertido. Lily no contestó simplemente le miró y le tomó de la muñeca para sacarlo de la habitación, cuando llegaron al descanso.

- podría, pero ni lo sueñes - mencionó mientras le soltaba y le decía - no irás solo al duelo, no confió en Malfoy. - fueron las últimas palabras y una mirada de preocupación mal escondida detrás de la mirada de seriedad.

Lily continuó su camino hasta llegar donde estaba Emily, saludo a los de la mesa y le tomó la muñeca para que ambas salieran de la torre hacía sus clases, los 2 merodeadores restantes tenían descanso y se quedaron allí.

Después de dos minutos o tres James se acercó a la mesa, Remus y Sirius le miraron tenía una expresión muy extraña.

- ¿Qué te sucedió hermano? - mencionó Sirius mientras le alcanzaba una silla para que tomara asiento junto a ellos.

- como decirlo, mientras más intento sacarme a esta mujer de la cabeza, menos puedo olvidármela siempre hace algo que me sorprende - dijo mientras ahechaba la silla hacía atrás, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la misma - es una mujer demasiado extraña como para compararla con las otras.

- es que las otras no son mujeres James, son come hombre sedientas de cuerpo masculinos - dijo Sirius mientras sacaba otra botella de cerveza de manteca, y se la daba a James - será mejor que tomes algo, después tenemos clases de pociones con los Slytherines y con el profesor que tanto te quiere - James simplemente cerró los ojos, Remus le miraba penetrantemente.

- Tranquilo lunático, no falté a la promesa que te he hecho y no pretendo volver loca a Evans, mientras ella no me vuelva loco a mi. - James sonrió mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su cerveza de manteca. - creo además que tengo que ir a cambiarme porque no puedo andar por los pasillos con el uniforme del ministerio. - dijo mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa.

- si a menos claro que quieras que todas tu fans se lanzan sobre ti, porque a decir verdad no te siente a nada mal le color negro y mucho menos el traje. - dijo Remus sonriendo y mirando con detenimiento.

- eres el segundo que me lo dice - mencionó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras - les propongo una visita a Hagrid antes de la clase de pociones quiero verle, para saber como a estado, la verdad que desde que me fui a Alemania no lo he visto mucho.

El día había sido largo, en la clase de pociones el profesor había sido especialmente fastidioso con el pobre de Potter, quien a razón del profesor ahora debía saber incluso más que un chico de 7mo curso, porque había pasado como estrella mucho tiempo entre las líneas de aurores. James salió hecho una furia de allí dentro, y para la cena el humor no había cambiado demasiado.

Lily estaba sentada junto a su amiga, esperaba que ella estuviera de mejor humor, pero por alguna extraña razón todos estaban de mal humor, incluso Sirius quien por lo general espera a la cena para hacer su "cacerías de último momento", esa noche el gran salón estaba completamente tranquilo, en la mesa de los profesores faltaban Dumbledore, y Hagrid.

Mientras cenaban Lily preguntó al aire:

- alguien sabe qué le paso Hagrid, no lo he visto - Lily miró a todos y cada uno, Remus el simplemente el levantó los hombros y solo quedaba James - Potter tienes idea que le paso a Hagrid - todos le miraron, esperaban la misma contestación de James que había recibido todos ese día.

- A ciencia cierta no lo sé - dijo mirándole tranquilo a los ojos - pero cuando fuimos esta tarde había un cartel en la puerta de que se ausentaría por cuestiones del colegio, a mi entender se fue con Dumbledore, pero como dije antes no es seguro. - Lily le miró y afirmó con la cabeza, mientras James le respondía de igual forma, y ambos volvía a su cena.

Pero Remus, Peter y en especial Sirius y Em, intercambiaron miradas de no entender nada, esperaban una típica respuesta de que amenaza o simplemente de mala manera. Todos quedaron en mudo acuerdo de encontrarse en la sala común para discutir el hecho.

Como acordaron luego de la cena y que extrañamente James y Lily, se fueron a sus habitaciones, tres personas se reunieron, ya que Peter tuvo que ir a espiar que no hubiera nada raro en la habitación de los hombres y hacer guardia hasta que las otros llegaran.

- ¿Qué les pasan a esos dos? - dijo sorprendida Emily para abrir el debate - porque no se contestaron como siempre, con un "_vete al demonio, piérdete Potter" _o mi favorita "_porque no tu y tu arrogancia van detrás de alguna pollera"_, nada simplemente "bla-bla- bla" y de vuelta a la cena, me estoy decepcionando de mi amiga. - Emily se dejó caer en un sillón algo apartado del fuego.

- no quiero pensar que te agrada verle pelear todo el tiempo - mencionó Remus algo preocupado.

- No..

- Claro que si Stewart adoras las peleas entre esos dos - dijo Sirius mirándole desafiante - tanto como las nuestras.

- Pero si serás Black, estamos teniendo una conversación decente te importaría decirle a tu neuronas que cambia de frecuencia - Emily me miró y levantó un dedo - a por un minuto lo olvido no tienes neuronas en esa cosa que llamas cabeza. - Sirius iba a replicar cuando

- Muy bien, no quiero oírlos a ustedes pelear, estamos aquí para ver que demonios le pasa a esos dos, bueno en realidad porque tu lo pediste - dijo apuntando a Emily. - Pero aún no entiendo porque.

- bien es cierto no lo he dicho, pero como no hace falta decir esos dos - dijo apuntando a los dormitorios - están locos entre si y creo que es peligroso que no se peleen más, porque si la causa es la que yo pienso, estamos frente a un desastre mayor. - Tanto Remus como Sirius le miraban confundido.

- a ver Stewart, podrías dejar las analogías para después y explicarte mejor - mencionó Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Emily miró a Remus quien afirmó con la cabeza - por favor, repítelo - Emily suspiró y comenzó de nuevo.

- creo que si ellos dejan de pelear es porque han dejado de sentir cosas por el otro, y quiero saberlo antes de que mi tonta amiga pelirroja se haga las ilusiones de nuevo, porque la conozco es demasiado testaruda como para dejarlo ir. - Emily - y no quiero que pase de nuevo. - mencionó haciendo referencia a un hecho que solo ella conocía.

- Bien - mencionó Remus - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, si son ellos los que deciden - Emily miró a Remus a los ojos.

- lo sé solo quiero que me diga si su amigo todavía sigue sintiendo cosas por Lily, sino no es así séanme honestos no quiero que ella sufra otra vez, no necesito que sea ahora la respuesta, pueden tomarse algunos días, para Halloween quiero saberlo ¿si? - Remus y Sirius afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza. - bien siendo así los dejo tengo sueño, nos vemos en el partido mañana temprano.

Así se despidieron y cada quien fue a sus habitaciones, dejando la sala común desierta.

En la madrugada, Lily se despertaba por una intensa tormenta que se desataba en las cercanías del colegio, rayos, relámpagos y lluvia abundante había tenido una pesadilla horrible las cosas estaban realmente mal., incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Bajaba lentamente mientras esperaba que esa pesadilla se desvaneciera, pero parecía tener un fuerte arraigo con ella. Cuando alcanzaba la parte baja de la escalera antes de llegar a la sala común, vio que una luz estaba prendida, lo que refería que había algún estudiante fuera de la cama. Bajó lo pocos metros que le faltaban justo para encontrarse con quien estaba despierto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando alguien le tomó del cuello.

- Por Merlín….

Continuará 

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola mis queridos lectores, gracias a los cielos mi compu está de 10 y me estoy poniendo al día con los chap, espero todos hayan recibido mis respuesta a sus reviews, quienes no la hayan recibido disculpen, pero al no estar en mi compu bueno se me complicó el control._

_Espero que le haya agradado este Chapter y nos vemos en el próximo saludos Angelyanu_

Reviews:

LaUrIsHa-just me

Gracias por tus buenos comentarios, y me encanta que te hayas emocionado tanto con el chap, espero que este sea de tu agrado. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews muchas gracias y disculpa que no te hubiera contestado tu review a tu correo lo que paso fue que ya estaba por publicar el Chapter así que decidí contestarte aquí pero el proximo va personal.

Gracias también a:

Ying-fa-Aome

Valeweasly

KarriPotter

Nadir-Blue: gracias de nuevo por salvarme, muchos saludos

Angie-ayanami

Faith-theBloody

xxateneaxx

Kate

Marce

alex black bird

Caperucita Roja

Myca

clhoe-black-potter

gracias a todos y feliz años nuevo, que este año este lleno de felicidad y éxitos.


	15. Chapter 15 El Ataque en Hogwarts

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenés menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XIV: Ataque en Hogwarts_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_En la madrugada, Lily se despertaba… _

_Bajaba lentamente mientras esperaba que esa pesadilla se desvaneciera, pero parecía tener un fuerte arraigo con ella. Cuando alcanzaba la parte baja de la escalera antes de llegar a la sala común, vio que una luz estaba prendida, lo que refería que había algún estudiante fuera de la cama. Bajó lo pocos metros que le faltaban justo para encontrarse con quien estaba despierto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando alguien le tomó del cuello._

_- Por Merlín…. - _dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su agresor y las sacaba de su cuello, para mirarlo frente a frente y apuntando con la varita en alto. - Por Merlín Potter, quieres matarme de un susto.

- has mejorado - dijo James sin ánimo de pelear - McGonagall me lo había mencionado, está rápida en reacción - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Lily lo miró por un segundo y dijo - y tú estas raro ¿Qué te sucede? - mencionó mientras se sentaba en el sillón en frente de él.

James levantó la cabeza, mientras le miraba concentrado tanto que ponía nerviosa a Lily - es verdad, me siento así de raro, pero dime ¿Qué te sucede a ti que estás aquí? - James le miraba intrigado, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, parecían lo de unas persona que había perdido algo muy importante.

- nada - dijo Lily mientras recordaba su pesadilla - recuerdas que una vez te hablé de las visiones que solía tener. - James afirmó con la cabeza mientras le miraba intranquilo - pues han cesado, sin embargo cada día tengo más pesadillas, ¿me entiendes? - dijo esperando que quien estaba en frente a ella le entendiera.

- si, pero que has soñado - Lily levantó, la vista del piso donde había permanecido desde que se sentó, James estaba ¿preocupado?

- Pues nada bueno, me preocupa veo mucha gente en peligro, creo que vi a lo lejos Hogwarts, a ti - dijo sin notar lo que decía - y a mucho en peligro, pero no veo mucho más, la verdad estoy muy preocupada.

James se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella - creo que sé que es lo que necesitas - dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído - "_ve por tu traje de baño" - _ Lily le miró con un ceja levantada, mostrándole que no le parecía muy buena idea. - tranquila no tengo pensado nada del otro mundo, ya tenía planes y ya que te veo algo estresada podríamos compartir mis planes. - Lily por un momento deseo decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, si realmente estaba halando enserio, ella no era tonta, pero cuando le miró a los ojos, no eran esos ojos vivos de arrogancia, por el contrario se veían cansados y angustiado, realmente estaba diciendo la verdad.

- De acuerdo, Accio bañado! - habló mientras apuntaba con la varita a la habitación, en un segundo tenía un bañado y una toalla lista - realmente espero que esto no se aun plan tuyo Potter.

- tranquila, crees que te hubiera dicho del bañador de ser u plan mío, como tu dices - Lily levantó una ceja.

- Si, puede que tengas razón. - dijo Lily mientras sentía que James le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba hasta pasar por un cuadro de unos magos. En cuestión de segundos, estaban en frente a la entrada del baño de prefectos de 5to año.

- sabes donde estas ¿verdad? - Lily le miró con un ceja levantada y cara de fastidio - bueno solo preguntaba, entonces entra de una buena vez quieres. - dijo mientras le empujaba dentro.

10 minutos más tarde…

- Podrías no mirarme Potter - dijo Lily enfada justo al borde de la gran "bañera", que parecía una piscina pequeña, más que un bañera.

- Pues se complica, porque estas justo en frente de mis ojos - dijo James con un mirada pícara, Lily ya se había cambiado en el ante baño del lugar y ahora estaba con su traje de baño puesto y cubierta por una toalla.

Lily suspiró con enfado - di algo y juro que te hechizo - dijo mientras dejaba que la toalla cayera a sus hasta sus pies, mientras metía un pie en la "bañera".

James le miraba con detenimiento, si que lo había hechizado y sin decir una palabra, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, mucho mejor que él que el se había imaginado, a decir verdad seguramente usaba talles de ropa más grandes que el que ella necesitaba, porque su cuerpo era realmente armonioso y delgado.

Lily le miraba de reojo, estaba feliz porque los ojos de James no salían estar sobre su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo su conciencia le reclamaba por haber aceptado entrar a un baño con un tipo como Potter.

"_piernas larga y perfectas, abdomen chato y un tanto marcado, pechos perfectos, brazos delicados y largos cuello perfectamente delicioso, rostro hermoso y cabello despampanante"_ estos eran algunos de los pensamientos de James mientras miraba a Lily

_**Harry, por su parte encontró muy graciosa la manera en que su madre miraba a su padre, realmente desconfiaba de él, y por los pensamientos de su padre no era para menos, se sentí contento porque sin querer en años anteriores había estado en el mismo baño que una vez sus padres había pisado, pero lo que más le asombraba que conforme el libro de su madre avanzaba, él comenzaba a notar que tanto su madre como su padre tenía grandes poderes, y sobre todo como su madre se hacía más habilidosa gracias a los entrenamientos de quien luego intentaría matarle, era algo que tenía respuestas a medias, ya que sabía que Voldemort era reconocido como uno de los asesinos más reconocido de una grupo de magia negra y que no sabían su identidad, pero en que momento había pasado ha hacer solo Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Harry sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar todo los pensamiento que estaba en ella, para retomar la historia de sus padres.**_

- sabes Evans, si mostraras un poco más tal vez tendrías más admiradores - Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

- y tu Potter si aprendieras a callarte la boca, el mundo se terminaría - dijo con enfado mientras entraba en la bañera, sintiendo el agua tibia con la burbujas acariciándole al cuerpo.

James sonrió por un momento y le miró - pero por lo menos no podrás odiarme por traerte aquí o estás arrepentida de un baño así. - dijo mientras él mismo se relajaba un poco.

- Pues a decir verdad has sumando algunos puntos Potter, pero no cantes victoria aún - dijo Lily mirando con desconfianza.

- podrías por un momento bajar tus defensas y decirme porque demonios me acompañaste aquí, si siquiera confías en mi. - James se había sentado, mostrando casi la mitad de su torso, Lily le miró sorprendida era mucho más guapo de lo que ella pensaba, tenía los músculos del pecho y los brazos bien definidos, y a decir verdad verlo así sin camisa y con el cabello mojado le daba un aspecto sexy.

Lily comenzó a reír por lo bajo, mientras se sumergía en el agua completamente. James le miró extrañado mientras la buscaba debajo de las burbujas, pero nada pasaron algunos segundo mientras intentaba buscarle, pero después ya asustado se metió más hacia el centro de la "bañera", justo en ese momento alguien salió por detrás de el y lo sumergió bajo las burbujas. Al abrir los ojos, Lily se sonrió delante de él, al verle tenía el hechizo de la burbuja, James le tomó por un brazo y la sacó al exterior.

- estas loca Evans, me había preocupado por ti - Lily aún reía por el susto que le había se había llevado Potter.

- lo siento es que no pude aguantar la tentación de devolverte el susto de la escalera, te veías muy cómico con las cara de susto - dijo Lily sonriendo, James le miró y en su segundo le había tomado la pierna hundiéndola dentro del agua.

James había comenzado a reír, cuando Lily salio del agua y se lanzó sobre él. Hundiéndolo junto a ella, mientras le decía - esto es guerra Potter.

Una hora más tarde, el baño estaba hecho un desastre hasta la sirena del vitró se había escondido detrás de una roca, para no ser alcanzado por las olas de agua y burbujas que saltaban de un lado al otro, ahora habían dos personas sentadas en los escalones de la bañera con el agua hasta la cintura mientras reían divertidos.

- nunca pensé que podías moverte tan rápido dentro del agua Evans - Lily sonrió mientras le miraba.

- nunca pensé en pasarla tan bien contigo Potter, y ahora que me pongo a pensar.

- ¿no? Enserio - dijo James en tono de burla.

- si Potter, algunas personas pensamos - dijo mirando con cara de pocos amigos, tomando espuma con las manos y lanzándosela a la cara a Potter, pronto él empezó a mover las manos de un lado al otro quejándose del ardor en los ojos. Lily se acercó e él - quédate quieto Potter - le dijo en tono autoritario mientras le tomaba el rostro con un mano y con la otra gritaba - _accio varita_! - en un segundo tenía la varita en mano y decía - _aguamenti! - _ Un chorro de agua calló en la cara de Potter mientras Lily soltaba un carcajada por lo intento de James de no ahogarse con el agua que caía en su cara.

- detente Evans - dijo James cuando pudo hablar, Lily detuvo el conjuro - que eres loca mujer - dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello - creo que te diste cuenta que era un truco ¿verdad? - Lily sonrió

- a ver déjame ver te conozco hace más de 6 años, creo que puedo darme cuenta cuando me juegas una broma - Lily sonrió mientras se acercaba a él que estaba en el medio de la "bañera" - pero ¿estás bien?

- Si tranquila - mencionó sorprendido mirándole, estaba hermosa el cabello mojado y esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. - Pero que me ibas a decir antes de esto.

- Que pensaba que cuantas desearía en este momento estar en mi lugar - mencionó sonriendo, mientras nadaba un poco de espalada, James se acercó y le tomó por la nuca y la cabeza mientras la volvía a que estuviera de pie.

- Muchas pero a la única que quiero aquí ahora eres tu - dijo James en respuesta sorprendiendo a Lily, se acercaba lentamente a ella cuando

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Ambos se separaron asustados, viendo como un embudo de agua daba de lleno contra Lily, James se tentó de risa al verle empapada. Pero fue mucho mayor la risa de Lily al ver como la fantasma del baño de mujeres se lanzaba al cuello de James.

**_En la cabeza de Harry apreció una enorme gota de vergüenza, hacía algunos años hacía conocido a Marthle y al parecer él no era el único que sufría del acoso de la fantasma cada vez que entraba al algún baño donde estuviera ella, ni él ni ningún alumno varón de Hogwarts. Y al parecer su madre no era la excepción de los ataque de enfado de la fantasma._**

Media hora más tarde en la torre de Gryffindor:

Dos personas se encontraban al mismo tiempo llamando a sus amigos en la sala común.

- _ Cornamenta_

_- Lil_

Ambos se miraron y ahogaron un grito.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Black? - dijo Emily mirándole con enfado.

- Por lo que veo no lo mismo que tu Stewart, no tienes que venir hasta la sala común para poder verme con que me digas que quieres ir la habitación basta. - Emily sacaba su varita del interior de su túnica cuando le miró y negó con la cabeza.

- no vale la pena, pero Black has visto a Lily - Sirius levantó los hombros, mientras le respondía.

- No, pero si Cornamenta no está en la cama y Lily tampoco, eso quiere decir que se fueron junto otra vez - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- maldición no puede ser tan tanta - mencionó Emily con enfado, en ese segundo el retrato de los magos se abría y se escuchaba la voz de Lily riendo.

- Por merlín Potter, no lo niegues traes muerta a las fantasmas - Lily le miró mientras este salía del retrato - a por poco lo olvido ya están muertas - estaba tentada.

- ya basta Evans o debo recordarte los mensajes de amor de Pevees, en el segundo año - Lily se descolocó la mandíbula y James pensó que su broma había dado resultado, pero que equivocado estaba, en la sala común estaba Emily y Sirius.

Jame vio como Emily negaba con la cabeza mientras salía hacía los dormitorio.

- espera Em - dijo Lily mientras salía detrás de su amiga, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a James - Gracias Potter por el paseo - y saludar con la mano a Sirius al paso, para desaparecer en las escaleras.

Segundo más tarde.

- ya puedes sacar la mano de tu cara Cornamenta, a menos que quieras que todos se enteren que Evans te trae muerto. - dijo Sirius con gracias, James le miró mientras sacaba la mano de su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí canuto? - Sirius le sonrió.

- me levanté no estabas y bueno bajé a ver que hacías, resultado que me encuentro con que te habías escapado con Lily y que los dos están empapado - Sirius le tomaba un mechón de pelo y lo huele - ¿Qué tienes para contarme, lindo baño verdad?

James sonrió mientras se encaminaban a la escalera de los dormitorios - si te los cuento no me crees - dijo mientras entraban a la habitación.

11 de la mañana campo de Quidditch:

_**Harry pudo notar que su madre estaba escondida viendo el partido que estaba en frente de ella, porque se veía todo a través de unas maderas, probablemente el portón. Harry recordó algo que le había contado su tío"tu madre estaba muerta por tu padre y de igual manera él, pero eran tan cabeza dura que les daba vergüenza demostrarlo cuando todo Hogwarts lo sabía, pero lo más cómico era que tu madre se escondía en la entrada del campo para ver el partido y que tu padre no lo notara, eso desde el primer partido que jugó como buscador" y le causó gracias al ver que era cierto.**_

Se escuchaba la voz de Remus, el comentarista del partido - Black tiene la quafle se la pasa a Stewart, de nuevo Black… Black esquiva a Peterson con un rulo invertido, y tira! … que tiro señores y señoras, 10 punto más para Gryffindor, que va a la cabeza 90-30.

El campo de Quidditch estallaba en aplausos, era el partido más esperado de la temporada Gryffindor vs Slytherine, pero no solo por eso, luego del espectacular tiro del cazador de Gryffindor, todo el público estallaba en vítores y en especial los cantos de las fanáticas de Sirius, quien le daba una vuelta de victoria luciéndose sobre ellas.

_**Para la sorpresa de Harry vio como su madre se movía y subía a las gradas para sentarse junto a Remus en el palco de los profesores. Desde allí apreció todo el campo y en especial a su padre quien sonreía unos 70 metros de donde estaba Lily, y le saludaba con la mano. **_

Remus quien vio como Lily tomaba asiento junto a él le sonrió - veo que después de todo aceptaste la invitación - dijo mirándola elocuentemente, mientras sacaba la varita de su garganta, la que le permitía que fuera escuchado en todo el campo. Lily simplemente sonrió, la pelota estaba nuevamente en movimiento, Remus miró a su amigo que estaba en el aire y le sonrió mientras continuaba con su relato.

- "pase largo de Black para Stewart, quien la toma en al aire esquivando el cierre de los cazadores, nadie puede con esta chica - decía Remus con entusiasmo, mientras la tribuna de Slytherine le abucheaba - Stewart salta sobre el golpeador lanzando la pelota a Black, quien avanza esquiva al guardián, pase para Stewart saltó y tira ¡¡¡OTROS 10 PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR 100-30, madame Hooch entra al campo, el partido se detiene entran las enfermeras al campo para sacar a uno de los cazadores, ¡que mal pobres Slytherine si antes no ganaban ahora menos! ¡Que combinación la de Gryffindor la dupla de oro "Black- Stewart, Stewart- Black" que dupla - Remus recibió una mirada acusadora de McGonagall, que ignoró.

Mientras en campo, James se acerca a Sirius - Todo el mundo lo dice Canuto o no escuchas al público. - Sirius le miró pero antes de poder decir algo miraba a Emily - tu ¿Qué piensas Em?

- Que si no te ocupas de la Snitch Potter juro que te voy a golpear como una Bludger - James le miró asombrado desde cuando había pasado de ser "James a ser Potter" - o es que se Evans te trae loco - dijo con odio, mientras se marchaba.

- Esta muy loca - dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo - pero Cornamenta podrías sacarle la vista de encima a Lily y terminara el partido, la verdad es que ya estoy cansado. - James ascendió en su escoba y le grito.

- Dos tanto más Canuto y terminaré el partido - dijo James mientras ponía todos sus sentido en alerta.

- a la orden - dijo Sirius mientras atrapaba la quafle enviada por madame Hooch al aire, para que se reanudara el partido.

- "El equipo de Gryffindor tiene un nueva estrategia, los dos golpeadores, Dawson y Jackson están en formación triangular al guardián, los Slytherine conocen la jugada, Dniell y Peterson, se centran en el medio del campo, esperan por Black, moviendo las Bludgers de una lado al otro, hay un barrera señores, Black avanza, avanza Steven se acerca para recibir la Quafle, pase y…. ¡LA QUAFLE EN MANOS DE STEVEN, el camino libre tira y ¡¡¡¡ANOTA! - Remus marca en la pantalla el nuevo marcador 110-30 - los Slytherine tienen la Quafle, se la pasan de un lado a otro, Dawson avanza y golpea la Bludger, que avanza hacía el cazador, Dniell le golpea y la devuelve, Dawson la esquiva, la quafle avanza en mano de Slytherine, Black, Stewart se acerca, Steven espera en mitad del campo. El cazador se prepara y Slytherine lanza, pero el guardián la rechaza, pase directo a Steven. Stewart y Black avanzan a toda velocidad, pasan a Dniell y a Peterson, Steven hace un pase largo para Stewart, Dniell golpea la Bludger va directo a ella, Stewart salta al vacío, Black… ¡QUE ATRAPADA! Tiene a Stewart y a la quafle Stewart hace una pase a Steven, y salta al vació nuevamente ¡ESTA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA! Cae, cae, cae y en la escoba señores, que espectáculo, pase de Steven a Black, Black a Stewart tira y ¡ANOTA 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡120 A 30! - en ese momento Remus y todo el público se concentra en los dos buscadores que bajan en picada por el medio del campo.

- Potter desciende, Malfoy de cerca, siguen descendiendo, Jackson golpea la Bludger y Malfoy la esquiva, la Bludger asciende, Dniell y Peter golpean las Bludgers y ambas van directo a Potter, Jackson y Dawson descienden pero no llegan, Black y Stewart se lanzan en picada, para intentar salvar al buscador, Potter no se mueve, las Bludger se acercan, Potter esquívala, Potter esquívala, Potter esquívala, alguien que llame a madame Popfrey.

Todo el estadio se levantaron de sus asiento e incluso el paco de profesores, Lily se levantó y miraba como las Bludger se acercaba a James y este no se movía, estaba desesperada su respiración se acelera, faltan unos escasos metros para que las Bludger golpearan a Potter.

- Potter ya casi tiene la snitch en sus manos… la Bludger no se detienen, se aproximan, se aproximan, Cornamenta hasta un lado por un demonio - dijo Remus mirando como su amigo no parecía tener la intención de moverse, las Bludger estaban a unos escasos milímetros.

Lily extiende su mano al vacío en un desesperado intento de hacer algo, y dice por lo bajo - no! - en voz aguda por la angustia, en ese segundo algo transparente sale de sus manos como una onda expansiva que no nota nadie, las Bludger se detiene dos segundos y Potter atrapa la snitch, mientras la multitud estalla en gritos. Lily baja las manos cerrándolas y suspira en el momento en que las Bludger explotan, el estadio completo queda en silencio.

Dumbledore y McGonagall intercambian miradas, y el primero se levanta de su asiento haciendo señas a madame Hooch para que toque el silbato de fin del partido, Remus se quedó unos segundo mirando a Lily, en el momento en que Lily levantó las manos la Bludger se había detenido y después cuando las cerró explotaron pero antes de poder decir algo Lily apuntaba al cielo con la varita, haciendo aparecer miles de fuego artificiales, y un cartel que decía "Gryffindor es el mejor"

Y antes de que alguien pudiera bajar al campo Lily, ya llegaba a el, corriendo a saludar a los campeones, Emily miró como su amiga salía corriendo a saludar a Black y a Potter en especial. Todos festejaban y se abrazaban hasta Emily recibió el abrazo de Black para festejar.

Lily y James estaban algo apartados de la multitud, James le abrazaba con fuerza - ganamos, ganamos! - luego de un segundo de euforia se separo y poco de ella para decirle al oído - "_creo que repetiremos el baño antes de cada partido, me trajo suerte" - _ Lily le miró

- eres malo para las excusa Potter, si quieres ver a Marthle yo puedo llamarla por ti o arreglar un cita - Lily se reía por dentro, en ese momento James la levantó de la cintura.

- eres temible Evans - dijo sonriendo y llamando tanto la atención de los presentes que se abrió y camino entre la multitud y ellos, Lily vio al final a su amiga mirándole con reproche mientras esta salía corriendo, Lily se soltó de las manos de James y saltó al piso mientras salía detrás de su amiga.

La multitud se quedó mirándole, mientras Sirius se acercaba a su amigo - esto se ha vuelto moneda de todos los días.

Mientras en medio de la explanada:

- Por un demonio Emily Detente - dijo Lily cansada de correr a su amiga.

- que quieres Evans - Emily estaba furiosa, Lily le miraba sorprendida - No te bastó con lo de anoche.

- no te entiendo Emily, solo porque fui con Potter al baño de quinto, te estoy traicionando, por hablarle - dijo Lily aún más furiosa

- No me traicionaste al hacerle caso a Narcisa cuando dijo que estaba celosa de ti - Lily le miró dando un paso hacía su amiga.

- Pues no me culpes la que se pone histérica cada vez que me acerco a Potter, eres tu no ella, y déjame de decirte que parece una de las fans de él, celosa. - Emily estaba más que furiosa por lo que su amiga decía.

- tu eres solo un juguete para Potter, antes de admiraba Lily, eras una persona hecha y derecha no solo una tonta más el montón, pero parece que Potter ha logrado su cometido, de tenerte como tonta de un lado al otro, que te llama cuando te necesita y tu vas, para luego lastimarte como la última vez y tu vas a volver a él como siempre. - Lily le miró

- sabes Emily, lo que tu tiene son celos y unos muy grande, porque ahora no eres tu a la que le prestan atención - Emily le miró con una ceja levantada - no me mires como si no entendieras, tu eres siempre la chica hermosa de Hogwarts, siempre con algún chico detrás de ti, siempre tuviste a quien quisiste en tu mano, yo era la tonta de la biblioteca, que si me seguía algún chico era porque podía lograrle un 10 en un examen,¡¡¡ por merlín Emily! Esperaba esto de cualquiera menos de ti, ahora que dejó de ser la rata de laboratorio que fui siempre y por casualidad llamó la atención del más codiciado, los celos te ganan, no lo puedo creer, que seas así conmigo cuando yo siempre te he ayudado. - Lily le miró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lily yo no… - Emily estaba entristecida - yo no quería

- Pero lo hiciste Emily, y te digo algo como una amiga, será mejor que te acostumbres a estar a mi sombra y que cierres tu boca, porque no soy tonta te he visto te molesta que hasta el profesor Riddle hable más conmigo que contigo, no quiero volver a escuchar de ti, porque tanto criticas a Narcisa pero no eres mejor, y por lo menos ella nunca habla de celos. - Lily se veía indignada con su amiga

- Lily yo nunca pensé que tu - Lily le miró y dijo

- no me importa ya no quiero que me hables si tienes que decir algo sobre mi vida, no quiero escucharte ahora puedes irte y decirle a todo Hogwarts, que no me importa un bledo lo que digan. - Lily se dio media vuelta y corrió por la explanada para alejarse lo más posible.

En el campo de Quidditch:

- Evans que demonios pasó - dijo James mirando como Lily caminaba casi sacando chispas en cada paso.

- Nada importante, pero dime y Malfoy - dijo Lily mirándole tranquila, estaba el solo en todo el campo.

- parece que hoy con lo de las Bludger se asustó - dijo James mientras le miraba algo intrigado por lo sucedido.

En eso 3 personas se acercaron a donde estaban - Bien Potter - dijo una voz siseante, pero estúpidamente fingida - con que te encuentro con la sangre sucia.

- ¿que quieres Malfoy? - dijo Lily parándose delante de James con cara de poco amigos, mostrando el enfado que tenía al verle allí.

- Nada que tenga que ver contigo - Malfoy se acercó y la tomó del mentón, y mirándola libidinosamente - es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia serías buenas pretendiente.

- no juegues con mi paciencia Malfoy - dijo James de mala manera mientras tomaba a Lily de un brazo. Lily le miró con impaciencia.

- Tu no te metas Potter - dijo Lily volteándose a mirarlo y soltándose del brazo de él, James le miró de mala manera. - y tu estúpido - dijo mirando a Malfoy de mala manera - me tienes cansado con tu estúpida cara de arrogante y de querer pasar a los demás, y eso de "_serías buenas pretendiente" _ - dijo Lily con burla y harta de la situación enfado - por favor quien querría ser tu pretendiente, creo que Narcisa está contigo por lástima - Malfoy levantó la varita - por merlín Malfoy aunque quisieras atinarme no lo lograrías, así que me vas a dejar en paz, o -

- o de lo contrario que - Malfoy no alcanzó a terminar con la frase cuando un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la mejilla, tirándolo al piso una vez allí, Lily le apuntó con su varita - _ movilus corpus! - _ Cuando pronunció esto Malfoy salió suspendido en el aire contra unos árboles. Y luego de eso apunto a los dos que estaban en frente - como me molesten les irá peor. - Lily dio media vuelta y los dos grandotes salieron corriendo a ayudar a Malfoy, Lily estaba realmente enfadad con el mundo, se volteó a ver a James, pero este estaba mirando atentamente el cielo.

- Evans mira eso - dijo apuntando al cielo, las nubes se movía con velocidad sorprendente mientras el cielo se oscurecía, James miró a Lily un segundo esta se tomaba la frente

- ¡¡¡_repelio! - _grito a todo lo que los pulmones le dieron, mientras salían disparados de nuevo contra los árboles, los tres chicos y 10 más encapuchados que caminaban detrás de ellos. Lily se tambaleó y miró a James - vamos Potter no es momento de quedarnos, deben ser como 60, tenemos que alertar al castillo.

- No hay tiempo Evans, debemos marcharnos - dijo mientras apuntaba a los portones de la cancha de Quidditch, estaba cubiertas por varios grupos de druitas

- tienes alguna idea - dijo Lily mientras se ponían espalda con espalda ya con las varitas en alto - no veo muchas salidas - dijo mirando al exterior por donde Malfoy había salido volado hacía los árboles ahora de allí llegaban los otros enemigos.

- No más que pelear - dijo James preocupado por la reacción de Lily, quien le sonrió y levantó los hombros.

- tenía pensado reservar ciertas sorpresas para cuando me inscribiera en Nueva Zelanda para ser auror, y algunos buenos, pero si no queda otra - dijo mirando a James mientras se ponían en posición de combate - quien salga primero alertará al castillo y no volverá por el otro ¿entendido?

James le miró e iba a replicar cuando Lily apuntó al cielo, bajaban lentamente las criaturas que desde niños todos lo magos temían, los dementores, Lily miró a James y apuntó con su varita.

- _Expecto patronus! - _la luz que salía de la varita de Lily encegueció a la mayoría que estaban en la cercanía, un fénix de enormes alas apareció en el cielo, James por su parte al ver a la mayoría aturdido aprovechó la oportunidad para abrirse paso.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ _Expeliarmus Inégalite! - un rato de color rojo fuego salió de la varita de James, apartando un camino de unas 12 personas de ancho, abriendo un espacio suficiente para que escaparan, James tomó la mano de Lily. - VAMOS Lily, DEBEMOS ESCAPAR! - _ Lily le miró y afirmó mientras decía - ¡¡¡ _expecto patronus! - _Una vez más otra fénix salió de la varita de Lily, pero este se soltó de la misma ocultando el escape y protegiéndolos a la para salir del campo, pero estaba muy lejos como para llegar a la explanada así que decidieron hacer una señal que ambos conocían muy bien.

- _ Iluminarium! - _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, un rayo de color rojo se elevó haciendo serpentinas de color rojo, muy fuerte. Si alguno de los profesores lo veía sabría que las cosas estaban mal.

Ambos se miraron, ya las legiones de druitas caminaban sobre sus huellas, ya no tenían donde esconderse, y en la cabeza estaba él, el asesino de sus padres de su familia, y el terror de todos lo magos.

- Ahora que - dijo Lily mirando al frente

- no nos queda mucho más - dijo James mientras avanzaba algunos pasos - tu ve al castillo yo los detendré - James se disponía a correr.

- NO! - dijo Lily mientras James veía que no se podía mover, y miró Lily tenía una mano levantada apuntando a él

- eras tu la que detuvo las Bludgers - dijo asombrado.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza - no se como pero si fui yo, y no te dejaré que te muevas mientras yo no esté contigo, no te dejaré solo, entendiste. - Lily avanzaba mientras James sentía que se podía mover.

- Estas loca, nos matarán a los dos - dijo mientras le miraba preocupado, Lily simplemente le ignoró y le tomó la mano.

- no creo que puedan con nosotros, además debemos intentar por lo menos frenarlos hasta que los profesores, puedan organizarse y conectarse con lo aurores - Lily le sonrió mientras le miraba - no me dejes sola por favor - en ese segundo James tomó su mano con fuerza, había soñado con ese preciso momento muchas veces, y nunca había llegado a ver más allá de esa frase.

Ambos se levantaron y miraron al frente, pronto la guardia que venía detrás de Voldemort le rodearon y el encapuchado camino hasta enfrente de estos dos, tenía una máscara puesta. Miró a James y le apuntó con su varita directo al pecho, pero el asesino atacó más rápido hiriéndolo en una pierna gravemente, Lily sin pensarlo se interpuso y le hizo frente.

- ¿por qué una mascara no eres el gran hechicero? Por qué tienes que estar ocultándote detrás de esa máscara? - Voldemort le miró con atención levantando su varita hacia ella

- y tu por qué no me temes, cualquiera de ellos - dijo apuntando a los seguidores que en este momento le rodeaban. - moriría si me dirigiera la mirada que tú tienes en este momento.

- no eres más que un hombre, mago, pero un hombre, no eres inmortal y tienes tantas debilidades como cualquiera, temes que te olviden y te abandonen, por eso siembras tu recuerdo con el terror, pero sabes una cosa no eres más que cualquiera que halla matado - dijo mirándolo desafiante.

- eres mucho más de lo que pensaba, más que una simple rata de biblioteca que se esconde tras lo libros - completo el también mientras le miraba divertido, algo de esa mujer le atraía, era tal vez la vista en alto estando frente a quien termino con la vida de los aurores más importantes y con su familia.

- este mundo está torcido - dijo mirándole mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica - yo te estoy desafiando y tu te ríes en mi cara, que si no es alguien que realmente valga la pena tu esfuerzo es tan pobre, no podrías terminar conmigo aún si te dijera que no eres más que un cobarde. - Los ojos de Voldemort detrás de la máscara se iluminaron de color rojo.

- Que es lo que te hace tan estúpidamente valiente, serán los alumnos, serán los profesores - Voldemort se acercaba peligrosamente a ella - será el demostrar que no ere solo una niña o la venganza de tu padres - Lily levantó la vista mientras se acercaba a él, con mirada amenazadora e incluso a la impresión de James parecía que un hechizo envolvía a Lily una débil luz violeta la cubría.

- No te atrevas a ensuciar al nombre de mi padres - dijo mientras le ponía la punta de la varita en el cuello - porque no me importa si me mandan de por vida a Askaban, estaría feliz de matarte - dijo con una voz llena de odio, James notó que Lily le hacía señas por la espalda para que se moviera de lugar y que intentara escapar. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para mover un músculo.

- ahora te recuerdo - dijo el asesino que estaba en frente de ella - llegaste varias horas después para ver a tu padres, que ya estaban muerto - dijo con voz que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

- Que bueno que sabes quien terminará contigo - en ese segundo James se movió unos pasos y Lily bajo la guardia para mirarlo.

- ya veo quien es tu incentivo - dijo mientras le tomaba del cuello, dejándole apenas aire para hablar. Y apuntando a James - sabes por lo que has hecho terminaré con él primero. - Lily sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y una corriente subía por sus manos, mientras en su mente algunas palabras sin sentido y extrañas se formulaban, y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces sus manos estaban en el cuello de Voldemort, quien parecía estar siendo electrocutado.

- James ahora corre - dijo Lily mientras trataba que el asesino cayera, mientras los seguidores se acercaban, James los apartó de la misma manera que en la cancha y salió corriendo, cuando alcanzaba la cima de la subida antes de la explanada, vio como Voldemort caía, Lily intentaba salir corriendo y un Mortífago la alcanzaba con un crucio.

- NOOOOOOO Lily! - James gritaba con desesperación mientras él mismo apuntaba con su varita a quien había lanzando ese hechizo y pronunciaba en voz profunda - ¡¡¡¡_ Tempestate! - _ Un rayo de un sinfín de colores oscuros y rayos dieron de lleno en el Mortífago que cayó casi muerto en el pasto del lugar.

Lily aprovechó el momento para levantarse de donde estaba y salir corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse Voldemort le tomó del cuello, y le apuntó al pecho, estaba enfurecido.

- MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA, NADIE SE ME ATAQUE Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO - Lily le miró con el orgullo marcado en el rostro, y haciendo nuevamente señas a James para que escapara.

- que vas hacer matarme, si lo vas hacer hazlo ahora, o necesitar un publico para que te aplauda - Lily sintió que la presión en su cuello era insoportable, así que como pudo apuntó su varita al pecho y le miró para que sacara la atención de James a quien el apuntaba - quien será más rápido tu o yo - Voldemort le miró desafiante, en ese segundo de distracción James lo desarmó, haciendo que cayera varios metros más atrás, Lily caía pesada al suelo frente a sus ojos.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Lily NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - dijo James mientras corría lo más rápido que podía al lugar, haciendo prácticamente volar a los que estaban en su paso.

Continuara 

notas de la autora:

Hola mis querido lectores, espero que les haya agradado este Chapter y que reciba más reviews que en el capitulo anterior que no recibí ninguno, y que la verdad me desilusionó bastante.

Espero que no me dejen sin sus comentarios y verlos en el siguiente Chapter, ya falta poco para que el 6to año en Hogwarts finalice, pero no nuestra historia.

Bueno sin mucho más les dejo muchos saludos y suerte Angel - yanu 


	16. Peleas y más peleas

Parte uno: el sexto año, Voldemort aparece

Importante:

**Todos los personajes relacionados con Harry Potter® pertenecen a J. k Rowling, y este fic no persigue fines de lucro, fue creado solo para la entretención del público mayor de 13 años, si tenés menos de 13 años por favor pedí la supervisión de un adulto. Gracias**

**_Capitulo XV: Peleas y más peleas_**

**_En el Cáp. Anterior:_**

_- que vas hacer matarme, si lo vas hacer hazlo ahora, o necesitar un publico para que te aplauda - Lily sintió que la presión en su cuello era insoportable, así que como pudo apuntó su varita al pecho y le miró para que sacara la atención de James a quien el apuntaba - quien será más rápido tu o yo - Voldemort le miró desafiante, en ese segundo de distracción James lo desarmó, haciendo que cayera varios metros más atrás, Lily caía pesada al suelo frente a sus ojos._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Lily NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - dijo James mientras corría lo más rápido que podía al lugar, haciendo prácticamente volar a los que estaban en su paso._

Voldemort se levantó pero James estaba furiosos, le apuntó y rápidamente le atacó tomándolo por sorpresa, en ese segundo una comitiva de aurores con Dumbledore a la cabeza se acercaban al lugar, cuando James volvió la vista Voldemort este había desaparecido.

Pero fue Lily quien se lanzó sobre él haciendo que escapara de un ataque furtivo de su agresor, quien estaba en las cercanías, ella se dio vuelta y miró al asesino a los ojos, luego volvió sobre James, el hechizó lo había alcanzado parcialmente y estaba inconsciente. Lily se levantó y con la varita en alto, miró a Voldemort a los ojos, le hizo frente, Dumbledore vio con pavor que en la punta de la varita del enemigo estaba el comienzo del hechizo asesino.

- Lily noooooo! - gritó intentando llegar, pero fue demasiado tarde, Lily soltó la varita y cruzo sus brazos delante de su cara, y pronto una cúpula de color transparente hizo que el hechizo rebotara y volviera contra su agresor.

Los aurores de las cercanías se acercaron a toda velocidad, pero cuando el humo del hechizo desapareció no había nada allí, Dumbledore volvió su atención a Lily quien caía desmayada junto a James.

- Por Merlín - fue el murmullo de McGonagall al llegar al lugar, y ver lo que acababa de pasar. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, levantaron a los dos chicos y se los llevaron a le enfermería en camillas a una velocidad sorprendente.

20 minutos más tarde…. En el ala de enfermería del colegio.

Dumbledore hablaba con madame Pompfrey - ¿Cómo está? - dijo mirando a James quien seguía inconsciente.

- tiene un brazo quebrado y algunos golpes, una herida en la pierna, pero lo que le podía haber matado, Evans hizo que le esquivara, porque de haberle tocado el pecho hubiera muerto - dijo madame con tono serio, mientras mostraba la parte exterior de la pierna de James, que estaba negra como quemada. - me va tomar tiempo, pero se que esta pierna quedará como nueva - dijo con orgullo.

- confío plenamente en ti Popy, pero dime ¿Cómo está Lily? - dijo Dumbledore visiblemente preocupado.

- pues Albus, tengo que serte sincera - Dumbledore le miró un poco desconfiado esperando algo malo - ella sorprendentemente no tiene nada, parece que absorbió la magia del primer ataque y lo uso para repeler el segundo. Tiene algunos golpes y rasguños pero nada más, debo confesarte Albus que me esperaba algo mucho mayor, al perecer tu idea de las clases de DCAO extra curriculares han sido de provecho para Evans.

Dumbledore miró a madame Pompfrey - ya lo creo Popy, pero también he escuchado que tu has curado a Lily de múltiples heridas, lo mismo a James, por eso te agradezco por todo el tiempo que le haz dedicado.

- no tienes que Albus, sabes que la idea no me gusta para nada, pero no dejaría que les pasara nada, y mucho menos dejarlos en manos de cualquier medi-mago que estuviera por ahí. - Dumbledore sonrió mientras, miraba a McGonagall que estaba junto a Lily, mirándole con ternura.

- Minerva serías tan amable de llamar a Sirius, Remus y Emily, por favor quisiera verlos en mi oficina, y también dale el aviso a los jefe de cada casa, que el peligro ha pasado, pero que eviten que los alumnos salgan al exterior del castillo, por lo menos hasta que recibamos el okay, de los aurores que están patrullando la zona. - McGonagall afirmó mientras salía de la enfermería.

**_Harry, estaba más que asombrado su madre se había arriesgado de tal manera para salvar a su padre, y lo que era más sorprendente que había logrado absorber la energía de un hechizo y utilizarla más tarde, le sorprendía ampliamente, pero no menor fue la sorpresa de ver a su padre usando todo su poder, era un habilidoso y muy rápido hechicero. Pero algo más se notaba en ese momento que notó el amor escondido que se tenía sus padres, ya que ambos pensaban durante todo el combate "Lily tiene que salvarse" "James tiene que salvarse", era claro que ninguno de los dos había pensado ni un segundo en si mismo, eso decía mucho de los dos._**

**_Al ver afuera por la ventana de la casa se percató que era de noche, así que tomó unas mantas y unos cojines, para acomodarlos de tal manera que quedara un cómodo diván, puso algunas velas más mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para continuar con la lectura._**

Unas horas después en el despacho del director:

- se preguntarán por qué los cite aquí - dijo el director, mientras los tres se sentaban y afirmaban algo dudosos con la cabeza. - Pues es necesario que sepan, que durante el ataque en el que ustedes fueron evacuados a las torres, hubo un incidente en las cercanías del campo de Quidditch. - dijo el director con lentitud, permitiéndoles intercambiar miradas y analizar lo que se les decía.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y fue Remus quien preguntó - ¿James y Lily están bien? - dijo preocupado.

- precisamente están aquí por ellos - Emily soltó un lloroso contenido - tranquila Señorita Stewart ellos están bien, en la enfermería, pero se enfrentaron a un hechicero muy fuerte y como es comprensible salieron, algo heridos. - Dumbledore vio la cara de duda con aspaviento en Remus y Emily, pero no en Sirius, quien por el contrario parecía serio e imperturbable.

- ¿Cómo sucedió?- mencionó el Sirius mirando directamente a los ojos del director.

- Con exactitud no los sabemos, cuando llegamos al lugar que nos indicaban las señales que todos vieron - dijo mirando a cada uno - Lily estaba "inconsciente", y James estaba contra atacando a Voldemort - Sirius chisto con la lengua en forma reprobatoria - en el momento de distracción de James por nuestra llegada, de los aurores y mía, Lily tuvo que evitar que el hechizo diera de lleno en James, aunque este le alcanzó en un parte mínima de la pierna. - Emily era quien miraba con atención.

- ¿Lily hizo qué? - dijo casi con enfado.

- no empezarás con tus tonterías de que te ha traicionado por Potter, ¿verdad Stewart? - mencionó Sirius serio y sin una pizca de gracia - no es momento, Lily estaba arriesgándose como haría por cualquiera de nosotros, punto - dijo Sirius dejando a Emily visiblemente avergonzada pero no sin razón. - continué profesor por favor - dijo Sirius mirando a Emily con reproche, pero de una manera tan fría que Emily no atinó a contestar.

- como les decía Lily hizo que James saliera lo más ileso posible, se levantó y enfrentó a Voldemort, este le atacó pero Lily, hizo algo que en mis muchos años apenas había visto hacer dos veces, utilizó la energía de un hechizo absorbido y lo uso como escudo para el segundo, Lily evitó una de las maldiciones más poderosos y menos conocidas del mundo, pero creemos que no era la intención de Voldemort de matarla, porque de ser así no podría haberle detenido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y analizando lo escuchado, Remus fue el primero en hablar - entonces yo tenía razón, Lily fue quien frenó el ataque de la Bludgers en el partido.

- Exactamente Sr. Lupin ella fue la responsable de la explosión de las Bludger - Remus le miró extrañado - en el momento no se lo afirme, porque estoy casi seguro que la señorita Evans lo hizo inconscientemente. - Remus afirmó con la cabeza. - en fin la propósito de está reunión no es otra, que advertirles que sus admisiones han sido aceptas y que a partir de este momento, han sido oficialmente aceptados para estar en las líneas como aurores - todos se miraron asombrado - sin embargo las ordenes siguen siendo las mismas y como han hecho en las últimas semanas tendrán que cumplir con sus obligaciones con lo aurores dentro del colegio, donde se los necesita más que en las afueras y también porque James su capitán está aquí y dependen de sus ordenes. Sin olvidar que en los siguientes días harán algunos viajes para comenzar su preparación como aurores - todos afirmaron - además creo que es el momento en que les rebele algo más Lily también ha sido aceptada por las líneas pero necesito que ustedes cuiden de ella, mientras está en el colegio. Sr. Black usted es el segundo al mano, y mientras James esté en la enfermería quiero que coordine a los grupos - dijo con solemnidad Dumbledore - para que cumplan con sus obligaciones, y que cuide de Lily como principal.

- entiendo profesor, pero podría preguntar porque el cuidar de Lily con tanto esmero- Sirius se mostraba serio, algo muy extraño hasta las facciones infantiles parecían haber desaparecido.

- por el momento es algo extra oficial, pero el ministerio no quiere poner en riesgo una de sus mejores armas - dijo Dumbledore en tono confidencial - quieren que Lily entre a los aurores del ministerio de Londres, pero no quieren apurar su entrada prefieren que desarrolle sus habilidades en las seguridad de la escuela, antes de decir algo. - Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Lily era una hechicera muy habilidosa para su edad, pero que ellos y los compañero consideraran eso, era una cosa, otra era el ministerio. Dumbledore le miró- pero supongo que quieren ir a verles - todos afirmaron

Segundos más tarde, Dumbledore se encontraba con todos lo estudiantes frente a la puerta de la enfermería, madame Pompfrey les dejó pasar, sin claro no hacer sus "sugerencias" sobre el comportamiento de Sirius en vistas anteriores.

Todos visitaron a James primero, sorprendentemente este estaba tranquilamente dormido, con algunas vendas en el brazo que estaba claramente quebrado, por la poción de reparahuesos que estaba sobre las mesa de noche, y algunas vendas en la pierna herida. Tenía algunos rasguños.

- ¿Qué tiene? - fue la pregunta de Remus mirando con detenimiento a la enfermera, quien antes de contestar miró a Dumbledore para afirmar.

- no es nada serio, tiene fue alcanzado por paralizador algo potente en un pierna, que si no fuera por Evans no estaría aquí, además de un brazo roto y una grabe herida en la pierna. - dijo con tranquilidad - pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con descanso y alguna que otra poción. - todos parecieron relajarse al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera.

Todos votaron a ver a Lily, tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro, y marcas en el cuello de color morado intenso. - ella está bien, solo perdió el conocimiento al usar un conjuro demasiado fuerte. Además de un aturdido, capaz de…. - madame Pompfrey vio el rostro de Dumbledore y completó - bueno ella estará bien no se preocupen, en cuanto despierte pondrán volver a la torre de Gryffindor, pero por ahora necesitan descanso.

- y todos nosotros también - dijo Dumbledore mientras señalaba la ventana que daba al exterior, era de noche - ya es hora de cenar y lo quiero a todos durmiendo temprano a sido un día muy largo.

Todos afirmaron, mientras salían de la enfermería y se dirigían al comedor. Dumbledore les hizo una seña y todos se voltearon.

- recuerde que lo que les he contado en mi oficina es secreto, así que no puede salir de nosotros - todos afirmaron, mientras retomaban el camino al gran comedor.

En la mañana….

Lily abría los ojos con pesadez, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, su cabeza estaba pesada y alborotada de pensamientos, cuando su vista se aclaro, vio como madame Pompfrey estaba junto a ella.

- madame Pompfrey, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? - Lily se sentó en la cama, mientras miraba a madame quien le sonreía.

- Estas en la enfermería Evans, tuviste un enfrentamiento con uno de los druitas - dijo madame mientras le tomaba la presión - te atacaron con un aturdido y que lo absorbiste para rechazar el segundo, salvaste además a Potter de una muerte segura.

- James ¿Dónde ESTA? - dijo alterada Lily, mientras miraba las camas de la enfermería.

- tranquila Evans, está bien no tiene nada que no se pueda solucionar, va a estar bien tranquila, si quieres puedes verlo - dijo mientras le acercaba los zapatos - puedes irte cuando gustes, estábamos esperando que despertaras. - Lily sonrió y murmuro un gracias mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ver a James.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaba junto a la cama, y pasó su mano por la frente acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

- me parece que voy a dejar que me ataque si tu me vas a atender así Evans - mencionó James sorprendiendo a Lily, mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿estas bien? - dijo Lily preocupada viendo las vendas que tenía James - creo que tienes las pierna lastimada también.

- creo que tienes razón, pero sabes que si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí, sabía que eras loca pero no tan kamikaze como creía, ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte con semejante asesino de esa manera?

Lily bajó la cabeza - te busca a ti Potter y no iba a dejar que te lastimara si yo podía hacer algo, y eso era provocarle, tener su atención concentrada en mi, para que pudieras escapar. - dijo Lily algo avergonzada - la verdad que fue algo tonto, pero no sabía que más hacer.

- serías una buena general Evans, he visto gente correr de él con una sola mirada, tu te plantaste delante de él y le hiciste frente, eso es muy valiente. - James le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano - y si no fuera por ti estaría muerto en ese momento - mencionó mientras le mostraba la pierna donde le había alcanzado apenas el hechizo en donde Lily se había lanzado sobre él para evitar que le diera de lleno, la pierna estaba negra como quemada con mal aspecto. - Seguramente madame Pompfrey va a poder arreglarlo, pero si me hubiera dado de lleno no estaría hablando contigo. - Lily sonrió mientras le veía este dijo - pero ¿Cómo escapaste del aturdido, fue directo a tu pecho, luego te levantaste.

- En realidad no lo sé, cuando sentía que no tenía más para hacer, me concentré en quedar consciente y me tomó bastante tiempo para reponerme, pero lo logré justo a tiempo y el segundo ataque, no sé aplique un poco de lo que me había enseñado Riddle, dirigía mi energía a un campo para protegernos y detener el ataque, pero puedo asegurarte que no esperaba que funcionara. - Lily sonrió en ese momento, Dumbledore entraba a la enfermería para encontrar a los dos tranquilamente despiertos y hablando.

Horas más tarde, cuando el mediodía del sábado se acercaba, el cuadro de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió y caminando con un poco de ayuda, James entraba junto a Lily, para ser recibido, por una marea de estudiantes que le felicitaban y sin esperar menos las decenas de admiradoras teatralmente preocupadas por James, a la impresión de Lily estaban locas porque lloraban desconsoladamente en los rincones mientras James pasaba. Al parecer la noticia del enfrentamiento había pasado por los rumores y se había convertido en la nueva noticia de la escuela.

Remus y Sirius en ese momento, se batían en duelo de Snap explosivo, estaba a punto de ganar el último, cuando el movimiento apresurado de todos los presentes junto a los gritos de las fans les alertó de que algo sucedía en la entrada de la torre, fue en ese momento cuando abrieron camino por la multitud, para…

- Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius y Remus mientras se lanzaba a cuello de su amigo, para ayudarlo a acomodarse en uno de los sillones, una vez allí Remus miró atrás parada en la puerta estaba Lily sonriendo.

- ¿están bien? - dijo Remus mientras tomaba la mano de Lily para que se sentara junto a James, ambos afirmaron con un rápido movimiento, las preguntas abundaban por los estudiantes, ambos intentaban contestar a la mayoría pero era lógicamente imposible ya que eran demasiados. Mientras James intentaba evitar a sus fans acercándose cada vez más a Lily, quien parecía ahuyentarlas.

- Bien Gryffindor su atención por favor! - dijo Emily entrando a la torre con un pergamino en la manos, todos se voltearon a verle dejando un pasillo entre ella y James, Lily, Emily vio a su amiga y grito -LIL! - mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

- Em ¿esta bien? - dijo algo sorprendida porque su amiga le abrazaba con fuerzas

- perdón por lo de la tarde pasada, estaba enfadada lo siento si yo… no… - Lily le miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que paso tenía que pasar - dijo mientras le miraba sonriendo - además si tu me perdonas no veo porque yo no pueda.

- claro que te perdono Lily - dijo Emily sonriendo, mientras miraba a James - la pelea ha ido de un rumor a otro quiero que ustedes me cuenten como fue- dijo mirándolos con ansias.

- tu y toda la torre- dijo Sirius mirando detrás de él, donde estaban todos los estudiantes mirando atentos.

Remus levantó la mano de Emily y vio un pergamino - creo que las historias quedarán para más tarde, tenemos que escuchar lo que Emily tiene que decir, es de la oficina de Dumbledore. - dijo Remus mientras llamaba la atención del alumnado y recibía un gracias de Lily junto con el de James. Quienes se escabullían con Sirius hacía la habitación de lo merodeadores.

Para cuando Emily terminó el anuncio para que Dumbledore le había dado para coordinar los días que quedaban para Halloween y que estaban cargadas de buenas noticias, todos se habían olvidado de la presencia de James y Lily, quienes estaban en la habitación de los merodeadores.

En la habitación, segundo después: Emily entraba apresurada antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

- Por poco y no escapo - dijo mientras se desplomaba en la primera cama que había junto a la puerta, que parecía estar desocupada. Y miraba a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en la cama de alado.

Todos le miraron por un segundo hasta que Lily dijo - y bien Em que era lo que traías en las manos, que te dio Dumbledore - dijo mientras su amiga se sentaba en la cama donde estaba.

- pues verás Dumbledore nos dará estos 4 días libres, y podemos ir a Hosmeade cualquiera de esos cuatro días, para adquirir nuestras vestimentas para la noche de Halloween, además de que nosotros - dijo apuntando a todos los de la habitación - estamos encargados de la decoración y la temática de la fiesta, la cual ya tengo organizada - dijo mirando con tranquilidad.

- a ver dinos tu plan - dijo Sirius cansado y mirando con fastidio.

- bien, ya que lo pides tu Black - dijo contestando con sarcasmo - Lily, James y tu Black, se encargarán de lo que es la decoración para el baile en el gran comedor - dijo Emily mientras esperaba alguna queja de Sirius la cual no llegó - Remus y Peter se encargarán de la comida, y yo bueno me quedaba la temática, por ello he decidido hacer un cambio, ya que vamos a hacer un baile y que participan los años superiores quise darle un poco de clase, así que se hará un baile formal - dijo mientras miraba a los otros que parecían analizar la propuesta.

- si mi memoria no me falla, Hogwarts no ha hecho un baile de Halloween desde hace siglos, y mucho menos uno formal, creo que una idea genial - dijo Lily con entusiasmo, los demás afirmaron - Em, pero sabes que ya que hacemos algo un tanto tradicional, porque no jugamos un poco con eso y agregamos las máscaras, como en principios del colegio ¿Qué te parece? - todos miraban a las dos mujeres estaban notablemente entusiasmadas.

- creo que no lo había pensado, pero no es una mala idea, a Dumbledore le va a gustar, volver a sus tiempos en Hogwarts no es una mala idea -dijo Emily causando la risa de los demás por la última acotación.

Luego de que las risas y las bromas se calmaron, todos miraron a James y Lily, pero fue Sirius quien habló.

- bien nos van a contar o no lo que pasó - dijo algo intrigado - porque la verdad es que no sabemos nada de lo que paso después del partido. - James intercambió miradas con Lily y ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender que él debía empezar el relato.

- bien como sabes teníamos que encontrarnos con Malfoy para el duelo….

Así el relato causo escalofríos y reproches de preocupación por Lily, salvo de Sirius quien encontró muy audaz y de valentía lo que Lily había hecho. Tanto como la historia paso los días corrieran con velocidad sorprendente, y los merodeadores tal como Dumbledore había dicho, había comenzado con los viajes para ser entrenados como aurores, por ahora eran viajes para que conocieran los diferentes grupos con lo que entrenarían.

Dos noches antes del baile de Halloween, el cuarto de los merodeadores se había transformado en un cuartel general, los 4 merodeadores estaban con un plano pequeño sobre la mesa redonda que habían aparecido y era James quien dirigía la operación.

- Bien entonces todos tienen claro que hay que repartir el rumor de que Evans tiene pareja, para evitar posibles candidatos, además los que decidan intentar inventarle de todas maneras, no encargaremos de ellos. - dijo con júbilo en la voz - desearán no haberlo intentado nunca.

Sirius se reclino en la silla un poco hacía atrás - sabes muy bien Cornamenta que nunca te he dejado solo en todas las locuras que han pasado por esa hermosa cabeza que tienes, pero no encuentro el sentido a esto, para que quieres que Evans se quede sin pretendiente, si es más sencillo que le pidas ir al baile y seguramente lo hará, sin Stewart aceptó ir conmigo, no veo lo difícil en lo tuyo. - James le miró levantando la ceja, miró a los demás esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero no paso, todos parecían intrigados por la respuesta.

- a ver como lo digo - mencionó James mientras se sentaba en la silla con pesadez - digamos que lo tuyo con Em es sospechoso Canuto, pero todos veíamos cierta posibilidad, ya que Emily no se habla con otros hombres, salvo nosotros ¿si? - dijo James mirándole con tranquilidad - y pese a que medio Hogwarts ha intentado llevarla al baile y ella los ha rechazado, si lo piensas bien, quienes no lo intentaron no lo intentarán por miedo a que ella diga que no, lo que nos resume a nosotros, a mi no, porque… bueno supongo que porque sigue enfadada por lo de li… Evans, Peter no porque no lo soporta y Remus no estaba disponible desde primer momento, eso nos deja solamente tu y no hay otra posibilidad, ves lo que digo. - Todos le miraron con gracia.

- muy interesante tu explicación Cornamenta, pero no explicas nada, porque no mejor intentas decir que te gusta Lily y que quieres invitarla al baile, sería más fácil. - James instintivamente miró a Remus, esperando desaprobación, por lo que canuto decía.

- Canuto tiene razón Cornamenta si quieres invitar a Lily, solo pídeselo, no creo que diga que no, además no pierdes nada si no quiere medio Hogwarts espera por ti - dijo Remus mientras miraba el mapa - tienes que reconocer que quieres ir con ella, no es tan difícil.

- quiero ser su única opción lunático, por eso lo hago, porque no quiero justamente que me rechace - dijo con cansancio y algo de enfado, no le gustaba reconocer que Evans espesaba a importarle, de verdad más que una simple mujer de paso.

Los tres restantes intercambiaron miradas y Sirius fue quien habló - bien cornamenta lo haremos, pero tu te encargas de los posibles insistentes. - James sonrió con agradecimiento.

- sabes que es lo único que me preocupa es que nadie controla a los Slytherines - dijo Remus mirando el mapa del plan.

James y Sirius le miraron con la ceja levantada, y el primero agregó - de verdad consideras que algún Slytherine va invitarle, sería una locura, no pasará -dijo James con seguridad.

Dos tardes más tarde en la víspera de Halloween, la puerta del cuarto del sexto curso sufría un fuerte golpe. James Potter entraba a la habitación como un fiera, seguido de cerca por Remus, Sirius y muy detrás escondido detrás de los dos primeros Peter.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE SE LE OCURRIERA TAL LOCURA? COMO VA ACEPTAR LA PROPUESTA DE UN SLYTHERINE, Y SOBRE TODO DE ÉL! - James estaba furioso, luego de escuchar de los labios de Lily que iría nada menos que con Malfoy.

- tranquilo Cornamenta no puede ser cierto ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius mirando a Remus

- No, no lo creo una cosa es que evite la peleas con él - dijo Remus mirando - y otra es que quiera ir al baile- incrédulo por lo que escuchaba agregó- no puede ser que Lily aceptara ir con un Slytherine.

- yo… creo - dijo Peter por lo bajo - que ella tal vez…. Bueno le dio lástima porque Malfoy… se peleó con Narcisa hace algunas noches… tal vez va con él por… bueno yo pienso que por lástima… le dio tristeza. - James se dio vuelta mirando enfurecido a Peter quien prácticamente se escondió detrás de Remus.

- SI LLEGA A SER ESO JURO QUE LA MATO NO PUEDE SER TAN…TAN… BUENO NO SÉ TAN ASÍ - dijo mirando a Sirius, en ese segundo se escuchó la voz de Lily entrando a la sala común, mientras le decía a un chico de primer curso que fuera a clases, que ya era tarde, la sala estaba desierta, James miró la puerta y antes de que sus amigos dijeran eso salió corriendo a la sala común.

Tomó a Lily por la muñeca y la sacó por un pasadizo hasta el lago, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos y de Emily, quien quedo inerte sin hacer nada, en la entrada a la torre.

En el lago…

- ¿Qué te sucede Potter? - dijo Lily riendo, por la velocidad que James le "arrastró" hasta el lago.

James le miró con enfado - COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR, LO SABES, LO SABES MUY BIEN, NO TE HAGAS LA DESENTENDIDA** -** dijo James gritando mientras le enfrentaba.

Lily levantó una ceja ya con un poco de enfado, pero sin perder la calma - a ver Potter primero te calmas, luego me dices porque demonios me gritas, y no sé de que me hablas.

James chisto con rabia la lengua, mientras se acercaba más a ella -NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO SABES DE QUE TE HABLÓ, DE TU Y MALFOY **-** James estaba furioso casi gritándole en frente de la cara.

Lily comenzaba a perder la paciencia - a ver Potter define tu y Malfoy, porque no sé a que te refieres.

James estaba temiblemente enfadado, cualquiera que le hubiera visto estaría temblando por el tono de voz y la mirada, cualquiera menos Lily -TU Y MALFOY EN EL BAILE SABES…

- tendría que haber supuesto que me vendrías con un estupidez semejante, solo a ti se te ocurre, en ningún lado dice que no puedo ir con él, y además desde cuando eres mi maldita niñera Potter -dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia por completo, ya enfrentándolo.

James le miró mientras negaba - **ERES UNA GRYFFINDOR NO**

**- OTRA VEZ CON ESTUPIDECES POTTER, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGAS CON LO MISMO, NO ME IMPORTA LO DE SLYTHERINE VS GRYFFINDOR, ÉL ME INVITO YO ACEPTE, PUNTO FINAL NO ES TU ASUNTO, SI TANTO TE PREOCUPABA ME HUBIERAS INVITADO TU. PUNTO - ** dijo Lily dejando a James sin palabras, cuando se alejaba un poco se volteó y le grito -** ERES INSOPORTABLE POTTER - **Lily estaba furiosa, se lo decía gritando a todo pulmón - ** NO TE SOPORTO, NO QUIERO VERTE METIDO EN MIS COSAS NUNCA MÁS, NO ES TU VIDA POTTER, NO SOY NADA TUYA ENTÍENDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, NO TIENES AUTORIDAD SOBRE MI POR UN ESTÚPIDO BESO **

**- NO ENTIENDE TU DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, NO TE DEJARÉ ERES MÍA. -** dijo James mientras se acercaba a ella -** CUANDO ME RESPONDISTE TE CONVERTISTE EN MÍA - **

**- MALDITO POTTER - **dijo Lily mientras el piso temblaba - ** NO SOY UN MALDITO OBJETO CON EL QUE PUEDES JUGAR Y ME ARREPIENTO DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA DE HABERTE DADO ESE BESO -** Lily tenía los ojos llorosos por la rabia que tenía dentro.

- ERES MÍAS EVANS ENTIENDE ESO **-** le grito James mientras le miraba arrogante y desafiantemente.

**- QUE NO SOY TUYA POR UN DEMONIO POTTER -** el último grito le siguió con una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que el rostro de James se volteó - **NO SOY TUYA POTTER, Y VETE AL DEMONIO, NADIE ME INVITÓ EXCEPTO ÉL Y SI TANTO TE IMPORTABA PORQUE NO ME INVITASTE TU PRIMERO EN VEZ DE DEJARME COMO ÚLTIMA OPCIÓN, POR UN DEMONIO -** Lily se fue corriendo, no sin antes hacer que varias árboles del bosque prohibido cayeran cuando ella descargó su energía contra ellos, James se quedo inmóvil y asombrado.

_**Harry estaba shockeado por lo que leía, no era posible que su madre, su madre fuera al baile de Halloween con MALFOY, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, y entendía la furia de su padre, él hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si Hermione, se le ocurría la misma idea.**_

**_Harry sacudió con energía su cabeza, porque estaba poniendo a Hermione en el lugar de su madre, porque la había elegido a ella sobre todas las demás. Queriendo callar esas preguntas volvió su atención al libro, pese a que quería dejarlo en ese momento. No quería saber que había pasado entre su madre y MALFOY._**

Luego de eso, James no descansó hasta que todo Hogwarts abucheaba a Lily, por ir al baile con un Slytherine, las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, pero pese a lo que todos pensaban que Lily, no iría con Malfoy a baile, ella continuó con la idea.

Siquiera Emily pudo convencerle, pero al mismo tiempo cambió de rumbo a último momento, la noche antes del baile, mandó a callar a toda la sala común y en especial a la lengua largo de Narcisa, como así también a Potter.

La noche del baile:

La chicas se cambiaban en sus habitaciones, todas miraba con reproche a Lily, mientras salían del cuarto cuando en este quedó solo ella y Emily, Lily se desplomó en su cama.

- no sé porque seguí con esta locura Emily, estoy más que harta de ver esas caras en todos los pasillo donde voy, estoy harta de los susurros de traidora y los carteles, cartas, de todo que me amenazan y me dicen traidora - dijo Lily mirando a su amiga quien se cambiaba con tranquilidad.

- sabes muy bien porque lo haces Lily - dijo Emily con tranquilidad pero seria - no me agrada Malfoy es un maldito traicionero, pero tampoco me parece justo lo que hizo Narcisa, y si tu quieres ayudar por mi está bien, pero no me agrada la idea algo tiene que tener.

Lily se levantó y abrazó a su amiga - no sé que haría sin ti - dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

- te matarías - dijo con gracia mientras miraba a su amiga - pero sabes una cosa creo que ese vestido es un desperdicio para ir con Malfoy, yo que tu me pongo el otro - dijo apuntando a la cama, no me fío de ese vestido, te lo dio él debe de tener algo, segura que lo revisaste. - dijo Emily con poca confianza en que fuera realmente así.

- si mamá, para tu tranquilidad me llevaré mi capa, si por las dudas - dijo Lily con gracia mientras miraba a Emily - y tu estás demasiado arreglada como para salir con Sirius, te juro que pensé que te pondrías el uniforme si era por ti.

Emily le miró - que valla con el estúpido de Black no me detiene a lucir bien, además en ningún lado dice que me tengo que permanecer con él toda la noche - Lily sonrió mientras escuchaba la puerta. - ese debe ser la mula - mencionó Emily mirándose por última vez - además debo ser la bella, no la bestia.

- estas loca - mencionó Lily mientras le veía desaparecer tras la puerta, y le escuchaba lo insulto y protestas de ambos, eso si que era una pareja dispareja. - Bien ya es hora - dijo suspirando mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Horas más tarde:

Toda la gente se abría para dejar en el centro una mujer arrodillada cubierta por su capa, mientras la lágrimas caían por su rostro. Todos los profesores estaban parados des sus mesas mirando con asombro y estáticos en su lugar.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Lily, mirando a su mejor amiga, Narcisa Black frente a ella tomada de la mano con Malfoy.

- porque eres demasiado estúpida Evans, estoy harta de ti y de tus estupidez de "eres mi mejor amiga" - dijo en tono tranquilo pero increíblemente frío y con cierto humor casi cínico.

Lily miró a Malfoy, quien sonreía - lindo cuerpo Evans, podrías ser una gran prostituta- dijo con cinismo, mientras se acercaba a Lily - o pobre sangre sucia, realmente se creyó la historia del pobre y desamparado novio rechazado. - Malfoy se reía con cinismo.

Continuará 

Notas de la autora:

Estas son notas rápidas muchas gracias a todo los que me han apaoyado este tiempo de ausencia, me mudé nuevamente por lo que me atracé mucho voy a intentar en las semanas que siguen ponerme al día con todo esto, muchas gracias.


End file.
